


The Unwanted One - Le non désiré

by fae269



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae269/pseuds/fae269
Summary: Harry avait toujours souhaité que quelqu'un se soucie de lui, d'avoir une famille à lui.Le jour de son anniversaire, il découvrit qu'un certain Maître des potions était son père mais Severus venait tout juste de s'installer avec son autre fils.Harry pourra-t-il enfin avoir la famille dont il rêvait tant ou sera-t-il toujours l'enfant non désiré? AU 6ème année.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	1. Un été de misère

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unwanted One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946389) by [Amyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyria/pseuds/Amyria). 



> A/N: Bonjour à tous! Je n’ai jamais écrit de fanfic auparavant et j’ai décidé de sauter le pas même si j’aime toujours autant les lire. C’est amusant de prendre ces personnages et de les mettre dans de nouvelles situations et de voir ce qui va se passer. J’aime beaucoup les histoires où Rogue se révèle être le père d’Harry mais, et si Rogue avait déjà un fils qu’il venait tout juste de découvrir il y a quelques mois avant Harry? J’ai été inspiré pour écrire une histoire de frère mais d’une manière un peu tordue, c’est que vous allez découvrir. J’espère que vous le lirez et aimerez.
> 
> Cette histoire est aussi postée sur fanfiction.net et Potions and Snitches. 
> 
> Note: C’est un AU certaine chose dans le canon ne s’applique pas dans cet univers. Les Dursley sont plus abusifs que dans les romans. Je voulais un Harry plus tolérant pour accepter Rogue en tant que père et pour souhaiter plus que tout une famille. Rogue sera un peu OOC au fur et à mesure mais c’est parce que c’est un père. 
> 
> T/N: Bonjour tout le monde, c’est la traductrice. Alors que dire… Je suis tellement excitée de vous publier cette incroyable histoire! Cette histoire m’a crevé le coeur et je vous avoue que le premier chapitre a été très difficile à traduire…. J’espère que vous apprécierez et je n’ai pas de bêta… Je fais ça toute seule et c’est ma première traduction HP donc soyez indulgents… Mais les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Rien ne nous appartient, le monde et les personnages, sauf ceux inventés, appartiennent à J.K Rowling. 
> 
> Warnings: Scène de maltraitante dans ce chapitre, rien de graphique.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de lui sur un ciel bleu sans nuage. Le soleil brûlait l’arrière du cou d’Harry pendant qu’il travaillait dans le parterre du jardin de tante Pétunia. Il prit un moment pour essuyer les perles de sueur glissant sur son front avec le dos de sa main puis, il continua à déraciner les dernières mauvaises herbes, en ignorant la chaleur ardente et ses muscles qui protestaient.

Aujourd’hui était l’un des jours les plus chauds de l’été, selon les brefs fragments qu’il avait aperçut, du bulletin météo de la matinée, que l’oncle Vernon avait regardé pendant le petit déjeuner.

Harry soupira, ne souhaitant rien de plus qu’un verre d'eau et l’ombre d’un arbre pour le protéger de l’impitoyable soleil. Même s’il pensait qu’il ne devait pas se plaindre vu que, jusqu’à présent, il avait passé la majorité de son été enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Ce n’était que parce que les Dursley organisaient un grand dîner, pour les clients de l’oncle Vernon,qu’Harry était autorisé à sortir de sa chambre pour la première fois depuis des semaines. La voix perçante de tante Pétunia et les coups frappés à sa porte l’avaient réveillé avant l’aube. Elle lui avait fourrée une longue liste de tâches à faire dans sa main en lui ordonnant de « _se rendre un peu utile »_ et qu'il devait accomplir avant l’arrivée des invités le lendemain soir. Harry pensait que la liste prendrait certainement plus d’une journée et demie à finir. Tout était répertorié, que ce soit le nettoyage de toute la maison, la tonte de la pelouse ou encore la préparation de la plupart de l’extravagant dîner. 

L’oncle Vernon n’avait jamais manqué de mentionner l’importance de l’évènement au cours de la semaine dernière. Harry en avait entendu parler de sa chambre et, encore une fois ce matin quand l’oncle Vernon avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

« Ce dîner pourrait me promouvoir au poste que je mérite à juste titre. » l’avait-il énoncé avant de se tourner vers Harry et de pointer un doigt potelé vers lui, « Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas gâcher celui-là garçon- j _e te préviens_. Toute _bizarrerie_ , n’importe laquelle, et tu souhaitera n’être jamais né. »

Harry se moquait de ce dîner, mais il avait décidé de garder la tête basse et de faire tout ce qu’on lui disait, sachant qu’il valait mieux ne pas provoquer la colère de son oncle. Il avait découvert dès son plus jeune âge que l’oncle Vernon donnait toujours suite à ses menaces.

Donc la maison avait déjà été soigneusement nettoyée de fond en comble, le banc du jardin et la clôture avaient été repeints et, la pelouse avait été tondue deux fois. Mais il semblait que peu importe les efforts d’Harry, ce n’était jamais à la hauteur des attentes de tante Pétunia. Un standard que personne ne pouvait rêver d’atteindre _et surtout pas_ Harry. Elle avait même fait des reproches sur un grain de poussière qu’il avait apparement manqué lors du nettoyage, ce matin, ce qui était ridicule si vous vouliez son avis, étant donné qu’il y avait des parties de la maison que les invités _ne verront jamais._

Même si Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment des corvées, au moins elles étaient une distraction bienvenues contre les choses qui habitaient son esprit ces derniers temps. Il préférait de loin être à l’extérieur pour faire des corvées toute la journée, consacrant son énergie au travail, plutôt que de rester coincer dans sa chambre avec rien de mieux à faire que de fixer le papier peint gris écaillé, ses pensées libres d’errer.

Il valait mieux ne pas s’attarder sur celles-ci, alors il essayait de les garder enfermées, préférant ne pas les légitimer parce que s’il le faisait, tout semblerait plus… _réel._

Parce qu’il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu’il avait perdu la seule chance qu’il avait d’avoir enfin une famille. Harry s’était toujours demandé ce que ce serait d’avoir une famille, d’avoir quelqu’un qui le voulait vraiment avec lui. C’était l’un de ses rêves d'enfant. Quand il était plus jeune, plus innocent et naïf. Quand il espérait, encore, que quelqu’un viendrait l’arracher de sa misérable existence avec les Dursley. Bien sûr cela ne s’était jamais produit jusqu’à ce que Sirius lui offrit une maison.

Mais cela ne dura pas. La chance s’était évanouie lorsque son parrain était tombé à travers le voile, disparaissant pour ne plus jamais être vu.

_Comment j’ai pu être aussi stupide?_

Tout était de sa faute.

Harry ne savait pas comment il pouvait se pardonner - ou s’il voudrait se pardonner un jour.

Si seulement il s’était vraiment concentré et avait correctement apprit l’Occlumencie peut-être qu’il aurait réalisé, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, que c’était une vision envoyée par Voldemort. Alors tout cet incident n’aurait pas eu lieu… si seulement il avait ouvert le cadeau de Sirius et utilisé le miroir… Si seulement-

Non. Il se rendrait fou à s’attarder sur _des suppositions._

Parfois, Harry souhaitait que ce ne soit qu’un horrible cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller et que tout irait bien à nouveau… Qu’un jour il allait recevoir une lettre de Sniffle lui demandant comment il allait… mais il ne le fera plus jamais.

Bien sûr, une autre personne était tuée à cause de ses actions imprudentes.

Et depuis son retour à Privet Drive, Harry était, la plupart du temps, enfermé dans sa chambre. Les Dursley semblaient l’ignorer et prétendaient qu’il n’existait pas, à moins qu’ils n’aient besoin de lui pour un travail manuel quelconque. Tante Pétunia avait recommencée à utiliser la chatière sur la porte d’Harry pour, occasionnellement, lui apporter de la nourriture quand elle s’en souvenait. C’était tout aussi bien. Harry avait espéré qu’ils le laisseraient tranquille, même si cela le laissait plus seul que jamais.

Il souhaitait qu’Hedwige soit là, juste pour avoir quelqu’un à qui parler, mais il l’avait envoyée chez Ron pour l’été. Hedwige serait bien plus heureuse au Terrier, où elle serait autorisée à voler et à chasser librement au lieu d’être constamment enfermée dans sa cage.

« Garçon! Viens ici! », une voix aiguë appela de derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit tante Pétunia se tenant impatiemment dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Harry cueillit la dernière herbe du jardin puis se leva et essuya rapidement la saleté de son pantalon usé, avant de se diriger vers la maison, heureux d’enfin sortir du dessous du soleil brulant.

« Commence à préparer le dîner, et essaie de ne _rien brûler_. » ordonna tante Pétunia dès qu’Harry mit les pieds dans la maison. « Et ne _touche à rien_ avant d’avoir lavé tes mains! » siffla-t-elle en le regardant avec dégout avant de retourner au grand gâteau qu’elle était en train de glacer.

« Oui, tante Pétunia. » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois qu’Harry eut fini de préparer toute la nourriture selon les standards de tante Pétunia, elle lui ordonna de nettoyer la cuisine puis de mettre la table.

Juste au moment où Harry finissait de mettre la table, l’oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine, vêtu d’une veste et d’un noeud papillon. Il examina brièvement le travail d’Harry avant de lui fourrer un ensemble de vêtements dans ses mains.

« Change toi mon garçon, et soit présentable. Je ne te ferais pas ressembler à un voyou devant les invités. » dit oncle Vernon en regardant Harry de haut en bas.

Harry allait faire remarquer que ces vêtements étaient juste légèrement de meilleurs qualités que les vielles fresques de Dudley, qu’ils lui faisaient toujours porter, mais il ne préféra pas. Au lieu de cela, il répondit doucement: « Oui, oncle Vernon. »

Mais avant qu’il puisse quitter la pièce, Harry fut stoppé par une main trapue accrochée à son t-shirt trop grand. « Et encore une chose, mon garçon, je veux que rien d’étranges n’arrivent lorsque mes invités seront ici. Compris? » Lui dit durement l’oncle Vernon dans l’oreille.

« O-oui mon oncle, » acquiesça Harry en essayant de s’éloigner.

« Tu as intérêt. » siffla-t-il en le relâchant brutalement.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver dès qu’Harry eut fini de se changer. L’oncle Vernon était à la porte avec Dudley, saluant chaque invité et les accueillant dans leurs belles maisons. Pendant ce temps, tante Pétunia s’affairait sur chaque aliment préparé dans la cuisine.

« Mon garçon, mets ça sur la table, » ordonna tante Pétunia en pointant les plateaux de nourriture qui attendaient sur le comptoir.

Il fallut à Harry plusieurs aller-retour pour livrer toute la nourriture sur la table tandis qu’il ignorait les grognements bruyant de son estomac face aux délicieuses odeurs qui flottaient dans toute la maison. Il y avait plus qu’assez de nourriture pour le nombre d’invités et Harry pria que tante Pétunia lui permettra d’avoir les restes après. La dernière fois qu’il avait mangé, c’était hier matin et elle ne lui avait donnée qu’une fine tranche de pain avec un peu de fromage avant de l’ordonner de travailler à l’extérieur.

Une fois que les invités furent tous assis autour de la grande table, Harry se retira dans la cuisine pour jouer le rôle de serveur tout au long du dîner, apportant tout ce qu’ils voulaient quand on lui demandait. Tout se passait bien pendant un moment et Harry pensa qu’il allait vraiment arriver à la fin sans aucun incident. Mais bien sûr, il aurait dû savoir que c’était trop beau pour être vrai.

Quand il fut temps de sortir le gâteau que tante Pétunia avait préparé et décoré pour le dessert, Harry le souleva soigneusement et se dirigea lentement vers la table. Concentré sur ne pas laisser tomber le gâteau perché il ne remarqua le pied de Dudley, qui dépassait de sous la table, que jusqu’à qu’il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu’Harry ne sache ce qui se passa, lui et le gâteau tombèrent tous les deux en avant. Pendant un instant, Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu le gâteau ralentir et planer dans les airs comme si quelqu’un avait appuyé sur un bouton pour arrêter le temps avant qu’il ne poursuive sa trajectoire. Il couvrit de nombreux invités de morceaux de gâteau et de glaçage colorés. Des glapissements surpris et des hurlements effrayés emplirent la pièce.

Et Harry se tenait là, enraciné, son coeur tombant sur ses pieds alors qu’il regardait la scène se dérouler.

Je suis tellement mort-

« Bien joué, Potter! Tu viens de ruiner un parfait gâteau! » cria Dudley en lançant un regard noir à Harry. Il ramassa un morceau de gâteau qui atterrit à côté de son assiette, du bout du doigt, et le gouta.

« Je suis vraiment désolé! C’est mon neveu, il est un peu dérangé. »

L’oncle Vernon se leva en s’excusant précipitamment auprès des invités alors que tante Pétunia se précipitait dans la cuisine pour récupérer une serviette pour chacun d’eux.

« Si vous voulez bien m’excuser pour un moment, je vous promets que je vais m’en occuper. »

La grande main charnue de l’oncle Vernon vint alors agripper douloureusement l’oreille d’Harry qui se retrouva trainé de force hors de la pièce et ils montèrent les escalier vers sa chambre. La prise était si serrée qu’Harry pensait que l’oncle Vernon allait surement lui arracher l’oreille.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Harry fut poussé à l’intérieur et l’oncle Vernon ferma la porte derrière eux d’un claquement retentissant.

« Tu l’as vraiment fait, garçon! Montrez ta monstruosité devant mes invités! Tu as délibérément ruiner mon dîner! » cria l’oncle Vernon en le pointant de son doigt grassouillet.

Harry secoua la tête, les mains levées. « Non! Je-Je te jure que je ne voulais pas, j’’ai trébuché sur le pied de Dudley et- »

Smack!

Le visage d’Harry se tourna d’un côté lorsqu’une main charnue entra brusquement en contact avec sa joue. Il haleta, titubant en arrière et leva une main pour palper sa joue lancinante.

« Il n’y a pas d’explications à donner pour tout ça, j’ai vu la monstruosité que tu as faites de mes propres yeux. » L’oncle Vernon prit le devant du t-shirt d’Harry pour le rapprocher, son gros visage terriblement proche de celui d’Harry alors qu’il prenait une teinte rouge désagréable, une veine pulsant vivement sur son front.

« Qu’est c’que j’t’ai dis sur le fait de le garder sous contrôle? Tu paieras pour ça, garçon.»

La prise sur son t-shirt se libéra, puis les gros doigts de son oncle commencèrent à déboucler maladroitement sa ceinture autour de sa large taille.

« Non s'il te plait, je-je suis désolé oncle Vernon. Je ne voulais vraiment pas… c'était un a-accident! »

Harry recula le plus loin possible et essaya de s'excuser même s'il savait que cela n'allait pas dissuader la colère de l'oncle Vernon. Ça n’avait jamais réussi.

« Espèce de petit monstre ingrat! » Rugit l’oncle Vernon en balançant brusquement la ceinture. Cela frappa Harry sur l'épaule, et il leva les bras pour tenter de se protéger le visage en se tournant pour que son dos subisse le plus gros des coups.

« Nous t’avons fourni un toit au-dessus de ta tête, de la nourriture, des vêtements appartenant à notre Dudley et _voici_ comment tu nous rembourses? En ruinant mon dîner - ma seule opportunité pour une promotion! »

Chaque coup semblait plus dur que le précédent et Harry essaya de ne pas faire de bruit, sauf une brusque respiration à chaque fois que la boucle de ceinture lui déchirait le dos. Il avait découvert dès son plus jeune âge que les pleurs n’aidaient jamais à réduire les coups, surtout quand il n'y avait personne autour pour les arrêter.

Lorsqu'il avait été battu pour la première fois, à l'âge de sept ans, il avait pathétiquement pleuré pour que tante Pétunia l’aide, croyant bêtement qu'elle ferait quelque chose. Harry venait de recevoir des coups beaucoup plus douloureux et une semaine enfermé dans son placard, trop blessé pour bouger.

« Rien d’autre qu’une nuisance. Un fardeau pour ma famille! » poursuivi l’oncle Vernon: 

« Tu aurais dû mourir avec tes déplorables parents bizarres. Cela nous aurait tous rendu service! »

C'était comme si des heures s'étaient écoulées, mais c’était sûrement que quelques minutes, alors que les coups continuaient à venir, et Harry se demanda quand l'oncle Vernon se lasserait.

Il ne pu empêcher un halètement douloureux de s'échapper alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol quand l'oncle Vernon visa quelques bons coups à l'arrière de ses jambes. Des larmes s’accumulèrent dans ses yeux, prêtes à couler sur son visage, mais il les empêcha résolument de tomber.

Quand il sembla que l'oncle Vernon fut fatigué d'utiliser la ceinture, il la laissa tomber avec un _bruit sourd_ et continua, à la place, avec des coups de pied et des coups de poing. Les tentatives d’Harry de rouler et de se tortiller étaient inutiles. Un coup de pied particulièrement bien placé dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle et le fit tousser violemment. Il failli s'évanouir de douleur.

Juste au moment où ça devenait insupportable, l’oncle Vernon s’arrêta brusquement et resta là pendant un moment, fixant silencieusement Harry en haletant lourdement sous l’effort.

« Tu n’es rien que des ennuis. C’est précisément ça que tu mérites! » dit l’oncle Vernon à bout de souffle alors qu’il remettait maladroitement sa ceinture. « Et ne t’attends pas à un repas pour la semaine à venir. »

Il donna quelques coups de pieds bien placés sur les côtes d'Harry avant de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, Harry pouvait entendre les bruits des nombreuses serrures de sa porte cliqueter.

Après avoir entendu le dernier bruit de pas corpulent de l’oncle Vernon s’éloigner, Harry tenta de se relever du sol dur et d’aller sur son lit mais décida rapidement de ne pas le faire. À la place, il se recroquevilla, sifflant face à la douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine à cause du bref mouvement. Il avait probablement une ou deux côtes cassées et il savait que son dos n’était pas dans un bel état non plus. Son corps tout entier et surtout son dos semblaient être en feu et le moindre mouvement qu’il tentait de faire envoya une explosion de douleur dans tout son corps. Sa lèvre inférieure était sanglante et gonflée par ses efforts d’empêcher ses cris de s’échapper.

Il prit une respiration tremblante et peu profonde, les larmes qu’il retenait ruisselaient maintenant sur son visage. Les mots de l’oncle Vernon résonnèrent dans son esprit.

Et quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, il était d’accord avec tout ce qu’il avait dit.

Il était non désiré, mal aimé, ingrat, un monstre, un fardeau.

_Peut-être qu’il avait raison… Je méritais d’être puni, j’ai fais tué des gens. Regardez ce qui est arrivé à Sirius…et Cédric, et maman et papa._

Plus que jamais Harry souhaitait être avec eux.

Il souhaitait avoir quelqu’un…n’importe qui, qui voulait de lui et se souciait de lui, pour lui…

Pas parce qu’il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ou le sauveur du monde sorcier mais juste _Harry._

Juste Harry.

C’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. Tout ce que ses amis semblaient tenir pour acquis.

C’était trop demander?

Harry soupira et posa sa joue contre le plancher froid en essayant de repousser ces pensées de son esprit.

_Peut-être que je devrais juste me tuer maintenant, je pourrais être avec Sirius, Maman, Papa et tous mes autres proches que je n’ai jamais rencontrés._

Cela le sortirait surement de sa misère.

Il n’y aurait plus de douleur…

Mais alors qui vaincrait Voldemort? Pourrait-il laisser ses amis, ici, avec un fou toujours en liberté s’il avait le pouvoir d’y mettre un terme?

Il n’en était pas sûr.

Voldemort était celui qui avait assassiné ses parents. Il était celui qui avait rendu sa vie comme ça. Il allait finir cette guerre pour ses parents parce qu’ils avaient tellement sacrifiés pour lui.

Ils avaient sacrifiés _leurs vies_ pour lui.

Harry voulait honorer leurs sacrifices et, espérons-le, les rendre fiers.

Mais il ne savait pas combien de choses il pouvait encore supporter avant de se briser en un millions de morceaux impossible à reconstituer. Il en avait marre d’être le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Personne ne semblait vraiment comprendre tout ce qu’il avait vécu ou tout ce qui se passait.

Ses amis signifiaient beaucoup pour lui et il était toujours reconnaissant de les avoir à ses côtés pendant toutes ces périodes difficiles. Mais ils avaient, chacun d’eux, leurs familles donc Harry ne manquerait pas trop, non?

Ces nombreuses pensées continuèrent à tourbillonner dans son esprit jusqu’à ce que ses paupières devinrent lourdes et qu’il les laissa se fermer, la fatigue de la journée commençant à s’installer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le sommeil l’enveloppe.


	2. La lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Je suis de retour! 
> 
> La première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre j'ai ressenti tellement d'émotions. Donc je vous avoue que j'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de traduire ce chapitre. Serais-je capable de vous transmettre ces émotions? 
> 
> J'espère avoir un peu réussi...  
> Passez une bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous!

•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°

_Il faisait sombre._

_Seuls de faibles éclats de la lune éclairaient son chemin, pénétrant à travers les feuilles denses des imposants arbres autour de lui, alors qu’il courait. Cependant, il n’avait aucune idée d’où il allait ni même de pourquoi il courait. Ses pieds semblaient se mouvoir d’eux-mêmes, les feuilles sèches et l’herbe craquaient sous ses pieds à chaque pas._

_La forêt semblait infinie, les ombres autour de lui se refermant._

_Puis finalement au loin, une unique pierre tombale en marbre apparut soudainement au milieu de son chemin. Il s’arrêta quand il l’atteignit, constatant à quel point elle lui semblait familière Juste au moment où il remarqua le nom gravé, sur le devant, une silhouette apparut à côté de lui._

_Cédric._

_Vêtu de son uniforme du Tournois, sa baguette tenu fermement devant lui._

_Et autour d’eux, les arbres disparurent et furent remplacés par un cimetière étrangement familier._

_Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite._

_Il avait besoin de courir._

_Il devait partir. Mais ses pieds étaient enracinés sur place._

_Cédric se tourna vers lui, lui disant quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas discerner à cause du battement de son pouls dans ses oreilles. Son coeur battait contre sa cage thoracique comme s’il voulait sortir de sa prison._

_Il devait attraper Cédric et revenir au portoloin avant…_

_« Tue l’autre ! »_

_« Non, Cédric! » il voulait crier mais les mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge._

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Comme au ralenti, il regarda l’horrible lumière verte éclater du bout de la baguette de Voldemort et se précipiter vers Cédric, en le frappant directement dans sa poitrine._

_On entendit le bruit sourd d’un corps tombant au sol._

_« Pourquoi m’as-tu fait tuer Harry? » dit une voix froide, le faisant sursauter. Cedric était, de nouveau, à côté de lui mais cette fois-ci son apparence était fantomatique, scintillante et translucide. Il ressemblait exactement à ce qu’il était quand il était sorti de la baguette de Voldemort pendant le Priori Incantatum._

_« C’est de ta faute. ». Le visage de Cédric se contorsionna d’un air presque inhumain._

_« Je-je suis désolé. » fit Harry d’une voix rauque. Mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Ça ne l’avait jamais été._

_Soudain, son environnement changea et il se retrouva au Département des Mystères. Les mangemorts et les membres de l’Ordre se battaient en duel autour de lui, leurs sorts multicolores volant dans toute la pièce. Mais Harry n’était pas conscient de tout ça car son objectif principal était la personne qui se battait en duel devant le voile._

_Au moment où Bellatrix lança l’incantation qui envoya Sirius trébucher dans le voile, tout dans la pièce sembla avoir ralenti comme si un sort temporel avait été lancé. Sirius le regarda soudainement droit dans les yeux, l’expression sur son visage brisa le coeur d’Harry._

_« Tu vois ce que tu as fait, Harry? Je suis mort à cause de toi! » lui cria Sirius, son visage se tordant de dégout._

_« Tu n’es pas digne d’être mon filleul. »_

_« Non! S-s’il te plaît Sirius, je suis désolé, » dit Harry en essayant d’aller vers Sirius avec l’espoir d’attraper son parrain avant qu’il ne tombe dans le voile. Mais à chaque pas qu’il faisait, il semblait s’éloigner de plus en plus._

_Sirius se détourna brusquement de lui et tomba dans le voile, disparaissant pour toujours sans même un regard en arrière à son filleul affligé par le chagrin._

Harry poussa un halètement étranglé alors qu’il se réveillait en sursaut, regrettant immédiatement le mouvement brusque car cela provoqua une explosion de douleur qui se répandit dans tous son corps blessé. Il grimaça et se recroquevilla sur le coté alors qu’il frissonnait violemment dans son t-shirt, trempé de sueur, et qu'il haletait comme s’il venait de terminer un marathon. Ce cauchemar n’était pas rare; Harry les avait fait assez souvent depuis l’incident durant sa quatrième année. Mais récemment, Sirius avait également commencé à en faire partie.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de ralentir sa respiration effrénée, Harry réussit à se mettre prudemment sur son lit usé, que les Dursley lui avaient fourni. Il tira les draps nus sur lui, posa ses lunettes sur la petite table de chevet et se coucha, là, fixant le mur flou en face de lui. Il se sentait épuisé mais il lui fallait généralement un certain temps pour se rendormir après l’un de ses cauchemars. Mais au moment où il était sur le point de se diriger vers l’inconscience, il entendit un discret _swoosh_ qui, une fois de plus, le réveilla. Harry releva sa tête, le mouvement secouant son cou déjà douloureux et il poussa un léger gémissement en le massant délicatement.

Il attrapa ses lunettes et les replaça sur son nez avant de regarder autour de lui pour voir ce qui s’était passé. Grâce aux lueurs du clair de lune qui brillaient de sa fenêtre, Harry repéra une lettre sur le sol à côté de son lit.

Se levant prudemment, Harry se demanda d’où venait la lettre car elle n’était surement pas là il y a quelques instants. Et elle n’était certainement pas venue d’un hibou- sa fenêtre était fermée et son oncle avait réinstallé les barreaux à l’extérieur.

Il se glissa lentement vers elle, tendant une main avant de la retirer rapidement.

Ça pouvait être un piège… Ou peut-être un Portoloin…

Puis un parfum floral, qui lui semblait en quelque sorte familier, l’entoura subitement et Harry put distinguer son nom écrit sur le devant, d’une écriture élégante qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Il ramassa avec précaution l’enveloppe, son coeur bondissant dans sa gorge alors qu’il réalisait de qui cela pouvait être.

_Mais ça ne pouvait pas venir d’elle…_

Harry brisa lentement le sceau et ouvrit la lettre, dépliant le parchemin avec des mains légèrement tremblantes puis commença à lire. 

_Mon cher fils,_

_J’ai le grand espoir que tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre et que je serais là pour te le dire en personne. Cependant, si tu lis ceci maintenant cela signifie que James et moi sommes_

_décédés. Les protections mises en place pour nous protéger ont failli mais au moins tu finiras pas connaître la vérité._

_James n’est pas ton père. J’ai appliqué un charme qui te fais ressembler à un mélange entre James et moi. Il devrait se dissiper lentement après ton seizième anniversaire, révélant enfin ta véritable apparence. Avec un peu de chance, la guerre sera terminée et ton vrai père sera toujours envie._

_Tu dois savoir que sa position dans cette guerre était devenue trop dangereuse pour que nous restions une famille. Dumbledore avait suggéré que toi et moi serions plus en sécurité avec James; pour le moment, en raison de la gravité de la guerre. C’était une décision extrêmement difficile à prendre pour ton père et moi. Lui et James n’ont jamais été en très bons termes, mais j’aimerais croire qu’il y avait une sorte de trêve entre eux grâce à cet arrangement._

_Ton père est un espion pour la lumière, il est extrêmement brave et continue de se mettre en danger pour le monde sorcier. Devoir toujours cacher ses vrais sentiments envers Voldemort n’est jamais une tâche facile. Et s’il venait à découvrir que ton père était un espion, il serait tué immédiatement._

_Ton père biologique est Severus Rogue. Tu sais, même s’il semble avoir une apparence froide, il a un coeur que seuls quelques-uns ont la chance de voir._

_Ton premier mot était « dada » et à chaque fois qu’il rentrait à la maison, après une longue journée, tu trottinais vers lui et grimpais sur ses genoux pour lui remonter le moral. Et de son côté, Severus possédait le rare talent de pouvoir te calmer juste avec quelques mots doux à tes oreilles lorsque tu étais contrariés. Tu étais tout son monde, Harry, et ça, depuis le jour de ta naissance._

_Il a donc fallu que Severus efface ses souvenirs pour s’assurer qu’il ne se fairait pas prendre à cause d’eux, lors d'une rencontre rapprochée avec Voldemort. Une lettre sera envoyée à Severus en même temps que la tienne. J’ai inclus une fiole des souvenirs de Severus dans sa lettre afin qu’il se souvienne de tous les bons moments que nous avions passés en famille. S’il te plaît trouve Severus et aide-le à se souvenir. Il aura autant besoin de toi que toi, de ton père._

_N’oublie jamais Harry, tu es tellement aimé._

_Ta mère,_

_Lily Rogue_

Pendant un long moment, Harry fixa simplement la lettre avec incrédulité, ses doigts devenant engourdis. Une vague d’émotion contradictoire l’envahit alors qu’il la relisait encore et encore…

_Est-ce vrai? Rogue était-il vraiment son père?_

Sa mère… et _Rogue_?

Des scènes du souvenir dont il avait été témoins dans le bureau de Rogue lui traversèrent l’esprit.

Elle l’avait défendu…mais il l’avait traitée de…

_Non, ça ne se pouvait pas…_

_Comment était-ce arrivé?_

Le strict professeur qui l’avait tourmenté et rabaissé au cours des cinq dernières années à Poudlard était son père?

Une vague de colère et d’amertume le submergea face à toute cette injustice.

Pourquoi l’homme qui le _haïssait_ depuis qu’il avait posé les yeux sur lui devait-il être _son père?_

_Ce n’était pas juste._

À ce moment-là, Harry aperçut l’horloge, sur son bureau, du coin de l’oeil et réalisa qu’il était cinq minutes après minuit.

Il avait officiellement seize ans maintenant.

« Joyeux anniversaire » chuchota Harry avec un soupir, en baissant les yeux sur la lettre.

Il savait qu’il ne recevra aucuns cadeaux cette fois-ci parce qu’il avait dit à ses amis de les garder jusqu’à son retour à Poudlard. Et habituellement, il avait Hedwige avec qui fêter son anniversaire mais cette année ce n'était que lui.

Les Dursley ne s’étaient certainement jamais souciés de son anniversaire. Quand il était plus jeune, ils se mettaient plutôt en quatre pour le rendre encore plus misérable. Il se souvenait d’une année où tante Pétunia avait organisé une fête le jour de son anniversaire mais avait interdit à Harry d’y assister. Ce fut un jour où Dudley invita ses amis tandis qu’Harry était forcé à les écouter à travers les fentes de son placard. Il se souvenait avoir demandé à tante Pétunia pourquoi il n’avait pas le droit de les rejoindre, et reçut une réponse simple: « Parce que les monstres ne le méritent pas. »

Depuis lors, Harry voulait lui prouver le contraire et avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas être aussi _monstrueux_ mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses proches le traitaient toujours de la même manière. Ils le regardaient toujours comme s’il était un morceau de chewing-gum agaçant collé au bas de leurs chaussures. Il s’était résigné au fait irréfutable que quoi qu’il fasse, il ne pouvait pas changer la façon dont les Dursley le voyaient.

Après un long moment à se perdre dans ses pensées, il remarqua qu’il y avait plus que la lettre de sa mère dans l’enveloppe. Quatre photos se glissèrent au sol quand Harry mit l’enveloppe à l’envers. Tous semblaient être des photos de sorciers vues que les personnes se déplaçaient dans une boucle temporelle.

La première avait, apparemment, été prise le jour de sa naissance. Sa mère pouvait être aperçue sur un lit d’hôpital. Elle avait l’air fatiguée mais la joie était apparente sur son visage alors qu’elle regardait, à la surprise d’Harry, Rogue tenir bébé Harry dans ses bras. Il y avait de la fierté et de l’émerveillement perceptibles dans les habituels yeux froids de Rogue alors qu’il baissait les yeux sur le minuscule bébé dans ses bras. Puis un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d’ordinaire stoïque de l’homme alors que son pouce caressait tendrement la joue douce du bébé. Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il voyait.

Il n’aurait jamais pensé que Rogue puisse être aussi… _doux_ , étant donné que l’homme dans la photo était le même homme qui avait toujours fait tout son possible pour le rendre misérable à l’école.

Passant à la deuxième photo, Harry eut presque le souffle coupé lorsqu’il vit sa version plus jeune sur les genoux de Rogue, l’homme faisant doucement rebondir le petit bambin. Petit Harry souriait et riait comme un fou pendant toute la photo. Puis Rogue fit quelque chose qui choqua complètement Harry. Il enroula ses bras autour du joyeux bambin, l’attira contre lui pour qu’il s’appuie sur sa poitrine et embrassa délicatement l’enfant sur la tempe. Un regard de fierté et d’affection était clairement visible sur ses traits.

Y avait-il vraiment un moment où Rogue était…

Harry secoua la tête et soupira.

De toute évidence, quelque soit les sentiments d’affections que Rogue pouvait avoir pour lui, tout avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps.

La photo suivante était également une de lui-même et de Rogue. Il cligna des yeux, la fixant longuement, à peine capable de croire ce qu’il voyait. Rogue somnolait dans une chaise berçante, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour du bambin qui dormait avec contentement contre la poitrine de l’homme. Harry ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui se glissa, involontairement, sur son visage alors qu’il était assis à regarder la photo. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Rogue - _le bâtard graisseux des cachots_ \- l’avait une fois bercé pour dormir, mais en voici la preuve.

La dernière photo les représentait tous les trois assis à une table de cuisine. Rogue essayait de nourrir Harry, sur sa chaise haute, les mouvements de la cuillère imitant un train qui se dirigeait vers la bouche du petit garçon. Lily était assise de l’autre côté d’Harry, ses yeux verts brillants d’amusements alors qu’elle riait de la scène. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de Rogue, bien qu’il n’atteignit pas ses yeux, alors que le petit Harry se tortillait juste au moment où la cuillère était sur le point d’atteindre sa petite bouche. Il pouvait voir l’amusement à peine dissimulé dans ces yeuxnoirs généralement froids.

Harry regarda la photo le plus longtemps possible, essayant de se souvenir de chaque petit détails du moment parfaitement capturé. La manière dont le visage de sa mère s’éclairait pendant qu’elle riait, la réaction de Rogue aux comportements du petit bambin et la version plus jeune et rieuse de lui-même…

_Tout le monde avait l’air si heureux._

C’était ainsi qu’une famille devait être, comment ça aurait été de grandir avec des parents aimants. Ces moments passés en famille qui étaient à jamais précieux car ils n’avaient pas de prix. Harry aurait donné n’importe quoi pour se souvenir de ses moments, pour se souvenir de ce que ça faisait d’être tenu et aimé par des gens qui le voulaient et… _le chérissaient._

Puis une question spontanée lui vint à l’esprit: Y avait-il une part de Rogue qui pouvait toujours l’aimer comme à l’époque?

Peut-être qu’il pouvait enfin avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie qui prendrait soin de lui et qui voudrait de lui.

Alors il ne se sentirait plus aussi _seul._

Mais une fois de plus, le voulait-il de _Rogue_ ? Le froid et dur professeur était loin du père chaleureux et affectueux qu’il venait de voir sur les photos. Il semblait très improbable qu’ils soient une seule et même personne.

 _Rogue me détestait_ , pensa amèrement Harry, _qu’est-ce qui me faisait croire qu’il voudrait être mon père?_

_Mais il_ est _ton père_ , lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. _Et il avait l’heureux dans ces photos._

_Peut-être que lorsqu’il retrouva sa mémoire…_

_No-_ Harry arrêta cette pensée avant qu’elle ne puisse finir de se former. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop d’espoir que Rogue voudrait être son père.

S’il était rejeté, la douleur serait encore pire que de ne jamais rien espérer. Le fait de savoir que même son propre père ne voudrait pas de lui, renforcerait ce que les Dursley lui disaient toujours. Il était un monstre non désiré et indigne d’être aimé.

De toute façon, il devrait y être habitué maintenant…

Malgré tout, une partie de lui refusait obstinément de lâcher prise, s’accrochant fermement à ce maigre éclat d’espoir.


	3. Révélations Inattendues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Chapitre assez frustrant à traduire...Vous le découvrirez par vous même.  
> Mais je vous avoue que Severus va être un peu ( beaucoup ) frustrant et hypocrite dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. 
> 
> Passez une bonne journée et prenez soin de vous! A bientôt.

•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°

Severus Rogue était installé dans son bureau, les bruits du grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin remplissaient la pièce, alors qu’il revoyait son programme pour ses futures classes du prochain trimestre scolaire. Normalement, à cette époque de l’été, il aurait déjà fini toutes ses obligations scolaires. Cependant cet été différait considérablement des étés passés.

Il termina enfin le programme de deuxième année quand un coup à sa porte interrompit son travail. Après un « entrez » clairement prononcé, la porte s’ouvrit juste assez pour qu’un garçon, aux cheveux brun froncé et aux yeux noirs, puisse regarder dans la pièce.

« Ne t’avais-je pas dis de ne pas me déranger ce matin? » demanda Severus en levant les yeux vers le garçon de quatorze ans.

« Ouais mais je m’ennuie et il n’y a rien à faire ici, » répliqua le garçon, alors que le reste de son corps entrait dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis se dirigea vers lui, pour se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil placé devant le large bureau en chêne de Severus.

Severus leva un sourcil vers lui, « Et ça justifie de perturber mon travail? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, haussant seulement les épaules, tandis que Severus posait sa plume et croisait ses bras sur le bureau.

« Et bien, je n’aurais aucun problème à te donner des devoirs supplémentaires si tu as dû mal à trouver quelque chose de productif pour occuper ton temps, Kieran. »

Kieran grimaça et secoua rapidement sa tête. Il se pencha en avant sur son siège, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. « Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais aller voler avec moi. »

« Comme je te l’ai déjà dis, j’ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour le nouveau semestre- »

Un grognement dramatique l’interrompit avant que le garçon ne réponde: « Mais papa, tu es resté ici toute la journée! »

Severus lui lança un regard désapprobateur face à l’interruption, bien que cela n’ait pas le même effet sur Kieran contrairement à ses élèves.

« Allons prendre de l’air frais…et un peu de la lumière du soleil, » dit Kiera, jetant un coup d’oeil par la fenêtre qui filtrait les chauds rayons du soleil. Il se retourna vers Severus et sourit, « De toute façon c’est ce dont tu as besoin maintenant. »

« Gosse insolent, » marmonna Severus. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à l’horloge, s’apercevant qu’il avait passé pas mal d’heures assit à son bureau. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de faire une pause, ne serait-ce que pour étirer ses membres raides.

« Très bien, va chercher ton balai. Je te retrouve là dans un moment. » concéda-t-il, en faisant signe à son fils de partir.

Kieran sourit, renversant presque la chaise dans son excitation lorsqu’il se leva, et quitta précipitamment la pièce sans un mot. Severus secoua la tête face aux pitreries de son fils, alors qu’il se levait pour étirer ses jambes. Habituellement, Severus n’aurait pas toléré ce genre de comportement. Cependant il semblait que quand il s’agissait de son fils Severus avait développé, par inadvertance, un petit faible depuis qu'il était venu rester avec lui pour l’été.

Severus avait été réticent à y croire quand la mère du garçon était venue le chercher et lui annoncer ça l’année dernière. Mais Clarice avait expliqué ce qui s’était passé tout en fournissant des preuves. Quand Severus avait rencontré Kieran il n’avait pas pu nier la ressemblance certaine entre le garçon et lui. Kieran ressemblait à Severus enfant. Les différences étaient que son fils n’avait, heureusement, pas hérité de son nez crochu et ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés comme sa mère.

Au début il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le garçon, étant habitué à vivre seul depuis très longtemps, jusqu’à c'que Clarice réussisse à le convaincre d'apprendre à connaître son fils et de faire partie de sa vie. Par conséquent, Kieran restait maintenant avec lui pendant l’été au Manoir Prince, un manoir que Severus avait hérité de sa mère. Il y avait rarement séjourné auparavant, préférant plutôt rester dans ses quartiers à Poudlard au lieu de cette grande propriété assez grande pour lui seul.

C’était assez étrange de partager une maison avec quelqu’un mais Severus découvrit, assez vite, que cela ne le dérangeait pas de passer du temps avec le garçon et d’apprendre à le connaître. Severus pouvait admettre, ne serait-ce que pour lui-même, qu’il appréciait la compagnie et qu'il aimait avoir quelqu’un à prendre en charge et qui soit à lui. Son fils était certainement plus tolérable que ces stupides élèves qu’il devait enseigner chaque année.

Severus était encore relativement novice dans le monde de la paternité et, considérant sa propre enfance épouvantable, ce n’était pas surprenant qu’il soit inexpérimenté dans le domaine de la parentalité. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu de modèle compétents. Au début cette pensée l’avait d’abord effrayée, en réalisant soudainement qu’il avait un fils quand il n’avait jamais prévu d’avoir une famille. Et la seule personne avec qu'il y avait pensé était morte depuis longtemps.

Lily était la seule personne qui avait vu un autre côté de lui et la seule personne avec qu'il s’était ouvert. Cette partie de lui était maintenant cachée et cadenassée depuis qu’elle s’était mariée avec James Potter et qu’elle avait eu Potter comme progéniture. Depuis lors, Severus avait érigé un mur solidement construit qui ne permettait à personne d’y entrer. Au fond de lui il savait que la seule personne qu’il pouvait aimer était liLy.

« Allez papa! », un cri de Kieran arracha Severus de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux pour voir le garçon attendre impatiemment près de la porte, son balai nouvellement poli serré dans sa main.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre son fils, Severus récupéra son propre balai et le suivit dehors. Ils volèrent ensemble dans le vaste jardin, à l’arrière, jusqu’au coucher du soleil.

Alors que Severus terminait son travail ce soir-là, il pensa à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis qu’il avait découvert son fils.

Entre lui et Clarice ce n’était qu’un coup d’un soir, une tentative pour apaiser son chagrin après cette fatidique nuit d’Halloween. Les souvenirs de cette nuit était très brumeux. Il était tellement ivre que c’était arrivé sans son contrôle. Ce n’était que le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla sur un lit avec Clarice à côté de lui, qu’il réalisa ce qui s’était passé. Clarice avait, apparement, voulu lui offrir du réconfort et donc Kieran avait vu le jour après ça. Même si Severus n’avait aucun sentiment pour Clarice, loin de là en fait, il essayait juste d’être un bon père pour leur fils.

Severus avait été inquiet d’être incapable de fournir tout ce que Kieran voulait. Depuis la naissance le garçon était gâté par sa mère, des cadeaux extravagants et de la meilleur qualité. Par aucun moyen Severus ne s’était considéré comme riche, même s’il était un Maître des Potions très estimé et qu’il avait assez d’argent dans ses coffres pour vivre toute une vie confortablement. Il ne faisait qu’acheter ce dont il avait besoin et rien de plus, préférant ne pas gaspiller l’argent sur des articles frivoles qui n’avaient aucune utilités.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu’il sentit un changement dans la magie de la pièce. Severus se figea et sortit instantanément sa baguette, se préparant à toutes les possibilités qui auraient pu provoquer ce changement dans l’air.

Soudainement, une lettre épaisse se matérialisa dans le vide et atterrit doucement sur le sol devant lui. Il s’avança prudemment en lançant toutes sortes de sortilèges de révélations dessus pour s’assurer qu’elle ne contenait aucunes malédictions. Après n’avoir rien trouvé sortant de l’ordinaire, Severus ramassa la lettre et la retourna. Ce qu’il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il dut s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir, les jambes tremblantes.

Au recto de la lettre se trouvait son nom, écrit avec une écriture familière qu’il ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

Impossible… Ça ne pouvait pas être…

Ses longs doigts brisèrent soigneusement le sceau de l’enveloppe et sortirent lentement la lettre avec autant de soin que si c’était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Un parfum floral emplit l’air autour de lui et il dut éloigner les souvenirs qu’il lui évoquait.

_Cher Severus,_

_Sans tourner autour du pot, Harry est le tien pas celui de James._

_Tu avais toujours dit que tu voulais accomplir ton rôle pour garantir un monde plus sûr pour notre fils. Mais j’aurais souhaité que nous n’avions pas à recourir à de telles mesures. J’espère que quand tu auras cette lettre, la guerre est terminée et tu n’as plus à être un espion pour l’Ordre. Sache que je voulais te le dire depuis si longtemps maintenant et te rendre, aussi, tes vraies souvenirs. Mais tu as décidé de les effacer pour nous garder en sécurité quand Voldemort commença à être suspicieux envers toi et ton rôle dans la guerre. Dumbledore a alors suggéré qu’Harry et moi resterions en sécurité avec James et que nous devions laisser les gens croire que nous étions ensemble._

_Harry a un glamour qui le fait ressembler à James. C’est une illusion que je souhaite chaque jour enlever pour qu’il soit comme il doit être._

_Harry me fait tellement pensé à toi et pourtant, il est le parfait mélange de nous deux. Je pense qu’il a hérité de ton entêtement et de notre tempérament, ce qui peut parfois être un mélange assez pénible._

_Je n’oublierais jamais le regard de fierté sur ton visage quand tu avais porté notre fils dans tes bras pour la première fois. Tu peux me mépriser ou te renfrogner tant que tu veux, Severus, mais Harry t’avait enroulé autour de son petit doigt. Ça me manque les jours où tu rentrais à la maison et que tu t’endormais dans le fauteuil à bascule avec Harry blottit contre toi._

_Il y a des jours où je m’attends encore à te voir passer la porte…_

_Même dans les rares occasions où nous avions des invités, Harry trottait aussi vite qu’il pouvait comme s’il espérait être le premier à te saluer et à être pris dans tes bras. Ce qu'il faisait toujours, à chaque fois que tu revenais d’une longue journée._

_Depuis ton départ, Harry est tellement en manque de toi._ _Récemment, il a eut une crise de colère et a provoqué son premier accident magique, qui a presque brisé tous les verres de la maison. Un exploit assez impressionnant pour un enfant d’un an. Il t’appelait. Harry le fait beaucoup ces derniers temps et mon coeur se brise à chaque fois sachant que je ne peux rien y faire. La biche en peluche que tu lui avais donné est toujours posée sous son menton, chaque soir; il ne semble pas pouvoir dormir sans. Au moins Harry a au moins ça pour lui apporter du réconfort dans ces moments difficiles._

_Je n’arrête pas de me répéter que cette situation est temporaire, que tout finira bien. Mais je commence à ressembler à un tourne-disque rayé. Tu me manques Sev._

_Tous les jours quand nous recevons la dernière édition du Daily Prophet je me demande où tu es et si tu es en sécurité. Cette fichue guerre a déchiré notre famille et je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux le supporter. Je ne peux qu’espérer qu’un jour nous serons réunis à nouveau en tant que famille._

_Mais si ce moment n’arrive jamais, j’ai écrit une lettre pour Harry, toi et Dumbledore pour le jour du seizième anniversaire d'Harry. Cette enveloppe contient vos souvenirs et explique tout. Tes vrais souvenirs remplaceront les faux une fois que tu les auras vus. S’il te plait, regarde-les et souviens-toi, Sev. Souviens-toi de tous ces bons moments passés ensemble en tant que famille et même si c’était pour une courte période de temps, ils sont quand même les meilleurs moments de ma vie._

_S’il te plaît trouve notre fils. Je pense qu’Harry a besoin de son père autant que tu as besoin de ton fils._

_Tu était un père incroyable et tu l’es toujours._

_S’il te plaît prends soin de notre fils._

_Je t’aime Severus._

_À jamais._

_Ta femme,_

_Lily Snape_

Severus resta immobile pendant un certain temps, fixant la lettre et la relisant encore et encore. Son esprit sembla temporairement incapable de comprendre les morts écrits devant lui…

_Lily et moi étions mariés… Nous avions un fils ensemble…_

_Harry est le mien…_

Le garçon qui vivait pour tourmenter chaque heure de la journée de Severus, avec son arrogance et son insouciance stupide, pendant les cinq dernières années, n’était pas un Potter.

C’était comme si tout son monde était renversé de son axe…

_Comment diable était-ce arrivé ?_

Severus savait pertinemment que Lily avait mis fin à leur amitié après qu’il l’avait appelé par ce grossier mot, lors d’un moment humiliant. Ses tentatives d’excuses étaient vaines car elle ne lui pardonna jamais et depuis, il avait regretté ce jour-là. Il n’hésiterais pas à revenir en arrière et à le changer s’il le pouvait. À partir de ce moment, ces émotions étaient profondément enfouies derrières des couches de boucliers d’Occlumencie. Mais à chaque fois qu’il voyait Lily avec Potter, toute cette colère, cette amertume, et ce dégout de soi augmentaient pour bouillir juste sous la surface.

Et quand Severus posa, pour la première fois, les yeux sur leur fils de onze ans dans la Grande Salle. Des cheveux noirs en désordres avec des lunettes rondes. Il était le portrait craché de James Potter et toute cette amertume et haine refirent surface et se déversèrent pleinement sur le garçon.

Ces yeux verts foudroyants, l _es yeux de Lily_ , rappelaient toujours à Severus ce qu’il aurait pu avoir.

_Et bien, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il était totalement le tien Severus…_

Cela le sortit de son choc et il se secoua, chassant rapidement cette pensée de son esprit.

Severus bascula soigneusement l’enveloppe et attrapa la fiole de souvenirs d’un blanc argenté, qui tourbillonnait et tombait inlassablement. 

_Tes vraies souvenirs remplaceront les faux…_

Ses yeux se plissèrent face à la fiole scintillante, se demandant ce qu’elles contenaient et lesquels de ses souvenirs étaient vrais et lesquels étaient fabriqués.

Devait-il les regarder? Le voulait-il? Voulait-il être le père de Potter?

Severus se renfrogna. _Non, il venait tout juste de découvrir qu’il avait déjà un fils, il n’avait pas besoin d’un autre et encore moins Potter._

_Mais il n’était pas vraiment un Potter, n’est-ce pas?_

De toute façon, il n’y avait aucun doute. Le garçon ne l’acceptera jamais comme père. Ses proches devaient le chouchouter et le gâter - pourquoi voudrait-il les quitter? De plus, il était toujours un arrogant, briseur de règles, toujours en quête d’attention et impertinent adolescent de l’école. Même si ce n’était pas un Potter, son attitude était en tout point similaire à celui de James Potter.

_Mais il était de toi et de Lily._ Une petite voix dans sa tête parla. _Il était la dernière chose qui restait de Lily._

Severus arrêta fermement cette voix, poussant ces pensées au plus profond de son esprit et y ferma la porte.

Bien-sûr, d’une manière ou d’une autre, Potter semblait toujours trouver un moyen de perturber sa vie.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et, d’un mouvement sec de sa baguette, ouvrit son tiroir supérieur.

Non, il n’allait pas laisser le gamin gâcher ce parfait été avec Kieran.

Ayant apparemment prit une décision, Severus posa doucement la fiole de souvenirs et la lettre dans le tiroir en se disant qu’il les regarderait plus tard. Puis il les protégea par une barrière, s’assurant qu’il ne pouvait être ouvert que par lui.

Après avoir tout fini, Severus quitta son bureau et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, ne s’arrêtant que brièvement pour regarder dans la chambre de Kieran. Son fils était profondément endormi sur son ventre, ronflant dans son oreiller, un bras se balançant sur le côté du lit. Avec un mouvement fugace, vers le haut, de ses lèvres, Severus continua son chemin vers sa propre chambre. Il tomba dans un sommeil réparateur sans même penser, pour une seconde, au fait qu’il venait de découvrir qu’il avait un _autre_ fils.


	4. D'une discussion à une crise de colère

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

C’était des jours comme ceux-là que Severus appréciait le plus. Il n’y avait rien qui dérangeait le silence à part l’écrasement et le broyage mécanique de son pilon et les chaudrons qui mijotaient à côté de lui. Au moment où il était sur le point d’ajouter la poudre d'une corne de Bicorne dans la fournée, de potion de pimentine, qu’il préparait pour l’infirmerie de Poudlard, une alarme lui signala un appel provenant de la cheminette. Il n’y avait qu’une poignée de personne qui pouvait l’appeler par Cheminette, sachant que Severus préférait en général rester seul et qu'il invitait rarement des amis.

 _Ça devait être Dumbledore_ , pensa-t-il en se renfrognant alors qu’il jetait un sort de stase sur les chaudrons pour empêcher les potions de se gâter. _Le vieil homme ferait mieux d’avoir une bonne raison de perturber mon après-midi._

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau.

« Bonjour Severus, » dit joyeusement Dumbledore, de la cheminée, une fois que Severus entra dans son bureau. « Il y a un sujet important dont j’aimerais discuter avec toi. S’il te plait, viens dans mon bureau. »

Sans attendre de réponse, sa tête disparue du feu.

Severus poussa alors un soupir irrité.

Après avoir informé un elfe de maison qu’il partait et qu’il devait garder un oeil sur Kieran pendant son absence, Severus sortit gracieusement de la cheminée et entra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Fumseck le salua comme d’habitude, trillant joyeusement à son entrée. Severus ne lui lança qu'un regard du coin de l’oeil puis tourna son attention vers l’autre occupant coloré de la pièce.

« De quoi devons-nous discuter, Directeur? » demanda Severus sans préambule.

« Asseyez-vous mon garçon, » dit Dumbledore. Il fit un geste vers une boite en métal brillant au bord de son bureau, « Sorbets au citron? »

« Non, merci » répondit Severus avec une pointe d’impatience en s’asseyant sur la chaise en bois en face du bureau.

Dumbledore mit joyeusement un bonbon jaune dans sa bouche, en prenant son temps pour savourer la friandise alors qu’il prenait un morceau de parchemin dans l’un de ses tiroirs de bureau. Il le leva et Severus reconnut immédiatement l’écriture.

« Je viens tout juste de recevoir une lettre de Lily, comme toi je suis certain, » déclara Dumbledore. « Elle m’a révélé la véritable filiation d’Harry. »

Severus se raidit, il avait oublié que Lily avait mentionné que Dumbledore recevrait aussi une lettre. Il hocha, cependant, brièvement la tête et Dumbledore continua.

« Maintenant que nous savons qu’Harry a un autre lien de sang, j’envisage de transférer le sort de protection de- » 

« Absolument pas! » interrompit Severus en sachant exactement où cette conversation allait. « Je n’autorise pas le gamin à résider dans ma maison, » dit-il fermement et il hésita un peu avant de continuer. « Je viens de récemment découvrir que j’avais un fils, qui reste actuellement chez moi, je ne veux pas que Potter vienne perturber notre vie. »

Bien sûr que Dumbledore voulait que le gamin emménage avec lui. Il venait tout juste de s’habituer à vivre avec Kieran et à connaître le garçon. L’ajout de Potter causerait, sans aucun doute, des problèmes. Problèmes que Severus ne voulait jamais avoir à faire.

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore en croisant ses doigts. « Pourquoi ne m’en as-tu pas informé? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas obligé de vous informer de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie personnelle! » claqua Severus en croisant fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, pas du tout dérouté par l’excès de Severus. « Et bien, je suis sûr qu’Harry sera content de savoir qu’il a un frère. » dit-il simplement, en souriant.

Severus renifla avec dérision, « Le garçon est très probablement heureux d’être pourri gâté par ses proches de toute façon. Pourquoi ne pas simplement le laisser là-bas? »

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et claqua la langue,

« Severus, tu es le père d’Harry. Il mérite tout l’amour et le soutient dans les moments difficiles comme celui-là. »

« Tout ce qu’il reçoit déjà de ses proches qui l’adorent et de ses amis, sans parler de sa horde de fans, » ricana Severus.

Dumbledore soupira, « Je t’implore de réévaluer ton jugement sur le garçon. »

« Il n’y a rien à réévaluer, Albus. Le garçon est impertinent, toujours à la recherche d’attention et arrogant tout comme James Potter. Il est également imprudent et impulsif, compte tenu de tout ce qui s’est passé au ministère. Il a aussi mit en danger ses amis et veut constamment jouer le héros. » déclara Severus d’un ton neutre.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, se penchant en arrière de sa chaise. « Je pense qu’il est souvent préférable de considérer ce qui se trouve en-dessous pour vraiment connaître une personne, » dit-il finalement, son regard semblant transpercer Severus.

« Qu’est ce que vous voulez dire, Dumbledore? » fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils et en lançant un regard fumant au vieux sorcier. « Avez-vous oublié que j’ai dû surveiller le garçon ces cinq dernières années? »

« Pas du tout Severus. J’espérais juste que tu avais mis tes rancunes d’enfance derrière, » dit calmement Dumbledore.

Le seul indice de la colère de Severus était que ses lèvres étaient serrées en une fine lignemais à part ça, son visage était devenu soigneusement impassible face aux mots de Dumbledore. Évidemment qu’il n’avait pas surmonté sa rancune envers James Potter. Il avait retiré tout à Severus et principalement Lily. Sans parler de l’humiliations et des tourments constants que lui et sa bande avaient fait endurés à Severus pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard.

En fait, à chaque fois que Severus voyait leur fils, qui ressemblait exactement à James Potter mais avec les magnifiques yeux de Lily, cela faisait ressorti des souvenirs désagréables qu’il voulait garder enfermer et enfouis dans le fin fond de son esprit, pour toujours.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Dumbledore reprit la parole, « Harry va devoir rester avec toi, Severus. La tutelle sera transférée et comme tu es son père les protections seront plus fortes avec toi. Après tout, tu pourras même être surpris- »

« Non. Il est toujours le même fauteur de trouble qu’il a toujours été, même s’il est mon… _fils._ » Severus devait forcer le mot à sortir de ses lèvres. Le dire en faisant référence à Potter lui laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche. « Ça ne change rien. »

« Severus- »

« Non, Albus! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce gamin! »

« C’est mon dernier mot. » dit fermement Dumbledore.

Severus lança, pendant un long moment, un regard noir à Dumbledore avant de finalement soupirer de défaite sachant qu’il ne servait à rien d'en discuter davantage. Il pouvait toujours essayer mais il ne pouvait jamais gagner leurs disputes.

« Très bien, » dit Severus, à contrecoeur, les dents serrées.

« Je vais transférer les protections et récupérer Harry chez ses proches, demain. Assure-toi d’avoir tout préparé. »

Dumbledore sortit un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume de son bureau. Il commença à écrire une lettre tout en continuant, « J’aurais besoin de discuter avec Harry, il pourrait être perdu… »

Après que Dumbledore eut fini d’expliquer ses plans, Severus se leva et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, désireux de rentrer chez lui. Juste au moment où il était sur le point de crier sa destination, Dumbledore l’arrêta en lui disant, « Apprends à connaître le garçon, Severus, tu pourrais tomber sur de surprenantes révélations. »

Les yeux du vieil hommes scintillèrent, comme les étoiles sur ses robes aux couleurs irritantes et qu’il détestaient.

Severus lui tourna le dos en roulant des yeux. _Comme si._

« Manoir Prince, » marmonna-t-il, jetant la poudre de cheminette et en regardant les flammes vertes s’enfler.

« N’oublie pas. C’est ton fils à toi et Lily. »

_Ce maudit vieux bouc._

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus se rendit dans l’une des chambres d’amis du manoir. Choisissant la plus petite pièce, dans un coin éloigné du manoir, il appela un elfe de maison pour lui demander de rafraîchir la pièce. Il y avait une fine couche de poussière sur tous les meubles, vu que cette pièce était inoccupée depuis longtemps.

S’il devait supporter le morveux pour le reste de l’été, il voulait mettre autant de distance entre sa chambre et celle de Kieran. Même si ce n’était pas un Potter, il était toujours un aimant à problème.

Il demanda délibérément à l’elfe de laisser les murs nus. Même les meubles de cette pièce n’étaient pas aussi élégants que ceux des autres chambres.

 _Il n’avait pas besoin de gâter le prince, déjà choyé_ , pensa Severus, _je veux que ce soit clair qu’il n’aura pas ce traitement avec moi._

Après avoir donné ses ordres, il retourna vers son bureau pour travailler un peu plus durant la nuit. Sur le chemin, il se demanda comment annoncer à Kieran que Potter allait venir rester avec eux. La présence du garçon causerait sûrement certaines complications.

Severus reporta la conversation sur leur nouvel invité pour la fin du petit déjeuner, demain.

* * *

Il constata, vite, avoir complètement sous-estimé la réaction de Kieran à ce sujet. Il savait qu’il allait y avoir des protestations mais il ne s’attendait pas à cette crise de colère.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Papa! ». Kieran plissa le visage. « Harry Potter est ton fils? Alors il est un peu comme mon…frère? »

« Attention au ton, Kieran. » dit Severus, un avertissement dans sa voix. Il était surpris du dégout, déjà présent, dans le ton de Kieran.

Son fils souffla, « Pourquoi vient-il rester avec nous? Ne vit-il pas avec ses proches ou quelque chose comme ça? »

Severus poussa un soupir agité et passa sa mince main dans ses cheveux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de me transférer sa tutelle, à cause de notre… _filiation_ , les protections devraient être plus fortes. »

Kieran fronça les sourcils. « Quelles protections?

Severus écarta le sujet comme étant sans importance et répondit simplement, « Ils sont pour sa protection. »

Son fils croisa les bras, « Et pourquoi tu laisses Dumbledore te dire quoi faire? Juste comme ça? »

« Je n’aime pas cette situation, autant que toi. »

Kieran laissa échapper un soupir irrité, fixant le dessus de la table. Il sembla hésiter un moment, comme s’il se débattait sur s’il devait ou non exprimer ses pensées, puis il dit:

« Comment as-tu pu avoir un enfant avec une…une _Sang-De-Bourbe!_ »

Une vague de fureur traversa Severus.

_Comment osait-il appeler Lily comme ça?_

« N’utilise _plus jamais_ ce mot devant moi, » dit Severus, sa voix dangereusement basse alors qu’il énonçait chaque mot. Il serra fermement ses mains en poings contre ses flancs, luttant pour contenir sa colère, avant de faire quelque chose qu’il pourrait regretter plus tard.

« Non! Je ne veux pas de Potter ici! Il va tout gâcher! » cria Kieran, quelque chose d’indiscernable scintillant dans ses yeux sombres que Severus ne pouvait pas reconnaître. Il était un peu surprit par la haine déjà présente dans le ton de Kieran.

« Je te suggère de baisser d’un ton, » dit Severus, de sa voix la plus menaçante, étalant ses mains sur le dessus de la table. Cela pouvait effrayer même ses élèves de septième année. Et cette fois, ce regard fit reculer légèrement Kieran bien que son regard provocateur ne quitta jamais le visage du garçon.

« Maintenant, va dans ta chambre et restes-y! Je dois me calmer avant qu’on en discute davantage. » ordonna Severus d’un ton qui ne permit aucun argument.

Kieran ouvrit la bouche comme s’il était sur le point de protester mais l’expression intense sur le visage de Severus le stoppa. Au lieu de cela, il ferma la bouche et leva son menton avec défiance en se tournant pour sortir de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, le claquement d’une porte résonna dans les couloirs du manoir.

_Pourquoi les adolescents étaient aussi mélodramatique?_

Severus laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains et poussa un long soupir. Comment allait-il gérer la prise en charge de deux adolescents?

La réaction qu’il reçut de Kieran fit comprendre à Severus qu’il sera difficile d’empêcher les deux garçons de s’insulter. Comte tenu de l’imprudence et de l’arrogance de Potter combinés avec le fort tempérament et le côté pompeux de Kieran, Severus allait avoir les mains pleines pendant les prochaines semaines.

Il grogna et pinça l’arête de son nez, sentant un mal de tête s’accumuler derrière ses yeux.

Comment allait-il survivre au reste de l’été?

* * *

Kieran donna un rapide coup de pied sur le côté de sa commode, son gros orteil supportant douloureusement le coup, mais il s’en fichait pour le moment.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Comment pouvait-il être lié à _Harry foutu Potter_ , de toutes les personnes?

Mère avait toujours dit que Potter n’était rien de spécial, juste un garçon qui avait survécu à l’avada kedavra et qui était devenu célèbre pour ça. Il avait le monde entier à ses pieds, étant loué pour son _incroyable_ exploit. Potter avait très probablement ses proches qui le traitait déjà comme un roi, en ce moment même, et acceptait tous ses caprices.

Et maintenant Potter venait rester avec eux. Kieran était sûr que son père ne répondrait pas à tous les besoins de Potter mais l’idée de partager son père, récemment trouvé, avec quelqu’un d’autre le rendait incroyablement irritable. C’était censé être l’été où il avait la chance de connaître son père, après toutes ces années à se demander qui il était et à quoi il ressemblait.

Kieran souffla, le ventre tombant sur son lit et enfouis son visage dans les oreillers. Quand Kieran était plus jeune, il avait en fait aspiré à avoir un frère. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait même pas comprendre pourquoi il en avait voulu un. Peut-être qu’il s’ennuyait ou qu’il était seul mais Kieran pensa qu’il préférait ça, à devoir partager son père avec quelqu’un comme Potter.

Et si son père finissait par préférer Potter? Alors quoi?

Kieran roula sur son dos, fixant le haut de son lit à baldaquin. Non, il n’allait pas supporter que Potter s’immisce dans sa vie. Il s’était donné pour mission de finalement réunir sa mère et son père et de devenir la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Aucun soi-disant demi-frère n’allait se mettre sur son chemin.


	5. Le départ final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Prenez soin de vous, ayez un peu de patience pour Harry&Severus!  
> Passez une bonne lecture! À bientôt!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

La voix froide et aiguë de Tante Pétunia et les coups rapides à sa porte réveillèrent, beaucoup trop tôt, Harry de son sommeil agité, le lendemain matin.

« Lève-toi garçon et commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner! »

Il l’entendit vaguement déverrouiller les serrures de sa porte, puis avec un dernier coup insistant contre sa porte, elle s’éloigna et redescendit les escaliers.

Harry passa une main sur son visage, gémissant face à l’agressivité des rayons du soleil. Il resta, là, allongé pendant un moment, en clignant simplement des yeux vers le plafond, avant que les événements d’hier lui refassent surface. Après avoir attrapé ses lunettes et les posées sur son visage, Harry jeta un coup d’oeil vers son bureau et vit que la lettre qu’il avait reçue la nuit dernière était toujours là où il l’avait laissée.

Une confirmation que tout ça n’avait pas été qu’un simple rêve.

Rogue était son père.

Ils avaient, autrefois, été une famille heureuse comme le montraient les photos et la lettre de sa mère.

Apparemment, Rogue était capable de montrer des émotions autres que l’ennui, l’irritation et la haine.

S’il n’avait pas vu ces photos, Harry n’aurait jamais cru que Rogue pouvait être aussi… humain.

Tout ce qu’il avait apprit tournait dans sa tête et l’avait gardé éveillé presque toute la nuit. Il avait encore dû mal à comprendre la situation.

Même si Harry savait, sans aucun doute, que l’homme qu’il avait vu sur les photos - souriant et affectueux envers sa version plus jeune- n’était plus le même homme qu’il connaissait.

Le Rogue actuel semblait haïr Harry avec une passion brûlante.

_Il ne voudra probablement rien avoir à faire avoir moi._

Mais s’il le faisait…

Pendant un bref instant, Harry se permit d’imaginer l’homme faisant irruption dans sa famille, pour l’éloigner de cet endroit- comme les rêves qu’il créait quand il était enfermé dans son placard- avant de se moquer de lui-même et de repousser cette pensée.

Là encore, peut-être que son père approuverait la façon dont les Dursley le traitaient.

Quelle façon appropriée de faire tomber de haut l’envie de recevoir de l’attention.

Harry soupira fortement, repoussant ses draps en arrière, puis leva doucement ses jambes sur le bord du lit et se leva en faisant attention à ne pas trop bousculer son dos. Il regarda son t-shirt taché de sang et décida rapidement qu’il devait se changer. Après avoir fouillé dans sa commode, il se décida pour l’un des vieux t-shirts de Dudley, qui avait un trou dans la zone des aisselles, qui était un peu plus ajusté que ses autres vieux vêtements. Avec ses vêtements à la main, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, heureux qu’elle ne soit pas occupée.

Aussi prudemment que possible, Harry remonta son t-shirt en ruine au-dessus de sa tête et grimaça alors que quelques-unes des croûtes fraîches se détachèrent. Prenant un moment pour évaluer son corps battu dans le miroir, il remarqua les ecchymoses qui étaient sur le devant de sa poitrine et sur le long de ses côtes. Son dos était pire; des ecchymoses décolorées, des zébrures et des lignes rouges jonchaient sa peau.

Il n’y avait pratiquement aucune partie du haut de son corps qui n’était pas décoloré, de noire ou de bleu. C’était comme s’il avait traversé une jungle et s’en était à peine sortie.

Harry inspira profondément puis leva une main sur ses blessures, se concentrant alors qu’il lançait un puissant glamour pour cacher toutes ses ecchymoses et ses marques. Il regarda sa peau se lisser, semblant de nouveau sans tache.

Il ne fallait pas que quelqu’un découvre à quoi ressemblait vraiment le héros du monde sorcier, pensa amèrement Harry.

Depuis la première fois que l’oncle Vernon avait décidé de le punir, quelques jours avant son retour à Poudlard, Harry avait mit un point d’honneur à chercher un sort dans la bibliothèque pour couvrir les dégâts. Maintenant, il pouvait pratiquement le jeter dans son sommeil, l’ayant fait tellement de fois que c’était devenu une seconde nature. C’était le seul sort qu’Harry pouvait exécuter sans baguette et il pensait que c’était même indétectable pour le Ministère, puisqu’ils semblaient seulement suivre sa baguette.

Après avoir vérifié que toutes ses blessures étaient couvertes, Harry quitta la salle de bain et descendit aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Il savait qu’il devait commencer à préparer leur petit-déjeuner avant que tante Pétunia ne décide d’étende sa liste déjà longue de corvées pour la journée juste parce qu’Harry les avait fait attendre trop longtemps.

S’il y avait un jour où il souhaitait vraiment que les Dursley oublient complètement sa présence c’était aujourd’hui, surtout après la nuit dernière.

* * *

Et bien sûr, c’était encore une journée étouffante.

Après qu’Harry eut fini de préparer le déjeuner, tante Pétunia l’enferma à l’extérieur de la maison en lui ordonnant de tailler les haies et de nettoyer les parterres de fleurs.

Les douleurs dans son corps entravaient ses progrès et Harry avait l’impression de travailler aussi lentement qu’un escargot. Il transpirait et la chaleur du soleil de l’après-midi lui donnait l’impression que son dos brulait. Voulant un peu se soulager des rayons infernaux du soleil, Harry rechercha un abri à l’ombre du grand chêne quand il remarqua que tante Pétunia et Dudley regardaient maintenant la télé, leurs dos tournés vers lui.

Il s’installa sur l’herbe et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, enroulant ses bras autour d’eux. Habituellement les corvées l’aidaient à se distraire mais aujourd’hui son corps semblait fonctionner automatiquement tandis que ses pensées tournaient autour de la lettre de sa mère et des photographies posées sur son bureau.

Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander s’il y avait peut-être encore une part du père aimant des photos caché derrière tous ces ricanements et regards furieux du Rogue qu’il connaissait aujourd’hui.

Et l’homme devait avoir découvert la vérité en même temps qu’Harry… Sa mère avait mentionné avoir également envoyé une lettre à Rogue…

Peut-être que ce serait différent une fois que Rogue connaitrait la vérité…Peut-être que finalement…

Ou peut-être qu’il le niera et me rira au visage pour croire à une telle stupidité, pensa Harry alors qu’il arracha distraitement un tas plein d’herbes pour les déchirer en lambeaux.

Il tressaillit quand une chouette fauve-brune atterrit soudainement à côté de lui, le tirant efficacement de ses pensées, le vent de ses plumes ébouriffant les cheveux noirs déjà ébouriffé de Harry. La chouette le fixa, poussant un léger hululement en étirant sa jambe pour signaler à Harry de prendre la lettre qui lui était attachée.

« Merci, » dit Harry quand il prit la lettre, et après avoir répondu avec un autre hululement la chouette s’envola au loin.

Harry jeta un coup d’oeil en direction de sa tante et de son cousin, s’assurant que leur attention était toujours sur la télé, avant de commencer à ouvrir la lettre qui lui était adressé.

_Harry,_

_J’arriverai à Privet Drive demain pour te récupérer de chez les Dursley. Au vue des récentes révélations, tu ne vivras plus chez eux._

_S’il te plaît soit prêt à partir, demain, avant que je n’arrive. Je t’expliquerai tout à ce moment là._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry cligna des yeux en relisant la lettre.

Une profusion de questions traversa son esprit.

Dumbledore venait le chercher demain? Il n’aurait plus à vivre avec les Dursley?

Alors où allait-il rester? Et surtout avec qui allait-il vivre?

La lettre semblait incroyablement vague, mais néanmoins Harry était plus qu’heureux de savoir qu’il allait partir.

Puis une autre pensée lui vint à l’esprit…

Dumbledore savait-il que Rogue était son père? Etait-ce pour cela qu’il n’aurait plus besoin de vivre avec ses proches?

Sinon pourquoi Harry pouvait-il quitter les Dursley sachant qu’ils y avaient les protections entourant Privet Drive?

C’était, semble-t-il, l’explication la plus logique qu’il pouvait trouver et étonnamment, il y avait une part de lui qui espérait avoir raison.

Tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu c’était que quelqu’un se soucie de lui, comme ce que les parents faisaient et que leurs enfants semblaient tenir pour acquis. Quelqu’un en qu’il pouvait avoir confiance et à qu’il pouvait s’adresser quand il avait des problèmes, au lieu de toujours essayer de se débrouiller par lui-même.

Même s’il ne pouvait pas voir Rogue accepter volontiers de l’accueillir…

Est-ce que Dumbledore aller forcer quelqu’un d’autre à avoir Harry sans qu’il ne le veuille?

Et bien je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas tout gâcher, pensa-t-il, sans réaliser à quel point il sonnait désespéré. 

* * *

Le lendemain matin ne pouvait pas venir aussi vite. Harry fixait les quelques maigres possessions qu’il avait posé sur son lit et qu’il allait emmené avec lui, en plus de quelques vêtements qu’il avait rangé et qui étaient décents.

Ce n’était pas beaucoup.

Son album photo qu’il avait reçu d’Hagrid et la lettre de sa mère, plus les photos, faisaient partis des objets précieux qu’il possédait. Tout le reste était rangé dans sa malle en bas, caché dans son placard à balais par l’oncle Vernon immédiatement après qu’Harry ait mit un pied dans la maison.

Il s’assit quelque peu anxieux sur le bord de son lit, regardant occasionnellement sa fenêtre, et attendit n’importe quoi pouvant signaler l’arrivée de Dumbledore.

La courte lettre qu’il avait reçue ne spécifiait aucun horaire- c’était juste écrit _demain._

Donc Harry était réveillé depuis l’aube à attendre. De toute façon il n’avait pas pu dormir très longtemps, son esprit remplit de suggestion sur où il allait rester pendant le reste de l’été. Et Harry savait que les barrières protectrices ne marchaient qu’avec des parents vivants.

_Y-a-t-il cru? A-t-il restauré sa mémoire comme l’avait mentionnée sa mère?_

Harry aurait tout donné pour regarder ces souvenirs et être capable de se rappeler de quelque chose, _n’importe quoi,_ sur sa mère, autre que ses cris et ses supplications.

La sonnette retentit, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Il alla vers la porte de sa chambre et pressa son oreille contre elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry pouvait entendre quelques morceaux venant de tante Pétunia « _Que faites-vous ici?_ » et d’oncle Vernon _« Votre espèce n’est pas la bienvenue dans ma maison! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer! »_

Harry imaginait l’oncle Vernon bloquer la porte, en voulant sans aucun doute la fermer au nez de Dumbledore. Mais très vite tout devint silencieux, une indication que ses proches avaient perdu la bataille et que Dumbledore était entré dans la maison.

Harry avait décidé, avant cela, de ne pas prévenir que le directeur de son école allait leur rendre visite et l’emmener ailleurs. Cela avait permis d’éviter une crise évidente de la part de sa tante et de son oncle si Harry leur avait dit qu’un _sorcier_ allait venir dans leur parfaite maison, le lendemain. Même s’ils auraient, après, fêté le fait qu’Harry allait partir pour de bon. On le répétait beaucoup trop de fois qu’il n’était pas voulu ici et qu’ils étaient pressés de se débarrasser de leur fardeau.

Quand il entendit des pas rapides monter les escaliers, Harry s’éloigna rapidement de la porte et se rassit sur le bord de son lit. Il eut un bref cliquetis, pour ouvrir les nombreuses serrures puis la porte s’ouvrit et la tante Pétunia apparut avec une expression acerbe sur son visage.

« Quelqu’un est là pour toi » dit-elle

« D’accord. »

Harry la suivit en bas et vers le salon.

La vue qu’il rencontra était assez comique.

Dumbledore portait un long manteau de voyage et un chapeau pointu coloré et il était assit sur une chaise multicolore placée au milieu du salon, observant tout avec léger intérêt. Il avait l’air ridiculement pas à sa place.

L’oncle Vernon était assis sur le canapé de l’autre côté de la pièce, son visage était rouge vif et une veine pulsait dangereusement sur sa tempe. alors que Dudley était entrain d’essayer de se fondre, autant qu’il le pouvait, dans les coussins avec ses mains derrières son trop large postérieur. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mots lorsque Harry rentra dans la pièce. Cependant, l’oncle Vernon tourna ses yeux brillants vers lui, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais décida au final qu’il ne valait mieux ne rien dire, en pinçant les lèvres. La tante Pétunia les rejoignit sur le canapé et entoura d’un bras les épaules tremblantes de Dudley.

La tension dans la pièce aurait pu être coupée au couteau.

« Ah, bonjour Harry » dit agréablement Dumbledore alors qu’il regardait Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes. « Ou je devrais plutôt dire, bon après-midi. »

Harry lança un regard vers l’horloge et réalisa qu’on était tout juste l’après midi, beaucoup plus tard qu’il ne l’avait réalisé.

« Bon après-midi, Professeur, » répondit-il poliment en prenant place sur la seule chaise restante près du feu.

« Je m’excuse pour mon petit retard, » dit Dumbledore en souriant. « Comment vas-tu Harry? »

« Bien monsieur, » fit Harry automatiquement.

Tante Pétunia s’éclaircit la gorge impatiemment. « Peut-on en finir avec ça? » dit-elle sèchement.

« Bien-sûr, Madame Dursley. Harry n’a plus besoin de rester ici, » annonça Dumbledore, en allant droit au but. « Il va partir avec moi aujourd’hui et ne reviendra plus. »

« Bon débarras! » s’exclama l’oncle Vernon, ses mains croisées contre son large torse. « N’était qu’une perte de place de toute façon. »

Dumbledore s’éclaircit la gorge puis fixa d’un regard désapprobateur la tante Pétunia.

« J’avais espéré que vous traiteriez votre neveu comme votre propre fils quand je l’ai laissé à vos soins. Lily était votre soeur. Malgré les différences entre vous deux, elle aurait voulu que vous traitiez son fils d’une meilleur manière que ça. »

Tante Pétunia haussa les épaules, pas du tout affecté par la désapprobation de Dumbledore. « Nous n’avons jamais voulu de lui, il n’était rien d’autre qu’un fardeau. Rien de plus qu’un _monstre_ anormal. Comme si on aurait pu finir par l’ _aimer_. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se sentant comme si on l’avait frappé à l’estomac. Bien-sûr qu’il avait toujours su ce que sa famille pensait de lui mais l’entendre dire si facilement…ça faisait mal. Surtout venant de tante Pétunia. Il était lié à elle par le sang, elle était la _soeur_ de sa mère après tout.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry. « Va prendre tes affaires Harry. Je serai là dans quelques instants. Nous devons discuter de certaines chose avant que nous partions. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Harry se leva et lança un dernier regard vers les Dursley avant de sortir de la pièce, sentant leurs yeux le suivre.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s’assit sur son lit en attendant Dumbledore et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la lettre près de lui.

Pas même une minute après, Dumbledore entra, lançant un rapide coup d’œil à la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Bien Harry, nous devons discuter des arrangements concernant ton futur domicile, » commença Dumbledore alors qu’il tirait la vieille chaise en face du bureau d’Harry pour s’y asseoir. « J’ai reçu une lettre de ta mère. »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête et Dumbledore continua, « Elle m’a informé de ta filiation avec le Professeur Rogue et il a accepté de te laisser rester avec lui durant le reste de l’été. »

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant s’il avait bien entendu…Rogue avait _accepté_ de laisser Harry rester avec lui?

Le petit bout d’espoir s’emporta encore une fois.

_Peut-être qu’il se souvient, peut-être qu’il ne me déteste plus maintenant…Ou en tout cas moins qu’avant…_

« J’ai bien peur de t’avoir fait du tort, Harry. » dit Dumbledore en coupant court aux pensées à ses pensées. « Il semblerait que c’était une terrible idée de te laisser aux soins des Dursley. Mais je pensais que c’était la meilleure solution à ce moment là. Pétunia est la soeur de ta mère, j’avais espéré qu’elle te traiterai comme si tu étais son fils. J’avais cru que c’était pour le mieux que de te laisser chez la seule famille qui te restait. Cependant, les Dursley n’ont jamais été une famille n’est-ce pas? »

« Non monsieur. Ils ne m’ont jamais traité comme un membre de leur famille. » fit doucement Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Harry » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux s’obscurcirent pendant qu’il pressait l’épaule de celui-ci.

Harry baissa ses yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux et hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir en colère contre Dumbledore pour l’avoir laissé ici en premier lieu ou pour l’avoir poussé à revenir chaque été, malgré qu’il l’ait supplié de rester à Poudlard. Mais il supposait que les protections étaient plus importantes…

« Avec un peu de chance, ce nouvel arrangement tu permettras de recevoir ce que tu n’as jamais reçu. »

Encore une fois Harry ne fit qu’hocher la tête, à court de mots.

« Je suis content de l’avoir découvert mon garçon, » dit Dumbledore, causant Harry à le regarder avec surprise. Il y avait un sourire sur son visage, le pétillement retournant dans ses yeux bleus. « Je suis conscient que toi et Severus ne vous êtes jamais entendus par le passé mais s’il te plaît Harry, essaie quand même. Il n’y a personne en qui j’ai plus confiance pour te protéger. »

« Est-ce qu’il me veut seulement pour fils? » lâcha Harry sans réussir à se contrôler. Et il voulu désespérément retirer les mots qu’il venait de dire.

Dumbledore hésita comme s’il contemplait sa réponse, « Sois juste optimiste, Harry. Ce sera une route difficile à parcourir mais ça ne le sera pas pour toujours. »

_Je prends ça pour un non._

Mais il aurait déjà dû s’y attendre.

« Ne perd jamais espoir » continua Dumbledore comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Professeur comment va Remus? »

Harry voulait savoir depuis un moment comment allait son ancien professeur, maintenant que son meilleur ami avait disparu. Il devait éviter l’usuelle culpabilité qui commençait à ramper dans son esprit, comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à ça.

« Tout va bien. Remus est en mission et devrait bientôt revenir, » répliqua Dumbledore, puis il croisa ses doigts ensemble. « Il y a aussi un sujet important que l’on doit discuter avant notre départ. » Quand il vit qu’il avait toute l’attention d’Harry, il continua, « J’ai découvert des informations très précieuses qui seront cruciales pour la victoire de cette guerre. »

« Y a t-il un lien avec Voldemort, monsieur? » demanda Harry, maintenant intrigué sur ce que Dumbledore voulait lui révéler. Après avoir été laissé dans le noir pendant la plupart de sa cinquième année, Harry était heureux que Dumbledore l’incluait maintenant dans les efforts de guerre.

_Enfin, surtout si c’est moi qui doit le vaincre._

« Oui ça l’ait. Tu prendras des leçons privées avec moi cette année. » annonça Dumbledore. « Les informations sont très sensible et ne pourront pas être partager avec n’importe qui. Je t’en informerai quand l’école commencera. Pour l’instant, tu devrais profiter du reste de l’été. »

« Bien monsieur, » dit Harry. « Y-a-t-il eu des incidents liés à Voldemort récemment ou à ses mangemorts? »

« Il recrute plus de partisans en ce moment. Ils y avaient aussi eu quelques attaques demangemorts dans le monde moldu mais rien qui ne soient pas contrôlables. Voldemort n’est pas apparu mais ça ne tardera pas à changer. On m’a informé qu’il prévoyait une attaque. C’est pour ça que tu dois rester en sécurité Harry. Ne sort pas en-dehors des barrières protectrices sans Severus, » dit sérieusement Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il avait comprit la sévérité de la situation.

« Et bien, devrions-nous partir? » Dumbledore se leva et remit la chaise à sa place.

Harry prit les maigres affaires qu’il avait laissé sur son lit puis demanda,

« Heu monsieur? Ma malle est enfermée dans le placard sous l’escalier. Pourriez-vous l’ouvrir pour moi? »

« Bien-sûr Harry, » dit Dumbledore alors qu’il se dirigea vers la porte, Harry le suivant derrière.

Une fois en bas, Dumbledore ouvrit le placard et levita la malle. Avec un léger coup de sa baguette, il élimina toutes les chaines autour de celle-ci. Après qu’Harry eut rangé le reste de ses affaires dans la malle, Dumbledore la rétrécit pour qu’Harry puisse la ranger facilement dans la poche de son jean.

« As-tu toutes tes affaires? »

« Oui monsieur, je suis prêt. » répondit Harry.

« Un dernier mot à tes proches avant que nous partions? » fit Dumbledore alors qu’il scruta à travers ses lunettes en demies-lunes les trois Dursley, qui n’avaient toujours pas bougé de leurs places sur le canapé.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non monsieur, »

« Très bien. » Dumbledore dirigea Harry vers la porte. Avant qu’ils ne posent un pied à l’extérieur, Dumbledore agita sa baguette sur eux et Harry sentit un picotement froid le parcourir du haut de sa tête jusqu’au bas de ses pieds.

« Sortilège de désillusion, » informa simplement Dumbledore.

Une fois à l’extérieur, Harry se stoppa pour lancer un dernier regard vers le seul foyer qu’il avait jamais connu avant de lui tourner le dos pour de bon.

« Par là. » Dumbledore commença à marcher à un rythme soutenu avec Harry qui réussit garder le pas derrière lui.

« Où vit-il, professeur? » demanda Harry.

« Je crois que tu le sauras bientôt » répliqua Dumbledore alors qu’ils tournaient le coin sur Magnolia Crescent et arrivèrent bientôt dans une ruelle étroite. Avec un dernier regard aux alentours, il tendit son bras, « Prend mon bras, Harry. »

Harry le fit et la dernière chose qu’il savait c’était que tout devint noir. Il trouva difficile de respirer, se sentant comme s’il était pressé à travers un tube étroit. Puis aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, la sensation disparut et ses pieds touchèrent un sol dur. Si ce n’était pour sa prise sur le bras de Dumbledore, il serait tombé.

« Venons-nous de transplaner? » demanda Harry quand sa tête s’arrêta de tourner.

« Oui et tu l’as bien supporté, » sourit Dumbledore. « La plupart des gens vomissent pour leurs premières fois. »

« Ouais, je pense que je vais juste m’en tenir au vol, » marmonna Harry, se penchant en avant, ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Une fois qu’il ne fut pas submergé de nausées, Harry se redressa et réalisa que la ruelle sombre avait disparu et qu’ils se tenaient maintenant devant les portes d’entrées d’un énorme et magnifique manoir.


	6. Réalité

**•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´** **◇** **ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇** **`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•** ❤

T/N: Coucou tout le monde! J’espère que vous allez bien!

Je prends plus de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, mon moral est au plus bas. Je n’avais donc pas le moral à traduire un nouveau chapitre. Voilà pourquoi, j’espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire ma note.

Je suis une simple étudiante de 23 ans, un petit grain de sable dans ce monde. Je suis née et j’ai grandi en France et mes parents sont d’origines comoriennes. Mais malheureusement beaucoup de gens, et aussi des gens ayant du pouvoir, ne voient qu’une immigrante noire. Sauf que je ne suis pas la seule. Je ne suis pas la seule à comprendre que ma vie est façonnée différemment parce que je vis dans une société blanche. Je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir en danger, à me sentir frustrée, triste.

Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de ce qui se passe dans le monde et que tout ça à commencer aux Etats-Unis. Dans un pays où un homme noir est tué parce qu’il est tout simplement…noir. Ce qui se passe aux Etats-Unis est le reflet de ce qui se passe en France. Ce n’est pas juste un policier qui tue, mais tout un système qui protège et tue des innocents.

On choisit d’être raciste mais on ne choisit pas sa couleur de peau.

Je ne suis pas là pour faire culpabiliser qui que ce soit.

Mais si tu te sens mal face à tout ça, alors qu’est ce que toutes ces victimes doivent ressentir CHAQUE JOUR? Alors que tout ce qu’on souhaite c’est d’être vu comme des êtres humains.

Pensez au fait que dans quelques mois tout le monde continuera sa vie, sauf qu’au final moi et tous mes semblables continueront d’avoir le même faciès, le même visage qui n’est pas considéré comme « blanc ».

J’aimerais juste faire comprendre qu’être tout simplement silencieux est tout aussi violent et dangereux que des mots et des actes violents. Surtout en France où il y a un vrai tabou sur le sujet du racisme qui EXISTE et qui est CONSTANT et PROTEGE.

Éduquons-nous, ouvrons-nous. Parce que ce combat n’est pas un combat politique. C’est un combat pour **la protection de toute vie humaine.** C’est un combat **contre la violation du droit à la vie.**

Nous voulons simplement que justice soit faite. Nous ne voulons pas des alliés mais des complices pour lutter contre tout ça. Ce n’est pas qu’une simple mode sur les réseaux sociaux. C’est une réalité qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps.

Même si j’ai l’impression que ma petite personne ne peut rien faire face à tout ça, j’essaie de faire de mon mieux et j’aimerais vous partager certaines choses que vous pouvez faire:

**-Si vous vivez en Ile-De-France. Le Samedi 13 juin 2020 à partir de 14h30 il y a une marche qui commencera à la Place de la République. #JUSTICEPourADAMA**

**-Signez des pétitions, ça vous prends que quelques secondes, voici quelques-unes:**

[ **https://blacklivesmatter.com/petitions/** ](https://blacklivesmatter.com/petitions/) **,**

[ **http://chng.it/Rtpbxv2CdK** ](http://chng.it/Rtpbxv2CdK) **,** [ **https://petitions.whitehouse.gov/petition/justice-george-floyd-0** ](https://petitions.whitehouse.gov/petition/justice-george-floyd-0) **,**

[ **https://www.change.org/p/état-français-justice-pour-adama-signé-tous-la-pétition-f5222dc6-dd1e-4a2d-a60b-1093a31e20dc** ](https://www.change.org/p/%C3%A9tat-fran%C3%A7ais-justice-pour-adama-sign%C3%A9-tous-la-p%C3%A9tition-f5222dc6-dd1e-4a2d-a60b-1093a31e20dc)

[ **https://www.change.org/p/responsables-politiques-soutenez-l-appel-d-omar-sy-reveillonsnous?recruiter=1107507827 &utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition** ](https://www.change.org/p/responsables-politiques-soutenez-l-appel-d-omar-sy-reveillonsnous?recruiter=1107507827&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition) ****

**-Partagez! Eduquez! Prendre conscience des choses et de nos privilèges. Car le travail commence d’abords avec soi-même! Eveillez les consciences autour de vous!**

**Même si cette fiction n’a rien avoir avec la situation actuelle, j’aimerais qu’on est une pensée pour eux…**

**Pour Zied mort à 17ans…**

**Pour Bouna mort à 15 ans…** ****

**Tous les deux morts électrocutés.** ****

**Pour Adama Traoré mort à 24 ans…**

**Et toutes ces victimes mort injustement… Ce n’est pas un débat…Pas un combat politique…Mais une volonté de faire justice…Un combat pour la vie!**

**•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´** **◇** **ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇** **`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•** ❤

Pour ceux ayant pris le temps de lire ma note, merci.

Passez une bonne journée et prenez soin de vous!

Et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! _With LOVE!_


	7. Le Manoir Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER   
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre précédent pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée et une bonne lecture~🧡

**•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´** **◇** **ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇** **`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•** ❤

C’était juste un autre jour, un autre jour _ordinaire_.

Du moins, c’était ce que Severus essayait de se dire…

Depuis trois heures.

Il était installé sur son fauteuil, un journal de potion dans une main et une tasse de café dans l’autre. Il avait débattu entre remplacer le café par quelque chose de plus fort - du Whisky Pur Feu aurait suffi- mais avait finalement décidé qu’il ne serait pas bon de sa part de saluer Dumbledore ivre. Peu importe combien il voulait se noyer dans l’alcool juste pour éviter de faire face à l’arrivée inévitable de Potter et au chaos imminent qui s’ensuivrait sans aucun doute. Au moins il avait pu profiter de ces dernières heures libres sans Potter, dans une paix relative et tranquille, après que Kieran soit parti passer la journée chez sa mère.

Severus redoutait la rencontre entre Kieran et Potter surtout après la crise que son fils avait fait preuve hier. Il n’avait certainement pas anticipé ce niveau de réaction de la part de Kieran.

Ça allait être une longue fin d’été- certainement pas comment Severus l’avait imaginé- s’il devait le passer à éviter que deux adolescents ne se jettent des sorts à tout bout de champ.

Et encore une fois, Severus maudit intérieurement Dumbledore pour avoir décider de fourrer Potter dans sa maison sans avoir, d’abords, ressenti le besoin de discuter des plans avec lui. Surtout que c’était lui qui devait supporter le garçon et lui donner accès à sa maison pour le reste de l’été. Et si ses suppositions étaient corrects, Potter serait encore moins ravi à l’idée de rester ici.

Avec ça en tête, Severus décida d’écrire une liste de corvée pour occuper le temps de Potter ici, ce qui, espérons-le, le gardera occuper et évitera tout méfait de sa part. Il était certain que Potter n’avait jamais travaillé un jour de sa vie chez sa famille, sans aucun doute qu’il avait été gâté et choyé toute sa vie. Severus voulait que ce soit clair pour Potter qu’il n’allait pas recevoir ce genre de traitement de sa part. Les corvées serviraient à lui enseigner que tout ne lui serait pas remis sur un plateau d’argent et de lui apprendre aussi à apprécier le travail acharné.

Severus lança un regard vers l’horloge sur le manteau de cheminée; il était presque midi, encore seulement une demi-heure avant que Dumbledore n'arrive avec Potter.

Il se renfrogna, fermant avec un claquement son journal, et se leva en voyant qu’il ne pouvait plus ignorer la réalité.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui pendant qu’il suivait Dumbledore à travers la porte de fer.

Ce n’était certainement pas un endroit où Harry aurait imaginé que Rogue y vivait. Là encore, il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à l’endroit où ses professeurs restaient après Poudlard.

Le manoir était magnifique, lumineux et accueillant. Il se tenait majestueusement dans la lumière du soleil de l’après-midi. Le jardin autour était bien tenu et d’origine. Les haies bordant le chemin étaient soigneusement entretenues. C’était un endroit où Harry pouvait voir quelqu’un comme Malfoy y vivre.

« Voici le manoir Prince, Harry » lui dit Dumbledore pendant qu’ils marchaient.

« C’est magnifique, monsieur » répondit Harry, en admirant toujours les alentours.

« Ça l’est, certainement. »

Lorsqu’ils furent à quelques pas de la porte d’entrée, celle-ci s’ouvrit soudainement et Harry vit une grande silhouette vêtue de noire sortir au soleil. Il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître immédiatement la silhouette comme celle de Severus Rogue avec ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu, ses bras croisés étroitement sur sa poitrine et une expression irrité sur son visage. C’était la première fois qu’Harry voyait l’homme après avoir découvert sa véritable filiation et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander à nouveau, comment Rogue - _son père_ \- avait réagi aux nouvelles.

Et avec cette pensée en tête, son coeur commença à battre à un rythme plus rapide contre sa cage thoracique, donnant l’impression qu’il allait exploser.

Pourquoi était-il si nerveux tout d’un coup?

_C’est juste Rogue…mais maintenant il était plus que ça n’est-ce pas?_

Harry fit dérailler ce train de pensée, se rappelant qu’il devait juste être reconnaissant de s’être éloigné des Dursley. Cependant il ne pouvait, semble-t-il, pas repousser complètement la peur proéminente qu'il avait d’être également rejeté par son propre père.

Malgré la chaleur de l’été, Rogue portait toujours sa tenue noire habituelle mais sans les robes flottantes. Non pas que cela le rendait moins intimidant.

« Bonjour, Severus, » salua Dumbledore.

« Directeur, » répondit Rogue, en faisant un bref signe de tête. Puis il posa son regard intense sur Harry, les yeux noirs aussi insondables que jamais. Harry essaya de maintenir son regard mais après un moment il baissa les yeux sur ses baskets usées.

« Je vais améliorer les protections autour de ta propriété. Tu devrai installer Harry, » dit Dumbledore à Rogue tout en donnant une douce tape sur l’épaule d’Harry.

Rogue pinça les lèvres. « Bien-sûr, » mordit-il, l’air un peu réticent alors qu’il s’écartait et permettait à Harry d’entrer.

Dumbledore serra brièvement l’épaule d’Harry alors qu’il passait devant lui et entrait dans le manoir. Dès que Rogue ferma la porte derrière eux, il se tourna sans un mot et commença à marcher rapidement en direction du grand escalier, s’attendant évidemment à ce que Harry le suive.

Harry le fit. Il y avait des moments où il devait courir pour rattraper son retard après avoir réalisé qu’il était trop en arrière. Les pas de Rogue étaient longs et rapides alors qu’il continuait son chemin, ne semblant jamais prendre la peine de tourner sa tête pour vérifier si Harry suivait.

L’intérieur était tout aussi magnifique que l’extérieur, conclut Harry alors qu’il était conduit sur des marches en marbre et à travers couloir après couloir puis sur un autre escalier. Toutes les pièces qu’ils traversaient étaient élégamment décorées et bien éclairées par un flot de lumière naturelle qui pénétrait par les hautes fenêtres en verre. L’endroit était évidemment bien tenu et Harry se demanda si Rogue possédait des elfes de maisons qui l’aidait à entretenir un manoir aussi grand que celui-ci. Ce ne serait pas surprenant mais le fait que _Rogue_ vivait ici était toujours aussi ahurissant.

Harry se rappelait comment Ron et lui plaisantaient sur le fait que Rogue devait dormir à l’intérieur d’un cercueil dans un cachot sombre et froid. Eh bien, Ron ne croirait certainement pas Harry s’il lui en parlait…

« Arrêtez de flâner, Potter. Je n’ai pas toute la journée. »

Rogue se tenait au bout du couloir, les bras croisés étroitement sur sa poitrine, alors qu’il attendait impatiemment qu’Harry l’atteigne. « Voici votre chambre. »

La chambre était perceptiblement plus petite que les autres pièces qu’ils avaient traversées mais Harry s’en fichait alors qu’il regardait partout. En fait il se concentrait sur le fait qu’il avait sa propre chambre. Une qui ne lui avait pas été donné à contrecoeur. C’était magnifique; plus que ce à quoi Harry aurait pu rêver- certainement bien mieux que ce qu’il avait chez les Dursley.

La pièce était bien éclairée, un flux constant de soleil filtrait à travers la grande fenêtre, encadrée par de longs rideaux, et à travers la fenêtre en alcôve où il pouvait s’asseoir et regarder le vaste jardin en contrebas. Tout le mobilier de la chambre semblait neuf, bien que moins élégant que dans les autres chambres. Le mobilier était dans une palette de couleurs grises et beiges qui correspondait aux murs. Le lit à baldaquin semblait similaire à ceux de Poudlard mais avec des rideaux beiges drapés sur le côté et un couvre-lit gris clair au lieu de rouge.

Il y avait un petit bureau en face du lit avec une lampe dessus et une commode convenable se tenait à côté. Il avait même une salle de bain pour lui tout seul, reliée à la chambre.

C’était beaucoup à absorber. Harry pouvait à peine y croire alors qu’il continuait à regarder autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aller partout et de tout ressentir pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas qu’un rêve.

* * *

Severus resta debout à la porte, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu’il observait silencieusement Potter entrer dans la pièce.

Il s’était attendu à ce que le garçon commence à se plaindre dès qu’il apercevrait la pièce, exigeant d’avoir l’une des autres pièces beaucoup plus grandes qu’ils avaient traversées en montant ici. Cela le surprit quand Potter ne le fit pas.

Severus plissa les yeux vers lui.

 _Que_ faisait exactement le garçon?

Potter se promenait maintenant dans la pièce, passant ses mains sur son bureau puis sur la commande et enfin sur le lit à baldaquin.

Le garçon _inspectait_ -il les meubles? Pour vérifier si tout était à sa hauteur?

De toute évidence, cette pièce ne l’était pas. Potter devait avoir beaucoup mieux chez ses proches et Severus était déterminé à faire prendre conscience au garçon qu’il ne recevrait pas le même type de traitement ici.

Severus s’éclaircit la gorge. « La chambre est-elle acceptable pour le _Golden Boy_? » ricana-t-il, entrant enfin dans la pièce.

Potter sursauta au son soudain de la voix de Severus, comme s’il avait oublié que Severus était toujours derrière lui, et arrêta instantanément ce qu’il faisait en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« C’est une très belle chambre, monsieur, » dit Potter.

Severus ne pouvait détecter aucune once d’insincérité et Potter continua de regarder la pièce avec… était-ce de l’ _émerveillement_?

Non, Severus devait se tromper.

Mais entendre cette déclaration sincère du garçon au sujet de la pièce, qui était beaucoup moins spectaculaire que les nombreuses autres pièces, le troubla. Bien que Severus ne s’y attarda pas longtemps en décidant d’établir des règles de base pour que le garçon comprenne ce qu’il attendait de lui.

« Je m’attends à ce que cette pièce soit bien entretenue, » dit Severus. « Aucun doute que vos proches ont répondu à tous vos besoins mais ici, vous ne pouvez pas appeler un elfe de maison pour le faire à votre place. »

L’émerveillement sur le visage de Potter était maintenant froissé alors qu’il sourcilla, en regardant Severus. Il ne répondit pas mais fit un hochement de tête pour indiquer qu’il comprenait ce que Severus disait.

« Je ne suis pas l’un de vos proches. Par conséquent ne vous attendez pas à être choyé et gâté ici, » dit-il sévèrement, lançant un regard pointu à Potter comme s’il le défiait à réfuter tout ça. « Je ne tolérerai pas non plus un manque de respect et vous vous référerez à moi en tant que Monsieur ou Professeur, à tout moment. »

Une émotion indéchiffrable scintilla dans les yeux verts de Potter mais elle disparut avant que Severus ne puisse l’identifier.

« Ai-je été clair? » Severus plissa les yeux en s’interrogeant sur l’absence de protestation.

Un autre petit signe de tête fut la réponse.

« Je veux une réponse verbale, Potter, » exigea Severus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit doucement Potter, baissant les yeux sur ses baskets.

Severus serra les dents. « Regardez-moi quand je vous parle. »

Le garçon leva lentement ses yeux pour rencontre les siens et murmura un autre, « Oui, monsieur, » avant de les baisser la seconde suivante. Etonnamment, Severus n’avait pu distinguer aucune émotion.

_Le garçon était étrangement poli aujourd’hui…aucune explosion et provocation, qu’il s’attendait à avoir, pour le moment…_

_Il n’avait pas intérêt à mijoter quelque chose._

« Très bien. Je vous suggère de déballer et d’être en bas pour le dîner à six heures. »

Severus se tourna, ayant l’intention de sortir de la pièce mais il s’arrêta quand Potter parla à nouveau.

« Hum, monsieur? Pouvez-vous…agrandir ma malle s’il vous plait? » demanda le garçon avec hésitation en sortant sa malle rétrécie de sa poche.

« Posez-le par terre, » dit brièvement Severus.

Potter le fit et en sortant rapidement sa baguette, Severus fit un mouvement rapide et silencieux de son baguette et la malle retrouva sa taille normale.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Severus remit sa baguette dans sa manche et sortit de la pièce après avoir fait un signe raide de la tête au garçon.

Il repoussa le comportement inhabituel de Potter de son esprit alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’extérieur, décidant de vérifier si Dumbledore en avait fini avec les protections.

* * *

Harry se tint au milieu de la pièce quelques instants après le départ de Rogue. La joie de recevoir sa nouvelle chambre s’était dissipée face à la froideur du comportement de Rogue. Il n’aurait pas du s’attendre à quelque chose de différent - c’était toujours Rogue après tout- mais Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir un peu attristé par cela.

_Il m’appelle toujours Potter… Même si je ne suis pas vraiment un Potter…_

Bien sûr qu’il allait toujours considérer Harry comme un gamin pourri gâté. Quand avait-il jamais pensé différemment?

_Peut-être que je pourrais lui prouver le contraire?_

Espérons qu’il avait une chance avec Rogue contrairement aux Dursley où il n’aurait absolument rien pu faire pour changer d’avis.

_Peut-être…_

Poussant un long soupir, Harry ouvrit sa malle et commença à déballer. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avec le peu de possession qu’il avait emporté avec lui. Il plaça l’album photo sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit avec la lettre de sa mère et les photos, ses yeux s’attardant sur les personnes qui se déplaçaient sans cesse. S’asseyant sur le lit, Harry feuilleta l’album photo et commença à ajouter les photos qu’il avait récemment reçues de sa mère. N’ayant presque pas remarqué l’heure qu’il était, Harry réalisa qu’il devait bientôt aller dîner et ferma l’album photo avant d’aller dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir rapidement.

Dès qu’il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, Harry laissa échapper un petit halètement.

Il y avait une différence, seulement légère, mais c’était clairement visible pour Harry surtout depuis hier matin.

Le charme de sa mère devait être entrain de s’évanouir…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, notant comment ses cheveux habituellement indisciplinés avaient perdu une partie de leurs aspects négligés. Ils étaient maintenant plus doux et pouvaient reposer à plat, et non pas dans des angles étranges. Il était également un peu plus pâle, mais pas de beaucoup, étant donné qu’il avait passé une grande partie de ces derniers jours à l’extérieur.

Malgré l’étrangeté de tout ça, Harry se retrouvait à aimer, jusqu’à présent, les changements subtils de son apparence. Il remarqua une légère ressemblance avec Rogue et il se demanda à quoi ressemblait sa véritable apparence une fois le charme complètement dissipé.

Ressemblait-il plus à sa mère ou à Rogue?

Il se demanda si ses amis le reconnaitraient toujours après ça. Qu’en penseront-ils? Voudront-ils toujours être son ami? Harry voulait leur écrire mais Hedwige n’était pas avec lui et il n’allait certainement pas demander à Rogue. À en juger par l’humeur de l’homme aujourd’hui, il valait mieux ne pas se mettre sur son chemin. Il semblait que la seule vue d’Harry pouvait l’irriter.

Harry soupira puis passa une main sur son visage, défaisant le glamour et il regarda les ecchymoses, apparues après la punition de l’oncle Vernon il y a quelques jours, se matérialiser. Au moins, les ecchymoses semblaient guérir. Il toucha doucement les ecchymoses décolorées sur sa jour et sur ses bras, vérifiant si c’était encore douloureux, avant de rapidement remettre le charme.

Il détestait se voir tout roué de coups et meurtri; ça ne faisait que lui rappeler des souvenirs désagréables et à quel point il était un monstre. Une fois qu’il s’était assuré que toutes les ecchymoses sur son corps étaient cachées, Harry commença à se diriger vers le dîner.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour localiser la salle à manger dans ce grand manoir, il se perdait ici et là soit en prenant le mauvais virage soit en allant trop loin. Avec seulement quelques minutes à perdre, Harry arriva finalement et il trouva Rogue déjà assis à la tête d’une longue table, quand il le vit.

« Entrez et asseyez-vous Potter, » dit sèchement Rogue en indiquant le siège à sa gauche quand il remarqua qu’Harry restait maladroitement sur place, dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Harry s’assit en se demandant qui pourrait les rejoindre quand il réalisa que la table était préparée pour trois personnes. Peut-être que Dumbledore restait pour le dîner?

Il n’eut pas à se demander longtemps quand il entendit la Cheminette s’animer dans la pièce voisine, indiquant que quelqu’un était arrivé.

« Papa? » il entendit une voix dire. « Je suis revenu! »

Harry pensa ne pas avoir bien entendu au début.

_Papa? Par les…Qui est-ce ?_

Harry cligna des yeux, ses yeux s’écarquillant légèrement de surprise tandis qu’un garçon, avec une ressemblante notable avec Rogue, se pavanait en marchant dans la pièce.

Il marchait avec un air pompeux qui rappelait instantanément à Harry la façon dont Draco Malfoy se promenait dans Poudlard, agissant comme s'il était le propriétaire de l'endroit. Toutes ses caractéristiques semblaient être une version muette de Rogue. Tout sauf ses cheveux, qui étaient d'un brun foncé au lieu de noir et son visage n'était pas aussi mince. Lorsque les yeux d'obsidienne du garçon - si similaires à ceux de Rogue - se connectèrent à ceux d’Harry, l'intensité qu'il rencontra semblait presque le brûler. Harry ne pouvait rien faire de plus que regarder fixement et presque ouvertement le garçon, mais la haine qui irradiait de lui à l’encontre d’Harry l'en empêcha.

Une fois que le garçon s'assit sur le siège en face d’Harry et à la droite de Rogue, Rogue dit, « Potter, voici mon fils, Kieran. »

Harry dit un « Bonjour » silencieux et reçut un « Salut » tranchant en retour.

_Depuis quand Rogue avait-t-il un fils? Et pourquoi semblait-t-il déjà me mépriser? Pourquoi tout le monde me détestait? Qu’est ce que-_

« Nous devons discuter des règles avant de commencer à manger Potter, » dit Rogue à Harry, le coupant de ses pensées confuses. Une fois qu'il vit qu'il avait toute l'attention d’Harry, il continua, « Le petit déjeuner est à 8h00, le déjeuner à 12h00 et le dîner à 18h00. La ponctualité est indispensable et si vous êtes en retard, vous ne mangerez pas. Vous devrez vous en souvenir Potter car vous ne me ferez pas marcher au doigt et à l’oeil. »

Harry acquiesça. Ça lui semblait faisable. Au moins, il pouvait prendre trois repas par jour ici.

« A partir de demain, je vais vous donner une liste de tâches à accomplir pour le jour même. Je ne tolérerai pas la paresse Potter. Voilà pourquoi, je m'attends à ce que votre travail soit satisfaisant ou vous devrez le refaire le lendemain, » continua Rogue alors qu’Harry remarquait que Kieran souriait du coin de l’œil.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit facilement Harry. De toute façon, il n’avait aucun problème à faire des corvées puisqu’il s’y était habitué chez les Dursley. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la liste ne serait pas aussi longue que celle des Dursley.

« Vous avez également l’interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre, la chambre de Kieran et le laboratoire de potion sans autorisation préalable. De plus, connaissant vos tendances à causer des problèmes, je vous confisque votre baguette, votre balai et cette infernale cape d'invisibilité, » dit Rogue. Puis il s'arrêta un moment comme s'il attendait une réaction.

Harry dut mordre sa langue pour arrêter la protestation qui se débattait à sortir.

_Vous n'avez aucun droit de me les prendre._

C'était les seuls rares biens précieux qu'il avait et il n’aurait jamais voulu les donner à Rogue. Le manteau venait de son pè - James, la seule chose qu’Harry avait de lui et son Eclair de feu lui avait été offert par Sirius. Il pouvait se débrouiller sans sa baguette, puisqu'il était sans elle depuis un moment maintenant chez les Dursley, mais la cape et l'Éclair de Feu ...

« Désobéissez aux règles et faites face aux conséquences. Je peux vous assurer qu'elles ne seront pas ... _agréables,_ » dit Rogue, menaçant.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?_ Un frisson monta dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry et il dut regarder ailleurs pour cacher le léger frisson involontaire. Beaucoup de pensées traversèrent l'esprit d'Harry avant que la voix de Rogue ne retentisse à nouveau.

« Vous vous comporterez bien tous les deux, je ne veux aucune dispute. Est-ce que je me suis fais comprendre? » Son regard sévère se déplaça entre eux deux mais semblait s'attarder plus longtemps sur Harry.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry, en détournant les yeux.

« Ouais, peu importe, » dit nonchalamment Kieran en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Kieran, » dit Snape d'un ton d’avertissement.

Kieran roula des yeux. « Oui papa. »

Harry fut surpris que Rogue ne le réprimande pas pour son irrespect. Il savait que Rogue n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un lui parler de cette façon en classe. Au lieu de cela, il avait juste lancé à Kieran un regard sévère qui n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Rien d’autre ne fut dit alors que le dîner apparut par magie sur la table.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Malgré tout, la nourriture était délicieuse mais Harry pouvait à peine finir la moitié de son assiette. Après des semaines de famine chez les Dursley, son estomac n'était pas capable de supporter beaucoup de nourriture. Pire encore, la nourriture ressemblait juste à des pierres dans son estomac et ça l'alourdissait.

Harry se contenta de déplacer de la nourriture dans son assiette, essayant de faire comme s'il mangeait encore, alors qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus rien avaler.

* * *

_Intéressant. Très intéressant,_ pensa Severus, en regardant Potter du coin de l'œil.

Le garçon avait, étonnamment bien, accepté l'annonce des corvées à faire. Severus s’attendait aux protestations imminentes de Potter, mais elles n’étaient jamais arrivées.

Bien qu'il ait remarqué que le garçon avait été sur le point de protester contre la confiscation de ses biens précieux. Il s'attendait à ce que le Potter qu'il connaissait si bien à l'école réapparaisse à nouveau mais il avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace de sa présence.

_Peut-être allait-il enfin obéir aux règles._

Bien que Severus savait qu’il ne devait pas baisser sa vigilance.

Tout au long du dîner, il regarda discrètement Potter prendre de petites bouchées ici et là. À un moment donné, Severus vit le garçon pousser la nourriture dans son assiette, et très peu de choses allait dans sa bouche.

_La nourriture n'était-elle pas à son goût?_

Plusieurs sévères réprimandes vinrent à l’esprit et qui étaient sur le point d'être crachées sur le garçon mais Severus s'abstint de le faire. Cela ne l’échappa pas que Potter se comportait d’une manière plutôt modéré. Pas du tout comme le gamin impudent qu'il connaissait à Poudlard.

Kieran lançait parfois des regards sombres à Potter mais le garçon ne s'en apercevait pas, sa tête étant baissée pendant toute la période.

Une fois le dessert terminé, Severus dit, « Potter, apportez vos affaires dans mon bureau.»

Puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour aller finir quelques travaux avant de se retirer pour la nuit.

* * *

Harry était sur le point de se lever aussi, jusqu'à ce que Kieran ne parle.

« Écoute, Potter, » dit Kieran, en murmurant violemment. « Tu ferais mieux de rester hors de mon chemin et de rester loin de mon père. »

Harry lui cligna des yeux. _Quel était son problème?_

« Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est aussi mon père, » rétorqua Harry.

Kieran renifla. « Ouais, bien sûr mais lui non plus il ne veut évidemment pas de toi. _Personne ne veut de toi ici_ , » dit-il, le fixant. « Alors ce serait mieux si tu pouvais nous _laisser tranquille_. »

Il y avait un _ou bien_ implicite qu'Harry pouvait sentir et avant qu'il ne puisse même essayer de former une réponse, Kieran se leva et sortit à grands pas de la pièce.

Harry resta assis un moment, fixant toujours l'endroit que Kieran venait de quitter.

Puis il se souvint soudainement qu'il devait remettre ses affaires à Rogue, Harry se rendit dans sa chambre pour récupérer ces objets. Il ouvrit sa malle et sortit trois des objets les plus précieux qu'il possédait. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et tint la soyeuse cape d’invisibilité dans une main et son bien-aimé Eclair de feu dans l'autre avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Rogue.

Quand il arriva, Harry avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner des morceaux de lui-même. Il frappa doucement à la porte, et reçut un « Entrez » tranchant avant d'entrer lentement pour se tenir devant le grand bureau en chêne de Rogue.

« Ils vous seront rendus à la fin de l’été, » dit Rogue alors qu'Harry posait ses affaires sur le bureau.

Harry poussa un long soupir avant de hocher la tête. Lorsque Rogue reporta son attention sur son travail, Harry comprit qu’il était congédié et quitta silencieusement la pièce.

Il retourna lentement dans sa chambre. La promenade ne fit rien pour effacer de son esprit ces pensées insupportables qui le tourmentaient toujours. Toutes ces règles que Rogue donnait lui traversaient l’esprit.

Que se passerait-il s'il en brisait un? Il n’avait pas précisé quelles seraient ces punitions et Harry ne voulait pas le savoir. Une détention était la seule conséquence qu'Harry avait connu avec Rogue mais maintenant qu'Harry vivait avec l'homme, il avait plus de contrôle sur lui qu'à Poudlard. Rogue pouvait le punir comme il le voulait et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et Harry pensa également, qu’il valait mieux rester loin de Kieran. Il savait que Rogue serait toujours du côté de son fils au lieu de celui d’Harry si quelque chose se passait, même s'il le voyait se produire juste devant ses yeux.

Tout comme chez les Dursley.

_Et si ses punitions étaient comme celles de l'oncle Vernon?_

Harry frissonna aux souvenirs qui refirent surface à cette pensée.

Il était résolu à faire tout ce que Rogue avait dit et il allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas tout gâcher. Il était déterminé à prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre et un fardeau car encore une fois, il était coincé là où il n’était pas voulu.


	8. Idées préconçues brisées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> Et très en retard... ❤🧡💛Happy Pride Month!💚💙💜  
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée et une bonne lecture~🧡

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Il était près de quatre heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il prit plusieurs instants pour se repérer, fixant le plafond strié par le clair de lune, puis il prit de profonde et stable inspirations pour tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque erratique.

Sachant que se rendormir était une cause perdue, Harry se glissa hors du lit et décida de travailler sur ses devoirs d'été qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de commencer. Il espérait pouvoir s’occuper pour éviter de repenser au cauchemar.

Habituellement, il ne pouvait jamais faire ses devoirs chez les Dursley et devait toujours les faire à la dernière minute et à la hâte.

Harry fouilla dans sa malle, sortit ses livres d'école, du parchemin, un pot d'encre et une plume, puis s'installa à son bureau et commença d'abord à faire ses devoirs de Sortilège.

À l’heure du petit déjeuner, Harry avait terminé son devoir de Sortilège et une bonne partie de son essai en Métamorphose.

Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit pour le petit déjeuner.

Rogue et Kieran étaient déjà là quand Harry arriva, aucuns d’eux ne lui jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu’il s'assit à table. Kieran bavardait aisément avec Rogue tout au long du petit-déjeuner, même pendant que Rogue lisait le _Daily Prophet_. Et même malgré cela, il répondait quand même à tout ce que Kieran disait et Harry ne pouvait empêcher l’étincelle de jalousie de gonfler en lui pendant qu'il écoutait. Il souhaitait avoir ce genre de relation naturelle avec leur père.

Harry focalisa complètement son attention sur son petit déjeuner, la tête baissée, et finit discrètement son assiette. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute cette nourriture s'il devait accomplir les tâches que Rogue était sur le point de lui confier pour la journée.

Une fois que tous les plats furent magiquement nettoyées, Rogue agita sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin apparut à côté de lui.

« Je m'attends à ce que chaque tâche soit terminée, aujourd’hui, » dit sèchement Rogue, en tendant le parchemin à Harry, remplit de son long gribouillage.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry, en prenant le parchemin et en parcourant la liste.

Au moins, c'était beaucoup plus court comparée à la liste qu’il avait chez les Dursley. _Ces_ listes étaient impossible à terminer en une seule journée. Celle-ci au moins semblait faisable.

« Soyez prudent lorsque vous vous occuperez du jardin, Potter. Certaines de ces plantes furent difficiles à acquérir, » dit Rogue. Puis il jeta à Harry un regard sévère, « Et je vais vous observer donc vous avez intérêt à ce que je ne vous vois pas paresser toute la journée. »

Harry acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers le vaste jardin à l'arrière qui était enveloppé par la lumière du soleil matinal. Derrière lui, le manoir se tenait glorieusement avec ses nombreuses fenêtres hautes qui donnaient sur la propriété arrière. Harry se demanda si Rogue se tiendrait derrière l’une d’entre elles, observant Harry de près, pour s’assurer qu'il travaillait.

Le jardin de potion était en pleine floraison estivale et Harry se mit au travail, arrachant les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient autour des plantes et des herbes colorées. Il faisait comme si de rien n’était pendant que des cloques commencèrent à se former sur ses mains pendant qu'il travaillait. Il avait suffisamment fait ça chez les Dursley pour ne plus vraiment y faire attention. Au moins, son dos semblait avoir quelque peu guéri, ne brûlant plus aussi fort qu'il y a deux jours, bien qu'il travaillait toujours à un rythme bien plus lent que ce qu’il aurait voulu.

Après avoir déraciné les dernières mauvaises herbes, Harry ôta ses lunettes et essuya la sueur perlant sur son front avec le dos de sa main. Puis, il s'accorda une très brève pause avant de commencer à récolter les ingrédients de la liste que Rogue lui avait donnée. Heureusement, Rogue avait inclus des instructions sur la façon de récolter ces plantes, sinon Harry n’aurait pas su par où commencer. Certaines d'entre elles avaient des épines d'apparences toxiques et étaient d'aspect relativement vicieux.

Heureusement, il ne se retrouva qu’avec quelques éraflures sur les mains et les bras lorsqu’il termina de collecter les ingrédients pour les mettre dans un panier, qui s’était matérialisé à côté de lui.

Harry le porta à l'intérieur et fut conduit dans le laboratoire de potion par Rogue, où il se mit à éviscérer des rats et des grenouilles, séparant les organes et les plaçant dans des bocaux.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait commencé et pour une fois on aurait dit que tout se passerait bien. Quoiqu'il aurait dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Mon père te met vraiment au travail, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry sursauta au son soudain de la voix de Kieran derrière lui mais il ne répondit pas, décidant qu'il valait mieux simplement l'ignorer alors qu'il continuait à s’occuper de la bille de rats. Un sourire narquois était collé sur le visage de Kieran alors qu'il se pavanait dans la pièce.

« Je suppose que c’est ça ta vraie vocation, Potter, » ricana Kieran, en venant se placer à côté d’Harry. « Tu sais, à faire le travail d’un serviteur. » Il plissa le nez en jeter un regard dégoûté aux tripes de rat.

Harry continua à collecter les ingrédients, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux moqueries de Kieran, tout comme il le faisait chez les Dursley à chaque fois que Dudley essayait de le tourmenter pendant qu'il faisait ses corvées. Ça ne finissait jamais bien pour Harry quand il ripostait et il savait que ça finirait de la même manière ici, avec Kieran. Peut-être encore pire, étant donné que Rogue pouvait utiliser la magie.

Espérons que Kieran s'ennuiera bientôt et le laissera tranquille.

« Ça ne va pas marcher. »

Cela sortit Harry de ses pensées.

« Quoi? » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Kieran, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le sourire narquois avait maintenant disparu du visage de Kieran alors qu'il croisait les bras, en le fixant. « Si tu penses que mon père - _le mien_ pas _le tien_ \- va tout d'un coup commencer à t’aimer juste parce que tu fais tes stupides corvées comme un bon garçon, tu te mens à toi-même. »

Harry cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par ça.

 _Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà_ , pensa-t-il amèrement, essayant de renvoyer son regard à Kieran. C’était devenu évident depuis hier soir, à la fois par Rogue et Kieran, qu'Harry n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

« C’est pas c'que je pense, » dit Harry, platement. « Maintenant tu peux me laisser tranquille. »

Kieran se moqua en réponse, ne le croyant manifestement pas.

Harry se retourna vers les pots, vissant les couvercles avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Il essaya de recentrer son attention sur la fin de cette tâche, en ignorant la présence de Kieran alors qu'il rassemblait tous les pots remplis d'ingrédients sur un plateau en métal et le souleva soigneusement, et se dirigea vers le placard où Rogue gardait ses ingrédients de potions.

Apparemment, c'était une erreur de tourner le dos à Kieran. Harry n'aurait pas pu raté la lueur malveillante dans ses yeux alors qu'il sortait sa baguette.

Tout se passa alors trop vite.

Harry entendit Kieran marmonner quelque chose puis sans prévenir, ses pieds semblèrent trébucher sur une force invisible. Il tomba en avant, le plateau avec les pots s’éjectant de ses mains. Tendant la main, Harry réussit à peine à s'empêcher de trébucher, la tête la première dans les centaines de bocaux en verre qui tapissaient les étagères, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, les bruits de verre éclataient et faisaient écho dans toute la pièce, et le vacarme semblait se répercuter dans les murs.

Harry resta immobile, observant le résultat devant lui, son cœur battant follement contre sa cage thoracique.

Les pots qu'il venait de remplir étaient maintenant fissurés et cassés à ses pieds, les morceaux visqueux de rats et de tripes de grenouille éclaboussaient le sol. Beaucoup de pots qui étaient exposés sur les étagères étaient également tombés et s’étaient brisés. Les morceaux d'animaux et de plantes qui étaient suspendus dans des potions multicolores débordaient maintenant de leurs conteneurs.

« Papa! » Harry entendit Kieran crier alors qu'il courait hors de la pièce. « Potter vient de ruiner plusieurs de tes ingrédients de potion! »

 _Je vais vraiment y passer maintenant_ -

Rogue entra brusquement une minute plus tard, ses yeux sombres et froids balayant le désordre sur le sol avant de se fixer sur Harry. Il avait l'air extrêmement furieux.

« J’étais juste entrain de lui parler, et il s'est mis en colère et commença à heurter les étagères! » Dit Kieran, derrière Rogue.

Harry essaya de se défendre, un léger tremblement dans sa voix, « Non je - je n'ai pas-»

« Je me fiche d'entendre vos excuses, Potter, » siffla Rogue, en réduisant la distance entre eux. « Vous avez à vous seul, ruiné le travail d'un mois de collecte de potions. »

Harry tressaillit lorsque Rogue tendit la main et agrippa son bras, presque assez fort pour laisser une ecchymose. Il commença à le tirer brutalement hors de la pièce et il y avait un horrible petit sourire narquois sur le visage de Kieran alors qu'il les regardait passer.

Rogue conduisit Harry dans le couloir vers ce qui semblait être une salle de stockage inutilisée.

« Cette pièce a intérêt à être immaculée au moment où je reviens, sinon votre punition sera deux fois plus sévère, » grogna Rogue, en jetant Harry loin de lui comme s'il était brûlé. Puis il se retourna et partit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Pendant un moment, Harry resta simplement au milieu de la pièce, essayant de prendre de grande respiration et de contrôler son tremblement. Il s'était pleinement attendu à recevoir une punition similaire à celle de l'oncle Vernon, peut-être même pire. Cependant, ce serait peut-être le cas s'il ne se dépêchait pas de nettoyer cette pièce avant que Rogue ne revienne.

Il ferait mieux de commencer. Qui savait quand Rogue reviendrait.

Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui, notant que la pièce était pratiquement vide à l'exception d'un long comptoir avec quelques armoires et un évier situé dans un coin. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière sur tous les murs et les meubles, indiquant des années de désuétude.

Trouvant un seau et des produits de nettoyage, il se mit rapidement au travail, ignorant l'épuisement qui s'installait dans ses muscles et son dos douloureux.

* * *

Severus fronça les sourcils et secoua brusquement sa baguette, nettoyant le désordre que Potter avait créé. Il lança des charmes incassables sur tous les pots restants, pour s’assurer qu'un autre incident comme celui-ci ne se reproduise plus. Avec le recul, il aurait dû le faire plus tôt.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'un incident se produise tôt ou tard mais il était surpris du temps que ça avait prit. Et bien sûr, Potter avait décidé de cibler les ingrédients de potions de Severus - dont certains où il avait fallu un temps fou pour les acquérir avec minutie.

Heureusement, Severus avait réussi à sauver une bonne quantité, donc ce n'était pas une perte complète.

Il y avait un soupçon de satisfaction à voir enfin réapparaître le comportement habituellement impulsif et insouciant de Potter, après avoir aperçu le garçon travailler pendant toute la matinée. Chaque fois que Severus avait jété un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son bureau, il avait vu Potter qui continuait à travailler dans le jardin. Severus avait réalisé, sans trop y penser, que le garçon ne semblait jamais faire de pause mais il était heureux que Potter fasse réellement ce qu'on lui disait, pour une fois.

Et quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Severus et Kieran mangèrent ensemble sans que Potter ne fasse d’apparition. Severus avait ignoré le soupçon d'inquiétude émergeant du fond de son esprit; il avait clairement expliqué à Potter quelles étaient les règles, s'il ne se présentait pas pour les repas, tant pis pour lui.

Severus secoua la tête, vidant son esprit de tout ce qui concernait Potter et retourna dans son laboratoire pour terminer la potion qu'il avait préparée avant le dîner. Kieran était visiblement un peu plus joyeux au dîner, ce qui se rapprochait de son côté bavard habituel avant que Severus n'annonce la nouvelle sur Potter.

« As-tu pu conserver certains des ingrédients? » Demanda Kieran, piquant un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette.

Severus acquiesça. « Heureusement, la plupart était récupérable, » dit-il, en coupant son dîner. « Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué l'incident exactement? »

Kieran haussa les épaules nonchalamment, faisant des remous dans sa purée de pommes de terre. « Comme je te l'ai dit; je lui ai juste demandé ce qu'il faisait, et il est soudainement devenu fou.»

Severus plissa les yeux vers lui, sentant que Kieran ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais finit par ignorer ce sentiment. « Je vois. Eh bien, je te suggère de rester loin de Potter pour le moment. Souviens-toi des règles sur les disputes. »

« Je sais, papa, » dit facilement Kieran. Puis, un sourire excité apparut sur son visage alors qu'il demandait: « Pouvons-nous aller voler demain? »

Severus fredonna pensivement, prenant une gorgée de son thé. « Je suppose que oui, » dit-il, heureux de voir enfin l’humeur aigre de son fils changer.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Severus descendit pour récupérer Potter et le renvoyer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit.

Il fut surpris (et aussi légèrement impressionné) de voir la propreté de cette pièce de stockage poussiéreuse, compte tenu du peu de temps que Potter y avait passé. Sa pensée initiale était que le garçon devait avoir utilisé la magie mais il le balaya vite lorsqu’il se rappela que Potter n'avait pas sa baguette.

Severus ordonna alors à un elfe de maison d'envoyer un dîner dans la chambre de Potter. Juste pour cette fois, il le permettrait. Et seulement parce qu'il savait que le garçon avait travaillé la majorité de la journée et n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner de ce matin. Même si Severus n'aimait pas avoir Potter ici, il ne priverait pas le garçon des besoins de base.

* * *

Une fois qu’Harry rentra dans sa chambre, il s'effondra avec fatigue sur son lit, en soupirant longuement. Il était soulagé d'avoir en quelque sorte évité une punition plus sévère. Il avait frotté le sol et les murs jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient douloureux et tremblants et quand Rogue était revenu, Harry avait anticipé le pire en attendant nerveusement le verdict. Ça avait été une surprise totale pour lui quand Rogue avait simplement jeté un bref coup d'œil à la pièce et l'avait jugé "acceptable" avant de renvoyer Harry dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Cette fois, il avait réussi à s'en sortir facilement mais à partir de maintenant, Harry savait qu'il devait faire très attention avec Kieran. Ce n'était pas différent des Dursley. Il semblait que peu importait ce que Kieran faisait, Harry pouvait en être blâmé. Rogue n’avait pas demandé pas sa version de l'histoire et avait accepté simplement la parole de Kieran.

Un petit _pop_ retentit soudainement et Harry se redressa, repérant un plateau qui était apparu sur son bureau. Il contenait une assiette de poulet rôti avec une purée de pommes de terre moelleuse et un mélange de légume, accompagnée d’un gobelet de jus de citrouille. Les odeurs alléchantes qui flottaient vers lui étaient divines et elles provoquèrent un grognement de la part de son estomac.

Harry s'assit à son bureau et commença avidement, mangeant autant qu'il le pouvait. Le fait que Rogue avait décidé de quand même lui donner à dîner, le surprenait. Après tout, Harry avait pensé qu'il irait sûrement se coucher sans manger ce soir, comme il l’avait fait tant de fois chez les Dursley.

Même après la journée épuisante qu'il avait eue, Harry se réveilla encore tôt le lendemain matin et, incapable de se rendormir, décida de terminer ses devoirs en Métamorphose.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre pour le petit déjeuner, un morceau de parchemin enroulé apparut sur son bureau. C'était ses tâches pour aujourd'hui, beaucoup plus longues qu'hier et consistaient principalement en du travail manuel à l'extérieur.

Au moins, il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, pensa Harry en entrant dans le jardin arrière après le petit déjeuner. Ça le serait probablement plus tard dans l'après-midi et il voulait donc terminer la tonte avant cette heure. Observant l'énorme propriété, Harry savait que ça allait lui prendre un certain temps pour terminer cette tâche.

Il se dirigea vers le hangar et fut surpris de trouver ce qui ressemblait à une tondeuse à gazon moldu à l'intérieur, semblable à celle qu’il avait utilisé plusieurs fois chez les Dursley. Il le sortit et commença à tondre la pelouse, manœuvrant avec précaution autour du jardin de potion. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait fait du jardinage pour les Dursley, avec de grosses machines difficiles à manipuler pour un jeune enfant. C’était quelque chose d’habituel pour Harry.

À mi-chemin de la fin, Harry remarqua que Kieran et Rogue sortirent du manoir, des balais serrés dans leurs mains. Ils allèrent de l’autre côté du jardin, là où Harry avait déjà terminé, montèrent sur leurs balais et s’envolèrent.

C'était toujours étrange de voir Rogue voler. La seule fois où Harry l’avait jamais vu sur un balai était quand il avait arbitré un match de quidditch, pendant la première année d’Harry.

Harry les regarda pendant quelques instants, cette vue lui rappelant quand il rêvait de pouvoir voler avec son pè - James parce que tout le monde lui disait à quel point il était bon. Il avait toujours imaginé comment serait les moments passés avec un parent. Harry pouvait voir Kieran rire tandis que Rogue et lui se précipitaient vers un grand chêne à l'arrière du jardin, presque au coude à coude jusqu'à ce que Kieran accélère juste moment où ils l'atteignaient. Il y avait un grand sourire sur le visage de Kieran et Rogue semblait presque content- enfin, aussi content que Rogue puisse être.

Tout d’un coup, Harry sentit quelque chose et il dut détourner le regard, incapable de les regarder plus longtemps. Il avait presque l’impression de s’immiscer dans un moment d’heureuse complicité entre père et fils.

Retournant son attention sur la tonte de la pelouse, Harry mit plus d’effort dans ses corvées pour garder son esprit loin des pensées déprimantes qui menaçaient de lesubmerger. 

* * *

Severus plana sur son balai, regardant Kieran continuer à voler en rond autour de lui. Bien qu’en ce moment même, son esprit soit préoccupé par une autre affaire.

Potter avait déjà fini de tondre la _moitié_ du jardin arrière. Et ça faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait commencé.

C'étaient censées être des punitions qui prendraient _toute la journée_ au garçon à terminer.

Si Severus ne savait pas mieux, il aurait pensé que le garçon avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de travaux d’extérieur.

 _Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas bien avec le garçon_ , pensa Severus, qui ne pouvait plus le nier.

Potter n'avait pas encore dit un mot de travers. Severus s’était attendu, hier, à ce que Potter gémisse et se plaigne quand il lui avait remis la liste des tâches. Et il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon ne les prenne pas au sérieux et ne fasse que de se plaindre de la difficulté du travail que Severus lui ordonnait de faire. Cependant, à la place, le garçon l’avait accepté sans broncher et sans même une once de résistance. Encore plus troublant, était que Potter était calme et même poli. Aucun signe du briseur de règle arrogant et provocateur que Severus connaissait depuis les cinq dernières années.

Peut-être que toutes ces rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avaient finalement atteint? Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus était maintenant déterminé à le découvrir.

Et que _portait_ exactement le garçon? Ses vêtements semblaient être fait pour une large baleine et non pas pour un adolescent maigre...

« Papa! Faisons de nouveau la course jusqu’à l’arbre! »

La voix de Kieran fit sortir Severus de ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur son fils et hocha la tête, indiquant d'un geste de la main de commencer.

Kieran aligna alors son balai avec celui de Severus.

« À vos marques ... Prêts ... PARTEZ! »

Pendant le reste de leur session de vol, Severus était souvent distrait par le comportement particulier de Potter, alors qu'il observait de temps en temps le garçon qui continuait à travailler, mais Kieran le tirait hors de ses pensées en criant «Papa» à chaque fois.

Lorsque Severus retourna à son bureau, avec l'intention de finir quelques tâches, il se retrouva de plus en plus distrait en regardant Potter à la place. Le garçon avait fini de tondre la pelouse et était maintenant en train d’extraire quelques mauvaises herbes du jardin. De la fenêtre du deuxième étage, Severus pouvait voir Potter retirer efficacement les mauvaises herbes, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Puis Severus regarda le garçon faire des va-et-vient, remplissant deux arrosoirs au puits puis les ramenant dans le jardin de potion pour arroser les plantes, la sueur semblant couler sur son visage.

Un froncement de sourcil apparu sur ses traits habituellement stoïques alors que Severus jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge et réalisa que pendant les trois heures d’observation, Potter ne s’était pas relâché une seule fois et n’avait pas fait de pause.

À ce rythme, le garçon aura terminé toutes ses corvées avant le dîner.

Severus se mentirait à lui-même s’il ne sentait pas une petite once d’inquiétude montée en lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce nouveau Potter et il n’aimait pas être confus.

Tout comme hier, seuls Severus et Kieran furent présents au déjeuner. Potter était toujours à l’extérieur et une fois le déjeuner terminé, Severus décida de (encore) laisser le garçon désobéir à la règle d’être à l’heure pour les repas.

Il sortit le chercher et trouva Potter dans le jardin de potion, arrosant les plantes d’Hellébores.

« Potter, » dit Severus, en s’approchant de lui.

Potter tressaillit et se retourna brusquement avec…était-ce de la _peur_ dans ses yeux? Elle disparut un instant plus tard, remplacée par une expression étrangement vide alors qu’il baissait l’arrosoir pour faire face à Severus.

« Oui, monsieur? » dit Potter, détournant les yeux et mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Severus remarqua le léger tremblement de ses mains mais ne fit aucun commentaire, le rangeant pour plus tard.

« Vous avez manqué le déjeuner, » dit Severus.

« Oh, je suis désolé monsieur. J’ai dû perdre la notion du temps, » répondit doucement Potter, en regardant un point à droite de l’épaule de Severus.

« Venez à l’intérieur, Potter. Je vous laisse tranquille pour ce retard, cette fois. » dit-il en se retournant vers le manoir, s’attendant à être suivi par Potter.

* * *

Harry frotta ses mains sur son pantalon, se débarrassant de la saleté avant de suivre Rogue à l’intérieur. Il se maudit d’avoir laissé Rogue voir le tressaillement involontaire qu’il avait eu.

Comment l’homme réussissait à toujours se faufiler derrière lui? Ses chaussures étaient-elles capables d’absorber tous sons ou quelque chose dans ce genre?

Il suivit Rogue, toujours surpris que l’homme soit venu le chercher et qu’il le laissait déjeuner même s’il avait spécifiquement déclaré qu’Harry n’en aurait pas s’il était en retard.

Quand ils furent arrivés, il y avait une assiette de nourriture et un gobelet de jus de citrouille sur la table. Avec un mouvement ferme de sa baguette, Severus enleva le charme de stase qui les entouraient.

« Allez vous laver les mains et mangez, Potter. »

« Très bien. Merci, monsieur, » dit Harry alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Il avait très faim mais était toujours incapable de beaucoup manger. Une fois qu’il mangea tout ce qu’il pouvait, il prit son assiette et alla dans la cuisine pour le laver lorsqu’un _pop_ retentit à sa droite, le surprenant.

« Le jeune Maître n’a pas besoin de faire ça. C’est le travail de Mimkey, » grinça un petit elfe de maison. Il lui rappelait distinctement Dobby mais vêtu d’un bel uniforme noir avec un écusson de famille dessus.

« Oh, ça va aller, je peux le faire, » répondit Harry.

« Non, non, non. Mimkey peut le faire. » Le petit elfe secoua la tête en prenant l’assiette des mains d’Harry. « C’est le travail de Mimkey. »

« Euh, d’accord…Merci, Mimkey, » dit Harry alors qu’il quittait la cuisine et retournait dehors pour terminer ses corvées.

Il réussi à terminer le reste de ses tâches juste au moment du dîner et sans incident, contrairement à hier. Après le dîner, il prit une douche, savourant toujours le fait qu’il pouvait utiliser de l’eau chaude contrairement à chez les Dursley, où il était limité à n’utiliser que de l’eau froide et que pendant cinq minutes.

Son corps était fatigué mais son esprit ne le laissait pas se reposer facilement. Voir Kieran et Rogue voler ensemble aujourd’hui avait relâché un besoin qu’Harry avait enterré il y a longtemps, après avoir réalisé qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir ça. Il avait vu l’oncle Vernon passer du temps avec Dudley de la même manière, et il avait souhaité pouvoir expérimenter ce genre de moment avec un parent.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne devrait pas espérer autre chose que ce qu’il avait déjà. Au moins ici, il n’était ni affamé ni battu parce qu’il ne faisait pas toutes ses tâches correctement. Rogue laissait toujours Harry manger, même quand il manquait les repas. Même si Harry était certain que Rogue le détestait, l’homme ne l’avait pas humilié comme il le faisait habituellement à l’école, ni critiqué le travail qu’il avait fait jusqu’à présent.

_Peut-être que je faisais quelque chose de bien pour une fois… Peut-être-_

Non, il ne devrait pas trop y penser. Bien que Rogue ne disait pas qu’il faisait rien de mal, il n’avait certainement pas dit non plus qu’il faisait quelque chose de bien.

Harry poussa un soupir abattu et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il décida alors de travailler davantage sur ses devoirs scolaires avant d’aller se coucher.

* * *

Il était près de minuit et Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, dans le salon, un journal de potion ouvert sur ses genoux. Bien que Severus ne soit pas concentré dessus. Pendant qu’il fixait le feu, son esprit essayait de comprendre l’étrangeté de Potter.

Outre cet incident lié aux ingrédients de potions, Severus pouvait admettre que Potter avait fait du bon travail dans ses tâches. Il les accomplissait même d’une manière plus rapide qu’il ne l’avait cru possible sans avoir à utiliser la magie. Le garçon devait avoir acquis les compétences quelque part- c’était comme s’il les faisait depuis toujours.

Encore une fois, Severus se retrouva à se poser des questions: Le garçon n’avait-il pas été gâté et choyé par ses proches?

Après ces deux derniers jours, Severus n’était plus aussi certain. Il croyait qu’auparavant, le garçon n’avait jamais connu de longue journée de travail. Pourtant Potter travaillait avec diligence, sans jamais se relâcher. C’était comme si le garçon était habitué.

Potter ne s’était jamais plaint d’être fatigué ou n’avait jamais exigé de pause non plus. Il continuait juste son travail jusqu’à ce que ce soit terminé.

Severus pensait aussi que Potter aurait certainement vociféré contre la confiscation de ses trois biens les plus précieux mais le garçon acquiesça silencieusement à son commandement.

Potter avait été plus que poli et respectueux ces derniers jours, ce que Severus n’avait jamais vu pendant toutes les années où le garçon avait été à Poudlard.

Plus troublant encore, était le tressaillement dont Severus avait été témoin lorsqu’il l’avait appelé pour qu’il vienne déjeuner. D’où ça venait? Severus était bien conscient que sa présence était intimidante mais il n’avait jamais eu cette réaction auparavant. Et surtout jamais venant de Potter.

Et était-ce vraiment de la peur qu’il avait vu dans les yeux verts du garçon? Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait perplexe.

Où était ce gamin insolent qu’il connaissait depuis cinq ans? Jusqu’à présent, le garçon était en totale contradiction avec tout ce que Severus s’attendait de lui.

Juste à ce moment, Severus entendit un _pop_ et Mimkey apparut à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés et les mains tordus d’agitation.

« Maître Rogue monsieur, le jeune maître fait un terrible cauchemar dans cette petite chambre au troisième étage! Mimkey était en train de nettoyer quand le jeune maître a commencé à crier et à s’agiter sur le lit! » dit le petit elfe frénétiquement, presque aux larmes.

« Merci de m’avoir informé, Mimkey, » dit Severus en se levant rapidement et en passant devant elle, se dirigeant avec hâte vers la chambre de Potter.


	9. Au bord du gouffre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> T/N: La vérité commence à être découvert et c’est le chapitre qui amorce les changements dans la relation entre Severus et Harry.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

_Harry ne savait pas comment il s’était retrouvé ici et il n’arrivait pas à supprimer la panique écrasante qui le traversait._

_La pièce semblait plus petite, les murs se refermaient sur lui alors qu’Harry était assis sur le lit usé de sa chambre à Privet Drive. Quelques stries du clair de lune, qui brillaient à travers les fenêtres barrées, étaient la seule source de lumière dans la noirceur qui l’entourait._

_Tout était calme jusqu’à ce que de lourds pas, en-dehors de sa porte, attirèrent son attention. Ces pas montèrent les escaliers et s’arrêtèrent juste devant la porte._

_Sans avertissement la porte s’ouvrit et claqua le mur avec un bruit retentissant qui fit sursauter Harry. Il pouvait distinguer la silhouette d’une large personne occupant la majeure partie de l’embrasure de la porte. L’homme entra et se dirigea directement vers Harry avec le regard le plus malveillant sur son visage, qui était accentué par la noirceur de la pièce._

_Harry essaya de reculer le plus loin possible mais son dos heurta rapidement le mur derrière lui._

_Il n’avait nulle par où aller._

_« Rien qu’un monstre! Toujours un danger pour ma famille! Je vais te donner ce qu’un monstre comme toi mérite! » cria l’oncle Vernon._

_Et avant qu’Harry ne puisse essayer de s’enfuir, il fut attrapé violemment pas le bras et fermement cloué au mur. Harry commença à se tortiller, tentant même de donner des coups de pieds et d’érafler, mais rien ne desserra l’emprise de l’oncle Vernon sur lui._

_Puis une ceinture bien trop familière apparue dans la main de l’oncle Vernon. Harry tressaillit quand l’oncle Vernon la balança. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce lorsque la ceinture claqua et heurta le mur à côté de lui._

_« Rien qu’un fardeau. Gosse ingrat. Monstre sans valeur. Qui voudrait de toi? »_

_Une autre silhouette drapée de noir apparut derrière l’oncle Vernon. Le souffle d’Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge, son coeur se décomposa quand il reconnut qui était l’homme._

_« Oui, qui voudrait t’avoir comme fils? Tu causes toujours des ennuis à tous ceux qui t’entourent, » dit Rogue. Son visage se tordit de dégout alors qu’il regardait Harry avec ses yeux noirs et froids._

_« Non… je suis désolé, Je-je serais bon. S-s’il vous plaît, » fit Harry d’une voix rauque, son attention dirigé uniquement sur son père, avant que le souffle ne lui soit coupé par le grand coup de poing de l’oncle Vernon dans sa cage thoracique._

_« Tais-toi monstre! ». Les lèvres de l’oncle Vernon se retroussèrent en un sourire mauvais. « Tu crois vraiment qu’il se soucie de toi ? »_

_Harry tomba au sol près des bottes de Rogue tandis que la ceinture commençait à pleuvoir sans relâche sur lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Rogue l’observer de haut avec un masque froid d’indifférence sur son visage…_

_« Potter, » dit soudainement une voix mais elle ne semblait pas venir de l’oncle Vernon ou même de Rogue et Harry pensa qu’il devait entendre des choses. Mais il l’entendit de nouveau. « Potter! »_

_Harry se sentit secoué, la voix devenant plus forte et semblait plus impérieuse alors qu’elle continuait d’appeler son nom._

_« Harry! »_

* * *

Severus traversa le manoir en s’arrêtant brièvement pour regarder dans la chambre de Kieran, alors qu’il passait devant, avant de continuer vers la chambre de Potter. Une fois arrivée, Severus alluma les lumières avec un bruissement de sa baguette et la scène qu’il vit fut pour le moins alarmante.

Potter faisait manifestement un cauchemar. Ses membres s’agitaient, s’emmêlant dans les draps, comme s’il essayait de se défendre contre un attaquant invisible que lui seul pouvait voir.

« Non… je suis désolé, Je-je serais bon. S-s’il vous plaît, » murmura Potter mais Severus entendit chaque mot.

Entièrement résolu à réveiller le garçon Severus se dirigea à son chevet, se pencha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Potter, » appela-t-il mais il recula immédiatement lorsque le garçon tressaillit violemment en s’éloignant de lui.

Réessayant encore une fois, Severus se rapprocha avec précaution et le secoua pour le réveiller du terrible cauchemar qu’il subissait.

« Potter! » Severus continua d’appeler le nom du garçon à plusieurs reprises mais en vain.Cela semblait seulement agiter encore plus Potter. Il commença à secouer le garçon plus fort et dans son désespoir croissant Severus cria, « Harry! »

Potter poussa un grand halètement. Sa poitrine se souleva, ses yeux s’ouvrit et il parcourut la pièce pendant un moment. Severus se redressa et recula de quelques pas en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement.

Avec des mains tremblantes, Potter attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les mit grossièrement sur son visage.

« Monsieur? » chuchota Potter, sa voix légèrement rauque. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Severus pendant une fraction de seconde avant de détourner le regard. C’en était assez pour que Severus aperçoive l’angoisse dans ces éclatants yeux émeraudes.

Les même yeux qui étaient si familiers à Severus.

_Les yeux de Lily._

Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où il avait regardé ces yeux verts qui contenaient tellement de lumière et d’innocence. Mais rien de tout ça n’étaient présents dans la paire de yeux verts qu’il regardait actuellement. Ces yeux étaient ternes et hantés, la souffrance irradiait par vague en dehors du garçon.

Severus ressentit un pincement inconnu dans sa poitrine en voyant Potter dans un tel état de détresse.

_Qu’est ce que le garçon avait pu rêver pour réagir de la sorte?_

Severus étudia le garçon devant lui, notant comment Potter s’était assis, tremblant, et s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme s’il essayait de se réconforter. Son t-shirt était trempé et ses cheveux humides étaient collés contre la fine couche de sueur sur son front. Il relâcha une respiration tremblante, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, avant de poser son front sur ses genoux et de cacher son visage à la vue de Severus. Le garçon avait soudain l’air beaucoup trop petit et vulnérable.

« Tout va bien. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité ici, » fit Severus d’une voix apaisante qu’il ne savait même pas être capable d’avoir. Il n’était pas sur de ce qui le forçait à agir de cette manière mais il espérait être quelque peu rassurant pour le garçon. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi peu dans son élément. Fournir du réconfort n’était pas l’une de ses qualités et cela faisait des années qu’il ne l’avait pas fait de son plein gré. Il avait toujours transféré la tâche de réconforter les premières années nostalgiques à ses Préfets.

« Je-je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé monsieur » dit doucement Harry, levant un peu la tête pour regarder, avec appréhension, dans la direction de Severus.

Severus secoua légèrement la tête. « Il n’y a aucune raison de s’excuser, je ne m’étais pas encore endormi. » dit-il, utilisant toujours cette voix calme alors qu’il s’asseyait lentement sur le côté du lit en laissant autant d’espace que possible entre le garçon et lui. Il ne voulait pas causer plus d’angoisse en envahissant son espace personnel.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment pendant que Potter tentait de calmer sa lourde respiration. Puis le garçon se détourna et se frotta les yeux, essuyant les dernières larmes.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé? » s’aventura Severus lorsqu’il vit que Potter s’était un peu calmé.

Harry se figea et parut légèrement choqué au début, comme si c’était l’une des dernières choses qu’il s’attendait à entendre de la bouche de Severus. Puis sa petite silhouette recommença à trembler et il sembla enrouler ses bras plus étroitement autour de lui.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » répondit-il en secouant la tête avec véhémence.

« Je pense que ça t’enlèvera un poids de la poitrine, » dit Severus.

Harry renifla et libéra un soupir tremblant, « S’il vous plaît, Je…Je ne veux pas en parler, » murmura-t-il, un regard suppliant dans les yeux.

Severus fronça les sourcils sentant une émotion, oubliée depuis longtemps, montée en lui et il se retrouva à céder à la demande du garçon.

« Comme tu veux, » dit Severus, décidant de laisser tomber pour le moment mais se promettant de l’examiner plus tard.

Il ne savait pas comment gérer les adolescents émotifs et il avait besoin de plus de temps pour penser à une meilleure approche pour découvrir ce qui n’allait pas avec le garçon. Parce qu’il y avait décidément quelque chose qui _clochait_. Tout ce que Severus avait supposé à propos du garçon, ces cinq dernières années, se contredisait. C’était tout simplement trop à traiter pour le moment.

« Mimkey, » appela Severus en se levant.

Un instant plus tard, l’elfe de maison apparut d’un _pop_ à côté du lit.

« Maître Rogue a appelé Mimkey? » demanda-t-elle avant de lancer un regard inquiet vers Harry.

« Apporte-moi une fiole de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, s’il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr, Mimkey vous l’apporte immédiatement, monsieur. »

Mimkey revint quelques secondes plus tard et tendit à Severus une fiole de potion violette.

« Merci Mimkey. »

« Est-ce que Maître Rogue a besoin d’autre chose? » demanda Mimkey.

« Non, ce sera tout. » répondit Severus en la renvoyant.

Mimkey s’inclina puis sortit avec un _pop_ de la pièce.

* * *

Harry soupira, enfouissant son visage contre ses bras. Une partie de lui ne voulait rien de plus que de tout révéler à Rogue. Il voulait juste vider son sac parce qu’il était tellement fatigué de toujours prétendre qu’il allait bien.

Peut-être que Rogue comprendrait… Peut-être qu’Harry aurait enfin un adulte en qui il pourrait se confier-

 _Ou_ plutôt, Harry recevrait un regard de dégout de son père quand Rogue apprendra à quel point il était vraiment un monstre. Le fait qu’Harry pouvait se faire battre pas un moldu…

C’était une bonne chose que son glamour ne se soit pas dissipé. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que penserait Rogue s’il voyait toutes les ecchymoses.

Le cauchemar ne cessait pas de se rejouer et Harry ne pouvait pas enlever de son esprit l’image du regard révulsé de Rogue, en plus des mots de l’homme qui sonnaient forts et vrais.

_Qui voudrait t’avoir comme fils? `_

Bien sûr que Rogue s’en ficherait. Ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un avait prit la peine de s’en soucier, avant.

 _S’il s’en fichait alors pourquoi avait-t-il posé une question à propos du rêve?_ Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête. _Et pourquoi était-il toujours là?_

Harry ne pouvait même pas commencer à s’interroger sur ça.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il avait manqué l’échange entre Mimkey et Rogue. Il ne sortit de ses pensées qu’au moment où il entendit Mimkey sortir de la pièce et qu’il vit son père tenir une potion violette dans sa main. Harry le reconnut comme étant une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, se souvenant de la seule fois où il l’avait prit pendant sa quatrième année après l’épuisante troisième tâche.

_Est-ce qu’il allait vraiment me donner une potion qui m’aiderait à dormir?_

« Pour t’aider à dormir sans faire de cauchemar, » dit Rogue en posant la potion sur la table de nuit. « C’est à toi de décider si tu veux la prendre ou non. »

« Merci, monsieur » murmura Harry, se forçant à établir un contact visuel. Il intercepta une émotion inconnue dans les yeux de Rogue mais elle disparut en une fraction de seconde et Harry pensa qu’il l’avait surement imaginée.

Rogue hocha rigidement la tête puis se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

Harry le regarda partir et continua à regarder la porte longtemps après que son père ait disparu de sa vue. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et essayait de tout traiter.

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas crié alors qu’il avait été une nuisance? Pourquoi Rogue ne lui avait-il pas simplement demandé de se taire avant de partir?

Et Rogue avait été étrangement calme et même un peu apaisant quand il avait parlé à Harry après l’avoir réveillé du cauchemar. Il n’y avait pas eu la froideur ou le venin habituel qu’Harry pouvait détecter dans la voix de Rogue.

Il soupira de lassitude et attrapa la potion en décidant de renoncer à donner sens à tout cela.

Impatient d’avoir un répit face à ses constants cauchemars, Harry déboucha la potion et avala le tout en une gorgée et grimaça légèrement au goût amer. Dès qu’il posa le flacon vide sur sa table de nuit une vague de somnolence l’envahit, ses yeux commençant à devenir beaucoup trop lourds. Harry ne prit même pas le temps de retirer ses lunettes ou même de ramener les draps sur lui avant qu’il ne dérive vers l’inconscience. Il pouvait finalement dormir sans rêve déplaisant.

Sans le savoir, Severus était resté debout juste à l’extérieur de sa chambre. Il avait regardé Potter avaler la potion puis avait attendu quelques instants jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse entendre la respiration du garçon s’apaiser, avant de rentrer silencieusement dans la pièce. Severus glissa le flacon de potion vide dans une poche de sa robe. Puis il remarqua que les lunettes de Potter étaient toujours sur place, les fit glisser doucement et les posa sur la table de nuit.

D’un coup de baguette le t-shirt et les draps trempés de sueur de Potter furent séchés et ses cheveux ne collaient plus à son front. Puis, ayant fait cela pour Kieran auparavant, Severus remonta soigneusement les draps jusqu’au menton d’Harry et les nicha sans serrer sur le côté.

Il s’attarda près du lit, observant le sommeil maintenant paisible du garçon pendant quelques instants. Ensuite il éteignit les lumières d’un _nox_ et se glissa sans un bruit hors de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui en sortant.

Avec autant de pensées occupant son esprit, Severus se retira dans sa propre chambre pour réfléchir avant de se préparer à dormir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en se sentant plus reposé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis longtemps. Il attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit mais remarqua immédiatement que sa vision n’était pas devenue plus claire, comme à l’habitude. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, espérant diminuer le flou, mais rien ne changea. Retirant les lunettes, Harry remarqua instantanément un changement et fut surpris de voir qu’il était capable de voir les détails à l’autre bout de la pièce. Auparavant, il n’avait jamais pu voir aussi bien et même avec les lunettes.

_Ça devait être le glamour de sa mère qui continuait à se dissiper._

Harry glissa rapidement hors du lit et entra dans la salle de bain pour voir si des changements plus notables s’étaient produits.

Son apparence physique n’avait pas beaucoup changée depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait vérifié, à part le fait qu’il ne semblait plus avoir besoin de lunettes. C’était un vrai soulagement sachant qu’il n’avait jamais aimé ces lunettes, de toute façon. Tante Pétunia les avait récupérées dans une boîte de charité. Harry avait perdu le compte de toutes les fois où il avait dû les réparer avec du ruban adhésif après que Dudley ait décidé de l’utiliser comme sac de boxe.

Après une rapide douche Harry passa un peigne dans ses cheveux, content de voir qu’ils n’allaient plus dans tous les sens et aplatit sa frange pour couvrir sa cicatrice. Quand il eut fini, c’était l’heure du petit déjeuner.

Alors qu’il descendait, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière revinrent dans son esprit et Harry se sentit embarrassé d’avoir laissé Rogue le voir comme ça.

Rogue allait-il dire quelque chose à propos de ce qu’il avait vu la nuit dernière? Allait-il l’utiliser contre lui en classe… _Comme s’il n’en avait pas déjà assez._

Mais curieusement, Severus avait agi complètement différemment de ce à quoi Harry s’était attendu. L’homme ne l’avait pas rabaissé pour avoir pleuré à cause d’un stupide cauchemar, pas plus qu’il n’avait crié sur Harry pour l’avoir dérangé et pour être une telle nuisance.

L’oncle Vernon l’aurait certainement réveillé et lui aurait dit de se taire, ou sinon.

C’était toujours difficile de croire que Rogue avait été aussi calme la nuit dernière. Harry ne savait pas que l’homme en était capable.

Encore plus déroutant, c’était que Rogue sonnait comme s’il… _se souciait?_

 _Non_ , Harry secoua la tête en repoussant cette pensée. Personne ne l’avait jamais réveillé de l’un de ses cauchemars et n’avait jamais essayé de lui venir en aide. La nuit dernière n’était surement qu’une exception…

Harry soupira, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

* * *

Severus leva les yeux du _Daily Prophet_ quand il entendit le garçon entrer dans la pièce. Il montra presque la surprise qu’il ressentit intérieurement quand il vit le garçon sans ses lunettes mais il réussit à garder son visage impassible. Ces yeux verts étaient encore plus saisissants maintenant, sans ces ridicules lunettes rondes qui les encadraient constamment.

« Pourquoi ne portes-tu plus tes lunettes? » demanda Severus, et Potter sembla surprit par sa question.

« Euh, je suppose que je n’en ai plus besoin, monsieur. Je vois mieux sans eux maintenant. » répondit Harry avait un léger haussement d’épaules alors qu’il se glissait sur son siège habituel.

Severus haussa un sourcil à cela mais ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire alors que Potter commençait à prendre son petit déjeuner. Puis Kieran entraîna Severus dans le début d’une autre conversation sur les antidotes des poisons.

Mais tout au long du petit-déjeuner, Severus se retrouva de temps en temps à regarder Potter et d’après ce qu’il voyait du langage corporel du garçon, Harry semblait tendu et contenu. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tripotait sa fourchette et ramassait sa nourriture sans vraiment en manger beaucoup.

_Peut-être qu’il était toujours troublé par ce cauchemar,_ pensa Severus.

Il avait été éveillé presque toute la nuit à essayer de comprendre tout ce qu’il avait remarqué sur le garçon jusqu’à présent. Plus il y pensait, plus ces pensées commençaient à le conduire sur un chemin vers lequel il n’avait jamais voulu revenir. Severus avait rigoureusement enfermé ces pensées en se disant, avec ténacité, que ce n’était certainement pas un cas similaire. 

* * *

« Je serais dans le laboratoire de potions et je ne veux pas être dérangé, » dit Rogue à Harry et Kieran une fois que le petit-déjeuner terminé. Quand il eut reçu un signe de tête de leur part, il continua en s’adressant cette fois uniquement à Harry, « Tu n’as pas de corvée aujourd’hui. Cependant je m’attends à ce que tu travailles sur tes devoirs d’école. Tu voulais sans doute attendre la dernière minute pour les terminer. Et si tu as besoin d’approfondissement tu as la permission d’utiliser la bibliothèque. »

« Oui, monsieur » dit Harry, réalisant qu’aujourd’hui la voix de Rogue était un peu moins froide que d’habitude. Ce n’était certainement pas gentil mais ce n’était pas méchant non plus.

_Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Rogue._

Harry secoua un peu la tête pour l’éclaircir et n’y pensa plus. Il attendait avec impatience d’avoir une journée sans corvée.

Pendant les heures suivantes, Harry était dans la bibliothèque en train de travailler sur son devoir de potion, quelques livres qu’il trouvait utile pour le sujet étaient étalés sur la table devant lui.

Ayant perdu la notion du temps, Harry remarqua qu’il avait manqué le déjeuner que lorsque Mimkey arriva d’un _pop_ avec un plateau de sandwich et un gobelet de jus de citrouille. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rogue l’avait envoyé ça mais Harry lui en était, néanmoins, reconnaissant.

Après avoir déjeuné il continua à travailler jusqu’à ce que Kieran vienne se pavaner et se placer devant la table d’Harry, ses mains croisés dans une imitation assez acceptable de Rogue.

« Hé Potter, » dit Kieran, les yeux sombres regardant tout le travail d’Harry sur la table. Feignant l’intérêt, il prit l’un des essais terminés d’Harry et commença à y regarder.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux? » lâcha Harry, lui reprenant son essai. Il n’avait aucune confiance en Kieran pour qu’il tienne son essai dans ses mains.

« Tu sais, j’aide papa avec ses potions cet été. Il a dit que j’était beaucoup plus en avance que mon âge » dit Kieran d’une voix hautaine. « Je suis sûr de connaître plus de choses que toi. »

« C’est bien pour toi, » dit sarcastiquement Harry, mettant toute son attention sur le livre devant lui. « Peux-tu me laisser tranquille maintenant? »

« J’ai beaucoup appris de lui, » sourit Kieran d’un air satisfait, continuant comme si Harry n’avait pas parlé. « C’est dommage que toi tu ne pourras pas parc’que, tu sais, il te _hais_. »

« Ouais, comme si j’avais besoin que tu me le rappelles, » marmonna Harry en tournant une page. Ce n’était pas nouveau pour lui que Rogue le détestait, il le savait depuis ces cinq dernières années. Mais Harry n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi Kieran le haïssait. C’était un mystère pour lui sachant qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés avant. Et Harry savait que depuis récemment qu’il avait un demi-frère.

« Pourquoi _toi_ , tu me détestes? » décida-t-il de demander, s’irritant de l’attitude de Kieran à mesure qu’il y pensait. Il lui rappelait beaucoup Malfoy et Dudley. « Qu’est ce que je t’ai fais, vu que je ne t’ai jamais rencontré avant? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Kieran, attendant une réponse. Quand il n’en obtint aucun, il ajouta, « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort? »

Kieran tressaillit au nom mais récupéra rapidement en roulant des yeux. « Comment as-tu survécu à l’avada kedavra? » demanda-t-il à la place, ignorant toutes les questions d’Harry. « Je ne vois rien de spécial en toi. »

« C’est ma mère qui m’a protégé, » répondit Harry en le fixant. « Maintenant répond à ma question. »

Kieran se moqua, « Bien-sûr, comme si une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ pouvait être aussi puissante. »

« N’appelle pas ma mère comme ça! » rétorqua Harry les dents serrées.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que papa soit descendu aussi bas, » continua Kieran, ses lèvres se retroussant. « A mon avis, je pense qu’elle a très probablement profité de lui. »

_Il essaie juste de m’énerver_ , se dit Harry en essayant de prendre de profondes et calmes respirations. Kieran continua et Harry essaya de bloquer ses paroles en fixant son livre mais il ne semblait pas comprendre les mots sur la page. Il eut un drôle de grésillement dans ses oreilles alors qu’il luttait pour contrôler la colère qui montait en lui. Le bout de ses doigts picotait et il pouvait sentir l’énergie tourbillonner dans la pièce alors que les livres sur les étagères commençaient à résonner et la table à vibrer.

« Elle n’était sûrement rien de plus qu’une sale catin- »

« La ferme! » cria Harry, quelque chose se rompant finalement en lui. Il se retrouva soudainement sur ses pieds, son poing serré établissant un contact satisfaisant sur la joue de Kieran.

Après que son choc initial eut disparu, Kieran riposta et eut l’audace d’être en colère. Harry réussit à se dérober juste à temps alors que Kieran se précipita vers lui. Mais ce n’était pas assez rapide pour qu’il s’échappe totalement lorsque Kieran se jeta en avant, les propulsant tous les deux sur le sol.

Ils commencèrent à rouler, en jetant tous deux des coups de poings et en essayant de prendre le dessus. Tout autour d’eux, la magie qu’Harry avait essayé de contenir éclata soudainement, faisant voler les livres hors des étagères et retournant les meubles. Bien que ni l’un ni l’autre le remarquèrent alors que Kieran plaquait Harry et lui lançait quelques coups sur sa poitrine, coupant son souffle.

« _Assez_ , », une voix de baryton profonde traversa le chaos, les obligeant tous les deux à se figer instantanément. Après un moment Kieran s’éloigna rapidement se leva et Harry lui emboita le pas. Ils haletaient et se fixaient l’un l’autre.

Quand Harry vit l’état de la bibliothèque, son coeur s’effondra en sachant qu’il avait causé toute cette pagaille. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Rogue et détourna immédiatement le regard quand il vit le regard de profond mécontentement sur le visage de l’homme, ses yeux fulminaient.

_Je vais vraiment y passer maintenant._

* * *

Severus préparait une potion extrêmement volatile qui nécessitait plusieurs étapes précis quand Mimkey apparut pour l’informer de ce qui se passait dans la bibliothèque. Sachant qu’il devrait recommencer la potion plus tard, Severus se renfrogna et fit disparaître le mélange désormais ruiné d’un coup sec de sa baguette. Puis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il n’était certainement pas d’humeur à faire face à une stupide querelle d’adolescent, il y en avait déjà beaucoup pendant l’année scolaire. Il s’était attendu à ce que cela se produise tôt ou tard, mais bien-sûr cela devait arriver à l’un des pires moments possibles.

Il arriva au moment où les garçons roulaient sur le sol, engagés dans ce qui semblait être une bagarre moldue et au milieu d’une bibliothèque ravagée. Les livres étaient éparpillés partout, des morceaux de parchemins jonchaient le sol et les meubles étaient renversés.

« Q’est-ce que tout cela signifie? » demanda Severus d’un ton dangereusement bas, une fois qu’il attira leur attention et sans même se soucier de cacher sa colère.

Il fixa Potter et Kieran d’un regard dur, ses yeux faisant des va-et-vient entre eux alors qu’il attendait une réponse. Au moins ils semblaient inquiets et quelques peu honteux.

_Bien parce qu’ils devraient l’être après ce qu’ils ont fait à la bibliothèque._

« Potter a commencé! » clama immédiatement Kieran, en pointant d’un doigt accusateur Potter avant de le rediriger dramatiquement vers sa joue meurtrie et sa lèvre fendue. « Il m’a soudainement attaqué et frappé au visage! »

Severus regarda Potter en s’attendant à ce qu’il riposte et réfute cette déclaration mais le garçon resta simplement silencieux, son regard posé sur ses baskets. D’après ce qu’il pouvait discerner, Potter semblait avoir subi plus de blessures comparé à Kieran; avec une coupure au front, un oeil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue. Bien que Potter se tenait d’une manière complètement opposée à celle de Kieran. Et si Severus était honnête avec lui-même, la soumission du garçon commençait à quelque peu l’inquiéter. Contrairement à l’incident d’hier le garçon n’essaya même pas de donner sa version de l’histoire. Comme s’il pensait que ses mots n’auraient aucun impact sur les conséquences.

Severus lâcha un soupir irrité en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre de vous avant d’arriver à mon bureau. Est-ce que je me suis fais bien comprendre? »

Il attendit jusqu’à recevoir un signe de tête des deux garçons avant de tourner brusquement sur ses talons et de les conduire hors de la bibliothèque.

Severus décida de les amener individuellement dans son bureau pour un nouvel interrogatoire, sachant qu’il ne serait jamais en mesure de rassembler toute l’histoire s’ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

Harry suivit Rogue et Kieran, son anxiété et sa terreur grandissant à chaque pas.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé sa colère l’emporter sur lui? Harry savait que cette fois, il n’allait pas s’en sortir. Il frissonna intérieurement à l’idée que Rogue pouvait infliger des punitions comme celles de l’oncle Vernon. Bien que ce serait probablement pire si ça impliquait l’utilisation de la magie.

Une fois qu’ils eurent atteint le bureau, Rogue se retourna pour leur faire face, le regard sévère.

« Vous allez tous les deux entrer et me dire ce qui s’est passé. » Ses yeux sombres allaient et venaient entre eux. « _Avec honnêteté_. »

Harry détourna les yeux en tripotant un fil lâche sur son pantalon.

« Kieran, toi d’abord, » dit Rogue en s’écartant pour permettre à Kieran d’entrer. Il referma la porte avec force derrière eux, puis ce fut le silence. Harry pensa alors que Rogue avait lancé un sort de silence.

Avec un profond soupir, Harry s’appuya contre le mur et se glissa pour s’asseoir contre lui, attirant ses genoux contra sa poitrine, pour patienter. L’adrénaline du combat avait disparu et maintenant, il commençait à ressentir le contre-coup de toutes ses blessures. Sa poitrine commençait à lui faire mal; les quelques coups bien placés sur sa poitrine lui faisaient mal à ses côtes qui n’étaient pas encore complètement guéries.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et se demanda ce que pouvait dire Kieran à Rogue, en ce moment. _Probablement entrain de mentir sur tout_ , pensa amèrement Harry, _mais Rogue allait sûrement le croire_.

Ça lui rappelait les souvenirs de quand il s’était battu contre Dudley et que l’oncle Vernon n’avait jamais manqué de croire en la version de Dudley et jamais celle d’Harry quoi qu’il se soit passé.

La porte s’ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et Kieran sortit l’air un peu dégonflé mais il sourit d’un air narquois à Harry lorsqu’il passa devant lui. On dirait que Rogue avait guéri sa lèvre et l’ecchymose sur sa joue. Harry savait qu’il ne serait pas aussi chanceux…

« Potter, » appela Rogue depuis la porte.

Harry se leva et entra prudemment. Il réussit à peine à réprimer un tressaillement quand Rogue ferma la porte derrière eux et lança le même sort de silence.

« Assis-toi, » dit Rogue, avec un geste vif sur la chaise en bois située devant son bureau.

Harry le fit, ses mains reposant nerveusement sur ses genoux, en attendant l’inévitable.

« Maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qui a provoqué ce combat? » demanda Rogue en s’asseyant et en croisant les bras sur son bureau.

Harry cligna des yeux surprit. Il était à peine capable de croire que Rogue lui donnait réellement une chance de s’expliquer.

_Devait-il lui dire? Est-ce qu’il y avait même une infime chance qu’il puisse me croire?_

Apparemment Rogue discerna qu’Harry était entrain de débattre avec lui-même. « Je veux la vérité, Potter. »

Harry inspira profondément, _quand il faut y aller_. « Et bien je faisais juste mes devoirs à la bibliothèque quand Kieran est entré pour essayer de m’énerver. Il insulta ma mère de...»

« Continue, » dit Rogue quand Harry fit une trop longue pause.

« Sang-de-bourbe, » chuchota Harry.

Les yeux sombres de Rogue étincelèrent.

« Et quand il l’a presque insulté de… de _catin_. J’ai explosé et je lui ai donné un coup de poing, » finit Harry, ses yeux baissés fixaient ses mains qui s’agitaient sur ses genoux. La douleur dans sa poitrine augmentaient maintenant à chaque respiration qu’il prenait et il commençait à se sentir étourdi.

Harry attendit que Rogue commence à le crier et à le traiter de menteur mais cela ne vint jamais.

« Je vois. Autre chose? » demanda Rogue, sa voix étrangement calme mais ses yeux brillaient d’une fureur indubitable et Harry recula inconsciemment sur sa chaise.

Peut-être qu’il devait s’excuser pour le désordre qu’il avait fait dans la bibliothèque avant qu’il ne craque.

« Euh…c’était ma magie accidentelle qui a causé tout ce désastre dans votre bibliothèque. Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur. Je vais nettoyer si vous le voulez. » dit doucement Harry, baissant de nouveau son regard quand Rogue plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard curieux.

« Nous discuterons des sanctions plus tard. » Rogue se leva et sortit un pot de l’une des poches de sa robe puis fit signe à Harry. « Viens ici, »

Avec lenteur, Harry se leva et s’approcha de lui. Sa tête et sa poitrine protestaient contre tout mouvement rapide. Il l’ignora et se concentra sur ce que faisait Rogue à la place. Lorsque Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui, Harry se tendit étant incapable de retenir un petit tressaillement. Il réussit cependant à se détendre un peu alors que l’homme commençait, en faisant des mouvements doux, à guérir la coupure sur son front et sa lèvre fendue. Il pouvait ressentir un léger picotement pendant que la peau se reconstituait.

Ensuite Rogue prit une petite cuillerée de baume du pot avec son doigt et commença à l’appliquer sur les ecchymoses.

Harry se tenait là, en silence, à peine capable de croire à quel point Rogue était doux en ce moment.

_C’était ça que l’on ressentait lorsqu’un parent prenait soin de vous?_

Il avait vu tante Pétunia guérir les genoux éraflés de Dudley quand il était petit et à quel point elle était douce quand elle nettoyait les blessures et les bandait. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Harry car à chaque fois qu’il était blessé, tante Pétunia lui jetait simplement une serviette et lui disait de le faire lui-même, l’avertissant froidement de s’assurer qu’il ne mette pas de sang sur le tapis.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque sa vision devint soudainement floue et Harry cligna rapidement des yeux, espérant l’éclaircir, mais cela n’aida pas. Sa tête palpitait et sa poitrine semblait trop étroite et trop pesante.

Une vague de panique le submergea quand Harry sentit son glamour s’évanouir et il tenta désespérément de le maintenir mais ce fut une bataille perdue d’avance.

L’obscurité se refermait autour de lui et Harry pouvait à peine se rendre compte que quelqu’un l’appelait, comme si ça venait de loin. Il était vaguement conscient de sentir une main sur son épaule qui essayait de le stabiliser quand il commença à osciller.

La dernière chose qu’il vit, avant que tout ne devienne noir, fut une paire de yeux noirs inquiets qui le regardait.

« Harry! »


	10. La vérité démasquée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Severus tamponna le reste du baume sur les ecchymoses violettes de l’oeil au beurre noir de Potter, tout en envisageant les sanctions appropriées pour le combat destructeur que les garçons ont eu dans la bibliothèque. Il prit mentalement note d’avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Kieran sur son vocabulaire abominable et sa malhonnêteté.

En tant que directeur de la maison Serpentard, Severus savait généralement comment vérifier si ses élèves étaient honnêtes mais, après l’incident d’aujourd’hui, il réalisa qu’il était peut-être devenu un peu trop indulgent avec Kieran.

Kieran avait raconté une version embellie des évènements, omettant plusieurs détails importants lorsqu’il fut interrogé sur les raisons du combat.Severus avait été méfiant mais il s’était retenu d’en venir à une conclusion jusqu’à ce qu’il ait entendu la version d’Harry.

Le comportement affiché par le garçon pendant l’interrogatoire, était révélateur. Severus avait remarqué l’agitation des mains de Potter et l’hésitation dans sa voix en répondant. Cependant il n’avait détecté aucune trace de malhonnêteté, seulement de la vérité dans ses yeux. Et quand Harry lui avait dit les grossières paroles que Kieran avaient prononcées à l’encontre de Lily, Severus avait dû réprimer sa colère et de l’isoler derrière ses boucliers, pour s’empêcher de réagir. Sachant que ce n’était pas la première fois que Kieran utilisait l’un de ces mots, Severus avait prévu de faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Apparement il n’avait pas tenu compte de l’avertissement de Severus, la dernière fois.

Severus était tellement perdu dans ses propres pensées qu’il ne remarqua presque pas lorsque Harry commença à se balancer légèrement sur ses pieds mais il posa instinctivement une main sur l’épaule du garçon pour le stabiliser. Potter semblait être sur le point de s’effondrer; son visage était pâle, sa respiration courte et rapide comme s’il ne pouvait pas aspirer suffisamment d’air dans ses poumons. Puis sans prévenir, les yeux paniqués d’Harry se connectèrent à ceux de Severus pendant une fraction de seconde avant de rouler en arrière et son corps devint mou.

« Harry! » cria Severus alarmé, mais en réussissant tout de même à attraper le garçon juste à temps avant que sa tête heurte le bord du bureau. Il déposa doucement Harry au sol et essaya de le secouer, en continuant d’appeler son prénom, mais toute tentative de réveiller le garçon semblait futile.

Décidant de déplacer Harry du sol dur, Severus le souleva aisément, fronçant les sourcils quand il remarqua à quel point le garçon était léger et beaucoup trop mince.

Après avoir posé Harry sur le canapé, Severus s’agenouilla à côté de lui ses longs doigts saisissant le poignet d’Harry à la recherche d’une pulsion lorsqu’il pensa que le garçon semblait beaucoup trop immobile. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement quand il en trouva un, un peu faible mais présent. Il plaça une main sur le front d’Harry et le trouva chaud, sa peau était moite au toucher. Peut-être qu’il était plus blessé par le combat que Severus ne l’avait imaginé…

Soudain, juste devant les yeux de Severus, Harry semblait être en train de…changer. Severus regarda avec inquiétude la peau du garçon, qui venait tout juste d’être guérie quelques minutes auparavant, se décolorer et se meurtrir à nouveau. Il y avait également des cicatrices visibles qui se formaient sur les bras d’Harry, dont certaines étaient des fines lignes blanches, indiquant qu’elles n’avaient pas été acquises récemment.

_Par Merlin, où le garçon les avaient-ils reçus? Les avaient-ils dissimulés grâce à un glamour, pendant tout ce temps…?_

Avec un coup sec de sa baguette, le t-shirt trop grand d’Harry disparut et Severus haleta presque d’horreur devant ce qui avait été caché en dessous…

_Par Merlin…_

Le garçon était meurtri de partout, un kaléidoscope de décoloration qui ne laissait presque aucune peau intacte et Severus pouvait presque compter chaque côte saillantes de la poitrine beaucoup trop mince d’Harry.

Roulant doucement le garçon sur le côté, l’inquiétude de Severus ne fit que grandir quand il vit que le dos d’Harry n’était pas mieux que le devant. Des lacérations multiples jonchaient le dos du garçon, il y avait de vieilles marques qui s’étaient depuis longtemps transformées en cicatrices et de nouvelles blessures qui étaient très certainement récentes selon Severus.

Il grimaça en étudiant la rougeur autour des blessures, remarquant à quel point elles étaient enflammées et semblaient infectées. Par une boucle de ceinture, pensa Severus sombrement. Il connaissait trop bien les dommages qu’une boucle de ceinture pouvaient causer, étant donné certaines de ses propres cicatrices, mais les siennes n’étaient pas aussi graves.

Il traça légèrement une vieille cicatrice sur le dos d’Harry, juste pour confirmer que c’était réel, pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas seulement le fruit de son imagination.

Réalisant qu’Harry avait besoin de plus de soins médicaux qu’il ne pouvait pas, à lui seul, lui fournir, Severus se précipita vers la cheminée et jeta une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans la grille pour appeler l’infirmerie de Poudlard. Il y enfonça sa tête, attendant que la rotation s’arrête avant d’ouvrir les yeux sur le sol du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Poppy était assise à son bureau, parcourant quelques dossiers médicaux.

« Poppy? » dit Severus pour attirer son attention.

Poppy leva les yeux de son travail et se tourna vers la direction de Severus.

« Severus? Que se passe t-il? » demanda-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes de lecture.

« J’ai besoin de ton aide. C’est urgent, s’il te plaît apporte ton matériel, » dit Severus et sans donner plus de détails sur la situation, il recula sa tête.

Pas même une minute plus tard, Poppy arriva avec son sac de fourniture médicale et essuya la suie de ses robes alors qu’elle sortait du feu.

« Qu’est ce qui est si urgent, Sev- » Poppy se coupa et haleta quand elle remarqua Harry sur le canapé. « Que s’est-il passé? »

« Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait certain, » dit Severus en secouant légèrement sa tête. « J’étais entrain de guérir les ecchymoses d’un conflit antérieur quand il s’est évanoui. Il semblerait qu’il portait un glamour. »

Poppy lança rapidement un sort de diagnostic à Harry d’un geste de sa baguette. Un morceau de parchemin apparut à côté de lui, commençant à répertorier toutes les blessures qu’il avait subies jusqu’à présent. Severus le regarda s’allonger, son coeur s’effondrant tandis que la liste continuait de s’allonger de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Ça semblait sans fin.

Quand ce fut enfin finit ils fixèrent tous les deux le parchemin, incrédules.

_Mais combien de choses ce garçon avait-il subit?_

_Sévère malnutrition…déshydratation…fractures osseuses…commotions cérébrales…brûlures…_

Toutes les pensées que Severus avait résolument repoussées revinrent avec force maintenant, alors que des bribes de ces deux derniers jours traversèrent son esprit…

Comment le garçon n’avait été que poli et obéissant, faisant tout ce qu’on lui disait sans une seule protestation et terminant sans effort les corvées. Il ne s’était jamais plaint et n’avait jamais demandé de faire des pauses. _Comme s’il était habitué.._

Et puis il y avait le tressaillement indubitable qu’Harry avait eut, ainsi que la peur à peine cachée dans ses yeux quand Severus était venu derrière lui pour lui dire de venir déjeuner…

À quel point Harry avait été docile après son combat avec Kieran dans la bibliothèque… _Le garçon pensait-il qu’il allait être sévèrement puni?_

Puis il y avait eu le cauchemar hier, où Severus avait dû réveiller Harry. Le garçon semblait se battre et esquiver des coups dans son sommeil comme s’il essayait de s’éloigner de quelqu’un… Et les excuses superflues pour avoir soi-disant réveillé Severus, ainsi que la surprise évidente lorsque Severus lui avait posé des questions sur le cauchemar…L’angoisse dans ces yeux verts…

_Tout avait du sens maintenant…_

Tous les petits morceaux que Severus avait obtenu en observant Harry se reconstituaient ensemble, formant une image étonnamment claire sur ce que le garçon devait avoir traversé.

Pourquoi personne n’avait-il remarqué cela? Après toutes ces années, ses amis, Albus ou Minerva auraient dû sûrement savoir tout ça? Ou Lupin et Black auraient certainement dû remarquer quelque chose. Ils étaient assez proches du garçon après tout.

Mais s’ils l’avaient remarqué, alors pourquoi personne n’avait _rien fait_ à ce sujet?

Pourquoi je n’avais pas pu le voir?

Severus dut avaler le goût soudain amer dans sa bouche. _Pa_ _rce que tu étais trop aveuglé par ta haine pour remarquer ce qui était en face de toi, Severus._

« Je n’ai jamais vu un enfant avec autant de blessure, » murmura Poppy, posant une main sur sa bouche alors qu’elle regardait tristement Harry.

Severus arracha le parchemin de l’air et continua à le fixer, une vague de colère montant en lui. Il avait du mal à le contenir, ses doigts créaient des plis dans le parchemin à cause de sa poigne serrée. Il était absolument furieux contre les proches du garçon. Ils étaient, sans aucun doute, les auteurs de ces blessures. Il était aussi en colère contre Albus pour avoir, en premier-lieu, décidé de laisser Harry chez eux. Mais surtout, Severus était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir reconnu les signes pour ce qu’ils étaient.

« Il a une fièvre causée par l’infection qui commence à s’installer. Il a aussi des côtes cassées, qui doivent être réparées avant qu’ils ne percent ses poumons. Pour le moment, ils entravent sa capacité à respirer correctement. Le traumatisme de son combat a du prolonger son temps de guérison. » dit Poppy, en sortant Severus de ses pensées. Elle sortit les potions et les pommades appropriés et nécessaires de son sac. « Il a également quelques os qui ont mal guéris. » 

Severus soupira, enfermant ses émotions à l’arrière de son esprit, et se concentra sur la tâche à accomplir maintenant et cette tâche était de guérir les blessures actuelles d’Harry. Comment le garçon avait réussi à ne pas succomber plus tôt à ces blessures le dépassait.

Poppy lança tout d’abord dans l’estomac d’Harry un sort pour réduire la fièvre et une dose de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve pour s’assurer que le garçon ne se réveillera pas pendant qu’ils le traitaient. Puis elle commença à lancer efficacement des sorts pour nettoyer et guérir les blessures infectées sur le dos du garçon. Severus l’aida à briser de nouveau les os mal guéris, pour qu’ils guérissent correctement, avant d’administrer une dose de Poussos pour commencer à réparer les os cassés. Ils finirent finalement par appliquer un baume cicatrisant sur toutes les ecchymoses couvrant le torse, les bras et le visage d’Harry. Aucun des deux ne prononcèrent un mot tout au long de leur travail, tous deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

Après quelques heures passées à s’occuper du garçon, ils s’enfoncèrent tous les deux dans des fauteuils que Severus avait conjurés.

« Il va avoir besoin de potions nutritives à prendre à chaque repas, » lui dit Poppy. « Il est beaucoup trop maigre et mal nourri. »

Compréhensif, Severus hocha la tête, son regard ne quittant jamais Harry. Cela n’avait pas échappé à son attention que le garçon ne mangeait pas autant qu’un adolescent moyen de seize ans, mais il avait simplement considéré cela comme étant insignifiant en supposant que le garçon était juste pointilleux sur ce qu’il mangeait. Severus soupira, résistant à l’envie d’enterrer son visage dans ses mains. Peut-être qu’il devait simplement jeter toutes ses suppositions par la fenêtre et recommencer à nouveau…

Poppy fouilla dans son sac et sortit un petit pot contenant de la crème anti-cicatrice. « Cela n’aura aucun effet sur les vieilles cicatrices mais ça prendra très bien soin des plus récentes. » Elle le tendit à Severus, qui le glissa dans la poche de sa robe pour l’appliquer plus tard sur le garçon.

« Il devrait aller mieux après un repos bien mérité » déclara Poppy en agitant sa baguette, obligeant toutes les fournitures à se replacer dans son sac. « Albus m’a informé de ta relation avec Harry. Personnellement, je pense que c’est merveilleux qu’Harry ait quelqu’un pour le soutenir pleinement maintenant. » Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à Severus avant de tourner son regard vers Harry avec un sourire triste, « Merlin sait qu’il en a besoin après ces dernières années. »

Severus fut un peu surpris par ses mots mais ses traits restèrent impassibles. Il donna simplement un petit signe de tête, reconnaissant.

« C’est incroyable qu’il ait tenu aussi longtemps, » déclara doucement Poppy.

« Oui, ça l’est, » dit Severus, sa voix n’étant rien de plus qu’un murmure.

« Minerva m’a dit qu’ils étaient les pires Moldus » dit Poppy en secouant le tête. Elle poussa alors un soupir exaspéré. « Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’Albus ait laissé Harry là-bas, en premier lieu, et encore moins à le renvoyer là-bas chaque été. »

Severus expira lentement, sentant sa colère se rallumer juste en dessous de la surface.

À quoi servaient les protections si le garçon n’était pas aussi en sécurité _à l’intérieur?_

Severus savait que Pétunia méprisait tout ce qui était liée à la magie depuis le jour où il l’avait rencontré. Et si elle ressemblait à ce qu’elle était auparavant, il n’était pas étonnant que cette haine se soit jetée sur Harry. Elle avait été méchante et jalouse de Lily mais Severus ne pouvait pas croire que sa haine s’était déversée sur son propre neveu.

« Quelqu’un aurait dû le surveiller, » dit Severus, serrant fermement ses mains dans ses poings.

« Harry avait très bien caché les signes. »

« Oui mais j’aurai dû les reconnaître pour ce qu’ils étaient, » marmonna-t-il, en passant une main agitée sur son visage.

« Tu peux être là pour lui maintenant, Severus. » ajouta Poppy en lui tapotant l’épaule. « J’avais toujours remarqué à quel point il était maigre au début de chaque année scolaire mais il était toujours trop têtu pour aller à l’infirmerie. » Elle fit un léger sourire narquois, « Maintenant je sais d’où ça lui vient. »

Severus hocha la tête avec raideur. Il se demandait ce qu’il aurait pu faire s’il l’avait remarqué. Aurait-il essayé d’aider le garçon ou aurait-il laissé sa haine l’emporter sur toute pensée rationnelle? Il secoua la tête, il n’y avait aucune raison de se _demander ça._ Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire maintenant c’était d’être là pour Harry.

Poppy poussa un long soupir, puis se leva. « Et bien, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Utilise la cheminette si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Merci, Poppy. »

Elle inclina la tête et jeta un coup d’oeil à Harry avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Severus murmura un sortilège Poids-plume et porta soigneusement Harry, passant un bras sous les genoux et sous le dos. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, il posa doucement Harry sur le lit en s’assurant à ne pas trop toucher aux blessures. Il partit vers la commode du garçon pour lui prendre un t-shirt mais fut consterné de découvrir que tout ses vêtements étaient de la même qualité. Trop large, déchiré et usé. Severus allait définitivement devoir emmener le garçon faire du shopping, un jour.

Renonçant à trouver une chemise assez décente dans ces chiffons, Severus convoqua une chemise à lui et la rétrécit pour l’adapter à la taille du garçon. Il jeta un sort pour que celui-ci se mette sur Harry et transfigura le jean du garçon en pyjama avant de remonter les couvertures et de les relever jusqu’à son menton.

Puis avec un large mouvement de sa baguette, Severus conjura un fauteuil confortable à côté du lit et s’y enfonça avec lassitude.

Il jeta un coup d’oeil dans la pièce assez clairsemée, notant à quel point tout était rangé et organisé.

Sur le bureau du garçon, Severus remarqua un tas de parchemin enroulé à coté de quelques-uns de ses livres d’école et réalisa qu’ils devaient être les devoirs scolaires d’Harry. Il avait réellement fait ses devoirs? Severus n’avait jamais su que le garçon était studieux, considérant qu’il n’avait été, au mieux, que médiocre en classe. Mais il se souvint ensuite qu’Harry passait la majeure partie de la journée à la bibliothèque, travaillant sur ses devoirs comme Severus le lui avait demandé. Pas comme le garçon qu’il connaissait- en tout cas, le garçon qu’il avait supposé qu’il était…

Severus finit par conclure qu’il ne connaissait pas du tout Harry. Au cours des cinq dernières années, il n’avait pas réussi à voir la véritable personnalité du garçon. Severus regardait à travers une lentille spécifique qui bloquait tout ce qu’était Harry et ne voyait que ce qu’il voulait voir et non pas ce qui était vraiment en face de lui. Et bien plus maintenant. Severus était maintenant déterminé à mieux le connaître.

Et pour la première fois depuis l’arrivée d’Harry, Severus observa vraiment le garçon.

_Lily n’avait-elle pas mentionnée l'existence d'un glamour dans sa lettre?_

Il ne pouvait plus le nier.

Les traits du visage d’Harry étaient similaires à ceux de Severus mais il y avait aussi des caractéristiques qui étaient indéniablement Lily. La courbe de ses sourcils, son nez, la forme de ses lèvres et son menton venaient de Lily. Heureusement, Harry n’avait pas hérité du nez crochu, bien que la forme du visage et des pommettes du garçon provenaient définitivement de Severus. Il semblait également que ses cheveux avaient perdu la familière coupe indisciplinés, qui était la signature de Potter, et étaient maintenant plus lisse et plus soigneux, semblable à ceux de Severus mais sans le gras.

_Le mélange parfait de nous deux…_

_De Lui_ et de Lily.

 _Notre_ fils.

Se penchant en avant, Severus repoussa doucement quelques mèches errantes, des cheveux foncés, du front du garçon, ses doigts s’attardant un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Il poussa un soupir las, sentant sa gorge se serrer, alors qu’il enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains.

Que penserait Lily si elle voyait leur fils comme ça?

Aussi battu et meurtri mais, espérons, pas brisé. 

* * *

Severus resta près du lit d’Harry pendant plusieurs heures à lire un journal de potions jusqu’à ce qu’il doive aller dîner. Il voulait être là quand Harry se réveillera mais il comprit que le garçon ne se réveillerait pas avais au moins quelques heures de plus.

Kieran était déjà dans son siège habituel à l’attendre et le dîner apparut sur la table dès que Severus s’assit.

« Où est Potter? » demanda Kieran après avoir avalé une bouchée de pâtes. « Est-ce que c’est sa punition? Etre privé de dîner? »

« Non, il se repose, » répondit simplement Severus, en coupant son poulet. Il n’était certainement pas sur le point de fournir plus de détails et ce n’était pas l’affaire de Kieran.

« Pourquoi? Ce petit combat était-il trop difficile à gérer pour lui? » Kieran avait un regard suspicieux dans ses yeux accompagné d’un sourire narquois sur son visage, que Severus connaissait trop bien maintenant. Cela rappela à Severus la discussion qu’il devait encore avoir avec lui.

Après avoir braqué un regard désapprobateur sur Kieran, Severus mit son assiette de côté et dit, « Kieran, nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse. »

Kieran fronça les sourcils, son sourire narquois disparaissant. « Sur quoi? »

« Sur le mensonge et sur ta bouche abyssale. »

Severus capta le regard effarouché qui traversa brièvement le visage de Kieran.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? » demanda-t-il innocemment, en essayant de paraitre nonchalant. Severus pouvait voir qu’il essayait délibérément de faire prolonger cette conversation.

« Je fais référence à ta version des évènements et les raisons qui ont provoqué le conflit.»

« Je t’ai déjà dit ce qui s’était passé, » dit Kieran, le visage composé même si Severus remarquait qu’il jouait avec sa fourchette. « Tout ce que Potter t’a dit est un mensonge.»

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Ce qu’il m’a dit ne coïncide pas avec ta version des faits. »

Kieran se renfrogna, puis dit un peu plus fort, « Potter ment alors! »

À la vue du regard de Severus qui s’obscurcissait et de ses lèvres qui s’amincissait en une ligne sévère, Kieran baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Honnêtement, le garçon n’était pas un menteur très convaincant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve cela difficile à croire? » dit Severus sarcastiquement, l’irritation colorant son ton. Sa patience s’amenuisait.

« Je t’ai dis la vérité! » dit Kieran avec indignation, en levant les yeux vers un point quelque part au-dessus de l’épaule gauche de Severus.

« Si c’est le cas, alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le, » exigea Severus.

Kieran essaya de maintenir son regard intense mais il échoua à maintenir le contact visuel et évita à nouveau ses yeux.

« Très bien. J’ai pu lui dire certaines choses mais il a quand même lancé le premier coup de poing. » admit Kieran à contrecoeur. Il souffla puis plissa les yeux vers Severus. « Pourquoi prends-tu soudainement _son_ parti? »

« Je prends le parti de _la vérité_ , » lui dit simplement Severus, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Soudain, il se souvint de l’incident entre Harry et Kieran avec ses ingrédients de potion et demanda, « Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir? Tu as maintenant l’occasion de te confesser car si je le découvre plus tard, je t’assure que les conséquences seront encore plus désagréables. »

Kieran pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne, gardant avec défiance sa bouche fermée même s’il semblait être en conflit avec lui-même. Severus attendit une réponse et après plusieurs instants de silence entre eux, Kieran parla enfin.

« Très bien, » dit-il, en semblant se dégonfler un peu. « Je l’ai peut-être fait trébucher dans ton placard à potions… »

Quelque chose se remit en place à ce moment-là et Severus ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, alors qu’il se rappelait avoir trainé Harry hors de la pièce sans lui permettre de s’expliquer. Il se souvenait avoir eu des soupçons sur cet incident par la suite mais il les avait ignorés en faveur des affirmations de Kieran et Harry avait donc été celui qui avait été puni à tort.

« Je crois que quelque chose doit être fait à propos de ta petite habitude, » dit Severus d’un ton dangereusement bas, en essayant de ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus sur lui. Kieran, pour une fois, semblait se flétrir un peu sous le regard de Severus.

« Et étant donné que tu as aussi décidé d’ignorer mon avertissement concernant l’utilisation de ce _mot_ , je maintiens ce que j’ai dit sur ta punition. »

Kieran parut effarouché, « Tu étais sérieux? »

Severus hocha brièvement la tête, « Je le suis toujours. »

« Mais c’est le genre de travail pour des putains d’elfes de maison! » cria Kieran avec indignation, sa défiance refaisant surface alors qu’il tentait de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Mère entendra parler de ça!* Et de ce que tu me fais faire!»

« Tu es sous ma responsabilité en ce moment, et par conséquent tu dois respecter mes règles, » dit sévèrement Severus. « Demain, tu feras ta punition. »

Kieran ouvrit la bouche pour protester davantage mais la referma avant de dire quelque chose d’autre. Apparemment, il comprit qu’il était inutile d’essayer de se disputer. Bien que ça n’empêcha pas Kieran de faire la moue, comme un enfant grincheux. Severus l’ignora en continuant son dîner. 

* * *

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit qu’Harry commença à reprendre conscience. Au début, il pensait être de retour dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, mais ce n’était pas possible…le lit sur lequel il reposait être beaucoup trop chaud et confortable.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de la pièce faiblement éclairée, notant qu’il faisait déjà noir dehors. Il y avait un fauteuil à côté de son lit et Harry fut un peu surpris de trouver Rogue assis dedans, lisant un livre.

 _Depuis combien de temps j’ai été inconscient?_ Se demanda Harry. _Et pourquoi Rogue était assis là?_

Harry poussa un gémissement imperceptible alors qu’il tentait de se mettre en position assise en utilisant ses coudes. Tout son corps était endolori et protestait contre le mouvement. Il fut arrêté quand Rogue se pencha vers lui et plaça une main chaude sur sa poitrine pour le pousser gentiment vers le bas.

« Attention, tes blessures guérissent toujours, » dit Rogue d’une voix calme.

Il invoqua des oreillers et les plaça contre la tête du lit puis il aida soigneusement Harry à s’asseoir pour se reposer contre eux.

Harry cligna des yeux, fixant avec confusion Rogue pendant un moment. Puis, tout commença à lui revenir…

Le combat dans la bibliothèque, son entrée dans le bureau de Rogue, sa poitrine douloureuse et les vertiges pendant qu’on guérissait ses petites blessures et puis le noir complet… _Oh non._

Il se souvenait avoir désespérément essayé de faire tenir son glamour avant de s’évanouir. Alarmé, Harry baissa les yeux sur ses bras et vit les stries rouges familières couvrant sa peau pâle.

Son coeur se serra; Severus devait également avoir vu les cicatrices sur son dos et les blessures du dernier passage à tabac.

Harry baissa les yeux, concentrant toute son attention sur un fil lâche sur la couverture. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Rogue maintenant, s’attendant déjà à voir le regard de dégoût sur le visage de l’homme.

_Il pense probablement que je suis un monstre maintenant._

« Harry, regarde-moi. »

Elle fut prononcée sur un ton d’une douceur inconnue et Harry ne put s’empêcher de relever la tête pour regarder dans la direction de Rogue. La voix de son père n’était pas remplie de colère ou de dégoût comme il s’y attendait.

Et il venait juste de l’appeler _Harry_ …

« Il n’y a pas à avoir honte, » dit Rogue avant de sortir un pot de pommade de la poche de sa robe. « C’est une crème cicatrisante. Ça n’aura aucun effet sur les vieilles cicatrices mas ça fonctionnera très bien sur les plus récentes. Si tu me le permets, j’aimerais l’appliquer sur ceux dans ton dos. »

Harry regarda le pot puis revint sur son père. Il acquiesça simplement de la tête, toujours stupéfait par cette étrange situation. Peut-être qu’il dormait toujours et ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Son père l’aida doucement à se tourner sur le côté puis leva lentement sa chemise et commença à appliquer le baume frais, avec des mouvements doux et apaisant.

« Comment as-tu jeté ce glamour? » demanda Rogue, derrière lui.

« Magie sans baguette, monsieur, » dit Harry doucement. Il fut surpris que Rogue l’ait entendu lorsqu’il sentit que la main sur son dos s’était immobilisée pendant un moment avant de reprendre.

« Tu ne dois plus cacher les blessures; ça utilise beaucoup trop de pouvoir dont tu as besoin pour guérir, » déclara son père, en gardant toujours ce ton doux et déconcertant.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Pourquoi Rogue ne se moquait-il pas de lui? Pourquoi l’homme ne le lançait-il pas le même regard de mépris qu’Harry avait toujours reçu chez les Dursley?

Au contraire, Rogue lui parlait doucement, d’une manière presque réconfortante- quelque chose qu’Harry ne pensait pas que l’homme était capable de faire, avant qu’il le découvre hier- et il guérissait même ses blessures.

Personne n’avait jamais prit soin de lui comme ça. Harry devait toujours trouver comment s’occuper de ses blessures, seul.

_C’était sûrement trop beau pour être vrai…_

Une fois que son père eut fini d’appliquer le baume, il aida Harry à s’asseoir et à s’appuyer confortablement sur les oreillers.

« Pourquoi n’en as-tu parlé à personne? »

L’expression de Roque était insondable, comme d’habitude, mais sa voix avait maintenant une étrange intonation et il y avait _quelque chose_ dans ces yeux sombres qu’Harry ne pouvait pas identifier.

Harry haussa les épaules, en détournant son regard, et recommença à triturer le fil lâche sur le bord de sa couverture.

De nombreuses pensées traversèrent l’esprit d’Harry, culbutant l’une sur l’autre alors qu’elles se disputaient pour son attention.

Devait-il simplement lui dire et espérer le meilleur? L’homme avait déjà vu les ecchymoses et les cicatrices, il n’y avait plus rien à cacher….

N’était-ce pas ce qu’il avait voulu hier quand Rogue l’avait réveillé de son cauchemar? De pouvoir se confier à quelqu’un à propos de tous ses vieux et longs secrets?

Mais là encore, c’était toujours _Rogue_ … L’homme qui l’avait complètement rabaissé et raillé pendant les cinq dernières années…

Et soudain, une vague de colère et de ressentiment le traversa lorsque tous les souvenirs de toutes les fois où il avait été visé en classe et tout le traitement injuste qu’il avait reçu, refirent surface.

Non, il s’en _fichait_ -

« Je ne peux pas t’aider si tu ne me parles pas, Harry, » dit doucement Rogue, tirant Harry de ses pensées agitées.

Il entendit l’inquiétude dans la voix de l’homme, et le remarqua sur son visage habituellement illisible. Et il y avait quelque chose en Harry qui se frayait un chemin, sa colère l’ayant quitté aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

Harry le voulait- le voulait _désespérément_ \- mais il n’arrivait pas à former les mots. Il avait passé tellement d’années à enterrer le problème, à le repousser, et à faire comme si tout allait bien…

Une boule irritante commença à se former dans la gorge d’Harry et il laissa échapper une petite toux, espérant l’éclaircir, mais les picotements dans ses yeux avaient déjà commencé.

« Vous me _détestez_! P-Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez? » Il détestait le tremblement dans sa voix et il dut se détourner, déglutissant difficilement, avant de continuer plus doucement, « _Personne_ ne s’en est jamais soucié auparavant. »

Un long moment s’écoula sans une réponse de la part de Rogue puis Harry entendit un petit soupir et sentit le lit s’affaisser légèrement alors que son père s’asseyait lentement près de ses pieds.

« Je ne te déteste pas… Je réalise que ma haine était déplacée, » dit doucement Rogue et il eut une brève pause, alors qu’il éclaircissait la gorge, avant de continuer. « Et je me soucie de toi, parce que tu es _mon fils_. »

Harry pensa ne pas avoir bien entendu au début et il ne put s’empêcher de regarder l’homme. Il état incapable de faire autre chose que de le regarder avec incrédulité alors que ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit, se rejouant comme un disque rayé. C’était une simple phrase qu’Harry avait toujours entendu pour quelqu’un d’autre mais elle ne lui avait _jamais_ été adressée.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela comptait autant pour lui, mais ça l’était.

Et c’était comme si les murs d’un barrage s’étaient ouverts, une vague d’émotion incompréhensible se répandait avant qu’Harry ne puisse l’arrêter.

Le souffle d’Harry se bloqua alors qu’il levait lentement les yeux, ses yeux verts rencontrant ceux sombres de son père.

Sans s’en apercevoir, une larme glissa sur sa joue.

« Vraiment? » 

* * *

La voix du garçon n’était plus qu’un murmure, la courte question remplie d’une telle vulnérabilité et d’incertitude qu’elle fit serrer la poitrine de Severus.

Severus ne put qu’hocher la tête alors qu’il tendait prudemment la main et essuya doucement la larme solitaire avec son pouce, qui glissait le long de la joue du garçon. Harry ferma les yeux un instant et se pencha vers le toucher.

Cette petite et simple action envoya une indescriptible vague protectrice à travers Severus et il dut avaler la soudaine oppression de sa gorge. Désormais, Severus était déterminé à s’assurer qu’Harry ne serait plus jamais blessé car il semblait que toutes les personnes importantes dans la vie du garçon l’avaient laissé tombé d’une manière ou d’une autre.

C’était difficile à croire qu’il y a quelques jours à peine, Severus était autant contre l’idée que le garçon vienne rester avec lui. Mais maintenant, il n’allait certainement plus jamais laisser ces moldus s’approcher d’Harry.

« Pourrais-tu me dire d’où viennent les cicatrices? » Severus garda sa voix douce, espérant qu’elle soit quelque peu encourageante. Il y avait tellement de questions qu’il voulait poser, tellement de détails qu’il ignorait sur la vie familiale du garçon…

Harry renifla, hésitant pendant un long moment et Severus pensa qu’il n’allait pas répondre jusqu’à ce que le garçon prenne une profonde inspiration.

« La ceinture de l’on-oncle Vernon… parfois le fouet. » dit-il avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix. « Surtout parce que je n’avais pas fait mes corvées assez rapidement ou…» Il s’interrompit et frissonna, ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux comme s’il se remémorait des souvenirs désagréables.

« Quelles étaient les corvées? » demanda Severus après un moment, où il essayait de garder un ton doux malgré la fureur qui brûlait en lui.

« Cuisiner les repas, désherber le jardin, peindre le hangar, principalement des travaux ménagers ou du jardinage, » dit platement Harry, agitant l’ourlet de sa chemise de nuit.

Severus déglutit, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité alors qu’il réalisait qu’il avait assigné à Harry le même genre de tâche. Cette éthique de travail qu’il avait observé devait avoir été intégré violemment dans le garçon. « Que faisaient-ils lorsque tu ne les avais pas terminés? »

Harry garda la tête baissée et il répondit d’une voix douce: « Aucune nourriture pour ce jour et enfermé dans ma chambre…et s’il était vraiment en colère, il utilisait la ceinture et le fouet. »

« Depuis quand ça dure? » interrogea plus en profondeur Severus, tout en réprimant l’envie d’aller tout de suite trouver ces méprisables moldus et leur faire ressentir _tout_ ce qu’ils avaient fait enduré à son fils. Mais ce n’était pas le moment d’agir sur ces émotions, bien que Severus prévoyait de passer faire une visite et il attendait de leur fournir au moins une après-midi pleine de terreur dans un futur proche.

C’était ce que ces moldus méritaient, en privant son fils de ses besoins fondamentaux et en le traitant comme un foutu elfe de maison…

« Aussi loin que je m’en souvienne… » murmura Harry et il soupira tristement avant de continuer, d’une voix tellement petite que Severus dut se pencher plus près pour entendre, « C’était seulement parce que je le méritais. Pour la dernière correction c’était parce que j’avais ruiné le dîner pour sa promotion. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, son coeur se serrant inconfortablement dans sa poitrine. On aurait dit que son fils le croyait vraiment. Sa colère brûlait maintenant comme de l’acide en lui et Severus dut contrôler sa voix, luttant pour ne pas la laisser apparaître. « Tu ne le méritais _pas_ , Harry. _Personne_ ne mérite tout ça. »

Harry releva la tête et le regarda avec surprise, ses yeux verts brillaient mais toujours méfiants et douteux, pas tout à fait capable de croire les mots de Severus.

Eh bien, Severus était déterminé à faire tout ce qu’il fallait pour éliminer cette idée ridicule de la tête du garçon. Peu importe ce qu’Harry avait fait, absolument _rien_ ne justifiait ce genre de punition.

Severus tendit lentement la main et plaça une main sur l’épaule fine d’Harry, soulignant encore sa déclaration et plus fermement cette fois, « Tu ne le mérites pas. Il n’y a absolument aucune raison de battre un enfant. C’était de la maltraitance. »

Harry hocha la tête et Severus put voir le garçon réfléchir à ses mots. Il espéra que cela rentrera dans sa tête mais Severus savait qu’il faudra un certain temps pour que les mots s’enfoncent complètement, après tout ce qu’Harry avait traversé.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques instants jusqu’à ce que Severus remarqua qu’Harry avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et il réalisa que le garçon devait toujours être épuisé. Après la discussion difficile qu’ils venaient d’avoir, Harry devait être émotionnellement éreinté. Ce n’était pas étonnant, étant donné qu’il guérissait également de ses blessures.

« Tu as besoin de plus de repos, » dit Severus, retirant les oreillers derrière Harry et le baissant doucement vers le bas. Le garçon était déjà profondément endormi lorsque que Severus remettait les couvertures autour de lui.

« Dors bien, Harry, » chuchota Severus, et après avoir hésité un instant, il se pencha et passa légèrement ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs d’Harry.

S’attardant à côté du lit, Severus regarda la respiration régulière de son fils pendant quelques cycles, avant d’éteindre la lampe du bureau d’un sort et de se retirer de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il décida de mettre en place une alarme qu’il l’alerterait en cas de problème, puis se retira dans sa propre chambre pour se préparer à dormir.

Malgré les révélations qu’il avait découvert aujourd’hui et qui pesait lourdement dans son esprit, Severus parvint à s’endormir rapidement. Cette longue journée poussait son épuisement à l’endormir facilement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * T/N: Je me suis dis que c'était une bonne opportunité de faire référence à la fameuse réplique de Draco; "Mon père entendra parler de ça!" Kieran me fait beaucoup trop penser à Draco...mais en moins intéressant.


	11. Faire face aux conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, se sentant étrangement plus léger, comme si une lourdeur qui le pesait depuis longtemps s'était enfin dissipée, et pour la première fois il put respirer correctement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela s'était produit mais c'était un changement agréable. Il espérait que ça dure mais connaissant sa chance, il en doutait.

Jetant les couvertures en arrière, Harry glissa lentement hors du lit et s'étira, heureux de ne plus ressentir la douleur habituelle dans son corps quand il le fit. Ses blessures semblaient en grande partie guéries et c'était probablement le premier jour de l'été où il ne ressentait pas les maux et les douleurs fréquents. C'était assez rafraîchissant. Et sansavoir à maintenir le glamour, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir plus d'énergie que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce également dû au fait qu’il s’était bien reposé hier.

Après avoir attrapé un t-shirt acceptable dans la commode, celui qui n’avait qu’un petit trou près du col, et une paire de jeans délavée, Harry entra dans la salle de bain et décida de prendre une douche. Alors qu’il retirait la chemise qu’il portait, Harry réalisa rapidement que ce n’était définitivement pas le sien. D’une part, ça lui allait parfaitement et le matériau était doux sans aucun signe d’usure. Les vieux chiffons de Dudley n’étaient certainement pas aussi agréables.

À en juger par le ’S’ finement brodé sur la petite poche avant de la chemise de nuit grise, Harry avait une idée sur qui était le propriétaire de cette chemise. Mais la pensée que Rogue avait prêté à Harry l’une de ses chemises était pour le moins, déroutante. Il la plia soigneusement et la posa sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, notant mentalement qu’il devait la rendre plus tard à son père.

Après un rapide coup d’oeil dans le miroir avant d’entrer dans la douche, Harry vit que le baume utilisé par Rogue semblait avoir fait des merveilles sur son dos. Certaines de ses cicatrices les plus anciennes étaient toujours présentes mais au moins il n’avait plus d’ecchymoses ou de zébrures.

Alors qu’il laissait l’eau chaude et apaisante pleuvoir sur lui, les évènements d’hier commencèrent à se rejouer dans son esprit et en particulier la conversation qu’il avait eue avec son père.

Le pensait-il vraiment? Revendiquait-il vraiment Harry comme son fils? Et qu’en était-il de la partie où il assurait fermement à Harry qu’il ne méritait pas d’être traité comme ça par les Dursley?

Jamais de sa vie, Harry n’aurait pensé que Rogue aurait dit ça… Au contraire, Harry pensait que l’homme aurait été certainement d’accord avec le comportement des Dursley.

Une partie de lui restait sceptique. Harry voulait croire en les paroles de son père mais il ne pouvait pas repousser son incertitude. Il y avait toujours eu un doute dans son esprit qui l’empêchait de croire pleinement en quoi que ce soit et il n’avait jamais appris à faire entièrement confiance à un adulte. Il avait donc choisi de gérer les problèmes tout seul ou avec ses amis les plus proches.

Mais hier, il avait réussi à se confier à quelqu’un au sujet de ce secret longtemps gardé en lui et c’était à une personne à qui il n’aurait jamais pensé les confier. Il ne l’avait même jamais dit à ses meilleurs amis, même s’il savait qu’ils devaient déjà s’en douter. Mais ils n’en savaient pas autant que Rogue, son père, savait maintenant.

Et il semblait que l’homme se souciait vraiment de lui, hier…

Mais s’en souciait-il vraiment?

Harry secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi penser de tout cela.

Et si son père revenait sur ses mots ? Et si Harry faisait quelque chose de mal, Est-ce que Rogue reviendrait sur cette déclaration et agirait comme si elle n'était jamais sortie de sa bouche ? C’était tout à fait possible. Étant donné qu’il détestait Harry depuis si longtemps, Rogue pourrait certainement revenir à ses anciennes habitudes. Ce n’était pas comme si le fait qu’Harry soit son fils signifiait quelque chose pour lui auparavant.

Et s’il se rendait compte qu'Harry était un fardeau trop lourd à porter?

Harry soupira, décidant à ce moment-là d’être prudent avec Rogue. Il valait mieux être sur ses gardes de toute façon, pour qu’il puisse être prêt si cela devait arriver.

Après sa douche rapide, Harry s’habilla et se dirigea vers le petit déjeuner. `

À son arrivée, Rogue était à table, lisant le Daily Prophet, pratiquement caché derrière lui car seules ses mains agrippant les côtés du journal étaient visibles. Kieran s’était assis à côté de lui, jouant avec son petit-déjeuner et le regardant fixement.

Harry se demanda ce qui a pu se passer, sentant la tension dans la pièce. D’habitude, elle n’était jamais aussi tendue jusqu’à ce qu’il entre dans la pièce.

Dès que Rogue remarqua la présence d’Harry, il posa le journal en douceur.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu descendes pour le petit-déjeuner, » dit son père. Puis il jeta un coup d’oeil, évaluant Harry. « Comment te sens-tu, Harry? »

Harry cligna les yeux, ne s’attendant vraiment pas à cette question.

« Euh, je vais bien monsieur, » répondit-il après un court instant. « C’est le premier jour de l’été où je ne suis pas… » Harry s’arrêta, ayant déjà trop dit.

Il détourna le regard, essayant d’arrêter la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

Apparemment, Rogue semblait savoir ce que Harry allait dire car le regard perçant,qui se trouvait auparavant dans ses yeux sombres, s’adoucit un peu. Kieran regardait Harry avec des yeux plissés et son regard, qui était dirigé vers son petit-déjeuner, était maintenant dirigé vers lui.

Harry l’ignora et alla s’asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il en avait marre d’essayer de comprendre quel était le problème de Kieran. Regardez où ça l’avait mené.

Dès qu’il s’assit, un bol de porridge, avec des fruits sur le dessus, et un gobelet de jus de citrouille apparut devant lui. Harry se demanda alors pourquoi son petit-déjeuner semblait différent de celui de Rogue et de Kieran. Bien-sûr, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Harry avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas être difficile. Il jeta un regard interrogateur sur son père mais l’homme avait déjà recentré son attention sur le journal.

Harry fit tournoyer sa cuillère dans le porridge puis en prit une bouchée, trouvant la saveur sucrée du fruit frais plutôt agréable. Il n’avait pas encore retrouvé l’appétit mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, Harry découvrit qu’il pouvait finir le bol entier.

* * *

Severus regardait discrètement Harry par-dessus le Daily Prophet pendant que le garçon prenait son petit-déjeuner. Ce matin, il avait dit aux elfes de maison de mélanger une potion nutritive dans le porridge et il était intérieurement heureux de voir Harry savourer son repas.

Après avoir réalisé à quel point le garçon avait peu mangé les deux premiers jours, Severus ajouta également quelque chose qui allait aider à améliorer l’appétit d’Harry. Il espérait que le garçon commencerait à manger plus que ses maigres portions et qu’il finirait par atteindre un poids plus sain.

Son attention fut alors attiré sur Kieran lorsqu’il vit que le garçon poignardait, un peu trop fort, ses oeufs avec sa fourchette avant de les porter à sa bouche. Aujourd’hui allait être une longue journée, pensa Severus en gémissant intérieurement alors qu’il prenait une gorgée de son café.

Il allait superviser les punitions pour la destruction de la bibliothèque et si hier était une indication, Severus savait que ça allait être difficile d’obtenir la coopération de Kieran. Il poussa un soupir silencieux; il y avait tellement d’autres manières dont il préférait passer sa journée.

Des tapotements répétés sur la fenêtre sortirent Severus de ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour voir une chouette hulotte brune piquer la vitre. Dès que Severus ouvrit la fenêtre, celle-ci s’envola immédiatement vers Harry et atterrit devant lui, faisant presque tomber son gobelet de jus de citrouille. La chouette hulula et leva sa jambe droite, signalant à Harry de prendre la grande enveloppe carrée qui lui était attachée.

Ça devait être les résultats de ses O.W.L, pensa Severus alors que Harry commençait à la détacher aves ses doigts tremblants. Une fois la lettre détachée, la chouette s’envola à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Severus regarda Harry ouvrir l’enveloppe, se demandant comment le garçon s’en était sorti lors de ses examens. Il semblait nerveux vue la façon dont ses doigts jouaient avec les coins du parchemin mais les yeux du garçon survolaient la lettre si rapidement que Severus eut du mal à y déchiffrer toute émotion.

Severus perçut un soupçon d’émotion dans ces yeux verts avant que Harry ne lève les yeux, réalisant qu’il avait un public lorsqu’il remarqua que Severus et Kieran le regardaient. Il replia rapidement le parchemin, le mit dans l’enveloppe puis le glissa dans sa poche afin de continuer son petit-déjeuner, la tête basse.

« Aujourd’hui, vous allez tous les deux purger votre sanction pour le combat dans la bibliothèque, » annonça Severus après avoir vu que Harry avait fini son petit-déjeuner.

Au mot « sanction », Severus pouvait voir la posture d’Harry se rigidifier comme s’il se préparait au pire. Il se tourna alors vers Kieran, qui avait toujours la même attitude qu’hier, une attitude provocatrice. 

Severus lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait pas la patience de se lancer dans une autre dispute aujourd’hui. Il se leva et dit: « Suivez-moi tous les deux. »

Severus les conduisit dans la bibliothèque où il avait ordonné aux elfes de ne pas prendre la peine de nettoyer, laissant la pièce dans le même état de désordre. D’un coup de baguette magique, un balai apparut à côté de chaque garçon. Ils allaient en avoir besoin pour balayer les morceaux de parchemin qui jonchaient le sol car ils n’auraient pas le droit d’utiliser la magie.

« Je ne tolère pas les bagarres et comme vous avez tous les deux causé ce désordre, je m’attends à ce que la bibliothèque soit nettoyée comme il se doit, » déclara Severus, leur lançant à tous deux un regard sévère. Il pointa du doigt un gros tas de livres tombé dans un coin, à côté d’une table et d’une chaise renversée. « Je vous suggère de commencer par ces livres là-bas. »

Et comme Severus n’était certainement pas sur le point de laisser les garçons seuls et ensemble. Il conjura une chaise et s’y installa avec un journal de potions. Mais c’était juste pour le plaisir des yeux, car sa seule attention allait se porter sur l’observation des garçons.

Harry commença immédiatement à ramasser les livres et à les remettre sur les étagères, Kieran, cependant, se tenait là, immobile et les bras croisés. Il semblait considérer jusqu’où il pouvait pousser la patience de Severus. Au bout de quelques instants, il se mit à souffler puis commença à se diriger lentement vers la pile de livres.

Mais à peine cinq minutes après le début de la punition Kieran commença à se plaindre, ce qui était inévitable.

« Ça va prendre une éternité! » gémit-il, se tournant vers Severus et faisant un geste vers une pile de livres et de parchemins sur le sol. « Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas aux elfes de maison de le faire? »

« Tu as contribué au désordre, il est donc de ta responsabilité d’aider à les nettoyer, » dit Severus, en pointant un regard sévère vers sa direction.

Kieran roula des yeux. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois fare ça, ce n’était pas de ma faute, » murmura-t-il en remettant au hasard un autre livre sur l’étagère.

Severus fut tenté de lancer un sort de silence sur le garçon et d’en finir avec tout ça, sa patience étant à bout. « Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de toi, jeune homme. »

Kieran ne répondit pas, lui tournant le dos, mais il continua à marmonner sous son souffle, juste assez fort pour que Severus entende quelques mots. « Un travail de domestique… C’est ridicule…Tout est de la faute de Potter. »

« Si tu ne cesses pas ce comportement enfantin, je n’hésiterais pas à te jeter un sort de silence, » menaça Severus, en levant sa baguette. Lorsque Kieran ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour protester, il ajouta, « Je ferai en sorte que cela dure toute la journée. »

Kieran grogna de frustration et se retourna vers la pile de livres. Severus l’entendit continuer de marmonner quelque chose d’indistinct et se mit alors à côté d’Harry. Il pouvait distinguer les chuchotements mais n’entendait que des bribes de la conversation. Il devint vite évident qu'Harry essayait d’ignorer Kieran alors qu’il continuait à remettre les livres sur les étagères avec diligence et avait même commencé à balayer le sol avec le balai. Sa posture était raide et ses mains serraient le manche du balai un peu trop fort.

Severus soupira alors et se pinça l’arête du nez, sentant le début d’un mal de tête se former.

_La journée allait être longue et elle venait juste de commencer._

* * *

Harry ramassa les livres éparpillés sur le sol et les mit sur les étagères, tout en essayant de faire barrage aux incessantes plaintes de Kieran. Cela lui rappelait la façon dont Dudley se comportait lorsque tante Pétunia essayait de le convaincre de nettoyer sa chambre. Ça se terminait toujours par la capitulation de tante Pétunia face aux crises de colères de Dudley et elle finissait par le faire pour lui.

Pour cette raison, Harry était plutôt content que Rogue soit toujours le strict professeur qu’il connaissait à Poudlard. Bien qu’Harry ait été un peu anxieux lorsque son père parla d’une sanction. Pendant un certain temps, il eut peur que ce soit quelque chose de similaire à celle de l’oncle Vernon jusqu’à ce que Rogue les conduisit dans la bibliothèque saccagée et leur demanda de la nettoyer.

Du coin de l’oeil, Harry remarqua que Kieran se dirigeait vers lui.

« Qu’as-tu fais à mon père? » chuchota Kieran pour que seul Harry puisse entendre. « Tu as dû lui faire quelque chose. Il a l’air…différent. »Son ton accusateur était difficile à manquer.

« Je n’ai rien fait, » répondit simplement Harry, en remettant une pile de livres bien rangée sur l’étagère.

Kieran semblait peu convaincu, le regardant d’un air soupçonneux.

« Tout cela est de ta faute, Potter. C’est toi qui as causé ce foutu désordre en premier lieu, » grogna-t-il, en prenant quelques livres supplémentaires et en les poussant grossièrement sur l’étagère.

« Ça ne serait même pas arrivé si tu n’avais pas d’abord insulté ma mère, » rétorqua Harry, en tournant le dos à Kieran alors qu’il ramassait d’autres livres.

Kieran fit un bruit de désaccord. « C’est la vérité de toute façon. »

Harry se mordit la langue, se forçant à ne pas répondre à ça, et continua à nettoyer. Il se dit qu’il valait mieux l’ignorer, qu’il était inutile de laisser Kieran l’atteindre à nouveau. Il devait juste terminer sa punition le plus vite possible et s’éloigner de Kieran, ne voulant pas être en sa compagnie plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Quand Harry termina avec les livres, il prit le balai pour commencer à balayer les morceaux de parchemin déchirés sur le sol. Kieran fit de même, essayant de donner l’impression qu’il aidait, mais Harry trouva qu’il avait l’air de n’avoir jamais utilisé de balai de sa vie.

« Si je n’en connaissais pas plus, je dirais que tu aimes faire ce genre de travail de domestique, » dit Kieran, créant plus de désordre qu’il ne nettoyait car il balayait constamment les piles d’Harry. « Je t’ai regardé travailler dans le jardin comme un elfe de maison et je ne pouvais pas voir de différence. »

Quand Harry ne répondit pas, Kieran continua à chuchoter, « Même habillé comme tel. Où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements de toute façon? »

Il retroussa le nez, regardant Harry de haut en bas avec dédain. « Autant aller vivre avec eux, tu t’adapteras parfaitement. »

Harry voyait le sourire se former sur son visage et voulu lui jeter un sort. Il se détourna, se dirigeant vers un autre coin jonché de parchemin, sa prise sur le manche à balai un peu plus ferme que nécessaire.

Kieran continua, faisant des commentaires sur tout et n’importe quoi et Harry avait atteint ses limites de patience lorsque Kieran, une fois de plus, agita son balai dans ses piles bien rangées.

« Tu as fini? » claqua Harry, incapable de contenir l’irritation dans sa voix. Il sentait des yeux qui étaient fixés sur l’arrière de sa tête et il sut que Rogue suivait de près l’échange.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, forçant sa colère à s’apaiser puis continua à balayer, en faisait maintenant plus d’efforts que nécessaire. Il ne perdrait pas son sang-froid cette fois-ci, surtout avec Rogue dans la pièce.

« Plus de nettoyage, moins de bavardage, » dit son père d’une voix mielleuse. « Kieran, il y a un peu de parchemin qui doit être balayé là-bas. »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Rogue pointer l’autre coin de la bibliothèque.

Kieran s’avança, prenant le plus de temps possible pour l’atteindre. Harry était plus que content que Rogue l’ai déplacé, il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir.

Honnêtement, quel était le problème de Kieran?

Il poussa un soupir de frustration, ne voulant pas y réfléchir davantage. Il pensa qu’il ne rencontrerait jamais personne de plus ennuyeux que lui. Eh bien, à part Dudley et Malfoy. Il pouvait déjà imaginer Kieran et Malfoy devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Une fois que la bibliothèque fut remise en ordre, Rogue approuva de la tête et agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître les piles de parchemin balayées.

À ce moment-là, il fut déjà l’heure du déjeuner.

« Harry, j’ai remarqué que tu avais fini tes devoirs, » dit Rogue, une fois qu’ils étaient installés à table. « J’aimerais les examiner après le déjeuner. »

« Oui, monsieur, » déclara Harry, alors que la nourriture apparaissait sur la table.

Il était surpris que Rogue était prêt à regarder son travail. Personne d’autre ne voulait le faire avant, sauf Hermione mais c’était différent. Et bien, Harry espérait simplement que ses devoirs étaient suffisamment bien faits pour ne pas être mis en pièces par des remarques cinglantes lorsqu’il les récupéreraient. Mais là encore, c’était Rogue après tout. 

* * *

Après qu’Harry lui ait remis ses devoirs terminés, Severus annonça au garçon qu’il était libre de faire ce qu’il voulait, lui donnant également la permission de prendre des livres de la bibliothèque pour les lire tranquillement s’il le souhaitait.

Pendant ce temps, Severus emmena Kieran au laboratoire de potion pour la deuxième partie de sa punition. Il le chargea de récurer une pile de chaudron tachée et de passer la serpillère sur le sol.

Kieran commença à se plaindre de la façon dont cela salirait ses vêtements mais il débuta à contrecoeur après que Severus lui lança un regard cinglant, sans broncher face à ses plaintes.

Severus espérait que cette punition dissuaderait Kieran d’utiliser à nouveau ce genre de langage. Et le garçon gagnerait à effectuer un travail physique, sachant qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de faire ce genre de tâche.

Quand Severus y pensa, il y avait une différence évidente entre Harry et Kieran. C’était évident quand ils nettoyaient la bibliothèque. Severus avait remarqué à quel point Harry travaillent efficacement à ce moment-là et même les jours précédents.

Kieran mettrait probablement quelques heures pour accomplir ce qu’Harry pouvait faire en une heure. Et si quelqu’un lui avait dit cela il y a une semaine, Severus lui aurait ri au nez en lui disant que c’était totalement invraisemblable.

Mais après ce que Severus avait découvert hier, rien de tout ça n’était une surprise et il n’était pas très ravi de la façon dont cela s’était passé.

Pendant que Kieran frottait les chaudrons, Severus s’était installé sur une chaise, une plume d’oie à la main alors qu’il commençait à regarder les devoirs d’Harry.

Mais il s’était vite retrouvé à fixer les parchemins, sa mâchoire tombant presque sur le sol. Il avait été surpris hier de voir qu’Harry avait déjà terminé ses devoirs mais maintenant il était encore plus choqué par la qualité de ceux-ci. En particulier son essai sur les potions.

Severus s’était préparé à recouvrir le parchemin de son encre rouge habituelle, prêt à remplir les marges de critiques étant donné que les essais du garçon auparavant, ont toujours été plutôt lamentables.

Cependant après quelques minutes de lecture, Severus dut admettre qu’ils étaient très bien rédigés. Ca le rendait perplexe car le garçon n’avait jamais excellé dans sa classe et pourtant, il n’y avait pas une seule erreur à trouver.

Harry avait énuméré les bonnes propriétés et avait même expliqué en détail le fonctionnement de la potion. Il avait même inclus une meilleure manière de rendre la potion plus puissante. Les essais pour ses autres classes étaient également bien écrits. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon avait consacré beaucoup de temps et d’efforts à ses devoirs. Il était maintenant évident qu’Harry était plus capable que ce qu’il montrait en classe.

La question qui venait à l’esprit de Severus était la suivante: Pourquoi le garçon n’avait-il pas montré ce potentiel et n’avait-il pas remis des devoirs de cette qualité, auparavant?

« Hey, papa? » dit Kieran, perturbant les pensées de Severus. « On peut aller au Chemin de Traverse? J’ai enfin reçu ma lettre et j’ai besoin de quelques trucs en plus. »

« Je suppose que nous pourrions consacrer du temps demain, » déclara Severus distraitement, son attention étant toujours tournée vers les essais. « Je crois qu’Harry a aussi besoin de se procurer ses fournitures, » commenta-t-il, ratant le regard sombre de Kieran lorsqu’il mentionna le nom d’Harry.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Potter? »

Severus leva les yeux pour voir que Kieran avait arrêté de frotter.

« Ça ne te concerne pas, Kieran, » dit Severus.

Kieran croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Il doit y avoir quelques chose parce que tu agis différemment. »

« Quoiqu’il en soit, c’est entre Harry et moi, » dit Severus avec fermeté, en enroulant l’essai qu’il venait de terminer et en passant au suivant.

« C’est comme si tu l’aimais vraiment maintenant, » murmura Kieran, l’amertume colorant son ton, alors qu’il jetait son regard sur le chaudron qu’il avait frotté.

C’était donc de ça qu’il s’agissait. Il aurait dû savoir que cela allait arriver.

Severus contempla attentivement ses paroles avant de parler. « J’avais des préjugés erronés à son sujet, » dit-il simplement, ne voulant pas trop en dire à Kieran. Ce n’était pas son problème.

« Quoi comme préjugés? » demanda Kieran.

« Il y a certaines choses que j’ai apprises. »

Kieran fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion avant qu’un air renfrogné ne se forme sur son visage. « Oh, donc il t’a convaincu de te ranger de son côté maintenant? »

« Kieran, je te suggère de cesser cette attitude insupportable, » déclara Severus, en jetant un coup d’oeil au garçon.

Il ne semblait pas que Kieran l’ait entendu puisque le garçon raillait et poursuivit, « Qu’est ce qu’il t’a dit? Une histoire triste sur la difficulté de sa vie en tant qu’ _Elu_? »

« Assez. Cette conversation est terminée. » dit froidement Severus. « Retourne au travail.»

Kieran souffla et se remit à frotter et cette fois en faisant plus d’efforts, comme s’il concentrait toute sa colère sur faire disparaitre les taches tenaces.

Severus aurait dû s’attendre à cette réaction de la part de Kieran.

Bien sûr que le garçon verrait Harry comme une menace, étant donné qu’il n’avait jamais eu à partager quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit auparavant.

Severus poussa un long soupir et se concentra sur les essais, prévoyant de réfléchir davantage à la situation plus tard.

* * *

Cette nuit-là Harry était perché sur le siège de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant le vaste jardin arrière du Manoir Prince. Il avait les genoux collés à sa poitrine, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes et le menton reposant sur le haut de ses genoux.

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel clair de la nuit et le clair de lune jetait une faible lueur dans sa chambre. C’était des nuits calmes comme celles-ci où Harry pouvait réfléchir sur sa vie et penser tout simplement.

Il venait de terminer la lecture d’un livre de défense qu’il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Rogue lui avait dit qu’il était libre de faire ce qu’il voulait aujourd’hui mais non sans l’avoir averti de rester en dehors des ennuis.

Son père ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il n’avait pas de corvée aujourd’hui et Harry n’avait pas demandé. Il acceptait volontiers d’avoir une journée de libre et décida de passer le temps à réviser sa Défense et à chercher des sorts utiles.

Son coeur s’était brisé lorsqu’il avait reçu les résultats de ses O.W.L. Il avait eu Effort Exceptionnel en potion et Harry savait que ses chances de devenir Auror était terminées.

Il avait besoin d’un Optimal pour passer ses N.E.W.T et il savait qu’il serait inutile d’essayer de convaincre Rogue de l’admettre dans sa classe.D’autant plus qu’Harry n’avait jamais obtenu de bons résultats dans ses cours de potion et que Rogue refuserait d’accepter tout ce qui n’était pas excellent.

Maintenant Harry devait réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait faire après Poudlard s’il ne pouvait pas être un Auror. Il n’avait jamais réfléchi à une futur carrière, la menace de Voldemort pesant constamment sur lui depuis qu’il avait découvert ce monde.

Il ne savait pas ce que l’avenir lui réservait, il savait seulement qu’il devait être prêt à l’affronter quand il viendrait.

Un coup à sa porte interrompu ses pensées.

« Entrez » fit Harry alors qu’il se dépliait et se tournait vers la porte.

Rogue s’avança en tenant les devoirs enroulés d’Harry.

Il devait venir lui dire à quel point ses essais étaient mauvais, pensa Harry en se mortifiant.

« Ils sont très bien réalisés, Harry, » déclara Rogue en posant les essais sur le bureau.

Harry cligna des yeux, le fixant en état de choc, incapable de répondre et se demandant s’il avait vraiment bien entendu.

« Merci, monsieur, » murmura doucement Harry lorsqu’il retrouva sa voix.

Une chaleur inconnue remplit sa poitrine, une sensation étrange mais agréable et qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

Ses essais devaient être bons si les éloges venaient de Rogue. Il savait à quel point l’homme était difficile à satisfaire.

Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire timidement, pas du tout habitué aux éloges. 

* * *

Le garçon n’avait pas dû recevoir beaucoup d’éloges dans sa vie, se rendit compte Severus, s’il en a déjà reçues d’ailleurs.

Il remarqua la façon dont les yeux verts d’Harry s’illuminèrent et le petit sourire que le garçon afficha à ses mots. Tout comme Lily, Severus pensa, en sentant un bref coup dans sa poitrine.

Ses yeux émeraudes s’étaient illuminés de la même manière, avec ce même sourire doux chaque fois qu’elle recevait un compliment…

Au bout d’un moment, Severus s’éclaircit doucement la gorge puis décida de poser une question qu’il s’était posée tout au long de la journée.

« Pourquoi fournissais-tu un travail aussi épouvantable alors que je sais maintenant que tu es capable de produire mieux? » demanda Severus, en tirant la chaise du bureau et en s’asseyant face à Harry.

Harry se raidit, détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Il eut une longue période de silence et juste au moment où Severus pensa qu’Harry n’allait pas répondre, le garçon poussa un grand soupir puis se mit à parler à voix basse.

« Quand j’avais six ou sept ans, j’avais reçu mon bulletin de notes et j’ai stupidement pensé qu’ils seraient fiers de moi. Au lieu de cela, j’ai été battu et enfermé dans mon placard à balai sans nourriture parce que j’avais fait mieux que leur fils, » dit Harry, en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et en les entourant de ses bras. « En plus, ma malle était toujours enchaînée donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment terminer mes devoirs d’été de toute façon. »

« Ces moldus sont la raison pour laquelle tu ne fais pas de ton mieux? » demanda Severus, luttant pour ne pas grogner. Il aurait dû se douter que ça avait un rapport avec eux. De quoi d’autre étaient-ils responsables et qu’il ne connaissait pas encore?

Et le garçon avait-il dit qu’il avait été enfermé dans un placard à balai?

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent, son ton devant un peu plus dur que ce qu’il avait prévu lorsqu’il demanda, « Qu’est ce que tu entends par ton placard à balai? »

Harry tressaillit, alarmé d’entendre la colère dans sa voix et Severus prit une respiration pour forcer à mettre ses émotions derrière ses boucliers et essayer d’adoucir ses traits.

« C’était ma chambre avant que j’aille à Poudlard, » dit Harry, si discrètement que Severus dut se forcer pour l’entendre.

« Maudit moldus, » murmura Severus sous son souffle. Ces monstres gardaient un enfant dans un placard qui lui servait aussi de chambre à coucher? S’ils pensait pouvoir s’en tirer alors qu’ils avaient traité son fils de cette façon, ils allaient être surprit. Une visite sera bientôt d'actualité.

« Ce n’est pas une façon de traiter un enfant, » dit fermement Severus.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n’est pas grave. Ils m’ont donné la deuxième chambre de Dudley après. » murmura-t-il en s’acharnant sur un fil de son pantalon. « Au moins, ils m’ont accueilli. Ils n’avaient pas à le faire. On m’a en quelque sorte forcer à vivre avec eux. »

« Ne leur cherche pas d’excuses, Harry, » dit Severus en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. « Oui, ils t’ont accueilli mais ils auraient dû te traiter comme leur propre fils. »

Harry secoua la tête, l’air dubitatif. « Ils n’auraient jamais pu me traiter comme Dudley. Ils détestent tout ce qui a trait à la magie et je n’étais rien de plus qu’un monstre pour eux. »

« Et c’est pourquoi ce sont des gens méprisables, » répondit Severus, se souvenant de l’époque où Pétunia avait appelé Lily par ce même misérable mot juste avant qu’elle ne parte pour sa première année à Poudlard. Apparemment, Pétunia était toujours la même personne haineuse.

« Que se passait-il quand tu faisais preuve de magie accidentelle? » demanda Severus, bien qu’il connaissait probablement déjà la réponse à cette question.

« C’était pire que d’habitude, » répondit Harry d’un ton plat et en détournant le regard. « Ils haïssaient à chaque fois que cela se produisait. »

Severus réprima à peine une grimace, très tenté de les maudire à ce même moment. Punir son fils à cause de quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas contrôler?

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, tous deux semblant perdus dans leurs propres pensées jusqu’à ce que Severus parle à nouveau.

« Nous allons aller au Chemin de Traverse demain pour que toi et Kieran puissiez faire vos achats de fournitures scolaires. » déclara-t-il en se levant et en remettant la chaise en place. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à l’horloge. « Il se fait tard, je te suggère de te coucher. »

Harry hocha le tête en glissant de l’alcôve.

« Oh, j’ai failli oublier… »

Le garçon se précipita dans la salle de bain et revint une seconde plus tard avec la chemise que Severus avait rétrécie pour lui hier.

« Voilà votre chemise, monsieur, » dit Harry en la tenant pour que Severus la prenne.

Severus secoua la tête, « Non elle est à toi maintenant. Je l’ai rétrécie pour qu’elle t’aille.»

« Vraiment? » questionna Harry, l’air surpris. « Merci, monsieur, »

Severus hocha la tête, un peu troublé par la gratitude du garçon pour une chose aussi simple qu’une chemise de nuit.

« Bonne nuit, Harry, » dit Severus en quittant la chambre mais juste avant d’atteindre la porte, il s’arrêta et se retourna vers Harry. « Maintenant que je sais de quoi tu es capable, j’attends de toi que tous tes devoirs soient désormais de cette qualité. »

Ce petit sourire réapparut sur le visage d’Harry.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit-il « Bonne nuit. »


	12. Les petites choses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de commenter ça me donne encore plus de détermination! ✌🏽😊

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit déjeuner, Harry était de bonne humeur, ce qui était une agréable surprise étant donné que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé le moindre sentiment de bonheur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant des éloges inattendus qu'il avait reçus de son père la nuit dernière. C'était un sentiment inhabituel. Il supposait que la plupart des enfants de son âge devaient déjà être habitués à recevoir des éloges de la part de leurs parents, mais Harry n'avait jamais eu personne à qui plaire auparavant, et il ne pensait certainement pas qu'il en aurait un jour l'occasion. Ça le motivait encore plus à faire des efforts dans son travail à l'avenir.

Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle à manger, il se figea, se tenant un peu maladroitement sur le seuil de la porte.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un à sa place habituelle.

« Harry, » dit Rogue depuis le bout de la table. « Viens t’asseoir. »

La personne- une femme, au visage lisse et arrogant et aux longs cheveux brun foncé qui lui tombaient sur le dos- tourna son attention vers lui , ses yeux bleus froids et aiguisés se rétrécissaient à mesure qu’ils se promenaient sur lui. Ce devait être la mère de Kieran, supposa Harry en remarquant une ressemblance entre les deux.

Pendant un moment, Harry hésita, en réfléchissant à la place qu'il devait prendre, avant de décider de s'asseoir à côté de Kieran. Il ne voulait absolument pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et aurait préféré s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, loin des deux.

« C'est Clarice, la mère de Kieran, » déclara Rogue en montrant de la tête cette femme. « Elle se joindra à nous pour notre sortie au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Bonjour, » murmura Harry.

Clarice s'assit plus droite et le regarda de haut en bas.

« Alors, vous êtes le _grand_ Harry Potter, » dit-elle, son ton sarcastique étant difficile à manquer.

Harry n'aimait pas le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Elle le fixait comme s'il était quelque chose de malodorant. Bien que Clarice ne le dévisageait pas ouvertement, comme Kieran le faisait, Harry pouvait toujours ressentir le même mépris sous-jacent de sa part.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cela, et heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à le faire, car à ce moment-là, leur petit déjeuner apparut sur la table devant eux. Tout le monde commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner, et Harry fut heureux qu'il y ait maintenant quelque chose pour le distraire de cette situation inconfortable.

Harry avait de nouveau un bol de porridge et y fit tourner sa cuillère, en y mélangeant tous les fruits pendant que Kieran commençait à parler avec enthousiasme à ses parents.

Harry écouta Kieran raconter ses journées ici à sa mère, qui approuvait souvent de la tête ou posait des petites questions pour faire durer la conversation. Il y avait une chaleur perceptible das les yeux de Clarice lorsqu’elle parlait avec Kieran, drastiquement différent de ce qu’avait reçu Harry quelques minutes auparavant. Il n’avait même pas essayé de se demander pourquoi, puisqu’il n’était même pas capable de comprendre Kieran. Néanmoins à chaque seconde qui passait, il aimait la mère de Kieran autant qu’il aimait Kieran. La mère et le fils avait la même attitude envers lui.

À l'occasion, Kieran incluait Rogue dans leur conversation, la dirigeant à sa guise lorsqu'il relayait les nombreuses fois où ils allaient voler ensemble. Mais son père ne contribuait pas beaucoup à la conversation, se contentant de faire un signe de tête ici et là.

Harry avait un pincement au coeur en écoutant Kieran décrire combien il s’amusait à voler avec son père.

 _Ça devait être génial d’avoir un père qui faisait ça avec toi_ , pensa Harry avec amertume. _Il ne savait même pas la chance qu’il avait._

Alors que la conversation se poursuivait, Harry n’avait plus aucune envie de rester ici et de continuer à écouter.

Il regarda Rogue et demanda calmement, « Puis-je être excusé monsieur? »

Son père jeta un coup d'œil sur les restes du petit déjeuner à moitié mangé d'Harry. « Non, tu ne peux pas. Nous allons bientôt partir pour le Chemin de Traverse et tu n'as pas fini ton petit-déjeuner. »

Harry poussa un soupir imperceptible avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son porridge, l'humeur agréable du matin s'était maintenant complètement évaporée dans l'air. Bougeant légèrement sur son siège, il fixa résolument son bol et tenta de prendre quelques cuillerées supplémentaires, même si son appétit était maintenant parti depuis longtemps.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le bureau de Rogue.

« Harry, toi et moi allons utiliser la potion Polynectar. »

Son père sortit de ses volumineuse robes, transfiguré de leur noir habituel à un vert foncé, et ouvrit deux flacons d’une épaisse potion.

« On ne veut pas que tu sois vu et je ne voudrais pas que l’on tombe sur des connaissances. Même s’il semblerait que ton glamour ait disparu et que ton apparence ait quelque peu changé, ta cicatrice est toujours reconnaissable. » déclara Rogue en remettant une fiole à Harry.

Harry la prit avec précaution, se rappelant quand lui, Ron et Hermione l'avaient utilisée au cours de leur deuxième année et se remémorant sa saveur dégoûtante.

« Cela devrait durer tout le temps que nous passerons dans Diagon Alley, » déclara Rogue, avant qu'il ne boive sa fiole.

Harry ne tarda pas à suivre, ingurgitant sa fiole. Il grimaça légèrement au goût répugnant et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre et se déplacer, accompagnée d’une légère brûlure qui heureusement ne dura pas très longtemps.

Sa peau bouillonnait et Harry regarda ses mains, s’attendant à ce qu’elles s’allongent et à ce que son corps grandisse comme lorsqu’il s’était transformé en Goyle.

Il fut un peu surpris de constater qu’il ne se passait pas grand-chose et il supposa qu’il devait avoir la même taille que la personne en laquelle il se transformait. Il avait certainement la même taille qu’avant.

Une fois la transformation terminée, Harry leva les yeux et vit que l'apparence de son père avait changé de façon radicale. Les longs cheveux noirs de Rogue avaient été remplacés par une coupe plus courte. Son visage habituellement pâle avait pris un ton plus bronzé et était devenu moins mince. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un noir sans fond mais plutôt d'un brun beaucoup plus chaud. Pourtant, il était assez surprenant de voir ce parfait étranger devant lui tout en sachant que c'était Rogue qui se cachait en dessous.

« Monsieur, pourrais-je voir à quoi je ressemble ? » demanda Harry, maintenant curieux de sa propre apparence.

« Bien sûr, »

Son père agita sa baguette en invoquant un petit miroir rond et le lui remit.

À première vue, Harry constata qu’il aimait bien son apparence. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute que Severus et Harry ressemblaient à un père et à un fils. Ses yeux et ses cheveux ressemblaient maintenant à ceux de son père et Harry passa une main dans les cheveux châtains courts, ce qui les fit dresser dans toutes les directions avant de les aplatir.

Il était extrêmement heureux de ne pas voir sa cicatrice en forme d’éclair sur son front.

Rogue sortit alors un bâton en bois familier qu'Harry comprit immédiatement comme étant sa baguette en houx. Son père le lui tendit et lui dit, « Ne l'utilise que si c'est absolument nécessaire. »

Harry fit un signe de tête, prit sa baguette et la glissa en toute sécurité dans la poche de sa robe.

« Cela semble un peu excessif pour un seul voyage, tu ne crois pas, Severus ? » dit Clarice, debout près de la cheminée avec Kieran, les bras croisés et une expression d'ennui sur son visage. « Pourquoi s'embêter à le faire venir avec nous ? »

« Harry doit aussi acheter des fournitures scolaires, et ces précautions sont nécessaires,» dit Rogue.

Lorsque son père ne reçut plus de réponse, il se tourna vers Kieran, qui était étonnamment calme jusqu'alors.

« Je ne tolérerai aucun comportement insolent au cours de ce voyage. » Rogue fixa sévèrement Kieran, et se tourna également vers Harry pendant une fraction de seconde. « Il n'y aura absolument aucun combat non plus. »

« Bien sûr, papa, » dit Kieran, un peu trop facilement.

Rogue lança un regard suspicieux à Kieran avant qu'il ne saisisse la petite boîte de poudre de cheminette sur la cheminée.

Ils se mirent à tour de rôle dans les flammes vertes, Harry se lançant à la suite de Kieran.

Une fois arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, Harry trébucha en sortant de la cheminée et serait tombé à plat ventre si Rogue n’avait pas posé une main ferme sur son épaule après être sorti avec grâce à sa suite.

Il balaya la suie de ses robes, ignorant le sourire de Kieran. Harry n’aimait toujours pas ce moyen de déplacement, car il n’avait pas encore compris comment sortir sans tomber presque à chaque fois.

Rogue ouvrit la voie, et tout le monde le suivit de près. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le mur de briques, il frappa les bonnes briques les unes après les autres avec sa baguette magique, ce qui les fit se déplacer pour former l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

Comme le magasin de chaudron était le plus proche du Chaudron Baveur, ce fut le premier arrêt. Rogue tenait la porte ouverte et leur fit signe de la tête pour qu’ils entrent. Kieran et sa mère entrèrent les premiers.

« Euh, monsieur, ne devrions-nous pas aller à Gringotts d'abord ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant de son père.

Rogue leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi devrions-nous y aller ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, pensant que la réponse était plutôt évidente. Comment allait-il acheter quoi que ce soit s'il n'avait pas d'argent ?

« Eh bien, j'ai besoin d'argent si je veux acheter… »

Son père lui fit signe de renoncer. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais payer tes fournitures scolaires aujourd’hui. »

Harry le fixa du regard, se demandant si c'était encore Rogue là-dessous, avant de dire, « Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de le faire, monsieur. Je peux payer, je dois juste faire un arrêt à Gringotts. »

Rogue secoua la tête et poussa Harry un peu plus loin dans le magasin.

« Je suis bien conscient, cependant, étant donné que je suis ton parent, c'est moi qui vais payer, » déclara son père sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il n'y avait plus à discuter de la question. Harry fut tenté de protester davantage, mais il se mordit la lèvre et se retint de le faire.

Sachant qu’il ne suivrait pas le cours de potions ce trimestre, de toute façon, Harry se tint simplement à l’écart et regarda Kieran parcourir la sélection des chaudrons avec sa mère et Rogue.

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses que je devrais prendre, papa? » Harry entendit Kieran demander en prenant un chaudron en or brillant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de chaudron en or, ce sont des chaudrons pour des brassages plus avancés, » lui dit Rogue.

« Mais tu pourrais m'apprendre des potions plus avancées, et je peux m'en servir pour elles, » dit Kieran, essayant de le convaincre.

Rogue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Il y a des chaudrons moins chers qui sont bien plus utiles… »

« Celui-ci est beaucoup plus utile que ces vieux chaudrons laids là-bas, » déclara Kieran, en indiquant l'endroit où Harry faisait semblant de regarder un chaudron en étain. Quand il apparut que Rogue n'allait pas céder, Kieran se tourna vers sa mère. « Maman, je peux avoir ce chaudron ? »

Harry s'éloigna avant d'entendre sa réponse, se doutant déjà de ce qu'il allait en être de toute façon. Il se mit à vérifier tous les différents remuants en attendant qu'ils finissent.

« Tu devrais choisir un nouveau chaudron pour l'année prochaine aussi. »

Harry bien failli bondir, à peine capable de s’empêcher de tressaillir face à la soudaine apparition de son père. Comment l’homme réussissait toujours à se faufiler derrière lui comme ça ?

« Je ne pense pas que j’aurai encore Potion, monsieur. Ma note pour les O.W.L n’était pas assez élevée, » dit Harry doucement, en détournant le regard et en tripotant un fil lâche sur la manche de sa robe.

Il eut une légère pause avant que son père ne dise,

« Eh bien étant donné que nous avons encore quelques semaines avant que l’année commence…si tu peux prouver que tu es autant compétent à l’écrit que dans le brassage, contrairement à ce que tu as pu montré en classe, je suis prêt à faire une exception. »

Rogue prit l’une des louches Anti-Dégâts qu’Harry regardait et commença à l’inspecter.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, incapable de croire que Rogue offrirait une telle chose.

Depuis quand Rogue faisait-il des _exceptions_ pour qui que ce soit ?

Peut-être pour ses Serpentard, mais même là, il semblait toujours être autoritaire, strict et exigeant. Rogue ne voulait que les meilleurs élèves, et il avait clairement indiqué au début de l'année dernière qu'il ne permettait à aucun élève ayant reçu moins qu'un Optimal d'être admis dans sa classe pour les N.E.W.T.

Son père posa la louche et hocha simplement la tête. « Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas choisir un nouveau chaudron. »

« Papa, regarde ça ! » Kieran l'appela de l'autre bout du magasin. Harry vit son père lui jeter un regard sévère, qui semblait étrange sur ce visage inconnu.

« Kieran, il n'y a pas besoin de crier, » dit Rogue d'un ton sévère. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, _toi_ viens _me_ voir. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose que je peux t’apporter, » rétorqua Kieran, insensible à la réprimande de son père, et il fit signe à Rogue de venir.

Après avoir choisi un nouveau chaudron standard grâce aux suggestions de son père, Harry attendait patiemment pendant que Kieran finissait de choses son propre matériel. Rogue réduisit alors tous leurs achats afin de les glisser dans les poches de leurs robes et bientôt, ils marchaient tous à nouveau sur le long chemin pavé et sinueux bordé de boutiques magiques.

Après avoir choisi un nouveau chaudron standardavec les suggestions de son père, Harry avait attendu patiemment pendant que Kieran finissait de choisir ses propres provisions. Rogue réduisit alors tous leurs achats afin de les glisser dans les poches de leur robe, et bientôt ils marchaient tous à nouveau sur le long chemin pavé et sinueux bordé de boutiques magiques.

L'Apothicaire était le prochain arrêt. En regardant dans le magasin à l'odeur nauséabonde, Harry savait qu'il devait se réapprovisionner en ingrédients s'il voulait continuer à prendre les potions l'année prochaine, même s'il n'était pas sûr de tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait pris un panier et regardait autour de lui lorsque Rogue apparut soudainement à côté de lui.

« Je te suggère de te réapprovisionner avec ces ingrédients, » lui dit son père, en lui indiquant lesquels. Puis il prit le panier et commença à collecter, de façon experte, les ingrédients de la meilleure qualité dont Harry aurait besoin.

Harry le regarda en silence, assez étonné de l'efficacité avec laquelle son père sélectionnait les ingrédients et surpris que Rogue soit là pour l'aider maintenant. Ne devrait-il pas aider Kieran ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry devait acheter des ingrédients tout seul car il se souvenait l'avoir fait l'été précédant sa troisième année. Auparavant, personne n'était jamais venu l'aider mais il se dit que c'était quelque chose que les parents faisaient tout le temps pour leurs enfants. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas avoir un jour l'occasion de vivre cette expérience.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander, « Monsieur, pourquoi êtes-vous ici pour m'aider? » Harry regarda autour de lui. « Vous ne devriez pas aider Kieran à choisir ses ingrédients ? »

Rogue s'arrêta dans son examen d'un bocal de mucus de Flobberworm à l'aspect plutôt désagréable, et se tourna vers lui avec un regard étrange sur son visage.

« Parce que sa mère est elle-même une brasseuse plutôt compétente, » dit-il en posant le bocal. « Il a suffisamment d’aide. »

« Oh, » c'est tout ce qu'Harry su dire en apercevant Kieran avec sa mère, serrant un petit panier déjà rempli d'ingrédients.

Kieran mit un peu plus de temps à rassembler ses ingrédients mais bientôt ils étaient tous de retour dans les rues, sous un soleil brûlant.

Harry se retrouva quelques pas derrière les trois, tandis que Kieran se tenait près de son père tout en discutant joyeusement avec ses parents, et que Clarice se tenait de l'autre côté de Rogue, son bras entourant le sien.

 _Peut-être qu'ils avaient des sentiments_ , pensa Harry en les regardant. Ils ressemblaient assurément à une famille typique de trois personnes, et Harry voyait Kieran se délecter de toute l'attention que lui portaient ses deux parents.

Un sentiment inhabituel monta dans la poitrine d’Harry et il dut détourner le regard.

En secouant la tête pour débarrasser son esprit des pensées désagréables, Harry ralentit son allure et tenta de faire croire qu'il faisait ses courses tout seul. Voulant se distraire, il jeta un coup d'œil aux nombreux articles exposés dans les petites vitrines lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Et pendant qu'il se préoccupait de son environnement, Rogue avait fini d'une certaine manière à côté de lui.

 _Il avait probablement remarqué que je marchais trop lentement pour eux_ , pensa Harry lorsque Rogue mit une main sur son épaule et le dirigea vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus près de Kieran et Clarice. Mais Harry sentit alors son père le presser légèrement l'épaule et la main fine ne quitta pas son épaule.

« Hé, papa ! Maman a dit que je pouvais avoir un hibou comme familier, » dit Kieran avec excitation, en s'arrêtant de marcher jusqu'à ce que son père soit à nouveau à côté de lui et en repoussant Harry derrière eux.

Rogue fit un signe de tête, ralentissant ses pas de sorte qu'il marchait à côté de Harry, ce qui, bien sûr, fit que Kieran ralentit également et s'arrêta complètement jusqu'à ce que son père soit à nouveau à côté de lui. Cela continua encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la patience de Rogue sembla atteindre ses limites.

« _Assez_. Si tu continues avec ce comportement irritant, à ce rythme, nous ne finirons jamais. Tu es certainement capable de marcher et de parler en même temps, » claqua son père, donnant à Kieran une poussée ferme vers l'avant. « A moins que tu veuilles frotter d'autres chaudrons quand nous rentrerons à la maison… »

« Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu dur Severus ? » dit Clarice, en jetant un bref regard à Harry avant de regarder Rogue. « Il veut juste marcher à côté de son père. »

« Marche de l'autre côté alors, » dit Rogue d'un ton brusque.

Kieran ne semblait pas affecté par l'irritabilité de son père, bien qu'il ait jeté un bref regard à Harry derrière le dos de Rogue, avant de poursuivre leur conversation précédente.

« Quel genre de chouette devrais-je avoir, papa ? »

« Nous devrons attendre et voir ce qu'ils ont d’abord, » dit son père, qui poussa un soupir exaspéré, en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

« Peut-être une hulotte ou une chouette… »

Harry se mit à zoner tandis que Kieran continuait à bavarder sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le magasin suivant.

Alors qu'il entrait chez Madame Guipire, Harry heurta accidentellement une personne qui était sur le point de sortir.

« Désolé, » murmura rapidement Harry, puis il remarqua les cheveux blancs-blonds et le visage pointu et pâle de la personne qu'il venait de croiser. Il faillit paniquer, puis il se souvint qu'il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment-là et que Malfoy ne le reconnaîtrait pas de toute façon.

« Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois, » ricana Malfoy en passant devant lui. Une femme qu'Harry pensait être sa mère, avec des traits pompeux similaires et une pâleur qui rappelait à Harry sa soeur, lui lança un regard hautain en passant devant lui. Un éclair de colère le traversa et Harry dut s’empêcher de lui lancer un regard.

« Bienvenue chez Madame Guipire, » une petite femme cambrée les accueillie chaleureusement une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Mon fils a besoin de robes pour Poudlard, » dit Clarice, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kieran.

« Bien sûr, par ici. »

Kieran ouvrit la bouche et était sur le point de dire quelque chose à Rogue mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car il fut entraîné.

« Harry, suis-moi, » lui dit son père, en lui prenant le bras et en le dirigeant vers l'autre coin de la boutique.

Harry fut dirigé vers la partie du magasin qui vendait des vêtements de style décontracté. Il n'était jamais vraiment allé dans cette partie auparavant car ses autres emplettes n'étaient que pour ses robes d'école.

« Que faisons-nous ici, monsieur ? » demanda Harry, en jetant un coup d'oeil aux nombreux présentoirs de vêtements dispersés dans le magasin.

Un assistant arriva avant que son père ne puisse répondre.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide, messieurs ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mon fils a besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, » dit Rogue en faisant un geste vers Harry. « Chemises, pantalons, pyjamas et sous-vêtements. Il lui faut en plusieurs de chaque article. »

« Oh, tout de suite, monsieur, » sourit l'assistant. « Allez mon chéri, on va te mesurer. »

Harry fut éloigné avant qu'il n'ait pu protester. Il se tenait devant un miroir alors qu'un ruban à mesurer magique s'enroulait autour de lui avec une plume d'oie qui commençait à noter les mesures.

« Monsieur, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin… » commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par Rogue.

« J'ai vu tes soi-disant vêtements. Ce ne sont que des chiffons qui conviennent mieux à un bébé baleine qu'à un adolescent chétif, » dit son père, ne se souciant pas de cacher son mépris.

À l'expression rougissante d'Harry, les traits modifiés de Rogue se détendirent légèrement et il poussa un petit soupir. « Il est évident que tes abominables proches n'ont pas tenu compte de tes besoins fondamentaux, » déclara-t-il. « Laisse-moi te donner quelque chose qu'ils ne t'ont jamais donné. »

Harry fit juste un léger signe de tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela, et ne pouvait presque pas y croire. Il avait vu Mme Weasley acheter de nouvelles robes pour Ron lorsqu'il avait grandi et tante Pétunia achetait tout le temps de nouveaux vêtements à Dudley. Mais Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rogue, son père, lui achetait volontiers de nouveaux vêtements, sans parler d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Son père avait également payé toutes ses fournitures scolaires jusqu'à présent et le voyage n'était même pas encore terminé. Il leur restait encore quelques arrêts à faire.

La dame finit de mesurer, puis agita sa baguette, en convoquant de nombreux vêtements différents, chacun d'eux se pliant et s'empilant sur le comptoir. Tout était également de grande qualité et Harry se mit à bouger inconfortablement quand il pensa au prix. C'était plus qu'assez de vêtements pour lui durer probablement toute une vie.

« Euh... Monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop ! » Harry bafouillait, fixant tous les vêtements pendant qu'ils finissaient de s'empiler. « Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de vêtements. »

Son père I'ignora, se tourna vers I'assistant et dit, « On va tout prendre. »

« Splendide, » dit la dame en souriant. « Tout cela devrait vous aller et si vous grandissez, un simple charme de taille devrait faire l’affaire. »

« Mais monsieur… » Harry essaya de nouveau, mais il se tut instantanément quand Rogue lui envoya un léger regard.

Harry regardait, incrédule, l'assistant qui se mettait à calculer et à tout emballer. Lorsque l'assistante lui annonça le prix stupéfiant, la mâchoire d'Harry faillit s'effondrer lorsqu'il vit Rogue lui remettre facilement l'argent. C'était une somme obscène que Rogue venait de dépenser en vêtements, _pour lui._

Son père saisit les paquets et les fit rétrécir, puis les glissa dans les poches de sa robe.

« Je peux vous rembourser, monsieur, » dit Harry à la hâte.

Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Harry, je n'ai pas besoin d'être remboursé. Je ne fais qu'un de mes devoirs de parent. »

Il commença à se diriger vers le devant du magasin.

Harry le suivit de près, « Quand même, vous n'auriez pas dû. »

« Je pense que ton anniversaire était récemment, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda son père, en regardant Harry par-dessus son épaule.

« Euh, oui, c'est vrai, » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Considère ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire tardif alors. »

Pourtant, Harry pensait que c'était beaucoup trop, même pour un cadeau d'anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais reçu autant pour son anniversaire - même en réussissant tous ses anniversaires d'ailleurs. Harry était sur le point d'en dire plus mais il n'eut pas la chance de terminer.

« Mais c'était coûteux. Vous n'aviez pas à… »

« Oui, je n'étais pas _obligé_ , » lui dit son père en s'arrêtant brusquement et en se tournant vers Harry, « Je le _voulais_. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux noisette actuels de son père qu'Harry ne pouvait pas situer et cette sensation de chaleur de jadis semblait le submerger à nouveau.

« Merci, monsieur, » dit sincèrement Harry, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur virée shopping et Severus avait déjà hâte de rentrer chez lui. Le fait d'avoir deux fils si différents à sa charge le rendait presque fou. Pour une fois, il était heureux que Clarice les avait accompagnés. Sinon, Severus aurait été constamment tiré dans deux directions différentes.

Cependant, Severus aurait pu se passer de toutes les subtiles avances de Clarice. À plusieurs reprises, Severus avait dû secouer son bras hors de sa portée quand la proximité le mettait mal à l’aise.

Maintenant, ils firent un arrêt rapide au magasin de Quidditch parce que Kieran voulait jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveaux balais qu'ils avaient en exposition. Severus s'attendait à ce qu'Harry proclame qu'il avait déjà un balai haut de gamme pour rendre Kieran jaloux mais le garçon resta silencieux. Après le comportement qu'il avait observé chez Harry aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose.

C'était le magasin de Quidditch et Severus savait pertinemment qu'Harry avait une passion pour le vol mais au lieu de cela, le garçon ne faisait que regarder les autres articles du magasin avec un léger intérêt. N'importe quel autre enfant passionné de Quidditch aurait commencé à montrer du doigt et à supplier ses parents pour obtenir le grand produit exposé. Tout à fait comme ce que Kieran faisait en ce moment même.

Les différences entre ses deux fils étaient saisissantes. C'était comme le jour et la nuit.

Harry se tenait tranquille, marchant délibérément derrière eux et hors de vue la plupart du temps. Severus avait fait un effort pour ralentir son rythme et marcher à côté de lui, mais cela s'était avéré difficile avec Kieran dans les parages. Et dire que Severus avait auparavant trouvé le garçon arrogant et s’efforçant d’être toujours au centre de l'attention. Kieran était celui qui, de toute évidence, aimait attirer l'attention aujourd'hui, et Severus était très reconnaissant que Harry ne bavardait pas sans arrêt comme le faisait Kieran. Severus savait qu'il les auraient étranglé tous les deux avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la moitié de leur parcours.

Et en repensant à Madame Guipire, Kieran aurait certainement saisi l'occasion pour recevoir des vêtements tout neufs, alors qu'Harry s'était fait un sang d'encre en voyant Severus payer ses fournitures scolaires et lui acheter une nouvelle garde-robe.

Severus avait anticipé la protestation, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à la sensation inconfortable qu'il avait ressentie dans sa poitrine en voyant tant de gratitude dans les yeux du garçon. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry n'avait jamais reçu de vêtements corrects auparavant, étant donné que tous ses vêtements étaient des chiffons et beaucoup trop grands pour sa fine silhouette. Severus pouvait ressentir de l’empathie pour lui, compte tenu de sa propre enfance lugubre, mais il chassa rapidement ces souvenirs de son esprit. Il était toujours furieux de savoir que les besoins fondamentaux de son fils n'avaient pas été correctement satisfaits lorsqu'il vivait avec ces odieux Moldus.

Au Royaume du Hibou Severus regarda Kieran essayer de choisir entre un hibou aigle et un hibou noir. Il jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua Harry caressant une chouette effraie, qui hululait et regardait attentivement le garçon.

Maintenant que Severus y pensa, le garçon n'avait-il pas un Harfang des neiges ? Où était-elle ? Il était certain qu'il n'était pas avec Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé au manoir Prince.

Severus alla se mettre à côté de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Harry, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu ta chouette. »

Harry tourna son attention vers lui et dit, « Oh, je l'ai envoyée chez les Weasleys quand j'ai quitté Poudlard. Elle y est plus en sécurité de toute façon, c'était mieux que d'être enfermée dans sa cage tout l'été chez les Dursley. » Il donna une friandise à la chouette, qui lui mordit joyeusement les doigts par la suite.

« Hé, il m'a mordu ! »

Severus se retourna et vit Kieran lancer des regards furieux sur le hibou noir, la main serrée contre sa poitrine.

« Je pense que je veux ce hibou grand-duc, papa. »

Après avoir enfin acheté le hibou et l'avoir envoyé au manoir Prince, il fut presque l'heure du déjeuner et Kieran commença à se plaindre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des petits cafés qui bordaient le Chemin de traverse et furent assis à l'une des tables extérieures avec un grand auvent qui les protégeait du soleil de plomb.

Tout en parcourant le menu, Severus pouvait voir Harry bouger un peu du coin de l'œil. Il se demandait pourquoi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner car le serveur s'approcha de la table en demandant ce qu'il souhaitait commander.

Le comportement d'Harry devint clair pour Severus lorsque le garçon commanda avec hésitation la chose la moins chère du menu.

 _C'était peut-être la première fois que le garçon sortait pour manger ?_

D'autre part, maintenant que la vie de famille d'Harry était claire pour Severus, il n'en doutait plus.

« Hé papa, » dit Kieran, en attirant l'attention de Severus une fois que le serveur fut parti. « Dans quelle maison crois-tu que je serais réparti? »

Severus croisa les bras sur la table. « Je suppose que nous devrons attendre et voir. »

« J'espère que je serai placé à Serpentard, » dit Kieran avec une admiration sans faille dans la voix.

« Tu es le chef de la maison Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?»

Severus fit un signe de tête. « Oui, je le suis. »

« Dans quelle maison es-tu, Potter ? » demanda soudainement Kieran à Harry, surprenant évidemment le garçon.

« Gryffondor, » répondit Harry.

Kieran grogna et roula les yeux. « Sans surprise. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? » dit Harry, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Tous des ennuyeux, courageux sans cervelles, » dit Kieran en ricanant, prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

« En fait, le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard, » dit soudainement Harry mais à en juger par son regard, Severus pouvait voir que le garçon n’avait pas eu l’intention de révéler cela.

« Pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas fait? » demanda Severus avec curiosité.

Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’Harry aurait pu être placé dans sa maison. Il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le garçon appartenait à Gryffondor, même s’il possédait peut-être des qualités de Serpentard que Severus n’avais jamais reconnues auparavant. Ça aurait certainement tout changé si Harry avait été placé dans sa maison. Peut-être aurait-il découvert plus tôt sa vie abominable. Mais Severus savait qu’il n’aurait pas pu changer la façon dont il avait traité le garçon en classe. Il avait été un espion et il devait faire attention car beaucoup d’enfant auraient pu rapporter certaines choses à leurs parents mangemorts.

Harry détourna le regard, ne donnant qu'un petit haussement d’épaules.

« Je suis sûr que tu entreras à Serpentard, Kieran. Après tout, tu es plutôt ambitieux et brillamment rusé, » dit Clarice, en lissant un cheveu égaré du front de Kieran. « Sans parler de tes deux parents intelligents de qui tu as hérité. »

Rien d'autre ne fut dit lorsque leur nourriture arriva et tout le monde se mit à manger. Severus regarda discrètement Harry picorer sa nourriture, gardant la tête baissée et les yeux sur son assiette pendant toute la durée du repas.

Après le déjeuner, le dernier arrêt était pour leurs manuels scolaires. Severus était en train de parcourir la section consacrée aux potions lorsqu'il remarqua Harry en train de feuilleter un livre de sorts de Défense. Il avait cru d'abord que c'était un de ces livres de Quidditch absurdes contenant des étapes pour exécuter des figures dangereuses et fut donc un peu surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Comme au bon moment, Kieran apparut à côté de lui, tenant un de ces livres de quidditch. « Papa, je peux l'avoir ? »

« D’accord, » dit Severus brusquement. Il était tenté de dire non, mais il savait que Kieran le demanderait à Clarice. Ce qui conduirait au même résultat de toute façon.

Après avoir accumulé une pile de livres dans leurs mains et les avoir achetés, les deux garçons eurent enfin terminé de faire ce que Severus estimait être la plus longue virée de shopping au monde. Et juste à temps car la potion Polynectar devrait se dissiper d'une minute à l'autre. Ils commencèrent à retourner au Chaudron baveur.

Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques pas du Chaudron baveur, Severus entendit une série de bruyants craquements suivis rapidement de plusieurs halètements et cris effrayés.

Severus regarda autour de lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse donner un sens à quoi que ce soit, le magasin le plus proche d'eux explosa, la force les envoyant au sol. D'un coup de baguette magique, Severus lança un charme de bouclier pour les protéger de tous les débris brûlants qui pleuvaient autour d'eux. D'épais nuages de fumée noire s'échappaient des magasins en feu.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Severus en se levant et en se dépoussiérant brièvement. Kieran et Clarice se tenaient également debout, tous deux semblaient secoués, mais indemnes.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, et réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose - non, il manquait _quelqu'un_.

_Où était Harry ?_

Son coeur s’effondra alors qu’une panique presque paralysante le traversait.

Le garçon était à quelques pas derrière eux quand l’explosion s’était produite, Severus en était certain, mais maintenant Harry n’était plus là.

_Le garçon ne se serait sûrement pas enfui-_

« Harry, » appela Severus, en regardant avec insistance la foule dispersée, espérant apercevoir son fils parmi avec eux.

Tout le monde dans les environs était soit en train de transplaner soit en train de courir partout, se bousculant les uns contre les contres.

Plus loin dans la rue, Severus pouvait discerner plusieurs figures à la robe sombre, puis une voix haute et froide résonnait au loin, faisant glacer le sang dans ses veines.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kieran d'une voix tremblante, en s'accrochant fermement à sa mère.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts, » répondit Severus Russ calmement que possible. Il força à calmer la panique qui menaçait de le submerger, puis se concentra à conjurer son Patronus pour envoyer un message rapide à Dumbledore.

« Severus, nous devons partir, » dit Clarice en s’agrippant à son bras.

« Je dois retrouver Harry. Tu prends Kieran et tu pars!» ordonna Severus, mais alors qu'il se tournait pour aller dans l'autre direction, la prise de Clarice sur son bras se resserra.

« Nous ne partirons pas sans toi ! » cria-t-elle, en rapprochant Kieran de son côté.

« Allez, papa ! » Kieran se mit à pleurer, regardant d'un œil écarquillé les masques des figures qui s'approchaient d'eux.

« Partez! Je dois d'abord trouver Harry ! » dit Severus avec force, essayant de libérer son bras de son emprise viscérale. _Ils perdaient du temps-_

« Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine surtout si tu dois risquer ta vie pour lui! » siffla Clarice, essayant frénétiquement de le tirer vers elle. « Il n'est rien d'autre que des ennuis ! Regarde autour de toi, on ne peut même pas s'en aller sans se faire presque tuer!»

Severus retira son bras de son emprise, la faisant presque tomber à terre.

« C'est mon _fils_ , » dit-il férocement, « et je ne laisserai pas mon fils derrière moi. »

Sur ce, Severus se retourna et se dirigea droit dans le chaos, à contre-courant des gens qui se précipitaient dans la direction opposée.

Sa seule pensée était de retrouver son fils.


	13. Une épreuve de force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de commenter s'il vous plaît.....ça me donne encore plus de détermination et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! ✌🏽😊

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Tout se passa tellement vite.

Une minute Harry se faufilait à travers la foule, à quelques pas seulement derrière son père. L’instant d’après, il se tenait le front alors qu’une douleur aiguë et fulgurante jaillissait de sa cicatrice. Il haleta, fermant les yeux, ses doigts frottant l'endroit de son front où se trouverait la cicatrice s'il n'y avait pas eu le Polyjuice. La douleur commença alors à s’estomper; Harry pouvait sentir les bords irréguliers de la cicatrice se former lentement sous le bout de ses doigts.

Des bruits d'apparition distincts retentirent derrière lui, et Harry se retourna, apercevant instantanément un groupe de silhouettes en robe sombre qui apparaissaient dans la rue pavée.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'une voix aiguë et sifflante résonnait au loin. Il pouvait reconnaître cette voix n'importe où...

_Avait-t-il découvert que j'étais ici ?_

Harry regarda frénétiquement dans la direction du Chaudron Baveur espérant apercevoir son père, ou Kieran, ou même Clarice his tout ce qu’il vit c’est une mer de gens qui se précipitaient devant de lui, se poussant et se bousculant dans leur hâte.

Les sorts se mirent à voler dans toutes les directions et Harry réussit à s’esquiver à temps, évitant de justesse un sort qui lui frôla la tête. Une rangée de magasins s’enflammèrent derrière lui, ce qui fit plonger Harry au sol en utilisant ses bras pour se protéger des débris qui pleuvaient autour de lui.

Après s'être relevé, Harry tenta de se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur, mais finit par s'éloigner encore plus lorsqu'il fut soudainement pris dans une vague massive de sorciers et de sorcières affolés.

Comment allait-il retrouver son père maintenant ?

À ce même moment, Harry aperçut deux jumeaux roux qui se battaient en duel contre deux mangemorts dans la rue, devant une vitrine colorée. Ça devait être le nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasley, conclut Harry en se souvenant de leur avoir donné sa récompense du tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Quelque chose attira son attention- un mangemort était accroupi derrière un pilier, sa baguette visait l’un des jumeaux, un sort mortel se formant sur ses lèvres…

Avant même qu’Harry ne soit conscient de ce qu’il faisait, il avait sorti sa baguette et s’élançait aussi vite que possible vers eux.

« _Stupéfix!_ _»_ cria Harry, frappant le mangemort surprit dans la poitrine.

Son apparition soudaine se révéla être une distraction alors que les deux jumeaux se tournaient pour voir ce qui venait de se passer. L'un des autres mangemorts en profita pour envoyer un sort au jumeau sur la gauche - Harry pensait que c'était George - et le frappa à la jambe. Avec un glapissement douloureux, George tomba au sol, sa jambe pliée à un angle bizarre.

« _Incarcerous!_ » cria Harry, et des cordes jaillirent du bout de sa baguette, liant les bras du mangemort à ses flancs avant qu'il ne puisse lancer autre chose.

Une rapide série de sorts fut tirée d'avant en arrière tandis qu'Harry et Fred affrontaient les deux mangemorts restants. Harry réussit à en assommer un tandis que Fred désarma l'autre avant de le saisir également avec des cordes. Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de rejoindre George, qui s'était mis à l'abri de la bataille derrière un chariot de rue abandonné.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry, agenouillé à côté de George. Sa jambe semblait être en mauvais état.

« Oui, je pense que ça va aller, » dit George d'une voix serrée.

« Aide-moi à le faire entrer dans le magasin, » dit Fred, en faisant passer le bras de George par-dessus son épaule et en le soutenant lorsqu'il se lève. Harry fit de même de l'autre côté de George, et ils entrèrent dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Alors qu'ils entraient, Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à toutes les marchandises qui se trouvaient sur les nombreuses étagères, repérant quelques Skiving Snackbox qui étaient empilés au plafond.

« Merci pour l'aide, mon pote, » dit George en se laissant descendre lentement sur une chaise.

« Oui, on est passé tout près de se faire tuer par ces mangemorts, » dit Fred, en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant de faire un petit sourire à Harry.

« Pas de problème, » dit Harry, en balayant les remerciements d'un geste de sa main.

Fred fronça les sourcils, le fixant un instant.

« Tu me sembles vraiment familier… » dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à George, qui acquiesça de la tête. « Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, une légère brise venant de la porte lui souffla sa frange sur le front, et une lumière de reconnaissance brilla dans leurs yeux.

« Harry ? » demanda Fred, incrédule, les sourcils levés.

Harry fit un signe de tête. « Oui, c'est moi, » confirma-t-il, en passant brièvement la main sur sa cicatrice et en lissant sa frange pour la dissimuler à nouveau. Le Polyjuice devait avoir complètement disparu depuis.

« Tu as l'air un peu différent, Harry, » dit Fred, semblant absorber la nouvelle apparence de Harry. « Tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi ? »

« Tu ressembles un peu à quelqu'un que je ne peux pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus en ce moment, » ajouta George, un petit sourire en coin sur son visage pâle, même s'il semblait souffrir énormément.

« Et que fais-tu ici ? On pensait que tu étais censé être avec ta famille… »

Harry soupira, jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre vers la foule qui diminuait rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout expliquer et il ne savait pas exactement par où commencer. Il avait juste besoin de trouver son père et de se tirer d'ici.

« Euh, c'est un peu une longue histoire... Il vaut mieux la garder pour une autre fois. J'ai besoin de trouver… »

Harry s'interrompit entendant à nouveau cette même voix froide et sifflante. Mais cette fois, elle semblait beaucoup plus proche qu'auparavant.

« Pensais-tu vraiment t'en sortir impunément, Severus ? »

Le coeur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit à qui il s'adressait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de gâcher sa vie pour un faible garçon ? » Voldemort continua alors qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse venant de Rogue. « Me trahir depuis tant d'années... je devrais prolonger cela aussi longtemps que possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut une courte pause, puis Harry entendit, « _Endoloris!_ »

Prenant une respiration ferme dans une tentative infructueuse de se calmer, Harry serra sa baguette fermement et sortit du magasin. Il entendit les jumeaux l'appeler avec insistance derrière lui, mais Harry ne fit pas attention alors qu'il continuait à avancer.

_Personne d'autre ne va mourir à cause de moi, pas si je peux l'aider._

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry les a aperçus.

Ses battements de cœur semblaient trop forts à ses oreilles alors qu'il s'approchait de la scène. Voldemort tournait le dos à Harry, sa baguette magique levée, et regardait fixement une silhouette en robe sombre sur le sol devant ses pieds. Pas un son ne sortait des lèvres de Rogue alors que ses membres se tortillaient et tremblaient de façon incontrôlable sous l'effet de l'Impardonnable.

« Laissez-le tranquille ! » cria Harry, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Voldemort et de Rogue. Il tenta de faire front, dissimulant la terreur croissante qui régnait juste sous la surface.

Voldemort relâcha le sortilège sur Rogue et se retourna, semblant surpris pendant une fraction de seconde de l'interruption, avant de poser ses yeux sur Harry.

« Ah, comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous, Harry. » Les yeux rouges de Voldemort brillaient, sa bouche sans lèvres se recroquevillait en un sourire désagréable alors qu'il refermait la distance qui les séparait. « Ça m'évite d'avoir à te trouver moi-même. »

La douleur de la cicatrice d'Harry revenait maintenant avec force, et il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, ne voulant pas montrer l'inconfort qu'elle lui causait.

« Eh bien, je suis là maintenant. Alors, laissez-le partir, » dit Harry, en se tenant fermement sur ses positions et en résistant à l'envie d'aller voir son père.

Rogue semblait être dans un état grave ; ses robes étaient déchirées, du sang coulait de son flanc et une assez grande entaille sur sa jambe saignait abondamment. L'homme était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son visage par la sueur. Et quand Harry rencontra les yeux de son père, ce qu'il y vit faillit briser sa détermination. Il y avait un peu de colère dans ces yeux noirs, mais ce qui accompagnait la colère était quelque chose qui ressemblait à... de la _peur_ ?

Non, Harry se trompait sûrement ; depuis quand Rogue avait-il peur de quoi que ce soit ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'une époque où il avait vu le professeur, habituellement stoïque, être effrayé.

« Comme c'est noble de ta part, Harry, » ricana Voldemort, attirant à nouveau l'attention d'Harry sur lui. « Venir au secours d'un homme qui t'a toujours méprisé. »

« Laissez-le en dehors de ça. Ce n'est pas lui que vous voulez, » dit Harry, forçant sa voix à faire preuve d'un faux calme. Il repoussa la panique qui menaçait de le submerger mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Espérons que quelqu'un avait alerté Dumbledore et l'Ordre, et qu'ils étaient en route. Peut-être pouvait-il gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent...

« Au contraire, Severus ici présent, » Voldemort donna un coup de pied rapide à la jambe blessée de Rogue, ce qui entraîna l'homme à réprimer de justesse un gémissement douloureux, « a commis le crime ultime de trahison. »

Voldemort a sourit à la douleur évidente de Rogue.

« Et il paiera lourdement sa trahison mais je suppose que je devrais attendre de l'achever maintenant que tu es là, » poursuivit doucement Voldemort. « Je veux extraire la moindre parcelle d'agonie avant de me débarrasser de lui. »

La prise d'Harry se resserra sur sa baguette, son cœur battant fort contre sa cage thoracique. Nous verrons bien..

« _Expelliarmus!_ » hurla Harry, espérant prendre Voldemort au dépourvu.

Mais le sort fut bloqué par un coup de baguette magique de Voldemort et à la vitesse de l'éclair un sort silencieux fut lancé en retour sur Harry. Avec un charme du Bouclier érigé à la hâte, Harry tenta de le bloquer mais après une forte détonation son bouclier se brisa. Il siffla, serrant son bras alors qu'une large coupure apparaissait sur celui-ci, du coude au poignet.

Ignorant les pulsations de son bras et le sang qui imprégnait la manche de sa robe, Harry renvoya plusieurs sorts en succession rapide, espérant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux atteindrait sa cible. Mais Voldemort se contentait d'agiter sa baguette comme s'il ne faisait qu'écraser quelques mouches gênantes, et tous les sorts de Harry se désintégrèrent.

« _Endoloris!_ »

Une intense douleur remplit chaque partie de son corps, brouillant ses sens alors que le sentiment d'avoir des couteaux chauffés à blancs lui perçait la peau. Ses membres tremblaient de façon incontrôlable tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour empêcher les cris de s'échapper. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse donner cette satisfaction à Voldemort. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que les gens soient devenus fous à cause de ça. La douleur était si intense qu'elle consumait tout son être, tous ses sens brûlant d'agonie. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il fut tenu sous ce sortilège mais il semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que Voldemort ne le lève enfin.

« As-tu aimé ça, Harry ? »

Quand Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder fixement, Voldemort poursuivit, « Maintenant que je crois avoir attiré ton attention, voici l'importante question qui se pose. » Voldemort le fixa du regard avec des yeux rouges brillants et lui demanda, « Dis-moi ce que tu sais de la prophétie. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous le dirais ? Je ne vous dirai jamais rien ! » cria Harry, essayant de calmer ses tremblements alors qu'il se relevait. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal et il chancela un peu, ayant du mal à garder son équilibre.

Voldemort ne semblait pas furieux du refus d'Harry, il semblait seulement légèrement amusé. « Eh bien, peut-être qu'une plus grande dose de douleur te fera délier la langue, » dit-il en levant à nouveau sa baguette sur Harry.

Harry se prépara à ce que des vagues de douleur déferlent sur son corps, s'attendant à ce que l'Impardonnable se déchaîne à nouveau mais au lieu de cela, c'était comme si un fouet lui entaillait le dos, déchirant sans relâche sa chair. C'était comme si quelqu'un le fouettait, encore et encore. Harry tomba sur le sol, à quatre pattes, les dents serrées pour s’efforcer de ne pas faire de bruit.

_Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau pour lui._

La douleur arrivait par vagues, devenant de plus en plus intense à chaque seconde qui passait, jusqu'à ce que Harry redoute de perdre conscience à tout moment.

Puis le sortilège se dissipa soudainement.

« En as-tu assez, Harry ? » demanda Voldemort d'un ton soyeux.

Une fois de plus, Harry ne répondit pas, continuant à regarder fixement cette affreuse tête de serpent. Il était toujours à quatre pattes, clairement vulnérable contre toute nouvelle attaque, mais il n'avait pas la force de se remettre sur pied pour le moment.

Un autre mouvement de la baguette de Voldemort et le sort reprit. Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir ses cris d'agonie, l'Impardonnable semblait infiniment plus intense que la précédente. Il détestait entendre le rire satisfait de Voldemort.

Le sort se maintint plus longtemps et Harry commençait à perdre conscience. Alors qu'il était sur le point de céder à l'obscurité béate, Voldemort finit par la lever.

« Je dois te féliciter pour ta résilience Harry. Cependant, j'ai d'autres moyens pour obtenir ce que je désire. »

Avant que Harry ne soit conscient de ce qui se passait, Voldemort plongea directement devant lui, les yeux écarlates menaçants se verrouillant sur les verts. Il ressentit instantanément un violent choc dans son esprit, déchirant ses boucliers inexistants et s'emparant de ses souvenirs. La sensation était atroce, comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles brûlantes dans le crâne. Harry entendit un cri lointain, mais ne savait pas si ce cri sortait réellement de sa bouche ou s'il se produisait dans son esprit. Rogue n'exagérait pas l'année dernière quand il lui avait informé des compétences de Voldemort dans la Legilimancie pendant ces terribles leçons d'Occlumencie. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, Harry souhaitait avoir maîtriser l'Occlumencie quand il en avait l'occasion.

Les rues pavées du Chemin de Traverse dérivaient au loin. Des souvenirs commencèrent à défiler, des souvenirs que Harry ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voie, et encore moins Voldemort.

_Oncle Vernon lui criait dessus pour avoir gâché son petit-déjeuner ; tante Pétunia le frappait avec sa poêle à frire, manquant de peu sa tête ; Dudley et sa bande lui couraient après une version plus jeune de lui-même ; ses proches se moquaient de lui alors que Molaire le poursuivait en haut d'un arbre ; un oncle Vernon au visage rouge le jetait dans son placard ; Harry sur le sol de sa chambre avec l'oncle Vernon qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, sa ceinture pleuvant sur lui alors qu'il se plaignait de son inutilité..._

« Ah, tes parents moldus ne t'aiment pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » La voix de Voldemort se moquait dans sa tête.

« _Sortez_ ! » cria Harry, essayant désespérément de débarrasser son esprit de la présence indésirable de Voldemort.

Repensant à l'époque où il avait été possédé par Voldemort au ministère de la Magie, Harry se concentra sur ses souvenirs les plus chers concernant ses amis et Sirius. Son épuisement s'installait, ses dernières réserves d'énergie s'épuisaient lentement mais néanmoins, il se concentra et réussit à faire émerger ces souvenirs précieux que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Il y avait des bribes de ses souvenirs des années passées à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione... le Noël de l'an dernier passé avec Sirius... les moments agréables passés avec la famille Weasley...

Il laissa ces petits sentiments de chaleur et de bonheur l'envelopper complètement, repoussant l'obscurité avec laquelle Voldemort essayait de l'étouffer.

Même quelques souvenirs de Rogue s'étaient glissés dans le mélange. La voix de son père résonnait dans son esprit tandis que les souvenirs refluaient...

_Tu ne méritais pas cela... Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un enfant... Parce que, tu es mon fils..._

Voldemort se retira brusquement de son esprit, provoquant un grand halètement chez Harry. De l'endroit où Harry était étendu sur le sol, haletant, il regarda Voldemort se diriger vers Rogue, le fixant intensément avant de se retourner vers Harry.

_S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît, faites que l'Ordre arrive maintenant..._

Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter davantage.

« Je comprends maintenant de qui tu tiens ton apparence, » dit doucement Voldemort. « Je dois admettre que je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, Severus. » Ses traits portaient un regard dégoûté alors qu'il perçait à nouveau Rogue de son regard rouge. « Quand as-tu eu des relations avec cette _Sang-de-Bourbe_? »

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais il lança un regard furieux sur Voldemort, un regard si puissant qu'il aurait pu faire un trou à travers lui.

« Dis-moi, Severus, as-tu développé des sentiments pour ce garçon ? » demanda Voldemort.

Son père ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, par quoi, Harry ne le saurait probablement jamais, car les sons abrupts d'Apparition empêchèrent Harry d'entendre la réponse de Rogue. Il pria pour que ce soit Dumbledore et que l'Ordre apparaisse enfin, espérant au-delà de tout que ce ne soit pas des mangemorts qui venaient regarder le spectacle.

Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette et avant même que Harry ne puisse tenter de se défendre, un sort violet jaillit de celle-ci et s'élança rapidement vers lui.

Il atteignit sa cible, et les alentours autour d'Harry disparurent instantanément.

* * *

Severus ne savait pas comment il se retrouvait toujours pris dans ce genre de situation mais il avait cherché Harry avec frénésie au milieu du chaos lorsqu'il fut vu par la toute dernière personne par laquelle il voulait être vu. Après s'être battu en duel avec des Mangemorts amateurs, qu'il abattit facilement, Severus fut confronté à son ancien maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était certainement pas très satisfait de lui, et Severus avait contré toutes les malédictions qui lui avaient été lancées jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles échappe à son charme du Bouclier. Il fut désarmé, sa baguette roula hors de portée et Severus souffrit d'un sort de coupure sur le flanc et d'un sortilège briseur d'os sur sa jambe. Puis le sortilège Doloris, que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien après avoir été dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant toutes ces années.

La seule pensée un peu réconfortante qui traversait l'esprit de Severus était qu'il espérait gagner du temps pour Harry afin qu'il puisse partir. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait aucune chance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le garçon n'était pas prêt, il n'avait que seize ans après tout, et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était préoccupé par Severus, il avait moins de chances de trouver Harry avant l'arrivée des secours...

Mais bien sûr, le garçon s'était précipité à l'aide de Severus.

_Stupide enfant!_

Severus voulait lui crier de partir, de courir aussi loin que possible...

Pourquoi le garçon était-il venu le sauver ? Pourquoi le garçon devait-il posséder cet exaspérant complexe du héros ?

S'il n'avait eu qu'une once d'instinct de conservation plutôt que de toujours se précipiter tête première dans des situations dangereuses sans penser à sa propre sécurité...

Alors la torture commença.

Une rage telle que Severus n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant s'empara de lui alors qu'il luttait pour s'asseoir, essayant d'ignorer l'agonie de ses os, et rejoindre Harry. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui barrait la route, et Severus ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de regarder tout cela se produire, aussi insoutenable que cela puisse être.

Une petite dose de fierté s'était glissée dans la poitrine de Severus lorsqu'il vit comment Harry supportait ces douloureux sortilèges. Le garçon ne laissait pas un son lui échapper, mais Severus savait qu'il était au bout du gouffre. Lorsque les cris déchirants d'Harry remplirent l'air, Severus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour apaiser sa douleur, son coeur se serrant douloureusement pendant qu'ils continuaient. Il se sentait complètement inutile. Il n'y avait sûrement rien de pire que de devoir entendre son fils se faire torturer alors qu'il était assis à quelques mètres de là, totalement impuissant pour l'arrêter. Severus savait que ces cris d'agonis se reproduiraient dans ses cauchemars à présent, et il priait désespérément toute divinité qui l'écouterait pour que de l'aide leur parvienne bientôt.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses prières semblèrent avoir été exaucées lorsque Severus entendit des sons d’Apparitions à proximité. Le soulagement le parcourut quand il vit enfin Dumbledore, une silhouette grande et imposante dans sa robe violette scintillante, se précipiter vers eux.

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée; le sang de Severus se figea quand il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres lever sa baguette chuchota quelque chose en latin et un sort inconnu se dirigea vers Harry, le frappant directement dans la poitrine. Les yeux du garçon s’écarquillèrent de surprise avant de se fermer et son corps de devenir mou.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut avant que Dumbledore ne puisse s’approcher de trop près, échappant à nouveau à la capture. Mais Severus s’en fichait pour le moment. Il était entièrement concentré sur son fils.

« Harry, » murmura Severus, son coeur battant dans sa poitrine alors qu’il se trainait lentement vers son fils tout en ignorant les protestations de douleurs de son corps et la douleur irradiant de sa jambe.

Outre les involontaires spasmes musculaires qui traversait son corps occasionnellement, Harry était très immobile - _beaucoup trop immobile_ \- et Severus commençait à craindre le pire. C’était une terreur comme il n’en avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

_Était-il vivant ?_

« Severus, tu ne devrais pas empirer ton état, » dit Dumbledore en s’agenouillant à côté d’Harry, une expression sombre sur son visage. « Poppy est en route. »

« J’ai besoin d’être près de mon fils, » dit fermement Severus, avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Il était déterminé à vérifier l’état d’Harry par lui-même et manqua le regard surprit sur le visage de Dumbledore à ses mots. Une fois que Severus eut finalement atteint Harry, il caressa doucement la tête du garçon, ses doigts cherchant désespérément un pouls. Il le trouva quelques secondes plus tard, léger et faible mais au moins _présent_.

Severus ferma alors les yeux pendant un moment, poussant son coeur à calmer ses battements erratiques.

_Harry était vivant. Son imprudent mais courageux enfant était vivant…_

Le soulagement qui le traversa ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu’il avait ressenti auparavant. Severus relâcha un souffle chevrotant et passa légèrement une main tremblante dans les cheveux noirs d’Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, son soulagement se transforma en colère qui se formait au creux de son estomac alors qu’il se tournait vers Dumbledore.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? » demanda sévèrement Severus, sa voix toujours un peu tendue.

« Voldemort avait ordonné à ses mangemorts d’entourer les environs et de mettre en place des barrières autour du Chemin de Traverse ce qui nous empêchaient de transplaner. J’avais besoin de les retirer une par une pour laisser entrer l’Ordre et moi-même, » expliqua calmement Dumbledore, « J’ai été informé qu’il y avait aussi d’autres attaques qui se produisaient simultanément ailleurs, en plus de celle-ci. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient flamboyants, une expression dure sur ses traits habituellement aimables alors qu’il se levait et observait les destructions autour d’eux.

Severus regarda également autour de lui et, pour la première fois, réalisa l’ampleur des dégâts causés. De nombreuses devantures de magasins avaient été réduites en pièces et des débris jonchaient la rue pavée. Il y avait une tranquillité inhabituelle maintenant, le contraire de l’ambiance qu’il y avait quand ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques heures à peine. Étant une chaude journée d’été, le Chemin de traverse avait été animé et bondé d’acheteurs. Mais la rue était maintenant presque déserte, à l’exception des quelques membres de l’Ordre et des Aurors qui patrouillaient.

Quelques instant plus tard, Poppy arriva enfin.

« Oh, Merlin. Il ne peut tout simplement pas être tranquille, n’est-ce pas ? » marmonna-t-elle doucement, tout en posant son sac et agitant sa baguette sur Harry. « Son corps souffre des séquelles de l’Endoloris et son dos est en mauvais état. »

Poppy dirigea rapidement sa baguette le long de la coupure sur le bras d’Harry et la peau se reconstitua instantanément, laissant qu’une cicatrice blanche presque imperceptible.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a également jeté un sort inconnu à Harry avant de disparaître,» dit Severus, regardant le visage pâle de son fils. « Je ne suis pas sûr de quel genre de sortilège il s’agissait. »

« Quelque soit le sort, mes sorts de diagnostic ne peuvent pas le détecter, » dit Poppy en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu’elle lançait quelques sorts différents. « Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que nous l’emmenions à l’infirmerie. » Elle finit alors par jeter un coup d’oeil à Severus. « Toi aussi, Severus, »

« Je suggère d’utiliser la Cheminette c’est moins stressant pour le corps qu’un Portoloin, » dit Dumbledore en lançant un Charme Plume sur Harry et en le prenant doucement dans ses bras. Severus avait une étrange envie d’arracher Harry des bras de Dumbledore et de porter son fils lui-même mais il résista, sachant qu’il n’avait pas la force pour le moment.

« Severus, tu ne devrais pas essayer de mettre du poids sur cette jambe, » dit Poppy en conjurant une civière.

« Je vais bien. Je peux marcher, » coupa Severus en se redressant pour se lever. Immédiatement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tituba sur le côté près de Poppy qui le stabilisa rapidement en posant une main sur son bras. Il s’appuya de tout son poids contre elle, réprimant un gémissement face à la vive douleur qui montait sur sa jambe blessée.

Poppy secoua la tête de désapprobation et dit, « Severus, arrête d’être aussi têtu. »

Et d’un mouvement de baguette, Poppy lévita un Severus renfrogné sur la civière qui flottait.


	14. Le maléfice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> T/N: J'ai pris plus de temps à traduire et poster parce que...ma santé mentale :p Je viens de commencer un traitement et disons que je somnole toute la journée. Cet effet passera bientôt. Mais pour l'instant j'ai dû mal à rester concentrer donc ce chapitre a prit plus de temps à être traduit...Je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance sooooo.
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de commenter s'il vous plaît.....ça me donne encore plus de détermination et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! ✌🏽😊

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Severus s’appuya à contrecoeur contre la tête de lit, ses bras croisés et sa jambe blessés relevée alors qu’il regardait Poppy et Dumbledore s’occuper d’Harry dans le lit d’à côté. Il aurait préféré aider Poppy à s'occuper de son fils, mais Severus était temporairement invalide pour le moment.

Poppy avait donné à Severus une portion Anti-Doloris pour calmer ses tremblements incontrôlables et lui avait dit de rester sur le lit pour ne pas aggraver davantage l’état de sa jambe. Elle lui avait même menacé de le pétrifier s’il tentait de se lever. Pendant une seconde Severus avait été très tenté de voir si elle tiendrait cette menace mais changea rapidement d’avis.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Ils devaient se concentrer sur Harry.

Le garçon apparaissait mortellement pâle, étendu dans le lit d'hôpital, sa peau ressemblant presque aux draps blancs qui se trouvaient en dessous de lui. La cicatrice rouge en forme d'éclair se détachait nettement sur son front et Severus dut réprimer un frisson, en se remémorant tout ce que Harry avait enduré aujourd'hui aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son fils avait bravé la torture avec une bravoure que Severus ignorait qu’il possédait. Harry avait également une tolérance très élevée à la douleur, bien que maintenant que Severus y pensait, il soupçonnait que ces maudits moldus avaient contribué à ça.

Toutefois, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si le garçon n'avait pas décidé de venir à l'improviste pour tenter de le sauver. Mais là encore, Severus ne devrait pas être surpris, il aurait dû s'y attendre en réalité. Au cours de ces dernières années, Harry avait saisi toutes les occasions pour se précipiter tête baissée dans des situations dangereuses, visiblement sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité. Severus devait en parler avec le garçon puisqu'il ne tolérerait certainement pas un tel comportement imprudent, surtout en ce qui concerne la sûreté de son fils.

Un bref soupir de Poppy attira alors l'attention de Severus, qui se pencha en avant pour voir ce qui se passait.

Harry avait été retourné sur le ventre, son dos étant maintenant exposé. Des restes du maléfice du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient éparpillés sur sa peau, des entailles rouges alignées le long du dos du garçon. Severus grimaça à cette vue, se rappelant instantanément qu'il avait découvert le dos du garçon dans un état similaire il y a quelques jours. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de contusions supplémentaires sur le corps d'Harry cette fois, mais étant donné que ces blessures étaient causées par la magie, elles mettraient plus de temps à guérir complètement.

Poppy fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette et un instant plus tard, plusieurs pots de pommade et de potion sortirent de son bureau.

Après que le dos d'Harry ait été complètement enduit de ces pommades et que toutes les autres blessures physiques aient été soignées, Poppy reporta son attention sur Severus et commença à soigner sa jambe cassée. Il observa, attendant avec un peu d’impatience, ça le démanger de sortir de ce lit. `

« Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, Severus, » dit Poppy alors qu'elle terminait de soigner sa jambe. « Harry va bien maintenant. »

Mais avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, son attention fut attirée par un faible gémissement.

Severus tourna la tête vers Harry et le vit se débattre faiblement sur le lit, dans les prémices de ce qui semblait être un autre cauchemar. Ignorant les protestations de Poppy, Severus se tint sur sa jambe fraîchement guérie et se dirigea rapidement vers le chevet de son fils.

« Harry, » appela Severus, saisissant doucement les épaules du garçon et le secouant légèrement « Réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… »

« Non, s'il te plaît... ne t'en va pas…, » marmonna Harry, la sueur se formant sur son front, ne réagissant pas du tout aux tentatives de Severus pour le réveiller.

« Harry- »

« Non, maman! » Harry se débattait plus fort, son agitation augmentant. « Il va te _tuer_! »

Severus se figea, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Est-ce qu’Harry avait en quelque sorte- Non, il ne _pouvait pas_ …

Le garçon n'avait qu'un an à l'époque, comment _pouvait_ -il se souvenir...

« Non... prenez-moi à la place... s'il vous plaît… » continua à marmonner Harry, le visage plissé, des larmes s'échappant du coin de ses yeux fermés.

Sortant de ses pensées agitées, Severus redoubla d'efforts, la nécessité de réveiller son fils augmentant à chaque seconde. Pendant un bref instant, un sentiment de panique totale le gagna, l'accablant presque avant qu'il ne le balaye sommairement.

« Harry! » appela à nouveau Severus, mais ses tentatives furent vaines.

_Il ne sortait pas de son foutu sommeil. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ?_

Plusieurs pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Severus, alors qu'il essayait de donner un sens à tout cela...

Puis il se souvint.

« Ce sort… » murmura Severus, le souvenir d'Harry frappé par l'un des sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui revenait soudain à l'esprit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore et Poppy, qui regardaient tous deux Harry avec la même inquiétude que Severus ressentait intérieurement. « Quel _était_ ce sort ? »

Poppy agita de nouveau sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry et secoua la tête. « Les sorts de diagnostic ne le détectent pas. »

Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore, s'attendant à moitié à ce que le directeur ait déjà connaissance du sort et de son contre-sort. « C'était quelque chose en latin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait murmuré, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, » dit-il.

« Ce doit être un sort assez compliqué si les charmes de Poppy ne peuvent pas le détecter, » dit Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe pensivement, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'il fixait Harry. « J'aurai besoin de voir le souvenir de Voldemort en train de le lancer, Severus. »

Puis, sans prévenir, un bruyant cri glacial sortitd’Harry.

Severus sursauta un peu et regarda avec horreur la cicatrice de son fils qui semblait s'être réouverte, le sang commençant à couler de la blessure. La rougeur autour de la cicatrice donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de s'être fraîchement formée sur son front.

_Que se passait-il ?_

Tout ce que Severus pouvait faire était de regarder Poppy commencer à nettoyer le sang du front d'Harry et à soigner la blessure. Il haïssait ne pas savoir quoi faire, et de se sentir aussi _impuissant_.

Finalement, après quelques instants, ce fut terminé.

Harry semblait s'être calmé pour l'instant, continuant toujours à marmonner, mais trop silencieusement pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Severus, accompagne-moi à mon bureau. Je souhaite voir ce souvenir. »

Puis Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Poppy et lui demanda, « Pouvons-nous utiliser ta Cheminette, Poppy ? »

Après avoir reçu un signe de tête rapide, Dumbledore se dirigea vers le bureau de Poppy. « Et gardez un oeil sur Harry. Si cela se reproduit, veuillez nous en informer, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Bien sûr, M. le directeur. »

Severus hésita une fraction de seconde, jetant un dernier regard sur Harry avant de suivre Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de son fils, mais il savait que donner le souvenir à Dumbledore serait une première étape cruciale pour comprendre le maléfice du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur à travers les flammes vertes, Dumbledore se rendit immédiatement dans un cabinet à côté de la porte et en sortit la Pensive qu'il installa sur son bureau. Severus leva sa baguette vers sa tempe et se concentra sur le souvenir souhaité, le mettant au premier plan dans son esprit. Dès que le fil argenté quitta le bout de la baguette de Severus et tomba dans le bassin, Dumbledore entra, suivi de près par Severus.

Au moment où il atterrit, Severus entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres dire, « Dis-moi Severus, as-tu développé des sentiments pour le garçon ? »

Dumbledore se retourna pour regarder attentivement le Severus du souvenir qui était au sol, attendant d’entendre la réponse de Severus à cette question mais elle n’arriva jamais car les sons de Transplanage résonnèrent au loin et le Dumbledore du souvenir pouvait être vu s’avançant vers eux.

Cette fois, Severus prêta une attention particulière au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu’il levait sa baguette mais alors que le sort quittait la bouche sans lèvres de son ancien Maître, le latin lui échappa car Severus regarda une fois de plus le maléfice se précipiter vers Harry, le frappant à la poitrine. C'était une scène dont Severus espérait ne plus jamais être témoin.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là et ils se retrouvèrent soudain de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Avez-vous entendu l'incantation ? » demanda Severus, fixant Dumbledore, en remarquant le regard contemplatif du directeur.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, secouant légèrement la tête, et dit, « C’est un sort que je ne connais pas. »

« Une idée de ce que ça pourrait être, alors ? »

« J'ai mes suppositions, mais je devrai l'examiner plus avant pour en être certain. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore convoqua plusieurs livres de ses nombreuses étagères pour qu'ils s'envolent vers son bureau, où ils s'empilèrent en une pile bien ordonnée. Puis Dumbledore prit place, rapprocha de lui le livre du haut et commença à feuilleter les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il semble avoir trouvé la page qu'il cherchait. Severus se tenait à côté de lui, inclinant la tête pour lire le texte.

Mais la Cheminette s'alluma et son attention fut attirée vers la tête de Poppy dans la cheminée.

« Venez vite, ça recommence, » déclara Poppy de toute urgence avant de disparaître des flammes.

Severus n'hésita pas une seconde; il s'avança, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et s'avança dans le foyer.

Lorsque Severus arriva, il se trouva face à une scène familière. Harry semblait être en proie à un autre cauchemar, comme auparavant au manoir Prince, les membres se débattant comme s'ils essayaient de repousser un agresseur invisible.

« J'ai charmé le lit pour empêcher Harry de tomber, » lui dit Poppy, visiblement désemparée. « J'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais comme avant, il ne peut pas se réveiller. »

Severus se précipita au chevet d'Harry et tenta de saisir les épaules du garçon pour le secouer un peu mais il se rétracta aussitôt lorsqu'Harry se déroba violemment à son toucher.

« Harry! » cria Severus, espérant que son fils puisse l'entendre à travers le cauchemar auquel il était confronté.

« Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon… » marmonna Harry, en balançant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre.

Severus se raidit, sentant une rage indicible s'enflammer en lui en entendant le nom de cet ignoble moldu.

« Utilise la Legilimencie sur lui, Severus. » La voix de Dumbledore à côté de lui faillit effrayer Severus par son apparition soudaine. « Regarde ce qui se passe dans sa tête. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Severus, ne quittant pas son fils des yeux.

« Je soupçonne que ce ne sont pas que des cauchemars, » dit Dumbledore.

Severus le fixa simplement pendant un moment, avant de hocher la tête et plaça les deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry pour le maintenir immobile. C'était assez difficile avec les membres du garçon qui battaient de tous côtés, luttant contre l'emprise de Severus.

« Dois-je le retenir ? » demanda Poppy, et après avoir reçu un léger signe de tête de la part de Severus elle agita sa baguette en faisant apparaître des rubans qui s'enroulèrent autour des poignets d'Harry et fixèrent ses bras au lit.

Severus posa ses doigts sur les tempes de son fils, son pouce ouvrant doucement les yeux d'Harry, qui ne voyait rien. Puis il regarda profondément dans ces yeux verts et murmura, « _Legilimens._ »

Severus se retrouva ensuite dans la cuisine de ce qui semblait être un domicile de Moldus. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut la forme mince et osseuse de Pétunia assis à la table avec un enfant plutôt grassouillet à ses côtés. Le garçon se lamentait et Severus se demanda brièvement de quoi se plaignait l'enfant obèse en regardant Pétunia lui taper dans le dos, tentant de le calmer en lui promettant plus de sucreries et de friandises.

Puis, dans un coin de la cuisine, Severus remarqua un grand homme en surpoids qui semblait regarder fixement quelque chose sur le sol. Ce devait être Dursley, l'oncle d'Harry, Vernon, pensa Severus avec un air grimaçant alors qu'il s'approchait. Là, recroquevillé aux pieds de Dursley, se trouvait un petit garçon à lunettes qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Severus regardait Harry qui essayait de s'enfoncer dans le coin, sa petite silhouette tremblant visiblement alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de Dursley.

Et soudainement, Dursley saisit Harry par le devant de sa chemise trop grande, en tirant brutalement le garçon sur ses pieds, et cria, « Rien d'autre qu'un monstre sans valeur! Il ne peut même pas préparer le petit déjeuner sans le brûler! »

Derrière Severus, le grand enfant à la table avec Pétunia gémissait encore plus fort et Dursley pointait vers lui.

« Maintenant tu as bouleversé Dudley parce qu'il n'a pas eu son petit-déjeuner! »

« Je suis d-désolé, on-oncle Vernon ! » bégaya Harry, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il se débattait contre la prise de force. « Je ne voulais pas! »

« _Ça_ devrait te servir de leçon bien méritée, » dit Dursley et il traîna Harry vers le fourneau, où les restes du petit-déjeuner brûlés étaient encore éparpillés sur le sol.

Puis, à l'horreur de Severus, Dursley saisit les poignets de Harry et força les petites mains du garçon contre la plaque chauffante du fourneau.

Les cris qui suivirent furent insupportables.

S'oubliant momentanément, Severus tenta de repousser Dursley loin de son fils, une multitude de sortilèges Interdits lui venant à l'esprit, avant que Severus ne réalise qu'il ne pouvait pas, sa main ne rencontrant que du vide. Severus serra ses mains dans ses poings, les laissant tomber inutilement sur ses côtés alors qu'il regardait, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les cris déchirants continuèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité et Severus dut se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit qu'il se pensait que ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?

Severus regarda à nouveau autour de lui ; la scène semblait trop nette pour en être un, tous les détails trop précis... Un souvenir, alors ?

_La malédiction forçait-elle Harry à revivre ses pires souvenirs ?_

« Vernon! » Pétunia siffla par-dessus les cris, ses yeux regardant froidement la scène. « Le garçon devient trop bruyant, je ne veux pas que les voisins entendent! »

Severus la regarda fixement, presque incapable de croire à quel point Pétunia était devenu insensible. Comment pouvait-elle rester assise là et laisser cela arriver à son propre neveu ?

Finalement, Dursley relâcha son emprise sur Harry mais seulement pour frapper le garçon au visage, l'envoyant au sol, le choc calmant momentanément Harry.

« Arrête de pleurnicher, garçon! »

Harry redressa ses lunettes en tremblant et le regarda avec de grands yeux verts remplis de larmes, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs. Le cœur de Severus se serra inconfortablement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait son fils fixer ses mains, qui étaient rouges et gonflées par des ampoules douloureuses, et luttait pour se taire alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage pâle.

Oh, comme Severus souhaitait recueillir son fils dans ses bras et maudire ce Moldus fourbe pour qu'il tombe dans le néant...

Le temps viendra pour ça, se dit Severus, il s'en assurerait et il ne restera rien une fois que Severus en aura fini avec lui.

C'était une chose d'entendre parler de ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison mais c'en était une autre d'en être lui-même témoin.

Quel genre de personne tordue punirait aussi sévèrement un jeune enfant pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que de brûler le petit déjeuner ? Même le père abusif de Severus n'avait pas été _aussi_ cruel, certes il avait été ivre et violent par moments mais son père n'était jamais allé aussi loin, pas même de près. Severus avait eu la chance d'avoir sa mère pour s'occuper de son père ivre mais ici, il semblait qu'Harry n'avait personne vers qui se tourner.

Ce petit garçon n'avait aucune personne qui se souciait de venir à son aide.

Son fils avait dû grandir comme ça.

_Si seulement j’avais su plus tôt..._

Ayant vu plus qu'assez, Severus se retira de l'esprit de Harry.

Avec une secousse, Severus trébucha en reculant, tombant presque à terre si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas stabilisé avec une main sur son coude. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre en main.

« C'est un souvenir, » dit doucement Severus, en fermant les yeux un instant alors qu'il tentait d'organiser le torrent d'émotions qui tourbillonnait en lui.

Ces pensées ressassaient ce qui s’étaient passées plus tôt.

Si le sort faisait resurgir les pires souvenirs d'Harry, cela devait signifier que ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec sa cicatrice, c'était la nuit-

_Il va te tuer!_

Severus secoua la tête, poussant ces émotions écrasantes derrière ses boucliers.

« Qu'as-tu vu, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore alors que Severus ouvrait les yeux pour le regarder.

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, Poppy s'interposa et dit, « Vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi ces brûlures très sérieuses apparaissent subitement sur les mains d’Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alarmé, Severus bannit les entraves et prit doucement les mains d'Harry dans les siennes, les examinant. C'était exactement les mêmes brûlures que celles qu'il venait de voir sur les mains de son fils et il y avait aussi des bleus sur les poignets d'Harry, sans doute dus à la prise brutale de Dursley.

_Ces souvenirs l'affectaient également dans le présent…_

« C’était le souvenir de la fois où cet abominable moldu avait brûlé les mains d’Harry sur la cuisinière en punition d’avoir brûlé le petit déjeuner, » déclara Severus en ne prenant pas la peine de cacher sa colère. « Je crois que ce maléfice oblige Harry à revivre ses pires souvenirs et toute blessure subie dans son passé l’affecte également dans le présent. »

Poppy mit sa main devant sa bouche pendant un moment, horrifiée. « Alors le premier souvenir devait être la nuit où il a reçu sa cicatrice ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça d’un signe de tête sinistre et dit, « Oui, cela semble être une malédiction mémorielle cependant, je n'en ai jamais rencontré une où les souvenirs pouvaient également affecter physiquement la victime dans le présent. »

Severus non plus, mais il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait créer une telle calamité. Il savait à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait utiliser des sortilèges conçus pour torturer physiquement et mentalement ses victimes.

« Oh, qu'allons-nous faire, Albus ? » demanda Poppy en appelant de la pommade pour brûlure et en l'appliquant sur les mains d'Harry. « Ça ne fera qu'empirer à partir d'ici, connaissant ces Moldus. »

Severus acquiesça en silence, se rappelant les blessures qu'il avait découvertes sur Harry il y a quelques jours au manoir Prince et il devait y avoir beaucoup d'autres incidents dans l'enfance d'Harry dont Severus n'était pas encore conscient.

« Le mieux que nous puissions faire à ce stade est de continuer à soigner ses blessures telles qu'elles apparaissent jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une contre-sort, » déclara Dumbledore, en regardant tristement Harry. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers le bureau de Poppy. « Je serai dans mon bureau à parcourir ma collection d'anciens livres de sortilèges. »

Severus le suivit. « Je vais vous aider, » dit-il.

Dumbledore s'arrêta, arrêtant Severus d'une main. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, je vais chercher le contre-sort, » dit-il. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Ce fut une journée éprouvante pour toi. »

Severus était sur le point de dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il était plus que capable d'aider avec le contre-sort mais il réalisa ensuite qu'il était toujours dans sa robe en ruine et tachée de sang. Et maintenant que Severus y pensa, il devrait probablement retourner au manoir Prince pour se rafraîchir et aussi pour prendre des nouvelles de Kieran et Clarice pendant qu'il y était. Ensuite, il retournerait immédiatement à Poudlard.

« Très bien, » concéda Severus, « mais je reviendrai bientôt. »

Dumbledore le regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, lui fit un petit sourire mais ne dit rien de plus avant qu'il n'acquiesce et retourne à son bureau.

« Je suis d'accord avec Albus. Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, Severus, » dit Poppy, alors qu'elle finissait de soigner les poignets d'Harry. « Je te préviendrai s'il arrive quelque chose à Harry. »

Severus fit un signe de tête raide et écarta légèrement une mèche de cheveux du front d'Harry. Au moins, son fils semblait dormir paisiblement pour l'instant.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry, Severus se dirigea vers la Cheminée.

Lorsqu'il sortit du feu au manoir Prince, il retrouva Kieran et Clarice qui semblaient l'attendre dans son bureau.

« Où étais-tu, Severus ? » demanda Clarice, qui lui donna un coup de main. « Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Kieran était venu se mettre à côté de sa mère, regardant Severus avec de grands yeux. « Que t'est-il arrivé, papa ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans sa voix.

Severus poussa un long soupir ; il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'occuper de ça maintenant.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, après m'être rafraîchi et changé, » dit-il sèchement, en passant devant eux.

Après avoir pris une douche bien nécessaire pour enlever la couche de saleté et de sueur sur sa personne, Severus se vêtit de ses habituelles robes noires. La fatigue de cette longue journée commençait à s'installer mais il la repoussa. Il ne se reposera pas avant d'avoir trouvé un contre-sort pour Harry et aussi une fois que Severus sera certain que son fils ne souffrira plus de ses souvenirs.

Sur le chemin du retour à son bureau, Severus passa devant la chambre de Kieran et décida de prendre rapidement des nouvelles du garçon. La porte était entrouverte de quelques centimètres et d'après ce que Severus pouvait voir, Kieran était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, face à la porte.

Severus frappa à la porte deux fois puis entra dans la chambre.

« Papa, » dit Kieran, l'air soulagé quand il vit Severus. Il se leva à la hâte et vint se placer devant lui. Severus prit le temps de regarder Kieran.

Le garçon semblait aller bien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Severus.

Kieran fit un signe de tête. « Ouais, heureusement que maman et moi sommes sortis de là très vite, » dit-il, et Severus remarqua un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

« Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois sorti indemne. »

« Est-ce que _toi_ ça va, papa ? » demanda Kieran alors que ses yeux noirs balayaient Severus. « Tu as été blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais bien maintenant, tu n'as pas à t’inquiéter, » dit Severus doucement, espérant qu'il avait l'air rassurant.

Kieran fronça les sourcils, l'air peu convaincu. « Tu n'allais pas bien! Tu es revenu avec du sang sur tes vêtements! »

« Oui c'est vrai mais Madame Pomfresh m'a déjà soigné, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter davantage, » dit Severus, appuyé contre le bureau de Kieran.

Kieran le fixa un instant, ses yeux sombres un peu plus brillants que d'habitude, avant qu'il ne soupire en détournant le regard.

« Tu as trouvé Potter ? » lui demanda-t-il, en agitant une de ses figurines de dragon sur son bureau. « Parce qu'il n'est pas revenu avec toi. »

« Il est dans une aile de l’infirmerie en ce moment, » dit Severus. « Je dois y retourner bientôt. »

« Mais tu viens juste de rentrer à la maison! » dit Kieran en le fixant avec indignation.

« Je reviendrai dès que possible, » lui répondit Severus.

Kieran se tut pendant quelques instants. Severus l'étudia, notant que quelque chose semblait déranger le garçon et il attendit, espérant que Kieran avouera simplement et lui dira ce qu'il avait en tête. Heureusement, il ne fut pas trop long à attendre.

« Je pensais que tu n'allais plus être un espion, » dit doucement Kieran au bout d'un moment. « Je pensais que tu ne participerais plus à la guerre… »

Severus aurait dû s'attendre à cela, se souvenant que c'était un problème qu'ils avaient dû régler lorsque Severus avait découvert Kieran et avant que le garçon ne vienne vivre avec lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé depuis, sachant que sa couverture avait été compromise et que ses jours d'espionnage n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir lointain lorsque Kieran était venu vivre avec lui.

« Mes années en tant que Mangemort sont peut-être terminées mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne fais plus partie de cette guerre, » déclara Severus.

« Mais pourquoi papa ? C'est si dangereux! » La voix de Kieran devint plus forte, un peu hystérique, ses yeux d'obsidienne qu'il avait hérités de Severus brillaient. « Tu-tu aurais pu être tué aujourd'hui! »

Troublé par l'explosion de Kieran, Severus mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Calme-toi, Kieran. »

Puis, contre toute attente, Kieran se jeta en avant et enveloppa ses bras autour de Severus, la tête du garçon venant s'appuyer contre son sternum. Totalement pris par surprise, Severus se figea, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était un peu choqué de voir cette démonstration de la part de Kieran, n'ayant jamais vu ce côté du garçon auparavant.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, papa, » murmura Kieran contre la poitrine de Severus. « Je viens de te trouver il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, se contentant de tapoter maladroitement le dos de son fils. « Tu ne me perdras pas, Kieran, » dit-il doucement.

« Tu as mis du temps à revenir... et j'ai juste pensé… » Kieran s'arrêta, enterrant son visage dans les robes de Severus.

Severus crut entendre un petit reniflement et son coeur se mit à se tordre. Peut-être que l'incident du chemin de Traverse avait plus affecté Kieran qu'il ne le pensait. Severus a dégluti puis il entoura lentement Kieran de ses bras et lui toucha légèrement la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été une personne douée pour fournir des mots de réconfort.

« Tu as été blessé en cherchant Potter aujourd’hui, » murmura amèrement Kieran, toujours accroché à lui.

Maintenant _ça,_ c'était quelque chose dont ils devaient encore discuter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser continuer cette haine que Kieran éprouvait contre Harry. Kieran devait comprendre que Harry était aussi le fils de Severus, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Severus fit reculer Kieran mais garda les deux mains sur les épaules du garçon.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute, » déclara Severus d'un ton ferme, en regardant Kieran directement dans les yeux. « Tu vas devoir accepter le fait que Harry est aussi mon fils tout autant que toi. »

Kieran détourna le regard et murmura sous son souffle, « C’est foutrement peu probable. »

Cela avait été dit presque trop discrètement pour être entendu mais Severus avait quand même compris.

« À moins que tu ne veuilles frotter d'autres chaudrons demain, je te suggère de t'abstenir d'utiliser ce genre de langage, » avertit Severus, en braquant sur le garçon un regard qui n'était pas aussi puissant que d'habitude.

Kieran soupira, avant de hocher la tête, semblant trop fatigué pour discuter cette fois-ci.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et réalisa qu'il se faisait tard.

« Tu devrais te reposer, la journée a été longue. »

Kieran ne protesta pas lorsque Severus le dirigea vers son lit et regarda son fils s'installer. Alors que Severus se retournait pour partir, Kieran se saisit faiblement de son bras et lui demanda d'une voix douce et fatiguée, « Peux-tu rester un peu plus longtemps, papa ? S'il te plaît ? »

Severus poussa un soupir intérieur mais après avoir vu à quel point Kieran était affecté par les événements de la journée, il décida de céder à la demande de son fils.

« Très bien. Va te coucher, Kieran, » dit Severus en tirant les draps jusqu'au menton de Kieran, puis il se posa sur le bord du lit du garçon.

Après quelques instants et une fois qu'il fut certain que Kieran dormait profondément, Severus retourna à son bureau, bien décidé à retourner à Poudlard pour voir comment allait Harry et aider Dumbledore à lutter contre le maléfice.

Lorsque Severus arriva à son bureau, il fut un peu surpris de voir que Clarice était toujours là, regardant maintenant par la fenêtre.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence, puis lui dit, « Tu devrais te reposer, Clarice. »

Clarice se retourna, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne pouvais pas sans t'avoir parler d’abord, » lui répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur les siens. « J'étais inquiète, Severus. Tu as mis longtemps à revenir. » Elle se rapprocha, posant une main sur son bras. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » dit simplement Severus et se sentant un peu mal à l'aise avec cette proximité, il s'éloigna hors de sa portée.

Clarice examina ses traits pendant un moment, puis soupira en passant une main sur son front. « J'ai dû donner à Kieran une potion calmante. Tu aurais dû voir l'état dans lequel il était quand nous sommes revenus. »

Severus fit un signe de tête et dit, « Je suis conscient. Il est au lit maintenant. »

Clarice secoua la tête, en appuyant une hanche contre le bureau de Severus.

« Cette guerre est trop dangereuse, Severus. Je ne veux pas que Kieran soit impliqué, » dit-elle, un reflet vif dans les yeux. « Ma première priorité est sa sécurité et la tienne devrait l'être aussi. »

« Elle l’est, » convient Severus de manière égale. « Celle d'Harry aussi. »

Les yeux bleus de Clarice brillèrent.

« Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu autant pour ce garçon ? » demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Si je me souviens bien, tu étais opposée à ce qu'il vienne chez toi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Ce _garçon_ est mon _fils_! » grogna Severus. « Autant que Kieran l’est. »

« Tu te rends compte du danger qu'il fait courir à tout le monde ? On ne peut même pas aller au _chemin de Traverse_ sans se faire presque tuer! » s'exclama Clarice, faisant des gestes brusques comme si elle essayait de faire voir à Severus ce qui était évident. « C'est incroyable comme tout le monde s'entiche de lui, avec tous les problèmes qu'il cause! »

« Rien de tout cela n'est la faute de Harry! » claqua Severus. « Il n'y peut rien si un mage noir le prend constamment pour cible! »

« Nous aurions pu mourir aujourd'hui, Severus! Tout ça à cause de ce _garçon_! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Ce. N'est. Pas. La. Faute. de. Harry. » dit lentement Severus, en énonçant chaque mot.

Clarice semblait vouloir continuer sa tirade mais elle s'arrêta, pinçant les lèvres et se détournant de lui. Il y eut un moment de silence tendu avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, doucement cette fois.

« Kieran mérite d'avoir un père dans sa vie. Il a vécu sans un père pendant trop longtemps.»

Severus fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras. « Et pas Harry ? »

Pour être honnête, Harry méritait plus que ce que Severus pouvait lui fournir. L'enfance de Kieran fut certainement plus agréable que celle d'Harry, ayant une mère aimante ce qui était plus que ce qu'Harry avait connu en grandissant. Kieran avait également l'avantage de ne pas avoir à faire face à un diabolique mage noir qui le traquait constamment, de ne pas être considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier et de ne pas vivre avec des proches qui méprisaient son existence. Tout ce que Kieran voulait était fourni par sa mère et la seule chose que Severus pensait qui manquait à la vie de Kieran était une figure paternelle, mais il l'avait désormais.

Clarice ne semblait pas du tout l'avoir entendu, paraissant perdue dans ses propres pensées. Sa colère passée semblait s'être quelque peu dissipée lorsqu'elle soupira et prit place sur le canapé. Elle plaça un cheveu perdu derrière son oreille et dit doucement, « Nous aurions pu te perdre aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que Kieran ait à revivre une telle chose, surtout après-»

Elle se coupa brusquement et secoua la tête.

Severus rétrécit les yeux sur elle, se demandant ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire mais il n'eut pas eu le temps de la question puisque la cheminée s'anima soudainement.

« Severus, ça s’aggrave, » dit rapidement Poppy, sa voix pressante. « J'ai besoin de ton aide cette fois-ci. »

Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette.

« Pousse-toi, Poppy, » dit-il d'un geste de la main. « J’arrive. »

Severus n'attendit seulement que quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans le feu, ne se retournant pas quand il entendit Clarice l'appeler par son nom alors qu'il disparaissait dans les flammes vertes.


	15. A travers la tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> #PRAYFOROUIGOURS  
> RETROUVONS-NOUS à Paris le 2 octobre! La France pour les Ouïgours!
> 
> T/N: Helloooo! Nouveau chapitre qui marque enfin la fin des souffrances de notre petit Harry! Il était temps...  
> Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cette traduction *je le suis jamais en réalité...* mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. 
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de commenter s'il vous plaît.....ça me donne encore plus de détermination et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! ✌🏽😊

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

_Âgé de sept ans, Harry n'avait jamais vu sa tante et son oncle aussi furieux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès- quoi qu'il ait fait._

_Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il avait réussi à se retrouver sur le toit de l'école. C'était arrivé si vite, comme s'il s'était en quelque sorte téléporté ici, comme par magie... La dernière chose dont Harry se souvenait, c'était d'avoir été poursuivi par Dudley et sa bande, sur le point d'être écrasé par leur dose quotidienne de " La chasse à Harry ". Il avait été acculé et se souvenait avoir désespérément souhaité pouvoir s'échapper, être ailleurs que là. Ensuite, Harry se rendit compte qu'il regardait ses agresseurs avec un bref sentiment de satisfaction avant de réaliser à quel point il allait avoir des ennuis._

_Il avait également attiré l'attention de toute l'école et la directrice allait sûrement informer l'oncle Vernon de son étrange apparition sur le toit. Son oncle détestait chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bizarre._

_Sur le chemin du retour, Harry savait qu'il était dans le pétrin, surtout après avoir entendu les Dursley parler à la directrice du coup qu'il avait monté. Dès que la voiture s'était garée dans l'allée, l'oncle Vernon l'avait traîné de force hors de la voiture, à travers la maison et dans la cuisine._

_« Tu y es vraiment arrivé, mon garçon ! » cria l'oncle Vernon, son visage prenant une désagréable teinte rouge et un de ses doigts potelés tremblant devant le visage de Harry._

_« Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je jure que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! » essaya d'expliquer Harry, en reculant et en se pressant contre le comptoir. « C'est arrivé comme ça... C'était comme de la mag- »_

_« Ne dis jamais ce mot ! » L'oncle Vernon rugit, faisant tressaillir Harry. « Qu'avons-nous dit à propos de ce mot ? »_

_« Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon ! » bégaya Harry._

_« Je t'avais prévenu ! » dit son oncle, s'accrochant à la chemise d''Harry et le tirant plus près. Harry pouvait distinguer une veine colérique pulsant sur le front de l'oncle Vernon alors qu'il luttait futilement contre sa prise ferme. Puis, avec une main qui tenait encore la chemise d'Harry, oncle Vernon défit adroitement sa ceinture autour de sa large taille. Il l'agita de façon menaçante et frappa le comptoir, faisant un grand claquement avant de siffler, « Je ne tolérerai plus tes débordements monstrueux ! »_

_Le cœur d'Harry battait à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, alors qu'il fixait la ceinture, une froide prise de conscience le frappant. Il n'avait jamais été puni avec une ceinture auparavant..._

_« S'il te plaît, oncle Vernon, je ne voulais pas... Je promets que je serai sage ! » supplia Harry en levant les mains et en essayant de se défaire de la forte emprise de l'oncle Vernon. Au moment suivant, Harry fut relâché et tomba contre le comptoir quand il reçut soudain un revers au visage. En levant la main pour toucher sa joue piquante, Harry jeta un regard à son oncle, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui commençaient à lui remplir les yeux et à lui brouiller la vue._

_« Je m'assurerai que tu ne feras plus jamais rien de bizarre, même si je dois te le faire payer ! » dit l'oncle Vernon, et il y avait une sorte de lueur maniaque dans ses yeux quand il commença à brandir la ceinture._

_C'était l'un des pires jours de sa vie. Pire que la fois où il avait fait virer la perruque de son professeur au bleu. Pour cela, il avait été enfermé dans son placard pendant quelques jours sans nourriture et avait reçu plusieurs gifles, mais c'était la première fois qu'oncle Vernon le punissait avec une ceinture. Harry avait tenté de s'enfuir, mais cela n'avait fait que rendre l'oncle Vernon encore plus furieux, ce qui avait valu à Harry un coup de poing supplémentaire dans les côtes pour cet essai. À un moment donné, il avait pathétiquement supplié tante Pétunia de l'aider, mais elle lui avait simplement lancé un regard de dégoût et s'était détournée._

_Il aurait vraiment dû s'en douter. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de lui de toute façon…_

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait en ce moment, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que chaque souvenir désagréable qu'il gardait enfermé dans son esprit se rejouait maintenant devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder, alors qu'ils se succédaient, l'un après l'autre, sans interruption et sans répit.

Et étrangement, il semblait pouvoir les _ressentir_ aussi...

Chaque gifle infligée par une main rugueuse, chaque coup de fouet avec cette ceinture en cuir et chaque coup de poing dans les côtes pouvaient être ressentis comme s'il était réellement _là_ , le revivant.

Maintenant, alors qu'il endurait la douleur brûlante de la ceinture qui lui fouettait le dos, les remarques cruelles de son oncle et de sa tante semblaient tourbillonner autour de lui, faisant écho dans son esprit.

_Rien d'autre qu'un monstre sans valeur... Un fardeau pour ma famille, tu es..._

_J'aurais dû te déposer à l'orphelinat... Voir si quelqu'un voudrait s'occuper de ton étrangeté..._

_Personne ne voudrait de toi... Petit monstre ingrat... Toujours à causer des ennuis..._

Tout était vrai.

Quoi qu'il faisait, Harry serait toujours le monstre, le fardeau, l'orphelin qui avait été jeté sur le pas de leur porte.

Rien de plus pour eux... _Ou pour quiconque,_ une voix cruelle le lui rappelait.

Harry essaya de crier, de hurler et de supplier pour quelque chose - _n’importe quoi_ qui lui permettrait de s'échapper de cet enfer dans lequel il se trouvait, mais tout ce qu'il faisait était inutile. C'était comme s'il criait dans le vide, personne ne pouvant l'entendre.

_Mais pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Quel était le but ?_

Il n'y avait personne pour le sauver, comme d'habitude.

Alors les souvenirs continuèrent... Sans relâche. Sans pitié.

* * *

Poppy avait raison ; la malédiction s'aggravait certainement, bien plus que Severus n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Lorsque Severus fut de retour à l'infirmerie, il fut immédiatement confronté à la vue d'Harry hurlant, se cognant violemment sur le lit, son corps convulsant comme s'il était continuellement frappé par une force invisible. Et une fois que Severus se rapprocha du chevet de son fils, il remarqua qu'un peu de rouge commençait à tacher les draps sous Harry. Poppy semblait le remarquer aussi, car elle fit rapidement un mouvement de baguette, calmant les mouvements erratiques d'Harry, avant de le retourner sur le ventre et de faire disparaître sa chemise de pyjama.

Comme si Harry n'en avait pas assez enduré aujourd'hui, il avait maintenant des marques et des entailles sur le dos, saignant librement, au milieu des blessures qu'il avait subies plus tôt pendant la séance de torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui n'étaient pas encore complètement guéries. Des ecchymoses violettes commencèrent à se matérialiser sur le visage et les bras de Harry, s'assombrissant par la suite. C'était écoeurant à regarder et Severus se demandait combien le corps d'Harry pouvait encore supporter.

« Je suis désolé... Oncle Vernon, » marmonna Harry, qui continuait à marmonner ses excuses à son vil oncle. Severus serra les mains alors qu'un éclair de colère se déchira à l'intérieur de lui, et bien qu'il fût très tenté de localiser ces moldus en ce moment et de les étrangler lui-même, il poussa ces émotions avec force derrière ses boucliers. Il allait le contrôler pour l'instant et le déchaîner sur ces moldus sans méfiance une fois le moment venu.

Poppy agita sa baguette dans un mouvement compliqué, évoquant un grand morceau de parchemin qui planait au-dessus du lit d'Harry. Severus se rendit compte que la liste des blessures dont Harry souffrait à ce moment-là était écrite dessus. Il le fixa, incapable de détacher ses yeux en regardant la liste continuer à s'allonger.

« Cela devrait nous aider à suivre les blessures au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissent, » déclara Poppy, et d'un coup de baguette magique, un plateau contenant un assortiment de flacons de potion et de pommades flotta de son bureau et atterrit légèrement sur la table de chevet. « Nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que les blessures n'empirent. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Severus et Poppy travaillèrent en silence sur Harry, guérissant les blessures les unes après les autres à mesure qu'elles se matérialisaient.

 _Comment pouvait-on battre un enfant aussi sévèrement ?_ se dit Severus, se demandant comment Harry avait pu survivre à cette épreuve la première fois. L'explication la plus probable à laquelle Severus pensait était que sa magie l'avait maintenu en vie et l'avait aidé à guérir. Heureusement, les sorciers pouvaient guérir beaucoup plus vite que les Moldus.

Finalement, cela sembla enfin se terminer, et Severus commença vraiment à ressentir l'épuisement de cette interminable journée. C'était effrayant de voir le nombre de coupures et d'ecchymoses qu'ils avaient guéries, ainsi que quelques côtes cassées et une légère commotion cérébrale.

« Harry est stable pour l'instant. Il semble que ce soit la dernière des blessures, » dit Poppy, en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil au parchemin, avant de se retourner vers Harry et de nettoyer les draps d'un coup de baguette magique.

Après avoir réinstallé Harry sur le lit, Poppy lui lança un sort pour qu'il porte une chemise de pyjama propre, puis remonta les couvertures juste sous son menton.

« Un de ces jours, je rendrai visite à ces Moldus, » marmonna Severus en tamponnant doucement le front transpirant d'Harry avec un chiffon humide. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, Severus mettrait ces sales Moldus en lambeaux - à mains nues. Ce n'était rien de moins que ce qu'ils méritaient, en battant le garçon jusqu'au dernier souffle de sa vie. Une fois que Severus en aurait fini avec eux, il ne resterait plus rien de ces sales Moldus. Personne ne blesse un enfant de cette manière et ne s'en sort, surtout pas _son_ enfant.

« Eh bien, il est temps que quelqu'un le fasse, » dit Poppy, en rassemblant les flacons de potion vides. « C'est absolument inexcusable ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry. »

Severus hocha la tête, attendant ce jour avec impatience. Il allait préparer toutes sortes de malédictions sombres pour les expérimenter sur ses nouveaux sujets de test.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait une affaire plus urgente à régler. Ce maléfice continuait de progresser et après le dernier épisode, il fallait trouver le contre-maléfice le plus rapidement possible.

Harry étant stable pour l'instant, Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers la cheminette, avec l'intention de vérifier avec Dumbledore. Espérons qu'il ait fait des progrès dans la recherche du remède au cours de ces dernières heures.

Lorsque Severus arriva dans le bureau du directeur, il trouva Dumbledore à son bureau, entouré de plusieurs gros livres et de morceaux de parchemin éparpillés sur le bureau.

« Ah, Severus, » déclara Dumbledore, non surpris par l'apparition soudaine de Severus alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers le haut du livre qu'il était en train de lire. « Comment va Harry ? »

« Pas bien, » répondit Severus en secouant légèrement la tête, « mais il est stable pour le moment. » Il commença alors à faire les cent pas, utilisant l'espace limité devant le bureau de Dumbledore. « Poppy et moi venons de guérir Harry alors qu'il revivait un autre souvenir. Cette fois, il avait de multiples lacérations dans le dos, quelques côtes cassées et une légère commotion cérébrale. »

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête, un peu trop nonchalamment selon Severus, alors que le vieil homme attrapait la boîte de pastilles de citron et en mettait une dans sa bouche.

Severus s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et se tourna brusquement vers Dumbledore. « Le _saviez_ -vous ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ce fut certainement un sujet que Severus avait l'intention de discuter avec Dumbledore depuis sa découverte choquante concernant Harry. Dumbledore avait certainement dû remarquer des signes de maltraitance et d'abus au cours de ces cinq dernières années, ayant été assez proche du garçon. Mais s'il l'avait remarqué, pourquoi n'avait-t-il rien fait pour y remédier ? Les protections de sang pourraient être une raison mais Severus avait du mal à croire que Dumbledore n'avait pas pu trouver d'autres solutions pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry. D'autant plus que les personnes qui avaient fait le plus de mal à son fils étaient également placées sous la même protection.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil blanc et demanda, « Est-ce que je savais quoi exactement, Severus ? »

« Etiez-vous au courant de ce qui se passait dans cette maison ? » Severus répondit avec impatience.

Dumbledore poussa un grand soupir, mettant son livre de côté. « J'étais conscient qu'Harry n'était pas aimé dans cette maison mais je ne savais pas que les choses allaient si loin. À l'époque, c'était le seul endroit qui pouvait le protéger. La protection du sang- »

« Je me fous de ces protections de sang ! » craqua Severus, ne voulant pas écouter la pauvre excuse de Dumbledore pour avoir laissé Harry là-bas. « Aviez-vous seulement l'intention de le surveiller au cours de toutes ces années ? Il était loin d'être en sécurité sous ces protections ! »

« J'avais mal jugé les sentiments de Pétunia et de son mari envers la magie, » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent.

« Elle avait toujours été malveillante et jalouse de Lily, » déclara Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Harry sous sa garde ? »

« J'avais espéré qu'elle aurait réglé ses sentiments sur la magie pour s'occuper du fils orphelin de sa soeur. »

Severus renifla. « _De toute évidence_ , ce n'était _pas_ le cas. Sinon, mon fils n'aurait pas été négligé et maltraité par ce _gros lard_ de Moldu qu'elle a épousé. »

« Je regrette vraiment d'avoir laissé Harry là-bas, » avoua doucement Dumbledore, et il semblait vraiment faire son âge, s'affaissant légèrement sur sa chaise en poussant un soupir. « Je croyais que c'était mieux ainsi. »

Severus expira un moment, puis s'affaissa sur la chaise devant le bureau du directeur en poussant un soupir mitigé. La colère qui l'alimentait était lentement remplacée par un profond épuisement qui commençait à s'installer dans ses os.

« Toutes ces années, pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué ? Vous ou Minerva auriez sûrement pu voir les signes… »

 _Ou j'aurais dû les remarquer_ , finit Severus dans sa tête. Il avait toujours été fier de son sens de l'observation mais il en avait vraiment manqué ces dernières années chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

Dumbledore fit un court signe de tête, en serrant les mains l'une contre l'autre. « Harry était plutôt habile à le dissimuler. Je suis presque certain qu'il n'en a même pas parlé à ses meilleurs amis. »

Severus s'interrogeait à ce sujet, se souvenant du glamour bien placé qu'il avait trouvé sur son fils il y a quelques jours à peine. « Oui, il avait dissimulé ses anciennes cicatrices et blessures avec un glamour, et ce n'est que parce qu'elles étaient tombées que j'ai pu découvrir les sévices, » dit-il. Si seulement il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher la présence des cicatrices plus récentes.

Lorsque Dumbledore ne répondit pas après quelques instants, Severus poursuivit, « J'ai l'intention de rendre visite à ces Moldus un jour pour m'assurer qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils... _méritent_. » Il lança à Dumbledore un regard qui mettait le vieil homme au défi d'essayer de l’arrêter.

« Bien sûr, et je ne t'empêcherai pas de le faire, » déclara Dumbledore, une étincelle allumée dans ses yeux bleus. « En fait, je pourrais même t'accompagner lors de cette visite. »

Severus inclina simplement la tête à ce moment-là, un peu surpris par cette réponse.

« Et je dois avouer, » commença Dumbledore, ses traits s'adoucissant alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. « Je suis plutôt surpris et assez satisfait de ce changement d'avis, Severus. C'est ce dont Harry a le plus besoin en ce moment. »

Severus détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Dumbledore lorsque l'habituel scintillement revint dans ces yeux bleus perçants. Il fit un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le livre que Dumbledore était en train de lire et Severus se rappela instantanément la situation actuelle à laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution.

« Avez-vous déjà trouvé quelque chose concernant ce maléfice ? » demanda Severus, en regardant les livres et les parchemins.

Dumbledore prit le livre qu'il avait mis de côté il y a quelques instants et le fit tourner afin que Severus puisse lire le texte. « C'est semblable à une malédiction qui était utilisée sur les prisonniers torturés, les forçant à revivre constamment les moments les plus douloureux jusqu'à ce que la plupart deviennent fous ou périssent sous l'effet combiné de toutes les blessures. »

Severus se pencha un peu en avant, les yeux rivés sur le texte. « Et combien de temps cela prend-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cela varie en fonction de la personne, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Harry a connu de nombreux moments troublants dans sa vie, auquel cas les effets de ce maléfice sont plus puissants pour lui. »

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Severus estimait qu'Harry avait certainement beaucoup trop enduré pour un enfant de son âge, rien qu'au cours des dernières années à Poudlard. Son fils avait d'une manière ou d'une autre survécu à de multiples rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à d'innombrables menaces de mort, sans parler de toutes ces années d'abus qu'il avait subis aux mains de ses méprisables proches. C'est un miracle qu'Harry ait survécu jusqu'à présent et qu'il n'ait pas été _plus_ meurtri.

Mais atteignait-il son point de rupture ? Serait-ce bientôt trop pour son fils ?

« Y a-t-il un contre-sort ? » demanda Severus, en déplaçant son regard vers Dumbledore.

« Il y a un sort qui peut interrompre le flux des souvenirs, assez longtemps pour qu'Harry se libère du maléfice, » dit Dumbledore, en retournant à la page suivante d'un geste de la main. « Je crains cependant qu'Harry ne puisse pas se libérer lui-même. Ce sera peut-être trop puissant pour son esprit et il s'éteindra de lui-même. »

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent légèrement lorsqu'il regarda les détails de ce sort.

Si l'esprit de Harry commençait à s'éteindre, son noyau magique suivrait rapidement.

Et alors, il disparaîtrait...

Severus résista à l'envie d'enterrer son visage dans ses mains, serrant plutôt les bras de la chaise et secouant la tête pour éclaircir ces pensées.

_Non, je ne laisserais pas cela se produire._

Severus se racla la gorge, puis demanda, « Que proposez-vous de faire, Albus ? »

Dumbledore rencontra son regard, une lueur dans ses yeux bleus. « Tu devras entrer à nouveau dans l'esprit d'Harry, Severus, et aider ton fils à vaincre cette malédiction. »

* * *

Dumbledore se plaça au pied du lit d'Harry, sa baguette prête, et Poppy se tint en face de Severus de l'autre côté du lit d'Harry, prête au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.

Une fois de plus, Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux d'Harry et, après avoir reçu un signe de tête affirmatif de Dumbledore, il regarda profondément dans ces yeux verts et murmura le sort.

Severus se retrouva dans cette même cuisine détestable moldue et une voix forte, qu'il reconnut instantanément comme celle de Dursley, se fit entendre sur les murs. Harry, qui semblait un peu plus âgé qu'avant, était recroquevillé sur le sol aux pieds de Dursley, s'excusant à tue-tête dans une tentative futile d'apaiser son abominable oncle. Mais Dursley continua, criant à présent à quel point les monstres ingrats ne méritaient pas de nourriture, et Severus dut réprimer l'envie d'étrangler l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Severus se détourna, tentant de repousser la colère derrière ses boucliers et de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Il devait maintenant se concentrer. Le Harry du présent devait être quelque part par ici...

« Harry ? » appela Severus, espérant apercevoir le garçon qu'il connaissait quelque part dans la pièce. Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Il fouilla la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un léger mouvement dans le coin de l'œil, quelque chose qui semblait ne pas être à sa place. Là, presque cachée dans l'embrasure de la porte reliant le couloir à la cuisine, se trouvait une silhouette translucide confinée dans un nuage sombre tourbillonnant en permanence. Severus regarda de plus près et ressentit un léger soulagement lorsqu'il confirma que c'était bien l'adolescent Harry. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque Severus tenta d'attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Son fils ne semblait pas pouvoir le voir du tout, entièrement fixé sur le souvenir qui se jouait encore derrière Severus.

L'expression angoissée des traits d'Harry, les yeux ternes et hantés, était telle qu'elle fit serrer la poitrine de Severus. C'était l'apparence de quelqu'un qui avait trop souffert et qui atteignait son point de rupture.

Son sentiment d'urgence augmentant, Severus s'avança, tentant de bloquer la vision qu'Harry avait de lui-même et de Dursley avant d'essayer d'attirer à nouveau son attention.

Puis, soudain, tout semblait s'être calmé autour d'eux et les cris cessèrent enfin, comme si quelqu'un avait mis le temps en pause. Le souvenir devint brumeux et flou, les couleurs s'atténuèrent et devinrent moins vives.

Cela devait être Dumbledore, mettant momentanément les souvenirs en pause, réalisa Severus. Il devait maintenant se dépêcher ; on ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer.

Le nuage noir menaçant qui entourait Harry n'avait pas cessé de tourbillonner, bien qu'il semblait avoir ralenti et paraissait un peu moins dense qu'auparavant.

Severus essaya une fois de plus d'appeler le nom d’Harry.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut une réaction ; Harry tressaillit et ses yeux se balancèrent sauvagement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur Severus. Mais son fils ne semblait pas le reconnaître tout de suite, car le garçon bondit en arrière, les bras levés de manière défensive.

Severus tendit prudemment la main et parla calmement comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, « Harry, c'est... ton père. »

Harry le regarda simplement avec de grands yeux craintifs, et le cœur de Severus s'arrêta.

Harry ne se souvenait-il pas de lui ? Était-il trop tard ? Son fils était-il parti trop loin pour être sauvé ?

Mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose vacilla dans ces yeux verts, une lueur de reconnaissance que Severus fut soulagé de voir.

« Monsieur ? » dit Harry avec hésitation, sa voix s'assourdit et s'évanouit.

Severus dut se forcer pour l'entendre ; on aurait dit qu'une barrière de verre les séparait. Il ressentait une émotion inexplicable à l'idée d'être appelé " Monsieur ", mais il l'effaça rapidement, n'étant pas tout à fait capable de le comprendre pour le moment.

« Oui, Harry, » confirma Severus d'un signe de tête, en essayant de paraître calme. « Le maléfice du Seigneur des Ténèbres t'oblige à revivre tes pires souvenirs. Albus les a mis en pause pour te laisser le temps de t’échapper. »

Harry ne répondit pas, le fixant toujours, semblant incapable de croire que Severus était réellement là.

« Passe au-delà des nuages, Harry, » lui dit Severus en lui tendant la main et en faisant signe à son fils de faire de même. « Ensuite, je pourrai te tirer vers la sortie. »

Pendant un long moment, Harry fixa simplement sa main, sans faire un geste.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ; Albus ne peut pas tenir le sort plus longtemps,» dit Severus d'un ton aussi doux qu'il le pouvait.

Son fils le regarda, les yeux verts méfiants. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ? » dit doucement Harry, la voix tremblante. « Je ne suis qu'un _fardeau_ pour tout le monde et un _monstre inutile_ … »

Le coeur de Severus se serra en entendant la résignation dans la voix d'Harry. « Tu n'es _rien_ de tout cela. _Ne_ les écoute _pas, »_ dit-il avec un calme forcé, et lorsque Harry se retourna vers la forme immobile de Dursley, Severus s'avança dans son champ de vision et étendit à nouveau sa main. « Viens, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête, serrant ses bras autour de lui. « Mais je cause tellement de problèmes. Juste un petit monstre sans valeur dont personne ne veut, » chuchota-t-il, presque trop silencieusement « Je ne veux plus continuer à faire ça… »

Puis, à l'horreur de Severus, Harry semblait osciller, son corps devenant progressivement plus transparent à chaque instant.

Son fils s'éteignait lentement...

« Non ! » cria Severus, un peu trop brutalement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, car sa peur finit par se répandre. Harry tressaillit violemment et recula, le fixant de ses grands yeux, avant qu'il ne lâche son regard.

Après avoir pris une respiration régulière, Severus tenta de moduler son ton en un autre plus calme. « Harry- _regarde-moi,_ » dit-il fermement, et lorsque son fils leva enfin les yeux, il poursuivit, « Les Dursley avaient _tort_. Tu n'es pas un monstre et certainement pas un fardeau. »

Ce n'était pas suffisant ; Harry n'avait pas encore l'air entièrement convaincu et Severus devait réprimer la panique croissante qui menaçait de le submerger alors que son fils continuait de s'effacer encore plus.

« Je me soucie de toi, Harry, et je te _veux_... certainement, » dit Severus, espérant que ces mots étaient adéquats, car il les pensait assurément. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas laisser Harry s'enfuir.

Harry le regarda avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait un soupçon de malhonnêteté. Severus fut soulagé de voir une étincelle d'espoir s'attarder dans ces yeux verts.

« Vraiment ? » murmura son fils au bout d'un moment. Il semblait si jeune et vulnérable, ayant besoin d'être rassuré, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se fier aux paroles de Severus.

« Je te promets que tu ne seras plus seul, » dit Severus avec conviction.

Et sachant tout ce que son fils avait traversé, Severus continuerait à rassurer Harry si nécessaire jusqu'à ce que le message soit pleinement passé.

Severus lui tendit à nouveau la main, et cette fois, Harry n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de s'avancer lentement. Dès que le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec la masse tourbillonnante, celle-ci crépita et se mit à étinceler, faisant japper et tituber Harry. Les nuages semblaient maintenant se resserrer autour de lui, clignotant et grondant comme une tempête en train de se préparer, s'assombrissant, comme s'il pouvait sentir les intentions d'Harry.

« Vite, Harry, tu dois passer au travers, » encouragea Severus.

Harry serra les dents et se prépara en essayant à nouveau. Cette fois, il ne sauta pas en arrière, continuant à pousser vers l'avant malgré les nombreuses étincelles émises par les nuages qui lui tiraient dans le bras.

« Ça fait mal, » dit Harry, en faisant une grimace de douleur. Il était presque là, toute sa main presque complètement libre.

« Tu peux le faire. Juste un peu plus, » déclara Severus, désireux de voir son fils continuer.

Une fois la main d'Harry à portée de main, Severus la saisit fermement dans la sienne et commença à tirer le reste de son fils à travers. D'une puissante traction, Harry fut finalement libéré du cocon sombre et tomba dans les bras de Severus. Les nuages cessèrent de tourbillonner et commencèrent à s'amincir en un brouillard jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissipe complètement un instant plus tard.

Severus enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et le tint tout près, craignant que son fils ne s'échappe s'il relâchait sa prise. Dès que le garçon se mit à s'alourdir dans ses bras, Severus fut brusquement chassé de son esprit.

Il trébucha en arrière et s'effondra sur un lit derrière lui, sentant les dernières forces le quitter. Severus tourna la tête en direction de son fils, regardant Poppy faire un diagnostic sur lui. Il voulut se lever et aller voir Harry lui-même, pour s'assurer que le maléfice avait été complètement brisé, mais il ne parvint pas à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour le faire.

« Cela semble avoir fonctionné, » indiqua Dumbledore.

« Merci Merlin, » répondit Poppy, en remontant les draps et en les mettant autour d'Harry. « Maintenant, ils peuvent tous deux se permettre un peu de repos bien nécessaire... »

Leurs voix devinrent sourdes lorsque Severus laissa ses yeux glisser, trop lourds pour rester ouverts plus longtemps.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lendemain soir que Severus se réveilla, ayant dormi au vue de l'épuisement causé par cette longue journée. Il fut surpris d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, mais compte tenu de tout ce qui s'était passé avec ce sort et des blessures que Severus avait subies lors du bref incident avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'il fût épuisé.

Harry dormait encore et ne se réveillerait pas avant un certain temps, son corps se remettant de tous les traumatismes qu'il avait subis et des blessures qu'il avait subies. Au moins, Severus avait maintenant la tranquillité d'esprit que son fils dormait et ne souffrait plus de ses terribles souvenirs. Severus ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de revivre tout cela, pas après le dernier épisode.

À présent, Severus était assis dans un fauteuil confortable qu'il avait invoqué à côté du lit d'Harry, déterminé à rester aux côtés de son fils jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille de son sommeil si nécessaire. Il avait apporté un journal de potions pour combler le temps perdu, avec l'intention de se documenter sur les nouvelles utilisations des racines de valériane, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce sujet. Au lieu de cela, Severus restait simplement assis là, regardant la montée et la descente apaisantes de la poitrine de son fils à chaque respiration qu'il prenait.

Les traits d'Harry étaient détendus, sans aucun signe de détresse, ce qui le faisait paraître plus jeune que ses seize ans actuels. En tendant la main, Severus brossa doucement les mèches de cheveux perdus pour les éloigner du front pâle de son fils et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la cicatrice rouge en forme d'éclair. Il la traça légèrement avec un long doigt, ses pensées reposant sur tout ce que son fils avait enduré à cause d'elle. La première cicatrice dans la lignée de nombreuses autres qui suivirent. Physiquement et mentalement.

Severus poussa un lourd soupir et passa doucement la main dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry.

C'était son fils.

Un garçon qui avait grandi avec un placard sous l'escalier comme chambre à coucher, traité par sa famille comme un elfe de maison méprisé, affamé et battu, et qui devait prendre soin de lui-même. Un garçon qui devait aussi porter le poids du monde des sorciers sur ses épaules beaucoup trop maigres, un fardeau qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à porter...

Harry avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres trop souvent au fil des ans et, à chaque fois, il avait réussi à survivre. Severus n'avait pas été informé de tous les détails concernant tous les moments où Harry avait défiés la mort mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu d'Albus, son fils semblait à chaque fois s'en sortir _à peine_ vivant. Par pure chance, comme l'avait dit Minerva. Et après tout ce que le garçon avait traversé, Severus réalisa que le voyage allait être long. Combien de temps encore son fils devrait-il endurer les choses avant que cette guerre sanglante n'arrive à son terme ?

Sans parler les conséquences des mauvais traitements qu'Harry avait subis et qui ne disparaîtraient pas sans laisser de traces. Bien que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec le peu de personnes qui lui avaient témoigné de la gentillesse pendant toutes ces années avec les proches qu'il avait, Harry semblait toujours maintenir la nature exceptionnellement bienveillante de Lily. Albus avait essayé de lui dire cela pendant des années mais la haine de Severus envers James l'avait empêché de le remarquer et de le reconnaître pleinement.

Bien sûr, Severus n'ignorait pas la façon dont il avait traité le garçon. Toutes ces remarques acerbes que Severus avait déversées sur son fils au cours de ces dernières années revinrent en force, apportant avec elles une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Il pouvait admettre que c'était déraisonnable et injustifié. Ça lui donnait mal à l'estomac quand il repensait à la façon dont il avait contribué à la souffrance de son fils, renforçant très probablement ce que les Dursley avaient constamment fait croire au garçon.

Il ne valait donc pas mieux que ces maudits Moldus.

Mais plus maintenant. Severus jura de se racheter auprès de son fils. Il ferait de son mieux pour être ce dont Harry avait désespérément besoin. S'il en était capable, Severus aurait volontiers enduré les souffrances et les fardeaux de son fils à la place du garçon. Bien que ce soit ce qu'il voulait, il ne le pouvait pas. Le moins que Severus puisse faire était d'aider à les soulager et c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Connaissant les temps difficiles qui l'attendaient, Severus allait faire en sorte qu'Harry n'ait plus jamais à se battre seul pour surmonter les épreuves de sa vie.

Plus que tout, Severus avait constaté qu'il voulait simplement voir ces beaux yeux verts briller à nouveau, comme ceux de Lily. De voir son fils sourire et être comme n'importe quel adolescent ordinaire, sans se soucier du monde.

Severus se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés à Harry résonnaient dans son esprit.

_Je te promets que tu ne seras plus seul._

Et il le pensait.


	16. S'installer à nouveau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> #PRAYFOROUIGOURS  
> RETROUVONS-NOUS à Paris le 2 octobre! La France pour les Ouïgours!
> 
> T/N: Hello! Bonne rentrée déjà! Je retourne à la face pour ma part mais heureusement que j'ai des chapitres traduits en avance :p Donc il faudra juste que je pense à les publier xD
> 
> Harry est enfin libérer de cet horrible maléfice! Maintenant on verra encore plus clairement l'évolution de sa relation avec son père. Et petit indice, pendant que je prenais de l'avance dans ma traduction je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper des petits "aaanw" tellement c'était cute :)
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de commenter s'il vous plaît.....ça me donne encore plus de détermination et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! ✌🏽😊

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Harry reprit conscience la nuit suivante.

Les informations revinrent lentement dans son esprit alors qu'il clignait des yeux vers le plafond sombre et ombragé, traversé par de faibles traînées de lumière lunaire qui affluaient à travers les hautes fenêtres. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des draps qui le recouvraient et il y avait une légère odeur aseptique qui ne lui était que trop familière.

Comment avait-t-il atterri ici ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il essaya de chercher des indices dans ses souvenirs mais son esprit était étrangement confus et désordonné.

Quand Harry tenta de se redresser, il ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que son corps protestait contre ce mouvement. Sa tête battait la chamade et ses membres lui semblaient beaucoup trop lourds, comme si ses os étaient désormais en plomb. Tout lui faisait mal ; son corps tout entier lui faisait mal comme s'il avait été piétiné par une ruée d'hippogriffes. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti un tel inconfort, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal même après une des raclées de l'oncle Vernon.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement quelque part à la droite d'Harry et il sursauta, incapable d'identifier immédiatement qui c'était.

« Harry, » dit doucement une voix de baryton familière, tandis qu'une main se posait doucement sur son épaule. Harry ne put réprimer un sursaut face à ce mouvement soudain et se recula, tombant presque de l'autre côté du lit. Il haleta face à la douleur que le mouvement provoqua.

« Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment voir la personne mais il connaissait certainement cette voix. C'était comme si elle avait débloqué quelque chose dans son esprit et les souvenirs commencèrent à rentrer progressivement.

_La virée shopping au chemin de Traverse... L'attaque des Mangemorts... Voldemort torturant son père... Harry essayant de l'arrêter... Puis, en voyant un sort venir vers lui..._

Tout à coup, les bougies de sa table de nuit s'allumèrent, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur chaude et tirant Harry de ces souvenirs. Le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il vit son père se tenir à côté de son lit, revêtu de sa robe noire habituelle, semblant complètement rétabli depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu.

« Monsieur, » essaya de dire Harry, mais il découvrit que sa voix ne fonctionnait pas. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que des grincements d'air. Il essaya de mouiller ses lèvres gercées mais sa bouche était trop sèche et sa gorge était rugueuse comme s'il avait constamment crié.

Il tenta de se relever mais fut arrêté lorsque Rogue posa une main chaude sur sa poitrine et stoppa ses efforts.

« Attention, » dit son père, « tu es encore en convalescence. »

Une fois que Rogue fut certain qu'Harry ne tenterait pas de se relever, il retira sa main et sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Il fit un léger mouvement de la main et conjura quelques oreillers. Avec l'aide de son père, Harry se mit lentement en position assise et s'installa confortablement contre les oreillers. Alors que Rogue ajustait les draps, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua un fauteuil sombre et rembourré à côté de son lit, sur lequel reposait un livre ouvert, face contre terre.

Son père était-il vraiment resté à son chevet ? Cela lui rappela le réveil qu'il avait eu il y a quelques jours après s'être évanoui dans le bureau de son père. Or, pendant toutes les fois où Harry avait été obligé de rester à l'infirmerie, personne n'était jamais resté à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil. Depuis combien de temps Rogue était-il là ?

Juste au moment où Harry allait demander à son père ce qui s'était passé, Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, la baguette à la main.

« Ah, content de voir que tu es réveillé Harry, » dit-elle, l'air soulagé en arrivant à son chevet. Puis elle se mit à agiter sa baguette au-dessus de lui, en murmurant des sorts sous son souffle. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle demanda, « Comment te sens-tu ? Des courbatures ou des douleurs ? »

« Douleur, » Harry croassa, sa voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure.

Rogue fit apparaître un verre d'eau et le porta aux lèvres d'Harry. Harry sirota le liquide frais avec gratitude, le laissant étancher sa bouche et sa gorge desséchées. Une fois qu'il eut bu à satiété, son père posa le verre sur la table de nuit, puis lui dit, « Comment te sens-tu vraiment ? »

« Ma tête bat la chamade et j'ai mal partout, » chuchota Harry, en faisant des grimaces alors qu'il plaçait une main sur ses yeux. Son mal de tête s'aggravait.

« C'est normal, compte tenu de tous les événements qui se sont produits il y a quelques jours, » commenta son père en baissant les lumières à un niveau plus tolérable, sentant avec justesse l'inconfort d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tout en retirant sa main pour fixer son père.

Il y a quelques jours ? Combien de temps s'était-il endormi ?

Juste au moment où Harry allait demander, Madame Pomfresh reprit la parole.

« Je peux te donner une potion pour soulager les maux de tête et un analgésique pour les douleurs, » dit-elle, en convoquant deux petites fioles de potions qui flottaient de son bureau jusqu'à sa main tendue.

Harry essaya de la saisir, mais il constata que ses bras étaient trop douloureux et tremblants pour être d'une quelconque utilité en ce moment. Son père dut tenir les flacons sur ses lèvres pendant qu'Harry avalait les potions un peu désagréables les unes après les autres, en grimaçant un peu à cause de l'arrière-goût. Le bien-être dans sa tête fut instantané, le martèlement semblait diminuer pour ne plus être qu'une pulsation gênante, mais les potions semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur les courbatures de tout son corps.

« Ça ne marche pas vraiment, j'ai encore très mal, » dit Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil entre son père et Madame Pomfresh.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Madame Pomfresh avec un sourcil levé. « Poppy?»

Pomfrey secoua la tête et agita de nouveau sa baguette au-dessus de Harry. « C'est peut-être l'un des effets secondaires du maléfice, » dit-elle en soupirant. « Ton corps a subi un grave traumatisme, mais je crois que la douleur disparaîtra dans quelques jours. »

Oh, c'est vrai. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était un étrange sort violet qui volait vers lui... Avec quoi Voldemort l'avait-il frappé ?

Après quelques instants supplémentaires à s'inquiéter pour lui et à lui dire de se reposer, l'infirmière se retira dans son bureau, laissant Harry seul avec son père une fois de plus.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge un peu avant de demander, « Que s'est-il passé, monsieur ? »

Rogue s'assit à nouveau dans le fauteuil et sembla l'étudier avant de demander, « De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Je me souviens de notre virée shopping au chemin de Traverse, puis de l'attaque des Mangemorts et Voldemort était là, » se remémorait Harry. « Je pense qu'un sort m'a frappé... et je ne me souviens plus vraiment de rien après ça. »

Son père fit un signe de tête. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a jeté une malédiction mémorielle plutôt dévastatrice. »

« Oh, » murmura Harry, en remuant un fil lâche sur la couverture.

« Cela t'a forcé à revivre tes pires souvenirs. »

Et peu à peu, cela lui revenait. Harry se rappelait s'être senti piégé, désespéré d'échapper au torrent des terribles souvenirs qui se jouaient dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre ; c'était comme s'il était là-bas, capable de sentir tout ce qui se passait.

« C'était comme si j'étais coincé dans mes souvenirs… » dit doucement Harry. « Comme si j'étais vraiment là-bas… »

« C'était l'un des effets de la malédiction, » dit Rogue, en faisant courir une main sur son visage. Il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix quand il murmura, « Merci Merlin, tu l'as brisée. »

Harry fit un signe de tête et se mit à chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit. Il ne voulait plus jamais y penser ; les avoir vécus étaient déjà suffisants. À un moment donné, il avait voulu abandonner mais il se souvenait d'avoir entendu la voix de son père l'encourager à briser le maléfice. Harry n'était pas sûr si c'était juste son imagination ou si Rogue avait vraiment été là.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse y réfléchir davantage, la scène de son père se faisant torturer lui revint.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il étudiait son père. L'homme semblait aller bien mais Harry voulait quand même s'en assurer. Il se souvint que son père s'était effondré sur le sol avec une énorme entaille à la jambe. « Avez-vous été gravement blessé ? »

Rogue semblait un peu surpris par la question d'Harry avant d'écarter ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main. « Je vais bien. Madame Pomfresh a fait un travail convenable pour me guérir. »

Harry fut heureux que son père ne soit pas trop gravement blessé. Mais à ce moment là, cela ne semblait pas être le cas et Harry frissonna légèrement en se souvenant de la scène.

Rogue soupira, l'air fatigué, puis il se releva.

« Harry, permet-moi d'être aussi clair que possible, » commença son père, ses traits devenant sévères alors qu'il se tenait à côté du lit d'Harry. « Ne tente plus _jamais_ , en aucun cas, quelque chose d'aussi imprudent et insensé. À quoi pensais-tu en défiant le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça ? »

Harry fit une grimace intérieure à la réprimande de son père et détourna son regard vers ses mains sur ses genoux. _Je suppose que je ne pensais pas_. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait à ce moment-là était qu'il devait empêcher son père d'être torturé. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé à cause de lui. Sa propre sécurité ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

« Vous étiez torturé, » dit Harry doucement, « et Voldemort était après moi de toute façon… »

« Je suis bien conscient, » dit Rogue. « Cependant, je gérais la situation. »

« Mais… » Harry commença mais fut immédiatement coupé.

« As-tu la moindre idée du danger que cela représentait ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu facilement t'achever, sans parler de cette malédiction... » dit Rogue, d'un ton dur. Il expira un instant, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de poursuivre, « N'as-tu pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est la préservation de soi ? Toujours à foncer tête baissée dans le danger sans réfléchir ; tu dois apprendre à contrôler ces tendances impulsives typiques des Gryffondor. »

_Rien que des ennuis... Danger pour tout le monde..._

Harry baissa la tête et n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il fit un léger signe de tête avant de chuchoter, « Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis, monsieur. »

Au début, il n'y eut que du silence, mais quelques instants plus tard, Harry entendit son père pousser un autre soupir et sentit un léger creux sur le côté de son lit. Des doigts fins touchèrent doucement le menton d'Harry et une légère pression de ces doigts guida son visage vers le haut de sorte que ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux sombres de son père. Harry rencontra son regard avec hésitation, anticipant la colère mais au lieu de cela, il y vit un soupçon de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

« Harry, tu ne causes _pas_ d’ennuis, » dit fermement Rogue, puis continua sur un ton plus doux, « J'étais juste... effrayé. Aussi nobles que soient tes intentions, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite revivre. »

L'image des yeux sombres de son père habituellement insondables, contenant une quantité inhabituelle de peur, apparut dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Son père avait eu peur - _pour lui_?

C'était semblable à l'inquiétude et à la peur que les parents manifestaient lorsqu'un de leurs enfants était en danger. Harry l'avait vu à maintes reprises mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait quelqu'un qui en fasse autant pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui se souciait qu'il soit blessé ou non. Un bref moment de chaleur lui remplit la poitrine. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de lui avoir causé autant de soucis.

« J'aurais pu te perdre, » chuchota son père, presque à lui-même, en retirant sa main du menton d'Harry.

Harry avala, sentant une grosseur assez importante se former dans sa gorge

Même s'il venait de se réveiller il n'y a pas longtemps, Harry se sentait encore épuisé. Il laissa échapper une respiration tremblante, ses paupières devenant soudain beaucoup trop lourdes.

« Repose-toi maintenant, Harry, » dit Rogue en tapotant légèrement sa jambe. Puis il se leva rapidement et commença à retirer les oreillers de derrière Harry.

Harry permit à son père de le rabaisser lentement.

« Merci d'être resté, » marmonna-t-il doucement. Le mot "P _apa_ " était sur le bout de sa langue mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire, n'ayant jamais utilisé ce mot auparavant et ne sachant pas comment il serait reçu.

Son père tira les draps chauds jusqu'à son menton et le mit autour de lui. Alors qu'Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer, il sentit une main fine lui traverser les cheveux, le mouvement apaisant l'aidant à dériver plus loin dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que son père n'était plus assis à côté de son lit. Au lieu de cela, assis dans un fauteuil moelleux coloré, le professeur Dumbledore portait des robes tout aussi colorées avec des étoiles filantes qui s'étalaient sur le tissu.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je suis si heureux de te voir réveillé, » dit Dumbledore avec son sourire de grand-père.

« Bonjour, professeur, » répondit Harry, la voix encore un peu rauque. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et demanda, « Où est mon p- où est le professeur Rogue ? »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore scintillèrent alors qu'il regardait Harry à travers ses lunettes de demi-lune. « Ton père a indiqué qu'il devait s'occuper de quelque chose. Il reviendra bientôt, » répondit-il.

Harry fit un signe de tête alors qu'il testait ses membres. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas faire aussi mal qu'hier mais il était encore légèrement douloureux de bouger. Il réussit à se redresser lentement avec ses coudes et à s'installer contre la tête de lit.

« Pourquoi Voldemort était-il au chemin de Traverse, monsieur ? » demanda Harry, une fois qu'il fut à l'aise. Maintenant que Dumbledore était là, Harry espérait obtenir des réponses.

« Ah, je ne suis pas sûr de ses motivations, cependant, il y avait d'autres endroits importants où Voldemort avait envoyé ses Mangemorts. Il y a eu des attaques simultanées dans toute l’Angleterre, » expliqua Dumbledore, ne semblant pas se soucier du changement de sujet.

« Il voulait connaître la Prophétie, » dit Harry. « J'ai essayé de le provoquer en duel pour le faire patienter jusqu'à votre arrivée. »

« Oui, un travail admirable si je le dis moi-même, » dit Dumbledore, en souriant. « Cependant, ce ne fut pas le choix le plus sage. »

« Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ? » demanda Harry avec circonspection, se rappelant lorsqu'il avait aidé Fred et George pendant l'attaque. George avait été touché à la jambe et Harry se demandait si quelqu'un d'autre avait été blessé aussi.

« Quelques-uns ont dû se rendre à Ste. Mangouste, mais rien de trop grave. Les Aurors ont réussi à capturer quelques-uns des Mangemorts. »

« Tant mieux, » répondit Harry, heureux qu'au moins certains d'entre eux aient été capturés.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête, en posant une main sur sa barbe.

« J'ai déjà parlé à Severus pour te donner des leçons de défense supplémentaires, » dit Dumbledore, après un bref moment de silence. « Il serait sage de te préparer. Maintenant, je suis conscient que les leçons d'Occlumencie de l'année dernière n'étaient pas les plus efficaces… »

 _C'était un euphémisme_ , pensa Harry, en se rappelant ces terribles leçons dans les cachots. Il était toujours sorti de ces leçons avec un mal de tête intense car il avait constamment l'esprit percé.

« Cependant, je suis sûr que Severus est prêt à être plus... ah, patient cette fois, » conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire sur son visage vieillissant, le scintillement présent dans ses yeux.

La Cheminette s'alluma et son père en sortit, brossant brièvement la suie avant qu'il ne se dirige vers eux, ses robes noires flottant derrière lui.

« Directeur, » Rogue le salua sèchement avant de tourner son regard vers Harry.

« Bonjour, Severus, » répondit Dumbledore, se levant gracieusement. « Je pense que je vais vous laisser. »

Sur ce, ils regardèrent le directeur partir jusqu'à ce que les grandes portes en bois se refermèrent derrière lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda son père.

« Bien, monsieur, » répondit Harry.

Rogue leva un sourcil. « D'autres douleurs ? »

« Euh, pas autant qu’hier. »

Son père acquiesça, semblant satisfait de cette réponse. Il jeta un regard désagréable sur le fauteuil coloré que Dumbledore avait laissé et fit un geste brusque de la main, le ramenant à un fauteuil noir ordinaire, avant de s'asseoir.

« As-tu faim ? » demanda Rogue. « As-tu déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ? »

« Pas encore. »

Son père commanda le petit-déjeuner aux elfes de la maison et, une fois arrivé, ils mangèrent ensemble dans un silence relativement confortable.

« Savez-vous quand je peux partir, monsieur ? » Harry demanda quand ils terminèrent.

« Je crois que Poppy a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain matin, » répondit Rogue, « quand les effets secondaires de la malédiction se seront presque tous dissipés. »

Ainsi, pour le reste de la journée, Harry se résigna à rester au lit. Il n'avait jamais aimé rester trop longtemps dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Entre l'ennui et l'agitation constante de Madame Pomfresh, Harry avait toujours été plus que prêt à partir à la première occasion. Mais cette fois, il découvrit que ce n'était pas aussi misérable ni aussi ennuyeux. Son père restait avec lui tout le temps et avait même apporté à Harry quelques livres pour l'aider à occuper le temps.

Pourtant, lorsque Madame Pomfresh le déchargea le lendemain matin, Harry était plus que prêt à partir.

« Ceci est pour les cicatrices restantes, il faut l'appliquer chaque nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, » dit Madame Pomfrey en remettant à Rogue un bocal rempli de baume bleu.

« Je sais Poppy » répondit son père en glissant le bocal dans la poche de sa robe.

Après avoir reçu des instructions strictes pour se reposer et s'abstenir de tout exercice rigoureux, Madame Pomfrey permit finalement à Harry de partir.

« Retournons-nous à la maison ? » demanda Rogue, en posant légèrement une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_A la maison._

Harry ne considérait pas encore qu'il était chez lui, mais peut-être qu'un jour il le considérerait comme tel. C'était encore déroutant de penser qu'il avait vraiment un endroit où il pouvait se sentir chez lui, à part Poudlard.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry d'un signe de tête.

Rogue le guida vers la Cheminette et fit reposer sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans les flammes vertes.

Il semblait que Kieran et sa mère les attendaient de l'autre côté. Dès leur arrivée dans le bureau de son père au manoir Prince, Harry sursauta lorsque Kieran se lança soudainement vers Rogue, l'entourant de ses bras. L'étreinte semblait également prendre son père par surprise car Rogue se raidit et tapote maladroitement le dos de Kieran au lieu de lui rendre le geste. Harry se détourna lorsque Kieran lui sourit.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les deux ? » demanda Rogue, en éloignant Kieran et en regardant Clarice. « Je pensais qu'il restait avec toi pour le week-end. »

Clarice s'avança et sourit. « Eh bien, Kieran voulait rester avec toi, maintenant que tu es revenu. »

Kieran sourit. « Je suis si content que tu sois revenu papa. »

Rogue fit un signe de tête brusque puis reposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Très bien, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je vais escorter Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, » dit-il en commençant à le faire sortir du bureau.

 _Pourquoi me conduisait-il à ma chambre ?_ se demandait Harry. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait oublié comment y aller...

Harry lança un regard confus à Rogue, mais son père l'ignora et continua. Décidant de ne pas se poser de questions pour l'instant, Harry haussa les épaules et permit à Rogue de le guider dans les couloirs. C'était un changement agréable de pouvoir marcher aux côtés de son père plutôt que de devoir pratiquement courir pour suivre les foulées de l'homme. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce que Madame Pomfresh avait souligné qu'Harry ne devait pas se surmener jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement remis...

Harry s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Rogue s'arrêta soudainement puis le conduisit dans une pièce. C'était l'une des quelques chambres spacieuses et joliment décorées du manoir.

« Monsieur ? » Harry jeta un regard interrogateur sur Rogue.

Pourquoi son père l'avait-t-il emmené ici ? Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint sa chambre...

« C'est ta nouvelle chambre, Harry, » annonça Rogue.

Pendant un instant, Harry regarda son père.

_Quoi ? C'était sa nouvelle-_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

Son père lui donnait _cette_ chambre ?

« Vraiment ? » Harry respirait, à peine capable de la comprendre. « Vous me donnez- C'est vraiment ma chambre maintenant ? »

Rogue inclina la tête. « J'ai déjà pris la liberté de demander aux elfes de la maison de déplacer tes biens, » dit-il, en indiquant la malle d'Harry qui était déjà au pied du lit à baldaquin.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire, monsieur, » dit Harry, se sentant un peu dépassé. « L'autre chambre était très bien. »

Son père lui fit un petit signe de la tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu restes à l'autre bout du manoir pendant ta convalescence. »

Harry supposa que c'était une raison valable pour qu'il emménage dans cette chambre. C'était pour que Rogue puisse garder un oeil sur Harry pendant sa convalescence.

« C'est une belle chambre, monsieur, » dit Harry en regardant la chambre.

La lumière chaude du soleil entrait par la large fenêtre donnant sur le vaste jardin arrière, encadré par de longs rideaux beiges. Des oreillers et des coussins vert clair et beige bordaient l'alcôve de la fenêtre où Harry pouvait s'asseoir et regarder dehors. Le grand lit à baldaquin avait un couvre-lit beige chaud avec des rideaux vert clair drapés sur les côtés. À l'autre extrémité de la pièce, un canapé faisait face à une cheminée non allumée, accompagné de deux fauteuils de chaque côté, offrant un coin salon confortable.

Il s'agissait certainement d'une amélioration considérable par rapport à la chambre qu'il avait auparavant. Définitivement plus grande que toutes les autres pièces qu'il avait eues. Ou qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé d'avoir.

« Les objets que j'ai confisqués il y a quelques jours ont été remis dans ton coffre, » lui dit son père, adossé au bureau. Puis il lança à Harry un regard sévère. « Cependant, il vaut mieux que je ne te surprenne pas à te balader en cachette au milieu de la nuit avec cette cape. »

Harry fit un signe de tête, puis s'agenouilla devant son coffre et ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, retrouvant la cape d'invisibilité et son Eclair de feu. Au bout d'un moment, il ferma son coffre et se releva, faisant face à son père. Rogue n'avait pas eu besoin de lui donner une nouvelle chambre, surtout que son père avait déjà acheté à Harry de nouvelles fournitures scolaires et une toute nouvelle garde-robe qui lui avait coûté presque une petite fortune. Harry avait une envie inexplicable de serrer l'homme dans ses bras mais il s'abstint de le faire, sachant que Rogue n'aimerait sûrement pas cela.

Au lieu de cela, Harry sourit et dit sincèrement, « Merci, monsieur. C'est formidable. »

Il y eut un bref soulèvement des lèvres de son père et Harry supposa que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire. Il l'aurait manqué s'il n'avait pas regardé attentivement.

« Pas besoin de me remercier, » répondit son père, en agitant une main dédaigneuse. « La chambre aurait dû être à toi quand tu es arrivé. »

Puis Rogue se redressa et commença à sortir.

« Tu devrais te reposer avant le déjeuner » lui dit son père avant de disparaître par la porte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était assis sur l'alcôve de la fenêtre, se prélassant dans la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui affluaient doucement par les larges fenêtres. Il avait encore exploré la pièce avant de s'installer. C'était beaucoup à encaisser et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Depuis le moment où il avait reçu la lettre de sa mère et découvert la vérité jusqu'au moment où il se trouvait chez son père... Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve tordu que son esprit avait imaginé et qu'il se réveillerait d'un jour à l'autre, de retour chez les Dursley... Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry allait en tirer le meilleur parti. Rien ne durait éternellement et cela semblait particulièrement vrai pour Harry.

Un léger tapotement arracha Harry à ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour voir son harfang des neiges picorer le verre au-dessus de lui.

« Hedwige ! » Harry poussa la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Hedwige. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hedwige se dirigea vers son bureau et atterrit en tendant sa jambe pour qu'Harry puisse détacher deux lettres et un petit paquet marron. Harry le fit, puis se rendit à sa malle pour y pêcher une friandise de chouette et la lui donna en cadeau. Elle le remercia en huant et lui mordit joyeusement les doigts par la suite.

Harry se concentra alors sur les deux lettres. L'une d'entre elles était écrite avec les gribouillis désordonnés de Ron, tandis que l'autre était écrite avec l'écriture soignée et bouclée d'Hermione.

Que penseraient-ils de lui étant le fils de Rogue ? Le savaient-ils déjà ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry décida d'ouvrir la lettre de Ron en premier.

> _Cher Harry,_
> 
> _Bon sang, Dumbledore est passé nous raconter l'attaque au chemin de Traverse. Fred et George ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu et que tu les avais aidés contre quatre Mangemorts aussi. Pourquoi tu te trouvais au chemin de Traverse quand il a attaqué ? Tu crois qu'il savait que tu étais là ? Fred et George ont également dit que tu ne semblais pas être toi-même. Ils ont dit que tu leur rappelais quelqu'un, mais ils ne savaient pas qui. En tout cas, Dumbledore a dit que tu allais bien mais qu'il ne voulait pas nous dire où tu étais. Il a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire et que c'était à toi de nous le dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon pote ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle tu sembles soudainement différent ?_
> 
> _Hermione est restée avec nous et elle est devenue folle au sujet des résultats de nos BUSE. Elle était très nerveuse à l'idée de les voir arriver. As-tu déjà reçu les tiens ? Pas besoin de te dire ce qu'Hermione a reçu, bien sûr. C'est assez évident. J'ai seulement échoué en Divination et en Histoire de la Magie, mais qui se soucie vraiment de ces sujets, pas vrai ?_
> 
> _Alors, où es-tu Harry ? J'espère que, où que ce soit, c'est mieux que chez les Dursley._
> 
> _J'espère que tu pourras nous rendre visite bientôt._
> 
> _Ron_

Harry relit la lettre avant de la poser sur son bureau.

Ses amis ne le savaient donc pas encore. Dumbledore ne leur avait pas dit. Harry pensa que c'était une bonne chose car il devait leur dire lui-même, bien qu'il n'ait pas particulièrement hâte de voir leurs réactions.

Harry ouvrit ensuite la lettre d'Hermione.

> _Cher Harry,_
> 
> _J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque et je suis très heureux que tu ailles bien. Ron spéculait sur ta situation après la visite de Dumbledore pour nous informer de ce qui s'était passé dans l'allée du chemin de Traverse. Très franchement, j'espère juste que, où que tu sois en ce moment, tu es en sécurité._
> 
> _Après tout ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que Sirius comptait beaucoup pour toi et je me suis inquiété de la façon dont tu faisais face à la situation. Je t'ai donc envoyé un journal dans lequel tu peux écrire tes pensées, si quelque chose te dérange et que tu n'as personne à qui parler. Ce n'est pas sain de tout garder pour soi, Harry. Je l'ai aussi charmé pour qu'il ne puisse être lu par personne d'autre, sauf si tu le souhaites. Il apparaîtra sous forme de notes d'école pour tous ceux qui essaieront de le lire._
> 
> _J'espère te voir bientôt,_
> 
> _Hermione_

Harry prit le petit paquet et le déballa, révélant un journal en cuir rouge avec ses initiales gravées dans le coin inférieur droit. Il le feuilleta et le posa sur son bureau. Il ne savait pas s'il l'utiliserait un jour mais il en remercierait Hermione plus tard.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Harry décida qu'il devait commencer à descendre pour le déjeuner. Il prévoyait d'écrire à ses amis par la suite.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau de son père, Harry entendit des bribes de deux voix qui se disputaient à travers la porte légèrement entrouverte. Il s'agissait de son père et de la mère de Kieran, et son père avait l'air très en colère. Harry se demandait sur quoi ils pouvaient bien se disputer.

La curiosité prenant le dessus, Harry s'appuya tranquillement contre le mur à côté de la porte et écouta.


	17. La force de l'habitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> #PRAYFOROUIGOURS  
> RETROUVONS-NOUS à Paris le 2 octobre! La France pour les Ouïgours!
> 
> T/N: Hello! Bonne rentrée déjà! Première semaine de bac finie...Et déjà fatiguée! Heureusement que j'ai de l'avance :p
> 
> Je sens que beaucoup de personnes seront frustrées par ce chapitre parce que...Clarice est de retour!!!
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de commenter s'il vous plaît.....ça me donne encore plus de détermination et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! ✌🏽😊

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Après avoir installé Harry dans sa nouvelle chambre, Severus retourna à son bureau, espérant terminer un peu de travail qui avait été oublié ces derniers jours. Normalement, à cette époque de l'été, il aurait déjà terminé ses plans de cours pour la prochaine année scolaire et serait maintenant en train de terminer les derniers stocks de potions pour l'infirmerie. Quoique concédé, cet été était très différent des nombreux précédents. Et avec toutes ces perturbations, Severus n'avait même pas encore commencé à brasser.

Dès que Severus s'installa à son bureau pour commencer à travailler, Kieran entra, demandant si Severus voudrait bien voler avec lui. Il déclina la demande de Kieran et répondit au garçon qu'il était libre de voler seul tant qu'il restait dans les limites de la propriété. Apparemment, ce ne fut pas la bonne réponse car Kieran se mit à geindre, à pratiquement le supplier, et rien ne contrariait plus Severus qu'un comportement aussi puéril et impudent. D'un regard perçant, Severus menaça de lui confisquer son balai et de l'envoyer dans sa chambre s'il ne cessait pas cette attitude insupportable. Cela sembla avoir calmé Kieran, bien que le garçon n'ait pas immédiatement quitté la chambre comme Severus l'avait prévu. Au lieu de cela, Kieran croisa les bras et resta enraciné sur place pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Severus n'allait pas céder. Finalement, alors qu'il marmonnait indistinctement, Kieran sortit brutalement du bureau de Severus.

Et ce ne fut que peu de temps après le départ de Kieran que le travail de Severus fut perturbé pour la deuxième fois. Un coup de poing à la porte, et sans attendre de réponse, Clarice entra et prit place sur la chaise face à son bureau.

Severus se mit à gémir intérieurement. _Quoi maintenant ?_

Ce n'était certainement pas la façon dont il avait envisagé de passer sa matinée, de retour à la maison.

Severus ne leva pas les yeux de son travail jusqu'à ce que Clarice se déplace dans son siège et se racle la gorge.

« Je peux t'aider, Clarice ? » demanda Severus après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré.

« Kieran semblait contrarié après t'avoir parlé, » déclara Clarice. « Il a dit qu'il voulait aller voler avec toi. »

« Il l'a dit, » répondit Severus en baissant sa plume, « mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment et Kieran doit réaliser que faire une insolente crise de colère ne lui permettra pas d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

Clarice fronça les sourcils. « Il veut juste passer du temps avec son père, Severus, » dit-elle, penchée en avant sur sa chaise. « Tu te rends compte que tu étais parti depuis plusieurs jours ? »

« Je suis au courant, oui, et je suis en retard sur mon travail, donc si ça ne te dérange pas… » dit Severus en retournant son attention sur le morceau de parchemin devant lui, en espérant qu'elle comprenne l'allusion.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne comprit pas.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, un moment plus tard, Clarice était sur ses pieds et avait fait le tour de son bureau pour venir se mettre derrière lui. Ses fines mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et Severus se raidit au contact soudain.

« Tu es si raide, Severus, » commenta Clarice, qui commença à faire des cercles sur ses épaules tendues. « Il faut croire que depuis que ce garçon est arrivé, tu es très tendu. Je ne peux pas croire que tu le laisses encore rester chez toi après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. »

 _Pas encore ça._ Severus serra les dents et repoussa brutalement sa chaise qui grinça bruyamment, la surprenant par la même occasion.

« Bien sûr que je le laisses rester. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est aussi mon fils, » déclara Severus, et d'un seul geste il se mit hors de sa portée et passa de l'autre côté de son bureau.

Clarice fronça les sourcils, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine. « Tu ne te soucies pas de notre sécurité ? De Kieran- _notre fils_ \- et de sa sécurité ? »

« Bien sûr que si, » dit Severus, « tout comme je me soucie de celle d’Harry. »

Et comme prévu, Clarice ouvrit la bouche pour répondre sans doute par quelque chose de désagréable mais Severus lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne le puisse.

« Ne commence pas, nous n'aurons pas cette conversation à nouveau. »

Les lèvres de Clarice s'amincirent en fentes. « Je n'avais pas fini de parler avec toi la dernière fois avant que tu ne partes brusquement. »

« Il y avait des sujets plus importants qui nécessitaient mon attention. »

« Oh, donc Kieran n'est pas aussi important que _lui_. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça - ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, » grogna Severus, en serrant le dossier de la chaise.

« Mais tu l'as sous-entendu, » dit-elle en levant la main vers lui. « Tu agis comme tout le monde maintenant- »

« Kieran allait bien avant que je ne parte, je m'en étais assuré, et ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait d'une malédiction dans l'aile de l’hôpital, » interrompit Severus sur un ton dangereusement bas, sa tolérance avec la femme s'amenuisant.

Quelque chose changea dans les yeux de Clarice à ce moment-là, mais Severus ne pouvait rien discerner avant que cela ne disparaisse une seconde plus tard. Clarice fit alors un bruit désobligeant et roula les yeux. « Honnêtement Severus, ce garçon représente trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'il vaut. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde semble penser qu'il est capable de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Severus pinça l'arête de son nez, sentant le début d'un mal de tête se former entre ses yeux.« Je me fiche du _danger_ que tu penses que Harry représente, c'est toujours mon fils, et par conséquent, il aura toujours un foyer avec moi. »

Les yeux bleus de Clarice scintillèrent. « Ne penses-tu pas qu'il t'impose trop de contraintes dans ta vie ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix s'élevant tandis qu'elle continuait. « Tu m'as déjà raconté comment Dumbledore t'a forcé à le surveiller, malgré toutes les espiègleries qu'il a faites au fil des ans. Je pense que tu mérites une pause. Laisse Dumbledore s'occuper du garçon et de la guerre. »

« J'ai joué un rôle essentiel dans cette guerre et j'ai l'intention de la mener à bien jusqu'à la fin, » déclara Severus, en souhaitant qu'elle se retire déjà.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry s'il avait été poussé dans cette guerre lorsqu'il était bébé et qu'on attendait maintenant de lui qu'il porte le poids du monde des sorciers sur ses épaules beaucoup trop maigres. Un fardeau bien trop lourd pour quiconque, et encore plus pour un enfant, surtout un enfant qui avait déjà tant enduré avant d'avoir mis le pied à Poudlard. Et après les événements de ces dernières années, Severus n'était pas prêt à laisser son fils affronter seul cette guerre.

Un bref moment de silence s'écoula avant que Clarice ne reprenne la parole, son ton étant plus calme cette fois-ci. « Lily est partie Severus, il est peut-être temps que tu passes à autre chose dans ta vie. »

Severus lui lança un regard furieux, les mains crispées en poings à ses côtés. « Pas avant que mon fils - _le mien et celui de Lily_ \- ne soit hors de danger. »

« Tu as une famille maintenant, Severus ! » dit Clarice, en faisant quelques pas vers lui. « As-tu déjà pensé à ce que Kieran ressentirait si quelque chose t'arrivait ? »

« _Assez_ ! » craqua Severus, frappant ses paumes sur son bureau. Il remarqua que Clarice tressaillit presque imperceptiblement et fit un petit pas en arrière. « Si tu te sens _si peu en sécurité_ ici, comme tu le prétends, tu es plus que bienvenu pour _partir_. Harry _reste_ , que cela te plaise ou non. »

Pendant un instant, Clarice sembla sous le choc. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle la referma une seconde plus tard, semblant se décider à ne pas le faire. Au lieu de cela, elle soupira et fit un signe de tête brusque aux mots de Severus.

Severus la regarda d'un air aiguisé. « C'est _ma_ maison. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. »

Avec un bref regard sur l'horloge de sa cheminée, Severus réalisa qu'il était temps de déjeuner. Et comme il avait complètement terminé cette conversation, Severus sortit de son bureau sans un regard en arrière et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le déjeuner fut une affaire plutôt tendue, même si Kieran ne semblait pas s'en soucier davantage. Apparemment, le garçon n'était pas conscient de la tension entre ses parents ou alors il l'ignorait tout simplement car il décida de raconter à Severus tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours. Severus finit par n'écouter que la moitié de tout cela, son principal centre d'intérêt étant Harry.

Severus remarqua que le garçon recommençait à picorer sa nourriture avec un profond froncement de sourcils, prenant quelques bouchées ici et là mais sans vraiment sembler avoir d'appétit.

Peut-être était-il simplement fatigué ? Il était encore en convalescence après tout...

Puis Severus repensa à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, à la joie qu'avait eue Harry lorsque Severus lui avait donné sa nouvelle chambre. Ce n'était pas l'intention de Severus de gâter le garçon mais encore une fois, peut-être qu'Harry méritait-il d'être gâté pour une fois. La façon dont les yeux de son fils s'illuminaient et son sourire qui pouvait illuminer toute une pièce en valait largement la peine. Severus espérait voir cette expression plus souvent à partir de maintenant.

Mais pour l'instant, elle contrastait tellement avec l'apparence actuelle du garçon. Harry était sûrement troublé par quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Comment le garçon était-il passé de content à déprimé en l'espace d'une heure ? Alors que Severus étudiait discrètement son fils, il se demanda pourquoi Harry faisait parfois des allers et retours entre lui et Clarice avant de ramener hâtivement son regard dans son assiette. Déterminé à comprendre ce brusque changement de comportement, Severus décida alors de parler au garçon plus tard, espérant que Harry lui révélerait ce qui le préoccupait.

« Puis-je être excusé, monsieur ? » demanda doucement Harry, en posant sa fourchette. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse encore manger… »

Severus supposa qu'il pouvait l'autoriser juste cette fois. Il devra s'assurer que le garçon mange plus pendant le dîner.

« Oui, tu peux, après avoir bu le reste de ton jus de citrouille, » dit Severus. Une potion nutritive y avait été mélangée par les elfes de la maison ce matin, selon les instructions de Severus. Le garçon était beaucoup trop maigre et avait certainement besoin de tous les nutriments nécessaires.

Harry obéit sans mot, vidant le reste de son gobelet avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se reposait sur son lit, regardant fixement le haut de son lit à baldaquin. La conversation entre son père et la mère de Kieran se jouait encore dans son esprit. Son cœur s'était réchauffé en entendant son père le défendre mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de voir la vérité dans les déclarations de cette dernière. Au moins, il pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi la femme semblait le détester autant. On savait à quel point il était dangereux pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient, il suffisait de regarder toutes les personnes qui avaient été blessées à cause de lui. Harry était un aimant à problèmes et il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de ne pas vouloir de lui dans leur entourage.

Et Harry ne voulait certainement pas causer plus de problèmes à son père qu'il n'en avait déjà car cet homme avait fait plus pour lui que quiconque auparavant. Son père lui avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements et des fournitures scolaires et lui avait même donné une nouvelle chambre en plus de cela. Tout ça, Rogue n'avait pas eu à le faire mais il l'avait quand même fait.

_Je ne le mérite pas..._

Tout ce qu'Harry avait fait, c'était lui causer plus de difficultés.

Et peut-être que Rogue voulait fonder une famille avec la mère de Kieran- Harry était-il dans ses pattes ? On aurait dit qu'ils s'aimaient bien pendant le périple au chemin de Traverse. Il se rappelait à quel point les trois avaient l'air d'une vraie famille.

_Et je ne suis que le fardeau encore une fois..._

Harry soupira, secouant la tête, essayant de détourner son train de pensées de la voie déprimante sur laquelle il se dirigeait.

En regardant vers son bureau le courrier de ses amis, Harry se souvint qu'il devait encore y répondre. Il se glissa de son lit et s'assit à son bureau, ramassant sa plume d'oie et cherchant une feuille de parchemin vierge. Pendant un long moment, il la fixa simplement, se demandant comment il devait commencer. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment leur dire mais surtout il redoutait leurs réactions. Pour Hermione, Harry pouvait percevoir une certaine compréhension, mais Ron pouvait être assez têtu par moments. Harry se souvenait de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue en quatrième année et du temps que celle-ci avait duré. Ron voudra-t-il toujours être son ami après avoir appris la vérité sur le fait qu'Harry était le fils de Rogue ?

« Hey Potter- »

Harry se retourna dans sa chaise, juste à temps pour voir Kieran tomber en arrière et atterrir sans cérémonie sur son dos avec un _oof_ surpris.

Il se demanda ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'y avait rien dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'Harry pouvait voir ; c'était comme si Kieran avait foncé dans les airs.

Kieran se leva et tendit une main, comme s'il cherchait à sentir une entrée secrète dans la pièce.

C'était comme si un mur invisible avait été placé sur le seuil de sa porte et en regardant de près, Harry pouvait maintenant distinguer ce qui semblait être une sorte de rideau chatoyant et translucide. C'était presque imperceptible s'il ne regardait pas assez attentivement. Kieran ne tarda pas à poser les deux mains sur la barrière et à claquer ses paumes contre elle, comme s'il pensait que le rideau allait se briser s'il frappait assez fort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Kieran, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kieran s'arrêta immédiatement se tournant vers le son de la voix distincte de leur père qui traversait le couloir.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la chambre de Potter, » dit Kieran alors que Rogue s'approchait.

Son père leva un sourcil et, sans un mot, entra directement dans la chambre d'Harry, sans être gêné par la barrière qui empêchait Kieran de faire de même. Kieran en fut surpris et essaya de le suivre, mais ne put entrer.

« C'est protégé, » dit simplement Rogue, en souriant à l'expression confuse de Kieran.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que c'est assez évident, » dit son père. « Maintenant que vos chambres sont assez proches les unes des autres, je ne veux pas que tu déranges Harry pendant qu'il se rétablit. »

Harry était heureux que son père ait mis en place des protections pour empêcher Kieran d'entrer, sachant que Kieran lui rendait souvent visite juste pour l'ennuyer chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait certainement pas avoir à faire face à _ça_ tous les jours.

Kieran apparut offensé. « Je ne le dérange pas, » dit-il avec indignation, en croisant les bras.

« Vraiment ? » Rogue continua. « Alors pourquoi veux-tu entrer dans la chambre d'Harry ? »

« Je voulais juste voir sa nouvelle chambre, » dit innocemment Kieran en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as une vue tout à fait adéquate depuis le couloir, » dit son père d'un ton sec.

Kieran se mit à souffler, pressant à nouveau une main contre les protections. « Papa - » il commença à protester, mais Rogue lui coupa rapidement la parole.

« Il se fait tard, je te suggère de retourner dans ta propre chambre, Kieran. »

« Mais- » 

« Vas-y, » lui dit son père avec sévérité.

Pendant un moment, Kieran resta, fixant Rogue avec défi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir le regard intense de son père

« Bien, » murmura-t-il, en se retournant et en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Une fois qu'ils ne parvinrent plus à entendre Kieran, Rogue tourna son attention vers Harry.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda son père, se dirigeant vers lui, ses yeux noirs l'étudiant.

Harry fit un signe de tête, un peu mal à l'aise sous l'examen.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, » dit Rogue, appuyé contre le cadre du lit d'Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'avais pas vraiment faim. »

« Tu te sens mal ? » demanda son père, en plaçant doucement une main chaude sur le front d'Harry, un soupçon d'inquiétude se dessinant sur ses traits.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Harry, surpris par ce geste.

Son père acquiesça, puis il sortit un pot de pommade pourpre d'une des poches de sa robe, que Madame Pomfrey lui avait donné ce matin.

« Enlève ta chemise et allonge-toi sur le ventre, » dit Rogue. « Je dois appliquer ce baume sur les cicatrices de ton dos. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, frissonnant légèrement en remontant sa chemise sur sa tête. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et posa sa tête sur ses bras pliés, en se tournant pour pouvoir encore voir son père pendant l'application du baume.

« Les cicatrices guérissent bien, » murmura Rogue au-dessus de lui, ses doigts frottant doucement la pommade sur son dos. Harry pouvait sentir un picotement froid à l'endroit où la pommade faisait sa magie.

Une fois que son père eut fini d'appliquer la pommade, Harry remit sa chemise et s'assit en s'appuyant sur la tête de lit.

Rogue s'assit sur la chaise de bureau d'Harry. « Maintenant, je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore t'a informé des leçons de défense supplémentaires que tu auras avec moi, cependant, étant donné que tu dois encore récupérer et reprendre des forces avant de pouvoir commencer à utiliser la magie, je suggère que nous commencions tes leçons de potions en attendant. »

Harry avait presque oublié ces leçons et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu anxieux à leur sujet. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une leçon avec Rogue, l'homme l'avait haï. Harry n'était pas encore sûr de son aptitude à préparer des potions mais après avoir étudié et approfondi le sujet cet été, il s'était rendu compte que son enthousiasme pour le sujet avait définitivement augmenté par rapport à avant. Au moins ici, Harry n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un jette des choses dans son chaudron quand il aura le dos tourné.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, » dit soudain son père, ce qui fit sortir Harry de ses pensées et le prit au dépourvu. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

« Euh... rien, je vais bien, » dit Harry, se déplaçant un peu inconfortablement, sentant les yeux sombres de son père le regarder. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dire à Rogue qu'il avait _écouté_ sa conversation privée avec Clarice. Et ses autres craintes n'étaient rien qu'il ne puisse gérer lui-même.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, semblant peu convaincu. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry.

Son père poussa un léger soupir avant de dire, « Très bien. As-tu besoin d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour cette nuit ? »

« Je pense que je peux m’en passer, » dit Harry, plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était.

Rogue le regarda longuement avant de hocher la tête. « N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Harry, » lui dit son père en se levant et en remettant la chaise de bureau en place.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry en lui adressant un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire les sentiments qui le traversaient en ce moment. Il n'avait jamais eu personne qui puisse détecter si quelque chose le préoccupait et qui se souciait assez de lui pour le demander, à part Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Kieran le fixait du regard, comme d'habitude.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » se plaint Kieran à Rogue. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas participer à la leçon de potions aussi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, » dit son père avec impatience. « La potion que nous préparons aujourd'hui est trop avancée pour ton niveau de compétence. »

« Mais tu sais que je suis doué pour les potions ! »

« C'est une potion que je t'apprendrai quand tu seras en cinquième année. »

« Tu peux m'apprendre maintenant ! » dit Kieran. « Je peux le faire ! »

« Ça suffit, Kieran, » dit fermement Rogue. « Nous avons fini de discuter de ça. Je te suggère de commencer tes devoirs d'été, et j'espère que tu ne vas pas paresser. »

Son père se tourna alors vers Harry. « Viens, Harry, » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Kieran n'en dit pas plus, adressant à Harry une expression hargneuse très semblable à celle de Rogue, tandis qu'Harry s'apprêtait à suivre son père.

Une fois arrivés au laboratoire de potions de Rogue, Harry prit une profonde respiration, espérant calmer ses nerfs. Il voulait bien faire et montrer à son père qu'il était capable de préparer une potion avec succès, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire dans les cours de potion.

En regardant tous les outils et ingrédients disposés sur la table, Harry réalisa qu'ils allaient préparer le philtre Calmant.

« Cette leçon sera centrée sur la potion Calmante, » déclara son père, en se glissant facilement derrière sa voix de professeur. « Je crois que tu connais déjà ce breuvage puisqu'il a déjà été traité en cinquième année ? »

Après le hochement de tête d'Harry, Rogue poursuivit, « Peux-tu me dire quels sont les trois principaux ingrédients de cette potion ? »

« Euh... de la menthe poivrée, des brins de lavande et... un coeur de crocodile, » répondit Harry. *merci à harrypotterfandom ;p*

Son père fit un signe de tête. « C'est exact. »

Après quelques séries de questions sur les propriétés des ingrédients, son père le laissa commencer la potion. Alors qu'Harry broyait les brins de lavande, il remarqua que Rogue semblait préparer la même potion à côté de lui, avec trois chaudrons qui bouillonnaient simultanément. Son père travaillait sur les trois, passant d'un chaudron à l'autre en remuant, en ajoutant des ingrédients et en récitant des sorts avec une vitesse, une précision et une concentration si parfaites qu'Harry en fut impressionné. Il ne pensait pas être capable de faire ça avec des potions, même s'il y travaillait pendant un millier d'années. Harry pouvait à peine gérer un chaudron à la fois alors encore moins trois à la fois.

« Harry. »

Harry se figea, son couteau planant de la menthe poivrée qu'il découpait, s'attendant à ce que l'homme commence à le critiquer comme il le faisait si souvent en classe. À sa grande surprise, son père commença à le corriger patiemment à la place.

« Pour que la potion conserve sa puissance maximale, les ingrédients doivent être préparés correctement. Coupe les racines en dés de taille égale, » dit Rogue, montrant la bonne technique, avec des mouvements doux et précis.

« Comme ça ? » demanda Harry, faisant de son mieux pour imiter la technique de son père. Il constata que cette méthode permettait de couper les feuilles plus facilement et de façon uniforme.

« Précisément, » dit Rogue, les coins de sa bouche se soulevant légèrement, avant qu'il ne retourne à ses chaudrons bouillonnants.

Harry sourit en terminant avec les racines. Au fil de la leçon, la tension qu'il avait ressentie auparavant, ainsi que son anxiété, semblaient s'être considérablement atténuées maintenant qu'il savait que Rogue n'était pas sur le point de le dénigrer brusquement. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son père était très compétent et passionné par ce sujet et Harry se rendit compte que l'homme pouvait faire un bon professeur s'il ne crachait pas tout le temps sur les élèves en classe. Bien qu'Harry puisse comprendre la rigueur avec laquelle Rogue supervisait ses cours, une petite erreur commise par un élève négligent pouvait provoquer une explosion, pouvant conduire à des conséquences mortelles.

Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était sur le point de sauter une étape importante. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à déposer la lavande dans son chaudron, une voix acérée l'effraya et il recula violemment lorsqu'il vit une main levée à sa périphérie.

Et tout à coup, le laboratoire de potions disparut, remplacé par la cuisine moldue et immaculée des Dursley et par les bruyantes insultes de l'oncle Vernon qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. L'homme planait au-dessus de lui de manière menaçante, serrant une ceinture de cuir dans sa main charnue prête à frapper sa cible. Harry ferma les yeux et recula, levant les bras pour tenter de se protéger, attendant le coup inévitable... mais il ne vint jamais.

Harry cligna des yeux, baissant lentement les bras. La pièce était redevenue le laboratoire de Rogue et Harry réalisa qu'il était tombé par terre. Il leva les yeux et vit son père, la main toujours levée, qui regardait Harry d'un air choqué.

« Je ne te frapperais jamais, » lui dit doucement son père, en baissant lentement la main. Il y avait un soupçon de tristesse dans ses yeux sombres.

« Désolé, c'était juste un réflexe, » dit Harry d'un ton lamentable, rougissant un peu alors qu'il se relevait rapidement et redressait son tabouret tombé. « Je sais que vous ne me feriez jamais de mal. »

Il se réprimanda d'avoir réagi de façon excessive. Bien sûr qu'il savait que son père ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Son père soupira et murmura sous son souffle quelque chose qui ressemblait à _méprisables moldus_ , avant que l'homme ne se calme et ne fasse un geste vers le chaudron d’Harry.

« Te rends-tu compte que si tu avais ajouté la lavande avant la menthe poivrée, la lavande aurait provoquée une réaction chimique assez puissante sans la menthe poivrée pour la neutraliser ?» demanda Rogue avec fermeté.

Le cœur d'Harry sombra.« Désolé monsieur, j'ai été distrait, » dit-il doucement, sans regarder son père. Il n'y avait sûrement aucune chance que Rogue le laisse entrer dans sa classe de A.S.P.I.C. maintenant.

Un moment plus tard, une main atterrit légèrement sur son épaule et Harry, hésitant, leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son père.

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas de mal cette fois-ci, » dit Rogue calmement, surprenant Harry. « Peut-être devrais-tu faire plus attention à ce que tu fais. »

Harry s'arrêta de justesse de le dévisager. Pourquoi Rogue ne le réprimandait-il pas pour son imprudence ? Pourquoi l'homme était-il si calme alors qu'Harry avait presque fait sauter son chaudron ?

« Continue ta potion, » lui dit son père, en retournant à son poste.

Harry fit un signe de tête et se tourna vers son chaudron. Il essaya de chasser cette mésaventure de son esprit et s'assura de ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder cette fois-ci.

Le reste de la leçon se termina en douceur et une fois qu'Harry eut terminé sa potion, il regarda nerveusement, se mordant la lèvre et remuant distraitement un fil de son pantalon pendant que son père prenait un remueur et examinait attentivement le mélange. Il se sentait un peu plus confiant dans sa création qu'il ne l'était habituellement en cours de potion, mais il savait que Rogue était très difficile à satisfaire. Harry trouvait que sa potion avait _l'air_ d'être de la bonne couleur... mais avait-elle la bonne consistance... ou qu'en était-il de la-

Rogue déposa le mélangeur et Harry retint son souffle, en attendant le verdict.

« Bravo, Harry, » dit Rogue, un rare regard satisfait traversant les traits de son père. « Ta potion est d'une qualité presque parfaite. »

Il fallut un certain temps pour que les mots de son père s'inscrivent pleinement dans son esprit, et quand ils le firent enfin, Harry sentit cette chaleur inhabituelle dans sa poitrine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant, « Merci, monsieur. »

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, Harry s'installa vite dans une routine. Chaque jour, après le petit déjeuner, il suivait une leçon de potions avec son père jusqu'au déjeuner. Rogue couvrait désormais la préparation de potions plus élaborées auxquelles Harry allait se consacrer au cours de sa sixième année, et son père l'autorisait même à l'aider à préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie. Harry attendait maintenant avec impatience ces leçons tous les matins. Il découvrit que c'était une activité plutôt relaxante et c'était aussi agréable de passer du temps avec son père, même s'ils ne faisaient que brasser ensemble en silence.

Le reste de la journée, Harry passait le temps dans sa chambre, loin de Kieran et de sa mère. Heureusement, Kieran l'ignorait la plupart du temps, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant, en raison des protections que son père avait installées sur sa porte. À certains moments, Kieran essayait de le provoquer mais Harry détournait le regard, ne répondant pas à son appât. Parfois, de sa fenêtre, Harry voyait Rogue et Kieran voler ensemble à l'extérieur tandis que Clarice observait du sol. Harry n'était pas autorisé à voler avant d'avoir suffisamment récupéré et d'avoir pris un peu de poids mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de nostalgie chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Il se forçait à détourner le regard et à se recentrer sur le livre qu'il avait devant lui.

Son père lui avait donné quelques livres intéressants de la bibliothèque et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de veiller tard et de les lire. Si Hermione était là, elle serait très impressionnée de voir tout ce qu'Harry avait étudié cet été et tout ce qu'il avait appris. Et après de nombreuses heures passées à réfléchir à la manière de répondre aux lettres de ses amis, Harry avait enfin répondu. Il s'était assuré de leur faire savoir qu'il allait bien après avoir révélé la nouvelle. Maintenant, il attendait juste leurs réponses, légèrement anxieux.

Ses cauchemars étaient également revenus, mais il trouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas si terribles. Il pouvait généralement se réveiller avant qu'il ne commence à crier et à réveiller tout le manoir. En journée il se trouvait épuisé mais son esprit ne lui accordait pas le repos dont son corps avait besoin. Harry ne voulait pas demander à son père une potion de sommeil sans rêve car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur la potion toutes les nuits. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il devait gérer lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'y avait pas de quoi inquiéter son père.

Une nuit, cependant, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle coupé. Le cauchemar était encore vif dans son esprit alors qu'il inspirait profondément, essayant d'empêcher son coeur qui battait rapidement de sortir de sa poitrine. Il repoussa les draps et se glissa lentement hors du lit, réalisant qu'il était couvert de sueurs froides et qu'il devait aller se changer.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se rendormir de sitôt, même s'il n'était que deux heures du matin.

Voulant prendre quelques livres supplémentaires à la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées, Harry se dirigeait lentement sur la pointe des pieds à travers le manoir. En passant devant la chambre de son père, Harry ressentit un besoin inexplicable de réveiller l'homme et de lui raconter son cauchemar. Il ne comprenait pas d'où ça venait et avant qu'il ne le sache, sa main était déjà en poing, à un pouce de la porte de son père...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, Harry se figea.

Que faisait-il ?

C'était juste un autre cauchemar idiot...

Rogue n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit parce qu'Harry avait fait un cauchemar stupide.

En secouant la tête, Harry s'empressa de s'éloigner de la porte et continua en silence son chemin vers la bibliothèque.


	18. Briser les murs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 6 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> #PRAYFOROUIGOURS  
> S'il vous plaît, prends quelques secondes pour signer ces pétitions et partager!  
> \- https://www.change.org/p/agissez-pour-la-protection-des-ouïghours-musulmans-en-chine-antonioguterres-amnesty-un  
> \- https://www.change.org/p/emmanuel-macron-m-le-président-agissez-pour-protéger-les-ouïghours?recruiter=1015020643&recruited_by_id=330e94f0-fbca-11e9-b191-27ff3713dc1e
> 
> T/N: Hello! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié ces derniers temps...mais la fac o-o j'essaie de trouver un bon rythme et une routine d'études et aussi faire face aux aléas de la vie so....
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de commenter s'il vous plaît.....ça me donne encore plus de détermination et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! ✌🏽😊

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

 _Ça ne peut plus durer_ , conclut Severus en jetant un coup d'œil sur Harry qui brassait actuellement de l'autre côté de la table.

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident au chemin de Traverse et Harry avait été bien trop calme et réservé, restant toujours seul dans sa chambre après ces leçons de potions et ne sortant que pour les repas. C'était comme si son fils faisait de son mieux pour être invisible, ce qui dérangeait beaucoup Severus de penser qu'Harry ressentait le besoin de rester caché dans sa chambre toute la journée. Chaque fois que Severus prenait des nouvelles de lui, son fils lui répondait par la même réponse courte et exaspérante : _Je vais bien._ De toute évidence, il ne l'était pas. C'était plutôt frustrant mais Severus savait que c'était dû à son inquiétude pour le garçon. Il ne voulait certainement pas forcer Harry à parler de ses problèmes alors qu'il n'était pas prêt, mais il avait laissé cela durer trop longtemps.

« Papa ? » appela une voix qui l'arracha de ses pensées.

« Qu'y a-t-il maintenant, Kieran ? » demanda Severus, en tournant son attention vers lui.

« Peux-tu venir voir ma potion ? » demanda Kieran, en prenant une petite quantité de potion avec sa louche. « Je pense que j'ai peut-être ajouté trop de gouttes de jus de Horklump. »

Severus soupira intérieurement, charmant son mélangeur pour qu'il finisse de remuer sa potion avant de se diriger vers Kieran. C'était la _troisième_ fois que Kieran l'appelait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à brasser. Le garçon avait supplié Severus de le laisser se joindre à ces séances, et il avait finalement cédé aujourd'hui. Mais juste pour aujourd'hui. Normalement, Severus avait Harry dans le laboratoire avec lui après le petit déjeuner et ensuite c'était le tour de Kieran après le déjeuner, ou le plus souvent Severus passait un peu de temps à voler avec le garçon à la place.

Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Kieran était devenu de plus en plus collant ces derniers temps. Le garçon avait pris l'habitude d'être avec Severus presque constamment. Même lorsque Severus travaillait dans son bureau, Kieran s'installait sur le canapé, travaillant sur ses devoirs d'été ou lisant simplement un livre qu'il avait choisi à la bibliothèque, ce qui était étrange étant donné que Severus n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi studieux auparavant.

Severus n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à présent. Et puis, entre le travail qu'il devait accomplir avant le début du trimestre et les séances de potions généralement séparées avec ses deux fils, Severus n'avait que rarement le temps de s'occuper d'autre chose ces derniers jours.

« As-tu eu du mal à comprendre les instructions ? » demanda Severus en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le chaudron du garçon. La potion était d'un brun sombre, loin du bleu foncé qu'elle était censée avoir à ce stade. Il fronça les sourcils à Kieran. « Je crois que la recette demande _trois_ gouttes. »

« Je _sais-_ j'en ai juste ajouté un peu trop par accident, » dit Kieran en haussant les épaules.

« Tu dois faire plus attention à ce que tu fais, Kieran, » répliqua Severus, en prenant un remueur et en examinant la potion de plus près. « Heureusement, la potion est encore récupérable... Dis-moi, que devrais-tu ajouter pour contrecarrer les gouttes supplémentaires de jus de Horklump ? »

Kieran tapota du bout des doigts sur le plateau de la table selon un schéma rythmique, les sourcils froncés en pleine réflexion. Mais avant que son fils ne puisse répondre, Severus entendit un fort grésillement - il se retourna et vit Harry s'éloigner de son chaudron débordant, la potion bouillonnant de façon menaçante. D'un coup de baguette magique, Severus lança un charme protecteur autour du chaudron, juste à temps pour contenir l'explosion imminente.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda Severus, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers son fils.

Harry cligna des yeux et fit un court signe de tête. « Je suis désolé, monsieur, j'ai ajouté trop de poudre de lavande, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils devant les restes de sa potion. Il soupira de fatigue, faisant courir une main sur son visage. « Je ne voulais pas ruiner la potion. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit Severus avec légèreté, faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette la potion ruinée.

Après avoir regardé le garçon de plus près, Severus sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Harry avait préparé cette potion à la perfection il y a quelques jours à peine. Il avait fait des progrès remarquables récemment, montrant un talent caché pour la fabrication de potions et même un intérêt réel pour le sujet, ce qui était rare chez la plupart des étudiants à qui il enseignait. Severus s'était rendu compte que ces leçons étaient la seule fois où Harry semblait être épanoui et surtout à l'aise. Cela ne manquait jamais de faire gonfler sa poitrine de fierté chaque fois que la diligence d'Harry aboutissait à une potion parfaitement achevée. Son fils avait certainement un potentiel qu'il n'avait pas montré - ou n'était pas autorisé à montrer - en classe auparavant, et Severus avait éprouvé un sentiment de culpabilité, sachant très bien à _qui_ était la faute.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose semblait _ne pas aller..._

Son fils ne se reposait-il pas assez ? Avait-il encore des cauchemars ?

Severus remarqua les épaules légèrement affaissées et le regard fatigué et distant dans ces yeux verts.

« Tu as l'air distrait aujourd’hui, » commenta-t-il. « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

Harry le regarda longuement avant de secouer la tête. « Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que je suis juste un peu fatigué aujourd’hui. »

 _C'était clairement un euphémisme_ , pensa Severus, le garçon semblait clairement plus qu'un peu fatigué. Les légers cercles noirs qui commençaient à se former sous ses yeux indiquaient certainement le contraire.

« Dors-tu assez ? » demanda Severus doucement, afin que seul Harry puisse entendre. « Des cauchemars ? »

Son fils se raidit. « Non, monsieur. Je vais bien. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Es-tu certain ? »

Harry fit juste un signe de tête.

Non, son fils n’allait certainement _pas bien_ , mais il n’allait pas laisser courir cette fois.

Il se fit une note mentale d’aller parler au garçon plus tard dans la journée. 

* * *

Harry faisait tournoyer son déjeuner dans son assiette, prenant occasionnellement une bouchée ici et là, mais n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. De loin, il pouvait entendre Kieran et Clarice parler, même s'il se moquait de ce qu'ils disaient.

Il était fichtrementt _épuisé_.

Surtout après la nuit dernière, Harry ne pensa pas avoir pu trouver le sommeil. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux les cauchemars commençaient, ravageant son esprit, et qu'il le réveillait encore en sursaut. Il avait renoncé à essayer de s'endormir complètement après la dernière. Il avait senti un picotement dans sa cicatrice, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé. Il était de toute façon habitué aux douleurs de sa cicatrice maintenant. Mais ces nuits d'insomnie lui faisaient du tort, surtout si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il avait gâché sa potion aujourd'hui. La première potion qu'il avait gâchée depuis le début de ces leçons.

Peut-être devrait-il demander à son père une potion...

Mais son père était assez occupé ces derniers temps et il ne devrait pas être inutilement dérangé par ces cauchemars stupides.

« Notre voyage annuel en France approche, Severus, » entendit-il dire par Clarice. « Tu as accepté de te joindre à nous. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à cette déclaration, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. _Ils partaient en voyage ?_

Son père secoua la tête. « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être présent. »

« Mais papa, tu as promis que tu irais ! » dit Kieran, l'air plutôt déçu.

« Je crois avoir dit que j'allais _y réfléchir_ , » dit Rogue.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir avec nous ? » dit Kieran, en fronçant les sourcils à son père. « C'est censé être nos premières vacances ensemble. »

« Si c'est à propos du garçon, tu peux toujours le laisser avec Dumbledore, » dit Clarice, ses yeux bleus glacés scintillant vers Harry avant qu'ils ne se remettent sur Rogue. « Pourquoi le laisser ruiner nos vacances en famille ? »

Harry posa un regard hésitant sur son père, la conversation lui rappelant rapidement le moment où les Dursley discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire du garçon pendant leurs vacances en famille. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir où il était laissé, tant qu'il était hors de leur chemin.

« J'ai l'intention de continuer mes leçons avec Harry. C'est mon fils, après tout, » déclara Rogue, ses yeux noirs brillaient. « Et je préfère _ne pas_ perdre mon temps en vacances inutiles alors qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à l'heure actuelle. »

« Ce ne sont pas des vacances inutiles, Severus, » affirmait Clarice, l'air offensé. « C'est une tradition annuelle que Kieran et moi rendions visite à notre vaste famille avant le début du trimestre. Tu es censé venir les rencontrer. »

« Peut-être l'année prochaine alors, » dit son père avec indifférence. « Allez-y sans moi.»

« Sois raisonnable Severus- » commença Clarice, semblant incapable d'accepter sa décision. « Tu as enseigné à ce garçon tous les jours depuis une semaine, ne penses-tu pas que tu as besoin d'une pause avant de devoir à nouveau donner des cours ? » Elle s'arrêta, attendant une réponse, mais comme Rogue ne lui en proposait pas, elle poursuivit, « Je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à prendre la relève et à te décharger- »

« _Assez_ ! » s'exclama Rogue, surprenant Harry et Kieran. « Je crois que tu as _dépassé_ la durée de ton séjour, Clarice. »

Ses traits montrèrent un moment d'incrédulité flagrante. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je ne permettrai _à personne_ d'appeler _mon fils_ une _charge_ dans ma maison", prononça Rogue, légèrement penché en avant, la voix douce mais néanmoins froide et cassante sur les bords et les yeux durs comme de la pierre noire. Le regard de son père était si puissant qu'Harry n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle prenne feu à ce moment-là.

Clarice sembla faire marche arrière, réalisant tardivement qu'elle avait peut-être franchi une ligne. « Bien sûr que non, Severus, je ne faisais qu’insinuer… »

« Non, tu en as _assez_ dit, Clarice. » Son père s'appuya sur sa chaise, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. « Je veux que _tu_ partes. »

Il y eut un silence tendu, personne n'osait bouger un muscle. Clarice semblait abasourdie et sans voix. Harry trouvait qu'elle faisait une assez bonne imitation d'une statue humaine.

Un instant plus tard, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, le choc semblant se dissiper sur son visage, laissant derrière elle l'expression froide habituelle.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… »

« C'est ce que je veux, » dit froidement Rogue, en faisant un signe de tête brusque, un masque impénétrable sur son visage, bien qu'Harry puisse encore voir des traces de la colère qui se cache en dessous.

« Très bien alors, » dit Clarice d'un ton ferme, puis elle se tourna vers Kieran. « Finis ton déjeuner, Kieran. Nous prendrons congé tout de suite après. »

Kieran, qui fixait son assiette, leva les yeux d'un coup sec.

« Quoi ? » bêla Kieran, le regard perdu entre sa mère et Rogue. « Pourquoi _je_ dois y aller aussi ? Je ne peux pas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on doive aller en France ? » Il se tourna vers Rogue, semblant chercher du soutien. « Papa ? »

Rogue fit un petit signe de tête. « Je n'ai aucune objection à- » 

« Non, » Clarice coupa net. « Je pense que c'est mieux si nous partons plus tôt pour le voyage. »

« Mais _pourquoi_ ? » protesta Kieran. « On n'est pas censés partir avant la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec papa ? »

« Parce que je l'ai décidé, Kieran, » dit Clarice sévèrement, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'assiette de Kieran. « Tu as fini ? »

Kieran ne répondit pas pendant un instant, fixant son assiette comme s'il souhaitait que toute la nourriture se transforme en cendres, puis la repoussa avec un peu trop de force. « Je ne peux plus manger. »

« Va dans ta chambre et fais ta valise, alors, » lui dit Clarice. « Tu ne reviendras pas avant le début du trimestre. »

Kieran ouvrit la bouche comme pour discuter mais la ferma avant que les mots n'en sortent. Son regard se tourna alors vers Harry comme si tout cela était de sa faute avant que Kieran ne se repousse de sa chaise et ne quitte la pièce. Clarice ne tarda pas à suivre.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas _quoi_ en penser. Il n'avait pas vu son père aussi en colère depuis longtemps et, chose surprenante, l'homme s'était mis en colère en son nom.

Et son père avait-il vraiment dit à la mère de Kieran de partir... à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit sur Harry ?

Il y avait une chaude étincelle qui était apparue brièvement à la suite des paroles de son père, bien qu'elle n'ait pas duré longtemps avant qu'il ne sente le petit morceau de déjeuner qu'il avait mangé s'installer comme du plomb dans son estomac.

Elle n'avait pas exactement... _tort_. D'une certaine façon, il y avait des vérités dans ses déclarations...

_Ne penses-tu pas qu'il t'impose trop de contraintes dans ta vie... Je pense que tu mérites une pause. après tant d'années d'espionnage..._

Harry ne voulait pas que Rogue manque les vacances avec sa famille juste parce qu'il devait rester avec lui. Ces derniers jours, il avait observé son père avec Kieran et Clarice depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, se sentant comme s'il était de retour dans son placard et regardait par les fentes de la porte une énième famille heureuse. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer, sachant que c'était une famille dont Harry ne pourrait jamais espérer faire partie.

Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé à cause de lui.

_Ce garçon représente trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'il vaut. Danger pour ma famille…_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était dans sa chambre, installé dans un fauteuil confortable avec un livre sur les charmes de dissimulation ouvert sur ses genoux. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir, voulant se tenir aussi occupé que possible, espérant que son esprit serait trop épuisé pour conjurer les cauchemars habituels.

Mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, ses paupières commençant à être lourdes.

Il dérivait…

_« GARÇON ! »_

_Harry tressaillit, en sortant du fauteuil quand il vit l'oncle Vernon au milieu de sa chambre._

_Comment l'oncle Vernon était-il entré ici ? Où était..._

_Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une forte claque traversa l'air et Harry sentit une douleur aiguë lui traverser le dos. Il haleta et se retourna pour voir l'oncle Vernon qui tenait une grosse ceinture de cuir dans sa main charnue._

_« J'ai perdu mon travail à cause de toi, espèce de bon à rien ! » cria Oncle Vernon, les dents à l'air. « Rien d'autre qu'un fardeau pour ma famille ! »_

_Harry s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le peut dès qu'un autre coup de fouet lui parvient. Alors qu'il essayait de courir, l'oncle Vernon saisit le dos de sa chemise et le tira en arrière._

_« Oh, non, tu ne vas pas le faire ! Tu ne peux pas t'échapper cette fois-ci ! »_

_Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir devant le sifflement de la voix de l'oncle Vernon. Son oncle rit de façon menaçante, le son envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry._

_Un autre craquement du cuir, et Harry ferma les yeux, attendant la piqûre aiguë de la ceinture, mais elle ne vint jamais._

_« Harry ! » cria soudain une voix familière._

_Il ouvrit les yeux et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge._

_La scène avait changé._

_Ses amis. Ron. Hermione. Les Weasley._

_Ils étaient tous couchés à ses pieds et le regardaient fixement._

_Les yeux vides, sans vie..._

_« Combien d'autres personnes mourront à cause de toi ? » une voix sifflait de manière soyeuse, les mots pénétrant dans le coeur de Harry comme un couteau._

_Harry essaya de détourner le regard, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si une force invisible maintenait sa tête immobile et l'empêchait de le faire._

_Non... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... C'était forcément..._

_« Endoloris ! »_

_Des cris de torture suivirent, quelque part sur sa gauche._

_Harry secoua sa tête vers le son._

_C'était Rogue._

_Les traits de son père étaient plus pâles que d'habitude, il se tordait d'agonie sur le sol, une mare de sang s'infiltrant à travers les robes de l'homme. Des sortilèges multicolores s'envolaient de partout, chacun semblant toucher sa cible._

_« Une punition légitime pour un traître, » siffla une voix douce et menaçante. « N'es-tu pas d'accord, Harry ? »_

_Non, non, non._

_Soudain, Harry établit un contact visuel avec son père et la panique et la terreur qu'il vit semblaient l'avaler tout entier._

_« Harry… »_

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Un éclair vert se précipita devant lui, se dirigeant vers Rogue._

_Harry cria « Non !, » essayant en vain de rejoindre son père avant que le maléfice ne le fasse._

_Il frappa directement la poitrine de Rogue._

_Harry tomba à genoux à côté de son père, ses mains tremblantes s'agrippant aux robes de l'homme._

_« Non, s'il te plaît… » Le souffle d'Harry se fit entendre. « Papa… »_

_Ces yeux d'obsidienne, qui ressemblaient à des tunnels sombres remplis d'émotions cachées, qui le regardaient semblaient maintenant vides._

_Ta faute. Tout est de ta faute._

_Harry..._

_Tout ce que tu fais, c'est provoquer la mort des gens._

_Harry !_

_« Tu ne peux pas y échapper, Harry. Tous ceux que tu aimes vont mourir… »_

_Une voix froide ria au loin._

_« Non ! »_

_Et puis tout explosa dans une lumière blanche et brillante._

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique et sa poitrine se soulevant comme s'il venait de terminer un marathon. Il y avait une brûlure féroce dans sa cicatrice et il tremblait si fort qu'il pouvait presque sentir ses dents grincer. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues, clignant furieusement des yeux pour dissiper sa vision floue tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il faisait assez sombre maintenant, juste après le coucher du soleil d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait en juger. Le livre qu'il lisait était tombé sur le sol à côté de lui.

Mais quelque chose de l'autre côté de sa chambre attira son attention. Harry pouvait à peine distinguer une silhouette...

Son souffle s'arrêta dans sa gorge.

C'était... _son père,_ affalé contre le mur opposé, immobile.

Un million de pensées traversèrent l'esprit d'Harry.

_Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-t-il été blessé ? C'était moi qui avait fait ça ? Son père avait-il essayé de le réveiller ?_

Il se souvint vaguement de quelqu'un qui l'appelait... Juste avant qu'il ne se réveille...

Se levant d'un bond, Harry rampa vers son père. Il dut retenir un sanglot lorsque les images du cauchemar se mirent à défiler dans son esprit. C'était comme si son cauchemar s'était réalisé...

Harry ne pouvait même pas dire si Rogue respirait ou non- il semblait simplement _trop immobile._

_S'il te plaît, reviens à toi... S'il te plaît, ne sois pas mort..._

Ses doigts tâtonnèrent autour du cou de son père, cherchant désespérément un pouls. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la trouva, battant sous doigts tremblants.

« Pa... M-monsieur ? » dit Harry d'une voix enrouée, en secouant légèrement les épaules de l'homme.

En l'absence de réponse, Harry secoua plus fort son père. Finalement, Rogue ouvrit lentement les yeux mais dès qu'il le vit, ses yeux s'élargirent en signe d'alarme. Il se releva rapidement et émit un léger gémissement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Harry ? » dit son père, les yeux noirs le regardant. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je-je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, » dit Harry à la hâte, en s'éloignant de l'homme. « Je ne voulais pas- Je-je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… »

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son dos heurta l'avant du fauteuil, tirant ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et enroulant ses bras autour d'elles pour tenter de contrôler ses tremblements. Les échos de son cauchemar résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et Harry s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains, dans une tentative futile d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

Un instant plus tard, Harry sentit Rogue s'agenouiller devant lui et une main chaude fut posée sur son épaule. Il entendit son nom mais il ne put se résoudre à lever les yeux vers son père.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » entendit-il Rogue murmurer. « C'était juste un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, expirant profondément.

Non, _ça n’allait pas._ Le cauchemar avait semblé si réel et était tout à fait possible, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant.

_Et je venais de le projeter contre un mur... J'aurais pu le blesser gravement..._

_Tout le monde souffre en ma présence..._

Harry sentit des mains chaudes lui prendre doucement les poignets, lui arracher les mains du visage et, avec hésitation, il releva la tête.

« Harry ? » dit doucement son père, des yeux noirs le regardant avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

Les mêmes yeux noirs qui avaient été _si vides et sans vie..._

Harry agit sans réfléchir- il se jeta sur son père, l'enlaça de ses bras et pria pour qu'il ne soit pas repoussé. Pendant un moment, Rogue se raidit mais ensuite les bras forts de son père l'étreignirent en retour, les ramenant tous deux debout alors qu'une main caressait l'arrière de la tête d'Harry. Libérant une respiration tremblante sans s'en rendre compte, Harry enfouit son visage dans l'obscurité réconfortante des robes de son père. La faible odeur d'herbes et d'épices qui l'entourait semblait en quelque sorte... _familière_ , comme si elle faisait partie d'un souvenir lointain.

Et la terreur du cauchemar semblait s'éloigner progressivement.

Était-ce cela qui avait manqué à Harry pendant toutes ces années ? C'était ce que l'on ressentait quand on était réconforté après un cauchemar ?

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité. La sensation des bras de son père qui l'entouraient et la légère pression des longs doigts qui caressaient doucement ses cheveux étaient comme un baume apaisant pour les blessures subies par la vie.

Il y resterait pour toujours s'il le pouvait...

Mais n'était-il pas trop vieux pour ça ? Il ne devrait pas avoir _besoin_ de ça-

Avec un soupir triste, Harry s'éloigna à contrecœur de l'étreinte chaleureuse, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche, puis baissa le regard vers ses baskets.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne voulais pas... agir comme... _ça, »_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

Comme c'était _pathétique_...

« Il est tout à fait naturel de vouloir du réconfort après un cauchemar, Harry, » déclara son père, qui ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par son comportement enfantin. Il garda une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui demanda, « Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ces cauchemars ? »

« Je suppose... depuis que je suis revenu, » murmura Harry, puis ajouta en hâte, « Ils ne sont généralement pas si mauvais que ça. »

« Hmm... Je ne suis pas d’accord, » dit Rogue, l'air peu convaincu. « Tu as l'air épuisé. »

Harry détourna le regard.

Son père poussa un léger soupir avant de dire, « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, » chuchota Harry, en remuant un fil de son pantalon. « J'ai toujours été capable de m'en occuper moi-même. »

Les lèvres de Rogue s'amincirent et on aurait dit qu'il essayait de retenir un air renfrogné. « Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à le faire. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas être un fardeau encore plus lourd que je ne le suis déjà. »

Son père fronça les sourcils, les yeux sombres l'étudièrent un instant avant de se poser sur sa cicatrice.

« Ta cicatrice est enflammée... Cela te fait-t-il mal ? » demanda-t-il, en levant la main et en écartant doucement la frange d'Harry de son front.

Sans attendre sa réponse, son père tendit la main et appela un petit pot de baume bleu. Harry resta silencieux tandis que Rogue examinait sa cicatrice brûlante et appliquait doucement la pommade fraîche, la douleur diminuant immédiatement lorsque la pommade fit effet. Après avoir fait disparaître le bocal, son père le conduit sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Harry s'y assit et regarda Rogue allumer un feu, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur chaude, avant que son père ne prenne place à côté de lui.

Rogue saisit doucement le menton d'Harry entre son index et son pouce, en tournant la tête pour qu'il rencontre ces yeux sombres. « Écoute-moi Harry, tu n'es _pas_ et _tu_ _ne_ _seras jamais_ un fardeau pour moi. » La voix de son père était ferme, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat.

Harry ne sut pas comment réagir à cela, sentant une grosseur assez importante commencer à se former dans sa gorge. Il voulait croire son père mais comment le pouvait-il, alors que toute sa vie on lui avait dit le contraire. Il avala avec force, s'éclaircissant la gorge et essayant de parler à travers la boule.

« Même avec tous les problèmes que je vous cause, à vous et à votre famille ? » demanda Harry d'un ton lourd, son regard se posant sur les flammes vacillantes du feu. « Elle a raison, je suppose... Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle me déteste et je comprends- je veux dire- je sais que je suis dangereux, et peut-être que c'est mieux si-» 

« Arrête-toi là, » interrompit son père en plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Regarde-moi, Harry. »

Harry prit une respiration tremblante, puis se tourna lentement vers lui.

« Tu ne causes pas de problèmes et tu n'es pas dangereux ; il y a simplement des événements qui sont hors de ton contrôle. Rien de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent n'est de ta faute, » dit son père, une expression intense traversant ses traits. « Et très franchement, je me _fiche_ de ce que pense Clarice et tu ne devrais pas non plus t'en soucier. »

La main sur l'épaule d'Harry se resserra.

« Tu es _mon_ fils, Harry, » dit Rogue avec acharnement. « Ta place est _ici_ et absolument _rien_ ne changera cela. »

Une larme glissa sur sa joue alors qu'il clignait des yeux vers son père mais il n'en était pas conscient, essayant toujours de digérer toutes les paroles de l'homme.

« Vraiment ? » croassa Harry.

« Oui, » répondit son père, ses traits s'adoucissant alors qu'il touchait brièvement la joue d'Harry, balayant légèrement la larme égarée avec son pouce. « Je te veux ici, Harry et je le dirai autant de fois que nécessaire. »

Harry laissa finalement tous les mots de son père s'infiltrer, cette chaleur inconnue le recouvrant à nouveau, se répandant du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ses orteils. Sa poitrine était moins serrée, comme si un poids avait été délogé et qu'il pouvait enfin respirer à nouveau. C'étaient des mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander et, quelque part en cours de route, il avait presque abandonné l'espoir de pouvoir les entendre un jour.

Il s’était répété à lui-même qu’il allait bien- qu’il était plus que capable de prendre soin des choses comme à son habitude mais la vérité était qu’il ne _l’était pas_. Il était fatigué de faire tout le temps _semblant_ \- fatigué d’emmagasiner tout à l’intérieur et de faire comme si de rien n’était jusqu’à ce qu’il soit en état de faire exploser toutes les émotionsindescriptibles qu’il avait gardées enfermées en lui.

Mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui l'empêchait de faire totalement confiance aux adultes. Harry avait compris très tôt que la confiance avait un prix. Tout pouvait changer en un instant et il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas confiance en premier lieu.

Mais cette fois-ci, le ton de son père était si convaincant qu'Harry sentait les murs de doute et de méfiance qui l'entouraient s'effondrer autour de lui.

* * *

Severus regarda les émotions traverser le visage de son fils, voyant l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur lui.

Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de les entendre de sa bouche. Le garçon se considérait toujours comme un _fardeau_ et Severus voulait le débarrasser de cette idée. Peu importe combien de fois Severus devait les répéter, tant que le message passait.

Le moment était bien choisi, lui qui venait de voir Clarice et Kieran partir et avait donc décidé d'aller voir Harry. Après la dispute pendant le déjeuner, Severus avait décidé de parler au garçon dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. C'était pour le mieux qu'ils soient partis. Severus devait se concentrer sur Harry et il s'était rendu compte qu'avec eux ici, il ne pouvait pas très bien le faire.

La première chose que Severus vit en entrant dans la chambre d'Harry était son fils étendu sur le sol, marmonnant de façon incohérente et les membres agités. Severus était incapable de décrire le soudain élan de panique qui l'avait submergé lorsque ses efforts pour réveiller Harry avaient échoué. C'était semblable à ce qui s'était passé lorsque son fils avait été sous l'effet de cette malédiction et Severus avait alors balayé ces pensées. Il avait entendu Harry marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à _Papa_ , mais Severus n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser avant qu'une lumière blanche et aveuglante ne jaillisse de son fils, le projetant contre le mur et le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Severus avait certainement besoin d'une potion pour soulager son mal de tête après ce choc mais pour l'instant, il y avait des choses plus importantes qui le préoccupaient.

Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu les yeux d'Harry devenir rouges pendant une milliseconde lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent, juste avant que Severus ne reçoive le coup de grâce, et vu que la cicatrice de son fils avait également été rouge et enflée, Severus soupçonnait que le rêve avait quelque chose à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Quel était le cauchemar, Harry ? » demanda Severus une fois que le garçon semblait s'être calmé. Il était heureux de voir la lumière revenir dans ces yeux verts. Le cauchemar devait être terrifiant pour susciter ce genre de réaction.

Harry prit une longue respiration tremblante avant de dire, « Ça a commencé comme n'importe quel autre cauchemar mais ensuite, c'était comme si Voldemort me narguait dans ma tête... Ma cicatrice brûlait quand je me suis réveillé. » Il leva une main comme pour frotter la cicatrice, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et la laissa tomber lorsque Severus secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Tes cauchemars sont-ils généralement centrés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Severus, tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude. Il se souvint que Dumbledore lui avait parlé d'un lien entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il ne savait pas à quel point ce lien était profond. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait seulement informé Severus sur le strict minimum lorsque le vieil homme lui avait demandé d'urgence d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à Harry l'année dernière. Peut-être serait-il sage de reprendre.

« Euh, pas vraiment... c'est généralement d'autres choses… » Harry, distrait, commença à tracer avec son doigt le léger motif sur le bras du canapé et soupira. « Mais cette fois, j'ai vu mes amis morts, et... Je l'ai regardé te tuer, » finit-il doucement.

Le coeur de Severus se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il ne sut pas comment réagir à cela. Après un bref moment, il s'éclaircit la gorge et posa une main réconfortante sur le genou de son fils, en le serrant doucement. « Je vais bien, Harry. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar, » déclara Severus, en essayant de le rassurer, même si cela semblait relativement insuffisant à ses propres oreilles.

Harry fit un petit signe de tête, les yeux se tournant vers la main de Severus sur son genou.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous recommencions tes leçons d’Occlumencie, » dit Severus après un moment de silence.

Harry fit une grimace. « Je suis nul à ça. »

Severus savait que son fils se souvenait sans doute des leçons ratées du dernier trimestre, et il pouvait admettre qu'il avait été inutilement dur pendant ces séances. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité dans la poitrine lorsqu'il se rappela la dureté avec laquelle il avait traité son fils.

« Je suis conscient de mes méthodes peu efficaces dans le passé, » fit Severus. « Cette fois, nous irons plus lentement. » Il retira sa baguette et la remua en invoquant un livre :

_Un guide d'Occlumencie pour débutants._

« Cela devrait être très utile pour t'aider à fermer ton esprit, » dit-il, en remettant le livre à Harry. « Je m'excuse. J'aurais dû te le donner avant. »

Harry accepta le livre et en feuilleta brièvement les pages.

« L'Occlumencie peut aussi t'aider à contrôler tes cauchemars, » dit Severus, en remettant sa baguette dans sa manche.

Harry fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de hocher la tête et de fermer le livre en poussant un grand soupir. Son fils s'appuya légèrement contre lui tandis que son regard se posait sur les flammes crépitantes devant eux.

« As-tu déjà fait des cauchemars ? » demanda doucement Harry, avant de mettre la main sur la bouche alors qu'un bâillement le rattrapait.

Severus s'arrêta, un peu surpris par cette question inattendue, et regarda son fils.

« Parfois, lorsque les événements sont trop traumatiques et intenses pour être étouffés par l'Occlumencie, comme après les rassemblements des Mangemorts par exemple, » répondit-il.

« Oh, » dit Harry doucement, en frissonnant légèrement et en le regardant avec inquiétude. « Je suis désolé, ça devait être horrible. »

Severus ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de picotement dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu croire que ce garçon était égocentrique et arrogant ?

Severus secoua la tête et soupira. « Harry, je voudrais que _tu_ me dise si tu as encore des cauchemars, » dit-il, en enroulant un bras autour des fines épaules de son fils et en le tirant un peu plus près de lui. « Je ne veux plus que tu souffres seul. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux verts fatigués et brillants, un doux sourire apparaissant sur ses traits. Son fils ne dit rien à ce sujet, se contentant de faire un petit signe de tête avant de regarder à nouveau les flammes. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Severus remarque qu'Harry baillait à nouveau, ses yeux commençant à faiblir.

« Tu as besoin de repos, Harry, » dit Severus, en se levant et en amenant Harry avec lui.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des lustres. »

Harry cligna des yeux fatigués et murmura quelque chose d'indiscernable, s'appuyant contre Severus alors qu'il était conduit vers son lit. Une fois Harry installé sous les couvertures, Severus appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte une fiole de sommeil sans rêve.

Il resta longtemps après que la respiration d'Harry fut stable, regardant la poitrine de son fils monter et descendre régulièrement, ses traits étaient maintenant paisibles dans son sommeil. Doucement, Severus brossa une mèche de cheveux errante sur le front de son fils puis s'éloigna, éteignant le feu avant de quitter la pièce en silence.


End file.
